Triangle sweetheart
by Yaoiloveforever
Summary: Naruto est au lycée de Konoha , il mène une vie tranquille avec sa soeur jumelle Nana et son meilleur ami Sasuke . Mais un jour la venue d'Itachi Uchiwa va tout perturber . . .  SasuNaru  chapitre 1 réedité , chapitre 22 en ligne UA , un peu OOC Fic fini
1. Chapter 1

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas (Auteur : Ouiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Chapitre 1 :

Lycée Konoha, un jour de cours. Un jeune blond courait de dos dans les couloirs vides de l'établissement, avant de se diriger dans un couloir et de pénétrer dans les vestiaires des garçons. Essoufflé, il sortit une serviette de son casier et se la passa sur son visage pour nettoyer les gouttes de sueur qui se perlaient sur son visage, dévoilant d'immenses yeux bleus infini comme l'océan. Des moustaches sur les joues lui donnaient tout son charme. Le blond s'assit sur un banc et posa sa serviette dessus en essayant de réguler son souffle.

Aaah . . . soupira t-il, j'ai amélioré mon temps de 2 minutes. Gai –sensei va être content !

Il esquissa un léger sourire, heureux de ses performances.

Ce jeune garçon à la bouille d'ange, passionné de course à pied et de ramens ,s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki . Il était était en deuxième année de lycée et comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge, il avait un rêve qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur : Devenir le champion de la course à pied du lycée en gagnant le championnat de ce sport du lycée. Après avoir prit une bonne douche , il mit son uniforme, rangea ses affaires sales dans le casier et sortit des paquets cadeaux de son sac à dos avec l'intention de les apporter à son meilleur ami. C'était sans compter la venue de ce dernier :

Naruto !

Le dit Naruto se retourna à la voix de son meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiwa, qui était adossé à la porte. I l était très beau, des fines mèches noires entouraient son visage pale, totalement neutre, dénué d'imperfections Ses yeux noirs profonds fixaient le blondinet avec une expression particulière que ce dernier ne remarqua pas . Eh oui, il était difficile de cerner Sasuke Uchiwa surnommé le glaçon sans expression, mais pourtant adulé de toutes les filles du lycée .

Bonjour Sas'ke ! Lança t'il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il savait que le brun détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Hmpf . . . Encore en train de courir aux aurores Uuratonkatchi ?

Ouais ! J'ai encore fait l'allée de chez moi en course à pied. C'est le supplément de mon entraînement. Il se retourna vers Sasuke. Et toi , qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te lever aux aurores ?

Le brun rougit légèrement sans que Naruto le remarque et s'empressa de lui répondre sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit :

J'avais plus tellement sommeil , et quand je suis passé près du terrain de sport j'ai trouvé ton prof de ton club. Il m'a demandé de te prévenir que l'entraînement de ce matin serait un peu retardé. Donc je t'ai cherché un peu partout et voila . . .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Tu t'es dérangé juste pour me dire ça ?

Hn

Naruto arbora un sourire de 10 khm de long auquel Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de répondre par un micro sourire à peine visible

Merci Sasuke !

Hn

Au fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Hein ? s'exclama t-il surpris

Naruto prit les cadeaux qu'il avait préalablement posés sur le banc. De plus près on pouvait apercevoir qu'ils étaient ornés d'un papier avec des motifs de cœurs et des rubans multicolores. Une carte était collée sur chacun des présents . Il tendit le tout à Sasuke en souriant. Ce dernier agrandit les yeux sous la surprise.

Q-quoi ? C'est pour moi ? Il ne pu s'empêcher de bégayer, les joues rouges pivoines ; chose qui ne se produisait qu'en présence de Naruto . Ce dernier qui était de dos en train de remettre son casier en ordre ne remarqua rien du tout, pour le plus grand bonheur de son ami.

Ouais, encore un cadeau que les filles de ton fan-club m'ont demandé de te passer. La directrice du fan club, Sakura-chan ( Auteur, Naruto et Sasuke : Et le retour du bonbon rose qui colle désespérément aux bask' ! Sakura : Quoiiii ???? ) m'a menacé de m'encastrer dans un mur si je refusais encore de te passer un de leurs cadeaux.

En effet Sasuke n'acceptait jamais aucun présent des filles et refusait toujours froidement de sortir avec l'une d'elle. Mais malheureusement, elles étaient tenaces , et Naruto, étant la personne la plus proche du brun, se retrouvait souvent embarqué dans des histoires dignes d'Amour, Gloire et Beauté dont il n'en sortait jamais indemne.

Sasuke, à la réponse de son ami, tenta de cacher sa déception.

_« Evidemment, pensa t-il, ça aurait été trop beau si c'était lui qui avait ._ . . «

« Sasuke, l'interrompit le blond de ses pensées, si c'est du chocolat au lait, tu m'en goûtera un peu s'il te plait ? Le brun se renfrogna et d'un geste brusque jeta les beaux cadeaux emballés avec amour dans la poubelle avant de lancer un :

T'es vraiment un crétin fini ma parole

Naruto, piqué au vif par cette insulte habituelle qu'il recevait de la part de son meilleur ami, se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Je ne suis pas un crétin fini, imbécile !

Si, Usuratonkatchi, je t'ai déjà répété maintes fois que je ne voulais pas de leurs cadeaux à ces poufs !

Oui mais j'étais obligé ! Et arrête de me traiter d' Usuratonkatchi, gros naze !

Dobe.

Temeeee !!!

Naruto s'élança vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui planter le poing dans sa belle gueule. Sasuke, le visage inexpressif ne bougea pas d'un millimètre , bien habitué à arrêter ces coups lors de leurs disputes habituelles très fréquentes entres nos bishos préférés .

Hélas l'auteur avait un esprit très tordu (Naruto et Sasuke : On confirme !!) et était bien décidée à rompre la monotonie de cette enguelade pour lui donner une dimension disons plus « perverse « . Ainsi par on ne sait quel miracle (Naruto et Sasuke se tournent vers l'auteur) le sac de Naruto, qui était derrière lui, se retrouva DEVANT lui (Naruto et Sasuke fusillent des yeux l'auteur). Donc par la logique des choses, le blondinet trébucha contre son sac et s'étala entièrement sur Sasuke, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, tombant tous les deux par terre. (Naruto et Sasuke : Ca fait beaucoup trop de coïncidence à mon goût .Auteur tire la langue : M'en fous, c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux, na !)

Aie . . . . Pourquoi ça arrive qu'a moi ce genre de choses ?

Bouge dobe !

Naruto réalisa alors la position gênante de lui et Sasuke et rougit. En effet il était SUR Sasuke, son entrejambe à deux doigts de frôler CELLE du brun et son visage tout près du SIEN. Il était si près du visage de son ami, il pouvait contempler tous les détails de son visage, **SES** traits harmonieux et sensuels, ses beaux yeux . . .

» _Beaux yeux ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Faut que je me calme, merde_ !! «

Préoccupé par des réflexions existentielles ( est ce qu'il a des beaux yeux ou pas ? ) le blondinet ne pensa pas le moins du monde à bouger , tandis que Sasuke sous lui bouillonnait littéralement , son visage crispé et en sueur , avec des pensées pas très catholiques « _Il est au dessus de moi , se frottant involontairement à moi d'une façon très indécente , sa chemise à moitié ouverte , des gouttes d'eau coulant le long de son torse qui est très tentant_ _Je fais quoi_ ??? «

**Réunion d'urgence dans l'esprit de Sasuke **

**Viole le ! **

**Pour : 60 **

**Contre : 30 **

**Neutre : 10 **

**Réunion finie **

E-Excuse moi Sasuke ! J-je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, je vais me leveaaaaaa . . . . !!!

Naruto se retrouva d'un mouvement en dessous d'un brun dont les nerfs avaient lâchés et pliés bagages à cause d'un taux d'hormones anormalement élevé .

Sasuke ?

Le brun, toujours silencieux approcha doucement son visage de celui de son meilleur ami qui était visiblement surpris, mais deumerait immobile . Ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement de celles du blond. Elles étaient si tentantes, il sentait son souffle chaud, son cœur batant sous lui . . . Sasuke ressentait une chaleur dans son bas ventre a mesure qu'il approchait sa bouche de celle de son ami, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules. Ce corps hantait ses rêves et ses fantasmes depuis longtemps. Eh oui, le mister Freeze, comme il était si souvent surnommé, était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami ; Naruto. Il se comportait toujours de manière froide avec lui pour pas que le blond ne découvre ses sentiments et ne soit ainsi dégoûté à jamais de lui. Parce que perdre son amitié était la chose qu'il effrayait le plus, ne plus voir son sourire chaque jour. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il était arrivé à ses limites, il ne pouvait plus reculer . Sasuke était sur le point d'embrasser son ange blond. Il était si proche . . . Il pouvait voir toutes les gouttes d'eau perler sur son visage . . .

Auteur : Laissez moi des comm's s'il vous plait pour voir si je peux ou non continuer ma fic!( pour me faire part de vos avis et me dire ce qui va . . . ou pas ! )

Sasuke : Pourquoi t'as coupé maintenant ???

Naruto : Oui, pourquoi ?? J'allais me faire embrasser par Sasu chéri !!

Auteur : Parce que c'est amusant de voir vos têtes frustrées jusqu'à la suite (moi méchante ? Jamais ! XD)

Naruto et Sasuke : Sadiiiiiique ! Please des comms pour la suite !! On veut un lemon !! Ouiiiiin !!

Auteur :


	2. Chapter 2

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA , un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Voici le chapitre 2 où j'ai fait de mon mieux en prenant en compte les critiques pour le premier chapitre (que j'ai réédité en enlevant ce qui n'allait pas)

Réponses aux reviews :

Onalurca : Merci pour ta review et ta franchise. En effet tu avais raison, je viens de m'en rendre compte, c'est pour ça que j'ai réédité le premier chapitre en espérant que cette fois ça te plaise. J'espère ne pas avoir refait les mêmes erreurs pour ce chapitre.

Neskiq : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Kyaaa ça fait trop plaisir, merci, merci ! C'est pour toi que je vais me presser à taper la suite et à l'envoyer vite fait bien fait (tu avais raison il y a je crois 15 chapitres en tout, je n'ai pas encore fini de tout écrire).Merci pour le lien, je suis une fan des sasunaru mais je prendrai le temps d'y passer, promis. Encore merci .

Hitto-sama : Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une de tes reviews , j'adore tes fanfiction , notamment Nuances , même si elle est très critique , mais ce n'est pas grave , j'accepte tout . En effet c'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce qui va ou pas . . . Donc le premier chapitre je l'ai réédité et pour celui la j'ai fait de mon mieux. Voila, en ce qui concerne la deuxième partie de ta review, tu as peut être raison, mais j'avais plusieurs scénarios (dont un de science fiction et autre) mais j'avais décidé de commencer par un school fic. Alors c'est normal que ça ne soit pas très original, par rapport à ton niveau. Je viens de commencer alors désolé pour les erreurs de débutante. Voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Encore merci pour ta review.

LaPIN2LUNE : Je t'ai envoyé la réponse a ma review directement par mail. Donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter à part : c'est quoi le mary-sue au juste ?

Electra-sama : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait rès plaisir . Voila pour toi la suite

Ookyoko-chano : Merci pour ta review, et tu as tout à fait raison, c'est pour cela que j'ai réédité le premier chapitre en espérant que ça te plaise , voila

Sasuke et Naruto : Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou !

Auteur : Le lemon, le lemon, le lemooooon !!!

Réponse aux reviews :

Chapitre 2 :

_Nous avions quitté nos deux bishos préférés dans un moment assez fatidique. En effet Naruto avait trébuché et s'était étalé de tout son corps sur son meilleur ami Sasuke. Ce dernier, avait repris le contrôle de la situation et était prêt à embrasser le blond dont il était follement amoureux, leurs lèvres manquant de se sceller . . . C'était sans compter sur un élément perturbateur :_

Saluuuuuuuut !!

Cette voix stridente et aigue retentit soudainement dans les vestiaires des garçons, brisant ainsi le silence installé.

Tiens, mais je dérange peut être ?

Naruto rougit violemment et se releva précipitamment, laissant Sasuke, tête baissée, fulminant, qui répétait dans son esprit « _je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer je vais la tuer_ . . . «

Na-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

Prendre des photos ! Mis à part, vous savez que ce genre de position pourrait être mal interprété !

Sasuke la fusilla du regard, avant d'être aveuglé par le flash de son appareil photo. Devant les deux jeunes hommes à l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait Nana Uzumaki, la sœur jumelle de Naruto. De longs cheveux blonds relevés en deux couettes, les mêmes yeux bleus, trois petites moustaches par joues, un sourire angélique : elle était la réplique de son jumeau (Pour l'imaginer, elle est comme le sexy méta de Naruto mais en un peu plus jeune) .Nana avait en prime le même caractère que son frère ainsi que la même passion des ramens, sauf qu'elle adorait la photographie et le yaoi. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux.

Ton frère est tombé sur moi Nana, c'était juste un accident dit le brun d'un ton amère à son ex petite amie

En effet Sasuke était sortie avec elle il y a un an, et c'était la seule fille qui avait eu ce privilège d'ailleurs ; il seulement accepté à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec son amour et par dépit, car il pensait désespérément que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproque. Ainsi leur histoire n'avait duré qu'un mois, le brun réalisant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à oublier l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le blond, et ne voulant pas abuser des sentiments de sa petite amie, il préféra rompre. Il expliqua tout à Nana, qui malgré une pointe de souffrance, l'avait très bien compris et accepté, et lui avait même proposé son soutien et son aide pour conquérir son cher frère. Sasuke conserva alors avec elle un lien d'amitié très fort malgré la jalousie des autres filles du lycée.

Ah soupira t'elle visiblement déçue « _je crois que je les ai interrompu, zut_ !! « Elle se retourna vers son frère. Naru-chan ?

Sasuke se retourna également vers Naruto, ce dernier avait les yeux vides, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Naru-chan ? Naru-chaaaan !

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Qu'est ce que tu fais planté la a rien faire ? Gai-sensei t'attend, va y !

Oh merde ! » Son entraînement lui était complètement sorti de la tête « Si j'arrive en retard, il va me faire faire 5 tours du terrains sur les mains !! (Ah les délires de la jeunesse de Gai sensei . . .)

Il se dépêcha d'empoigner son sac et de sortir des vestiaires sans jeter un regard à Sasuke.

Naruto, attends une . . .

Trop tard, le blond était déjà parti en trombe, laissant sa jumelle perplexe et son meilleur ami avec une pointe de frustration et de tristesse .Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire nerveux avant de quitter les lieux à son tour aux cotés de Nana.

« _Si je l'avais fait . . . Il m'aurait sûrement détesté_ . . . «

Ses pensées ainsi occupées d'élucubrations noires, il ne remarqua pas une silhouette accoudée à la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs, opposé a la fenêtre des vestiaires ; et qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Ce fut lorsqu'il au loin la mine dépité du brun qu'il comprit enfin. Il ria dans sa barbe.

_Kukuku._ . . _Sasuke amoureux ? Très intéressant . . . Si je m' y attendais . . . kukukuku . . . Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, petit frère . . . _

Auteur : Désolée ! Le lemon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

Nana : Oh quel dommage ! Tu me préviendras, d'accord ?

Auteur : Bien sur Na-chan

Naruto et Sasuke : Pourquoi tu va la prévenir ?

Nana : Pour prendre pleins de photos de vous en action et les donner au fan club sasunaru bien sûr !

Le prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche ( le prochain chapitre sera plus long )


	3. Chapter 3

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Voici le troisième chapitre un peu en avance ! Eh oui, je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci beaucoup , ça m'encourage à écrire (parce que je suis tel Shikamaru, une grande fainéante ). Ce chapitre est assez long et dans le prochain Itachi fera enfin son apparition . N'hésitez pas comme toujours à me dire ce que vous en pensez .

Réponses au reviews :

ingrid94 : Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil, je suis contente que ça te plaise . J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre également

cc : Mille mercis à toi pour ta review qui m'a particulièrement encouragé à continuer ! Et voila comme promis la suite

Ookyoko-chanoO : Merci pour ta review, et je souhaite te dire que je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ta critique, au contraire je l'apprécie, j'aime qu'on me dise la vérité en face, ça me permet d'améliorer mon travail et de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Donc pas de problèmes tu peux tout me dire, ça m'aide beaucoup . Donc j'espère que le chapitre 1 réédité ainsi que le 2ème chapitre t'ont plue. En tout cas voila la suite

Note : Dans ce dernier chapitre, il y a une petite partie concernant les parents de Naruto. J'ai mis le vrai nom de ses parents (sauf pour son père ou j'ai juste mis son prénom) . Je préfère alors vous prévenir à l'avance du spoil, voila. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : **

Et tu vois, elle n'arrête pas de râler toutes les 3 secondes pour un oui ou pour un non, comme ma mère ! Et si je ne lui dis pas tous les jours « je t'aime «, elle me fait une scène en prétextant que je ne fais pas attention à ses sentiments ! Vous voyez ça !

Horrible, vieux . . .

Aujourd'hui encore, Naruto était en compagnie de sa bande d'inséparables amis composé de Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Shikamaru et Lee. Comme d'habitude, le sujet de conversation du jour était les problèmes amoureux récurrents de Shikamaru, le flemmard, mais néanmoins surdoué du groupe. En effet, il sortait actuellement avec Tenmari, une jolie fille mais surnommée furie blonde « par son petit frère Gaara, à cause de son caractère de cochon.

Mais alors crunch pourquoi est tu sortie avec elle si tu t'en plains tout le temps ? crunch Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a menacée avec Kankuro, si ? demanda Chouji

Ben, c'est vrai approuva Kiba .T'aurais du faire comme moi et sortir avec une fille douce et calme, comme Hinata.

. . . . Dit Gaara dont le silence égalait avec un dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa.

C'est sur que si j'avais su plus tôt que les filles étaient aussi galères, je serai resté célibataire ! Pourquoi les femmes sont aussi compliquées ?

C'est le destin Shikamaru . . . déclara amèrement Neji.

Ainsi bavardait joyeusement la petite troupe, près du terrain d'athlétisme en attendant le professeur de sport, sauf Lee qui s'activait à faire des pompes pour préserver l'esprit de la jeunesse. Naruto, en retrait, se disait que les problèmes sentimentaux étaient bien loin des siens. Le visage assombri, le blond se remémorait ce qui s'était passé la veille dans les vestiaires avec son meilleur ami Sasuke. Enfin, l'Uzumaki hésitait encore à qualifier le brun d' « ami «. En effet, est ce qu'un ami chercherait à vous embrasser alors que vous êtes de surcroît de même sexe que lui ? Peut être pour n'importe quelle autre personne, mais pour Naruto, cela relevait du casse tête chinois. Machinalement, il se passa l'annuaire sur ses lèvres, essayant de deviner quel aurait été le goût et la douceur des lèvres de l'Uchiwa si celui-ci l'avait embrassé. C'était vraiment frustrant ! Pourquoi diable est ce que sa sœur était venue à ce moment précis ?

Le blond secoua vivement la tête.

« _Mais merde, pourquoi est ce que j'en veux à Nana ?? Je devrais lui être reconnaissant ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu embrasser Sasuke-teme !! « _

Il lâcha son bras qui retomba mollement le long de son corps, silencieux. Des images de Sasuke défilaient devant ses yeux, des paroles résonnant dans sa tête.

_« __**T'es vraiment qu'un crétin fini, Usuratonkatchi « **_

Le blond serra son poing en souriant tristement avant de s'approcher de ses amis et de son professeur de sport, Maito Gai, qui s'efforçait de booster à sa façon ses jeunes élèves :

Alors, mes jeunes protégés, jeunes bourgeons du printemps naissant, êtes vous prêt à déchaîner une fois de plus les flammes ardentes de la jeunesse en parcourant 10 fois le tour du terrain ?? tonna Gai –sensei, affublé de sa célèbre combinaison verte.

Oui, Sensei !! S'écria Lee, dont les yeux pétillants reflétaient toute l'adoration qu'il avait pour son cher professeur.

Alors, allons y ! Nous devons honorer le printemps de la jeunesse ! Tous derrière moi !

Il se mit alors à courir sur la piste joyeusement , en fredonnant une de ses chansons ringardes suivies de près par Lee ,le reste des élèves les regardant complètement dépités d'avoir eu un prof pareil . . .

. . . Ruto ? Naruto !

Hein ?? Quoi ?

Gaara fixait avec inquiétude le visage pale de son ami, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? D'habitude tu es aussi enthousiaste que Lee quand on se met à courir . . .

Non, tout va bien, merci.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu de sa réponse. Il connaissait le blond par cœur et devinait immédiatement quand il lui mentait ou pas.

Tu es sur ? Répéta t-il.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Gaara avant de lui offrir un tendre sourire. Le roux était un des amis d'enfance du blond, et malgré son caractère froid, il lui témoignait beaucoup d'affection, même s'il l'exprimait souvent maladroitement. L'Uzumaki s'efforça alors de se reprendre, ne voulant surtout pas donner de soucis à son ami d'enfance.

Oui, tout va bien, je t'assure Gaara . . . Je réfléchissais à une question, c'est tout . . .

Ah oui ? Et y à tu trouvé une réponse ?

Oui. Maintenant oui.

Gaara sourit, à présent rassuré. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers le groupe qui était déjà en train de courir sur la piste. Ils s'empressèrent alors de les rejoindre en fin de file , tandis que Naruto était encore occupé à mettre le point dans son esprit .

Oui, il avait dit vrai au roux. Il avait effectivement trouvé une réponse à sa question. Sasuke Uchiwa était une personne, qui malgré leur amitié, passait son temps à railler et se moquer en permanence du blond. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne à éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un, en tout cas c'est ce que se disait Naruto. Malgré tout, ce dernier devait réfléchir à quelle attitude adopter avec Sasuke.

-« _Il voulait juste se moquer de moi ou me faire ne blague comme d'habitude . . . C'est parfaitement son genre après tout, il adore me faire tourner en bourrique . . . « _

Naruto accéléra le pas, pour se retrouver près de Gai-sensei et Lee, oubliant alors tous les soucis qui lui occupaient l'esprit.

« _Oui, après tout ça ne peut être que ça, n'est ce pas ? « _

Les jours passèrent l'un après l'autre sans qu'aucun événement particulier ne rompe la monotonie des cours à plus grand désespoir de Sasuke. En effet, Naruto semblait se comporter comme si de rien n'était, sa mémoire ayant visiblement éjecté le souvenir du baiser raté dans les vestiaires quelques jours plus tôt. Bien sur cela énervait le brun, mais cela le rassurait à moitié, craignant que son ami l'évite par dégoût. Pourtant il se demandait inlassablement pourquoi son ami n'avait pas réagi alors qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser, ce qui le turlupinait au plus au point à tout moment de la journée , le déconcentrant même en cours . En effet, est ce qu'un ami ne réagirait pas alors que vous êtes sur le point de l'embrasser alors qu'il est de surcroît de même sexe que vous ? Peut être pour importe quelle autre personne, mais pour Sasuke, cela relevait du casse tête chinois. Machinalement, il se passa l'annuaire sur ses lèvres, essayant de deviner quel aurait été le goût et la douceur des lèvres de l' Uzumaki s'il l'avait embrassé. C'était si frustrant ! Cette Nana Uzumaki qui avait osé les interrompre et en plus les prendre en photo dans une position compromettante, il allait finir par la tuer !

L'Uchiwa était seul en salle de cours, son visage adossé près de la fenêtre, se remémorant sans fin cet incident qui lui aurait peut être coûté l'amitié de Naruto.

« _Mon ami . . . Mon meilleur ami . . . Depuis quand je le considère plus que cela ? Depuis quand mes sentiments se sont élevés en amour ? » _Il ferma les yeux «_ Oui . . . . Depuis ce jour là . . . « _

**DEBUT FLASHBACK :**

_Les nuages venaient de se dissiper après une pluie diluvienne qui était tombé sur le cimetière. Les gouttes coulaient sur des stèles grises et froides. Sur une, était écrit « Uzumaki Minato 1948-2003- Nous n'oublierons jamais ton sourire «. Un cadre, bordé de roses blanches, représentait le visage d'un bel jeune homme au visage encadré d'une cascade de cheveux blonds,des yeux bleus immenses et un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Devant sa stèle 2 personnes lui rendaient hommage silencieusement, sachant desespèrement qu'ils ne reverraient plus son sourire qu'ils aimaient tant. Une des deux personnes regardait tristement le portrait de cet homme qu'il venait de perdre. Les mêmes cheveux blonds plaqués sur son visage par la pluie, les mêmes yeux bleus vides, mais pas de sourire. A coté de lui une jeune fille, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, posa une dernière rose blanche sur la stèle avant de pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de son frère jumeau. Ce dernier, les yeux rougis, des larmes se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau sur son visage, réalisa alors. Son père, la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde venait de les quitter. _

_Sasuke Uchiwa regardait impuissant, de loin, ses deux amis en face de la tombe de leur père. Il avait toujours envié la relation si exclusive que les deux jumeaux entretenaient avec leur père, contrairement à lui. Le brun n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, il se contentait juste de les regarder, une pointe de peine indescriptible dans le cœur en regardant le dos de Naruto. Il souffrait tellement. Il donnait toujours aux autres sans rien recevoir en retour , juste un sourire lui suffisait pour le rendre heureux ; pourtant la vie venait de lui prendre pour la deuxième fois une personne chère . _

_Naru-chan hoqueta Nana Uzumaki toujours dans les bras de son frère, je vais rentrer . . . Je suis fatiguée . . . Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Finit elle en sanglotant._

_Naruto lui tapota le dos, avant de lui essuyer une par une les larmes qui perlait sur son doux visage, dénué lui aussi de tout sourire._

_ D'accord. Est-ce qu'avant tu voudrais aller « la « voir avant de partir ?_

_Elle hocha douloureusement la tête en signe de dénégation, les larmes redoublant aux coins de ses yeux. Son frère lui sourit tristement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

_Je comprends. Vas y, je te rejoins bientôt. _

_Ne tarde pas d'accord ? Iruka-san a dit qu'on devait se voir dans une heure pour régler les papiers d'adoption._

_Naruto se retourna vers la stèle au loin, la fixant inlassablement, avant de répondre._

_ Oui, Na-chan. _

_La jeune blonde s'éloigna doucement de son frère, lui adressant un petit sourire, avant de sortir du cimetière par l'entrée principale, saluant d'un geste bref Sasuke. Ce dernier la regarda partir doucement avant de se retourner vers son ami, toujours immobile, le regard toujours fixé sur la photo de feu son père._

_Le silence régnant en maître, souvent entrecoupé par le bruit du vent sur les feuilles, le soleil sortant timidement du manteau de nuages gris. _

_ Tu sais . . . _

_Sasuke leva brusquement son visage, rassuré qu'enfin Naruto parle. Il détestait le silence, surtout dans ce genre de moment. _

_ Elle repose juste à côté, elle aussi . . . C'est comme si ils étaient ensemble pour toujours . . . _

_Le brun se rapprocha lentement du blond, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Il déglutit avant de prendre la parole. _

_ Ta mère, c'est ça ? Uzumaki Kushina ?_

_Naruto sourit tristement._

_ Je ne l'ai jamais connue. Je connaissais seulement son visage des albums photo que mon père me montrait à moi et ma sœur. C'était une femme très belle, très gentille, malgré son fort caractère. Une pipelette rousse comme la surnommait mon père . . . Il parait qu'elle me ressemblait . . . Moi, je pense que je ressemble plus à mon père, non ?_

_Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il percevait dans chacunes des phrases, des mots et des sourires de Naruto l'infinie souffrance qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère quand elle les a mis au monde elle et sa sœur, et maintenant ils perdaient leur père. Ils allaient être adopté par Iruka, leur parrain, mais le brun savait pertinemment que cela n'atténuerait sûrement pas leur peine .Plus rien ne serait pareil à présent._

_Naruto soupira bruyamment avant de se retourner vers Sasuke. Il lui souria gentiment._

_Merci beaucoup d'être venu Sasuke . . . Ca me fait plaisir. Je sais que tu t'en fiche un peu de moi, mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois venu . . . Vraiment, je suis très content._

_Sasuke l'écouta interloqué. C'était donc ça qu'il pensait de lui ? Que c'était un insensible qui se fichait complètement de lui et de ses sentiments ? Qu'il n'éprouvait même pas pour lui une réelle amitié ?_

_Il baissa la tête, cachant un micro sourire. _

_Dobe. _

_ Hein ?_

_T'es vraiment un imbécile, Usuratonkatchi._

_Naruto vit rouge, et ses yeux tout à l'heure vide et dénués d'expression, se remplirent de colère face aux insultes habituelles de son meilleur ami. Même dans une circonstance pareille, Sasuke-teme continuait de prendre son pied en se moquant encore et toujours de lui !_

_J'suis pas un imbécile ! Imbécile toi-même !_

_ « __**Oui, énerve toi s'il te plait. Je ne supporte pas de te voir arborer ces sourires faux alors qu'au fond tu souffres . . . J'aime te voir vivant , débordant d'énergie . . . Je veux retrouver le Naruto avec lequel j'avais tant de plaisir à taquiner , le Naruto susceptible avec sa bouille d'ange , le Naruto au sourire exceptionnel . . . Ce Naruto . . . « **__Pff . . . . T'es vraiment un gamin . . . _

_Temmeeeeee !!!!_

_Avant que le blond ne puisse lui donner un coup de poing, le brun lui bloqua les bras, ce qui déséquilibra son ami qui trébucha. L'Uchiwa l'attira vers ses bras et le serra aussi fort, mais aussi tendrement, qu'il le pu. Naruto resta immobile et muet de stupéfaction. Son meilleur ami ne lui montrait jamais des signes d'affection. Depuis quand était devenu aussi gentil, aussi tendre ? Et depuis quand le blond se sentait-il si bien dans ses bras protecteurs ? _

_Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le blond priant pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. La voix et le souffle chaud de Sasuke résonnèrent dans son oreille, provoquant des frissons inexpliqués le long de son corps. _

_Naruto, je ne me fiche pas du tout de toi, quand est-ce que tu va le comprendre ?_

_Hein ?_

_Le brun soupira avant de reprendre._

_Tu . . . « les joues de Sasuke rosirent légèrement « Tu es mon meilleur ami, le seul que je n'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie . Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Plus que quiconque._

_Naruto écarquilla les yeux, une douce chaleur se répandant dans son corps au fur et à mesure que Sasuke prononçait ces mots si gentils à son égard._

_C'est vrai ? demanda t-il hésitant._

_Sasuke soupira de nouveau .Ce blondinet avait décidément le chic pour le mettre mal à l'aise !_

_Oui . . . Et ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Usuratonkatchi ! _

_Le blond se nicha plus profondément dans les bras de son ami, sa bouche toute prête de son oreille, il lui murmura : _

_Merci Sasuke. Merci beaucoup, mon ami. _

_Ce dernier ce recula pour observer de face le visage de son ami. A ce moment la son sourire rivalisait avec la beauté du soleil qui venait d'apparaître. Un sourire lumineux, incroyablement tendre, et ce fut cette fois des larmes de joie qui coulaient le long de son visage. C'était à ce moment la que le cœur de Sasuke eu des palpitations incontrôlés et une envie profonde de rester pour toujours aux cotés de Naruto. Oui, c'était à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il était amoureux de cet ange blond._

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

Fin du chapitre.

J'ai e beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais c'est une de mes chapitres préférés, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez .

Normalement ce chapitre comprenait également la venue d'Itachi (enfin !!!) mais comme c'était très long j'ai préféré séparer le chapitre en deux (Hélas ! On veut Itachi ! XD). La suite très prochainement ! Et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews

Auteur : Snif ! C'est tellement triste ! Ouiiiiin !!! (Serre Naruto dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer)

Sasuke : Pff, c'est complètement pourri cette ambiance à l'eau de rose . . .

Auteur : (continue désespérément à serrer Naruto qui va bientôt rendre l'âme) Oh la ferme ! Tu sais, je suis encore en train d'hésiter si je mets Naruto avec toi ou avec Itachi à la fin . . . . (Sadique, moi ? Jamais ! )

Sasuke : Conasse !! Si je vois mon salaud de frère je le tue et toi avec !!

Auteur : (Tiens toujours Naruto inconscient dans ses bras) C'est moi le grand manitou ! C'est moi qui ai le pouvoir de te tuer ou de mettre mon Naru-chan dans le même lit qu'Itachi ! Niark, niark !!

Nana : Tu sais si tu continue à le serrer aussi fort, Naruto finira par rejoindre mon père et on ara pas de lemon avec qui que ce soit dans cette fic !

Auteur : (se rend compte de sa bourde) Oh merdeeeee !

Naruto (qui se réveille) : Salooooope !!!!

(Il poursuit l'auteur qu'il tente de taper tandis que Nana et Sasuke les regardent au loin)


	4. Chapter 4

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Voila juste après le chapitre 3 le chapitre 4 !! (J'étais rapide, hein ? XD). Donc voici enfin l'apparition d'Itachi !!!! (Par contre ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent)

Je voudrais remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui m'on encouragé et laissé des reviews ! Je vous dédie mon dur labeur ! (Lol ). Bref, assez de blabla, place à l'histoire !

Réponse aux reviews :

cc : Encore merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ce passage, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour exprimer ce que Sasuke ressentait pour Naruto.Oui, il y aura un petit rapprochement dans ce chapitre, mais malheureusement c'est la venue d'Itachi qui va tout perturber. Donc c'est pas encore pour tout de suite le lemon en tout cas , mais le sasunaru vaincra !!! XD

Elaelle : Merci pour ta review ! Au fait j'adore tes fics, surtout « Par Amour « et Obsession, elles m'ont complètement fait craqué !! Tu as vraiment du talent alors comme tous tes autres fans, j'attend impatiemment la suite !!

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Quelque part, dans un bureau . . .

Mettez vous à l'aise, je vous prie.

Merci Tsunade-sama, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur la chaise désignée par son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière, principale du lycée Konoha, sortit un dossier d'un tiroir de son bureau et l'ouvrit, le lisant silencieusement devant son hôte. Ce dernier, toujours silencieux regardait par la fenêtre du bureau, ne faisant même pas attention à la poitrine plus que généreuse devant lui.Tsunade , après quelques minutes de lecture , leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme .

Votre CV est excellent. Je pense qu'il n'y aura même pas de formalités d'usages pour qu'on vous embauche, je dois juste prévenir le proviseur Orochimaru-sama, et dans une semaine vous pourrez commencer.

Très bien répondit –il d'un ton neutre. J'aimerai juste que la demande que j'ai exprimée dans mon dossier soit respectée. Ce n'est qu'a cette condition que j'accepterai ce poste, mademoiselle.

Tsunade leva un sourcil légèrement déconcertée.

Pourquoi avoir subitement changé d'avis ? C'est du à la présence de votre frère dans cette classe, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme lui sourit mystérieusement avant de se lever, et de se placer devant la fenêtre ou on pouvait apercevoir un jeune blond de dos courir sur le terrain d'athlétisme. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il tourna sa tête vers la principale.

En partie répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça.. . . En fait . . .

Il fixa intensément le coureur avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, d'une manière tellement sensuelle et sexy, que la principale ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

. . . Il a quelque chose que je suis venu lui prendre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto et son père partageaient la même passion de la course aux pieds depuis la plus tendre enfance du blond. Ansi depuis la mort d'Uzumaki Minato , Naruto s'entraînait durement dans son club de sport , présidé par Maito Gai , pour respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père sur son chevet de mort : gagner le compétition annuelle de course à pied du lycée Konoha , compétition ou s'affrontent tous les lycées dans des compétitions sportives , dont celle ou allait participer le blond .Ce dernier , en compagnie de son fidèle groupe d'amis , devint vite un des préférés de son professeur de par son talent et sa vitesse . Maito Gai voyait en lui et en Lee l'occasion de battre l'équipe du lycée Suna, dont ils étaient les principaux rivaux.

Aujourd'hui encore, Naruto faisait son entraînement matinal, seul aux aurores, dans le terrain vide d'athlétisme. Il se sentait en osmose avec le vent qui balayait ses cheveux, le paysage qui défilait et les premiers rayons du matin qui le réchauffait. Il ferma les yeux, en pleine méditation, continuant de courir près des gradins vides. Il ouvrit les yeux, un tableau magnifique s'offrant à lui. Sur le premier gradin, un jeune homme d'à peu près 25-26 ans était assis, regardant le ciel d'un air rêveur. Un visage blanc et pur, des yeux noirs d'ébènes, des longs cheveux noirs et lisses attachés en catogan. Une classe inouïe s'émanant de lui, une beauté tout à fait particulière. Il était magnifique. Le beau brun retourna sa tête de sorte qu'il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Naruto, qui face à un regard aussi profond, ne pu s'empêcher de rougir avant de détourner la tête avec la ferme intention de continuer son entraînement sans se plus se laisser distraire. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas du fait que le blondinet trébucha et s'étala de tout son long contre le sol dur et rugueux.

Aiiiiieeeeee !!!! Merde, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ??

Il se crispa brusquement, pris d'une douleur aigue au niveau de sa cheville .Une entaille à demi profonde saignait, souillant ainsi sa chaussette droite.

_« Merde . . . Ca à l'air plus grave que ce que je ne pensais . . . La vache, ça fait vraiment mal . . . « _

Est-ce que ça va ?

Au son de cette voix grave et profonde, Naruto releva doucement la tête. Devant lui, le jeune homme des gradins, accroupi tout près de son visage, la mine un peu inquiète. De plus près le blond pu l'examiner en détail , réalisant alors qu'il était encore plus beau de près. Se rendant compte qu'il lorgnait un peu trop sur le brun, il détourna rapidement son visage cramoisi pour fixer son regard sur sa blessure.

Oui, ça va merci. . Répondit –il de la voix la mieux assurée qu'il pu , essayant de cacher son embarras . »_Putain, il est canon ce mec ! D'où est ce qu'il sort ? A regarder de plus près, il ressemble assez à Sasuke . . . « _

Le dit canon souria en observant le visage rougissant si mignon et si innocent de notre blondinet. Il passa sa langue sue sa lèvre supérieure d'un geste vif avant d'arborer un sourire pervers, qui ne fut pas remarqué par l'Uzumaki, occupé à examiner sa blessure.

_Mm. Décidément Sasuke a beaucoup de goût . . . Ca va joindre l'utile à l'agréable . . . Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec cette gueule d'ange. . . « _

Aiieee !

Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensées plus que vicieuses par le cri de Naruto qui se tordait de douleur, ses mains sur sa cheville ensanglantée, des larmes commencant progressivement à se nicher dans ses yeux. L'homme remarqua sa blessure avant de s'approcher de lui .Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

Tu as mal à ta cheville, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu arriverai à te lever pour te rendre à l'infirmerie ?

Je vais essayeaaaaaaaahh !!

Naruto, qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour se relever, s'assit aussitôt par terre, la douleur étant trop forte. Le brun examina de plus près sa cheville en passant ses longs doigts fins dessus, arrachant quelques frissons au blond. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reporter son regard vers celui de l'adolescent.

Je pense que c'est une entorse.

Quoi ?? Cria Naruto effaré par cette hypothèse, vous êtes sur ?

A peu près. En tout cas tu ne pourra pas te rendre à pieds jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ça c'est sur.

Oh . . . « _Et merde, je fous comment maintenant !? »_

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de s'approcher dangereusement du visage du blond, qui détourna la tête. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme l'intimidait réellement ! Mais pourtant, en même temps il le fascinait … Qui pouvait t-il bien être ?

Puisque tu n'es pas en état de marcher, je vais te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Annonça joyeusement le beau brun.

Hein ???

Avant que Naruto n'eu le temps de refuser cette proposition inattendue, son aîné le souleva délicatement dans ses bras, le portant telle un prince portant sa princesse , malgré les gesticulations du blond, gêné par cette position.

Au fait je m'appelle Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

L'Uzumaki, surpris, cessa immédiatement tout mouvement avant de fixer Itachi intensément.

»_Un Uchiwa ? Il est vraiment de la famille de Sasuke alors ? »_Naruto Uzumaki.

Enchanté, beau blond répondit Itachi d'un franc sourire, faisant rougir l'adolescent encore plus.

Ce dernier remercia intérieurement le fait que personne n'était présent de si bon matin pour le voir dans une position aussi embarrassante

Malheureusement le ciel n'était pas célement aujourd'hui. En effet c'était sans compter la présence inopportune d'une jolie blonde aux couettes fan de yaoi, qui avait assisté à cet évènement par le plus grand des hasards, avant de l'immortaliser à jamais sur son appareil photo. . . .

Fin du chapitre.

Auteur : Itachiiiiiiiii chéri est enfin là !!!! Kyyaaa !!(bave sur son clavier)

Itachi : C'est pas trop tôt . . . J'étais impatient de torturer un peu plus mon imbécile de frère. . Et aussi de me faire ce blond . . . (regarde Naruto d'une manière trèèèès vicieuse)

Naruto (mode vierge effarouchée) : Pervers !! Pas touche !! C'est un sasunaru je te signale ! Pas vraie mademoiselle l'auteur ??

Auteur : Bien sûr (Naruto est rassuré, Itachi est déçu), mais d'abord je vais laisser un peu Itachi faire joujou avec toi bien sûr, c'est la moindre des choses (Naruto s'enfuit poursuivi par Itachi)


	5. Chapter 5

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Voici le cinquième chapitre (je l'aime bien celui là, j'espère que vous l'aimerez également ! Encore une fois, je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci beaucoup . N'hésitez pas comme toujours à me dire ce que vous en pensez .

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait deux heures que Naruto Uzumaki s'ennuyait dans l'infirmerie du lycée. Il était assis au rebord d'un lit tandis qu'un jeune délicieux jeune homme aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux gris relevés en queue de cheval, lui désinfectait sa blessure. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, pestant tel Neji contre le Destin qui lui avait fait le malheur de trébucher ce matin alors qu'il s'entraînait. Décidément il était vraiment malchanceux !

L'infirmier s'empressa de finir son bandage à la blessure du patient avant de se lever, face à lui.

Voila, dit-il calmement. Tu devras passer une fois par semaine ici pour que je te change tes bandages.

Mmm . . . soupira d'un ton las Naruto. Il détestait venir à l'infirmerie et surtout côtoyer l'infirmier, Kabuto-sensei, qui, pour une raison inexplicable lui donnait des frissons dans le dos quand il le côtoyait.

Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir eu d'entorse. Ce n'est q'une déchirure ligamentaire, mais il faudra que tu évites de forcer sur ta cheville pour que ça ne s'aggrave pas , d'accord ?

Naruto déglutit avant de fixer l'infirmier.

Mais . . . Kabuto-sensei . . . Je fais partie du club de course à pied et je . . . Il y a la compétition inter lycée bientôt, alors . . . Je. . . Je pourrais y participer, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il, inquiet de la réponse de l'infirmier.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Uzumaki-kun déclara t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lunettes. C'est fortement déconseillé à moins de prendre le risque d'avoir des séquelles beaucoup plus graves. Il fixa le blond qui était complètement affolé par ses dires avant de reprendre de plus belle. Pour ton cas, je vais te dispenser des cours de ton club de sport jusqu'à ton prompt rétablissement.

Naruto écarquilla vivement les yeux avant de hurler :

Quoiiiiii ????

Kabuto soupira. Cette réaction était prévisible de la part du blond, qui était l'élève le plus impulsif et franc qu'il connaissait dans ce lycée.

Il n'y a pas d'objection possible, Uzumaki-kun. Tu ne coure pas jusqu'à que ta cheville se guérisse ou sinon je serai obligé de le signaler au proviseur, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

Naruto baissa la tête sans plus rien ajouter. Orochimaru, le proviseur du lycée, surnommé à ses heures « le serpent », était particulièrement sadique et vicieux. Il était fortement déconseillé de se frotter a lui ou a la principale Tsunade, ce qu'il leur valaient un respect de tous les élèves .C'était ce qu'avait appris à ses dépens Kimimaro, un célèbre élève perturbateur du lycée, qui s'était amusé à raconter dans le journal du lycée qu'Orochimaru baisait l'infirmier du bahut, soit Kabuto, dans son bureau. Depuis sa convocation dans le bureau du proviseur, il ne fut plus jamais le même.

Cela faisait trois heures que Naruto était à l'infirmerie sous l'ordre de Kabuto qui lui avait proscris de proposer son pied un peu avant de retourner en cours. Le blondinet s'ennuyait fermement assis sur le lit, balançant de temps à autre sa jambe, les yeux mis clos, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. C'était sans compter le visage de son père qui lui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

_** » Promets le moi, Naruto . . . « **_

L'Uzumaki frappa son lit de rage, se sentant complètement impuissant face à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Merde, pensait-il, pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait alors qu'il était sur le point de respecter une promesse très importante à ses yeux ? Comment honorer l'esprit de son père si une blessure impromptue lui gâchait l'occasion de réaliser sa dernière volonté ?

Il cessa ses coups contre le matelas avant de s'affaler complètement sur le lit, découragé. Naruto sentait des larmes lui piquer les commissures de ses yeux. D'un mouvement vif, il se nettoya le visage pestant contre lui-même. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer, de rester fort depuis la mort de ses parents. En effet, depuis l'enterrement de son père, il n'avait plus jamais versé une larme .Se remémorant des bribes de souvenirs, il n'entendit pas cette voix lointaine qui l'appelait.

. . . . katchi ?

Hein . . . ?

Dobe ! C'est moi ! Réveille toi !

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux. Devant lui le visage de Sasuke penché au dessus du sien. Comme d'habitude sa face n'exprimait aucune émotion et ses yeux étaient désespérément froids, mais de plus près on pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude. Le blond, réalisant sa proximité avec le visage de son ami qu'il avait, sois dit en passant, failli embrasser quelques jours plus tôt, se leva brusquement, obligeant ainsi le brun à se reculer légèrement.

Sasuke ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

C'est l'heure du déjeuner je te signale ! Il s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de poursuivre. Tes potes de ton club étaient morts d'inquiétude quand ils ne t'ont pas vu ce matin en cours.

. . . . . Le blond demeura silencieux, fixant son ami qui lui tendit un sachet et des feuilles agrafées.

Tiens, c'est les notes du cours que tu as raté. Tu as pas intérêt a me les perdre comme l'autre fois. Et je t'ai acheté ton déjeuner tout à l'heure. C'est tes ramens préférés je crois. Pour une fois je te l'offre dobe, conclu Sasuke légèrement rosissant.

Naruto ne fit aucune geste pour prendre le bol de ramen qui se trouvait dans le paquet tendu par le brun. Son geste l'avait profondément touché, lui qui savait qu'il exprimait mal ses sentiments. Pourtant c'était cette maladresse qui le rendait si adorable. Il aurait voulu le remercier, lui dire un mot gentil, mais tout restait coincé au travers de sa george. Sasuke dernier fixait le blond, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ou prononcé quoique ce soit. Sa gorge était desespèrement sèche à cause de l'amertume qu'il éprouvait depuis ce matin.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bavard que moi dobe, railla une fois de plus Sasuke, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le blond souffla un « désolé » avant de baisser tristement sa tête. Sasuke resta étonné.

« _Depuis quand il ne réplique plus à mes insultes ? Depuis quand ne se jette –il plus sur un bol de ramens, les yeux pétillants ? Et depuis quand s'excuse-t-il ?? »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son blondinet. Il eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il le vit aussi triste, les yeux rougis, menaçant à tout instant de pleurer. Pour le brun, il n'y avait pas de spectacle plus désolant et affligeant que de voir l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans cet état. L'Uchiwa faisait travailler son cerveau, essayant de deviner la cause du mal être de son ami, qui était pourtant très fort face à n'importe quelle situation difficile.

_ « Mais merde !! Merde de merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il a ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit triste juste à cause de cette putain de blessure ! Oh mon Dieu, et si c'était de ma faute ? Est ce que j'ai dis quelque chose ou fait quelque chose de mal ? . . . Si seulement tu savais Naruto, je t'insulte souvent mais ce n'est pas du tout pour te blesser . . . J'ai peur de devenir plus proche de toi , de m'attacher encore plus à toi et que tu découvre mes sentiments à ton égard . . . Si c'était le cas je te perdrai à tout jamais et ça je ne pourrai jamais le supporter . . . Je préfère encore qu'on ai ce genre de relation et de te voir énervé et boudeur plutôt que de voir ton visage dégoûté . . . Ca me détruirait . . . Oui , ne plus voir ton sourire d'ange serait le pire châtiment qui soit pour moi . . . J'aime tes sourires , ils sont aussi beaux que les rayons du soleil qui éclairent mon visage le matin et qui me donne envie de vivre juste pour être chaque jour à tes côtés. . . »_

Sasuke . . . .

Ce dernier, interrompu dans ses pensées, releva la tête pour voir le visage de Naruto parsemé de larmes. Pourtant il arborait un sourire doux en regardant son ami, qui se noyait dans le bleu de ses yeux . . .

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Sasuke . . .

L'Uchiwa qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, en plus de leur proximité, rougit furieusement sans qu'il pu le cacher cette fois. Naruto se mit à rire, amusé par l'expression gênée du brun. Au son de sa voix si claire et limpide, Sasuke se permit un léger sourire .Son ange allait enfin mieux, c'était le principal, même si ce dernier se moquait de impunément de lui.

Pfff, arrête de dire des bêtises Usuratonkatchi ! Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, crois moi !

Haha, haha, ha trop drôle !! Si tes fans t'avaient vues ! Il continua de pouffer de rire , les joues rosies , le rendant encore plus mignon.Hahaha , le célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa , glaçon number one en train de rougir !haha, haha, ha ,c'est la meilleure !

Arrête de rire Dobe !! « _Non continue . . . C'est tellement agréable de te voir heureux . . . D'entendre tes rires . . . C'est la plus belle des musiques . . . »_

Désolé Sasuke, mais haha c'était trop marrant !

Pff !

Sasuke se positionna de telle sorte que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Naruto. Il plongea ses yeux charbonneux dans le regard du blond, se perdant dans ce bleu infini .L'Uzumaki s'était tu, le visage de son ami à quelques centimètres, ne bougeant plus du tout, de toutes façons, son corps ne voulant plus faire aucun mouvement. Le brun hésita un instant avant de passer délicatement ses doigts fins sur le visage du blond, lui enlevant les larmes qui perlaient encore. Les yeux mi-clos, leurs deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre.

Et essaie de ne plus pleurer Usuratonkatchi . . . ça ne te va pas le rouge . . .

Mmm.. . J'y penserai, Teme . . .

Il était trop proche. Il voyait chaque goutte d'eau accrochée à ses cils . . . .

**Fin du chapitre 5.**

J'ai encore coupé à un moment fatidique, donc désolée (niark, niark ). Alors, reviews please ? ( yeux mode chibi eyes )

Naruto : Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Auteur : Ouais !!

Sasuke : Si tu nous fais encore le coup de l'autre fois , je te tue !!

Auteur : Malheureusement Sasuke, je te réserve une mauvaise surprise au prochain chapitre , et ça ne concerne pas ce baiser . . . ( mode mystère)

Sasuke et Naruto : Conasse !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Je dédie ce chapitre a Shye Yun à qui je fais de gros bisous . Je te remercierai jamais assez pour tes reviews, tu m'a donné la pêche pour tout taper le plus vite possible pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire . Merci également à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir, merci, merci XD !

Donc assez de blabla à présent, voici le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Il était trop proche. Il voyait chaque goutte d'eau accrochée à ses cils . . . . _

Briiiiiiiiiiip

Sasuke et Naruto détournèrent rapidement leurs visages, surpris par cette sonnerie impromptue. Décidément il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour les interrompre. Cette fois ci c'était la sonnerie du portable de Sasuke qui avait retenti, brisant le silence installé dans l'infirmerie. Le blond se recula de son ami, rougissant et ne sachant pas quoi dire, tandis que le brun sortit son cellulaire de sa poche.

Excuse moi, grommela t-il visiblement mécontent d'avoir été encore une fois dérangé, je reviens . . .

Hn.

Sasuke sortit de la salle , son portable à l'oreille ,commencent une discussion avec une personne qu'il aurait voulu taper si elle était en face de lui pour lui avoir fait l'affront de rater une fois encore l'occasion de goûter aux lèvres si désirées de son meilleur ami .

Ce dernier le regarda sortir, puis il tomba de son lit, complètement essoufflé, les joues pivoines, comme s'il avait couru un 400 mètres. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements violents de son cœur, et de reprendre ses esprits. Mais que lui avait –il donc pris ? Il avait failli embrasser Sasuke ! Une seconde fois ! Ses neurones étaient désespérément déconnectées à ce moment là, ses muscles ne voulaient mêmes pas bougés ; il s'était juste contenté de rapprocher ses lèvres de ceux de son ami. Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, nettoyant au passage les gouttes de sueur et d'excitation qui perlaient sur son front. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait ce baiser, n'est ce pas ?

_Je ne voulais pas ce baiser . . . ?_

L'Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua vivement la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées qui lui revenaient en tête. Car au fond de lui, il avait autant voulu que Sasuke de fracasser son portable contre le mur à ce moment là, comme lui il aurait voulu l'embrasser, passer ses mains dans ses doux cheveux de jais tandis que le brun l'aurait . . .

_AAAAAAHHHH !!!! Mais ça va pas Naruto, tu pétes les plombs !!! Tu ne vas pas adhérer à ces délires de Nana ! Non, non, faut se calmer !!! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Mon meilleur ami, merde !! Merde, qu'est ce que c'est que . . . _

Naruto, pendant qu'il pestait contre ses sentiments, n'avait pas remarqué l'humidité présente dans son pantalon, une bosse à l'entrejambe bien visible . . .

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!

Kabuto, qui avait observé de loin la scène depuis le début, regarda dépité un Naruto gesticulant, en pleine lutte intérieure contre des hormones très éveillées.

_Ah les jeunes, aucun esprit d'initiative . . . . Uchiwa-kun, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère . . . Dans ce niveau là, il te dépasse en tout point c'est certain . . . _

Le jeune infirmier ricana, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, se rappelant de la venue de Naruto à l'infirmerie quelques heures passées avec un certain Itachi Uchiwa. Bien sûr, Kabuto avait bien pris soin d'épier la scène, caché derrière les rideaux qui séparaient les différents lits de l'infirmerie. Ce qui s'était passé précédemment ici lui rappelait des choses et d'autres qu'il faisait régulièrement avec le proviseur, son cher « serpent », comme il l'appelait affectueusement . . .

**DEBUT** **FLASHBACK :**

_La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, à l'embrasure se trouvait un beau brun portant un mignon jeune blond qui gigotait, visiblement très gêné, dans ses bras. Kabuto, de son bureau, leva un sourcil, reconnaissant Itachi Uchiwa, une nouvelle recrue dans ce lycée dont lui avait parlé son cher amant Orochimaru pendant leur ébat sur son bureau. Il se fit tout discret, les deux arrivants n'ayant même pas remarqué sa présence. Itachi repéra un lit où il posa délicatement Naruto. Ce dernier recula de son porteur, instaurant alors une distance de précaution pour pouvoir filer déguerpir à un moindre faux mouvement du brun. En effet, le brun, malgré un sourire à donner le bon Dieu en confession, avait maintenant un sourire très pervers. Ce sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua satisfait qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie . . . . Naruto se contentait d'observer silencieusement, les joues légèrement roses, chaque trait de l'Uchiwa. Il fallait avouer que face à un si bel homme, ces rougeurs auraient été de soi, pensait le blondinet._

_ « Il ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke . . . Je crois pas que je l'ai déjà vu au lycée, je m'en serai souvenu . . . Un mec tel que lui, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement . . .»_

_Ca va mieux ?_

_Le blond sursauta. La voix d'Itachi avait changé de tout au tout. Plus grave, plus mûre, plus agréable. . Une voix qui incitait à la débauche et à la luxure en somme. Le blond déglutit avant de répondre :_

_Euh . . . O-Oui, je . . . Je vais bien, merci beaucoup Uchiwa-sempai . . . _

_Naruto s'inclina légèrement en signe de remerciement, mais également pour que son interlocuteur ne remarque pas la rougeur accentuée de son visage. Ce dernier regarda le blondinet attendri. Il était vraiment adorable, et cela rendrait sans aucun les choses encore plus intéressantes. Itachi sourit._

_Je t'en prie c'était un plaisir. Seulement, s'il te plait, j'aimerai que tu m'appelle « Itachi » tout court. Je n'aime pas les formalités d'usages._

_Naruto lui sourit à son tour._

_D'accord, mais seulement si vous m'appelez « Naruto », Itachi._

_Ce dernier présenta sa main au brun qui le serra, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il lâcha sa poigne, s'approcha lentement de Naruto, qui était toujours immobile. Itachi, ses yeux de jais dans les yeux azurs du blond, lui demanda sur un ton de confidence._

_Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon très sérieux Naruto, pas vrai ?_

_Euh, oui . . . Je suis plutôt calme en cours et je suis assez bon élève en quelque sorte répondit-il. Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne saurai citer toutes les qualités de ce genre de personnes, mais elles ont un défaut récurent qui peut gâcher, ou au contraire leur donner beaucoup de charme . . ._

_Naruto pencha sa tête sur le coté, visiblement décontenancé. De quoi donc Itachi parlait ?_

_En fait, ajouta t-il lentement après avoir vu l'incompréhension sur le visage du blond, ces personnes sont plus ou moins « coincés »._

_L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu de ce genre : il était un peu timide et n'était jamais sorti avec une fille. Il faut dire qu'à chaque proposition ou sous entendu, qu'il soit adressé par un homme ou une femme, il se pressait de rougir avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, ce qui affligeait sa sœur qui désespérait de le caser avec une personne, beau garçon ci possible ; il était ainsi, mais ce n'était pas du même degré d'Hinata Hyuga, cousine de Neji Hyuga, qui s'évanouissait presque quand on lui adressait la parole !_

_Naruto tourna sa tête, arborant un visage boudeur d'une façon enfantine qui était terriblement mignonne, ce qui fit doucement rire Itachi qui s'approcha de lui encore plus, avant de continuer sur sa lancée :_

_Donc je disais qu'à cause de ce gênant défaut ces personnes ne peuvent pas profiter des nombreux plaisirs de la vie qui s'offrent à eux . . . _

_Naruto détourna légèrement sa tête lorsqu'il réalisa sa proximité avec le brun. Il toussota légèrement, son visage commencant à chauffer, avant de demander : _

_Quels genre de plaisirs, Uchiwa-sempai ?_

_Ce dernier arbora un sourire narquois avant de porter sa main sur le visage de l'Uzumaki, jouant avec quelques mèches blondes au passage. Ce dernier restait immobile, sans échappatoire possible .De toute façon, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas vraiment bouger. Il se contentait d'attendre que les évènements se produisent, tel qu'ils soient. Complètement plongé dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. En effet, Kabuto, qui contrairement au naïf blondinet avait compris le sens implicite des paroles d'Itachi, ce qui l'avait excité, le poussant à soulager cette « envie » direction le bureau du proviseur. Un professeur normal aurait sans doute pris une pose de vierge- effarouché- scandalisé- qu'on- veuille- dépuceler- un- élève- innocent- sous- son- nez -dans l'infirmerie -, mais Kabuto n'avait pas du tout ce genre de principes. Il laissait donc la salle vide, avec un beau brun qui avait descendu sa main des mèches blondes avant de la diriger lentement vers ses lèvres, qu'il prit soin de caresser doucement d'un doigt. Naruto n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger, ses yeux écarquillés, ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérant dangereusement, le souffle d'Itachi qui lui chatouillait son nez . . . _

_Ce genre de plaisir, susurra t-il en scellant doucement ses lèvres avec ceux de Naruto._

_Naruto restait interdit, ne réfléchissant pas à quoi faire tandis qu'Itachi lécha doucement sa lèvre supérieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Le blondinet prit dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait entrouvert sa bouche, permettant à la langue du brun d'accéder à sa cavité buccale. Itachi passa sa main sur la nuque de Naruto pour approfondir le baiser qui devenait passionné, leurs langues s'entremêlant, se caressant, provoquant alors des gémissements étouffés de la part de Naruto. Il se prit à aimer ça , il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un baiser pouvait être si agréable , si profond . . . Itachi continuait de jouer avec sa langue , suçotant au passage ses lèvres , les mordillant parfois , ce qui arrachait des soupirs de plaisir incontrôlés de la part du blond . Il commençait à descendre doucement sa bouche contre le cou hâlé de l'Uzumaki , laissant des sillons brûlant et des suçons provoquant un élan de lucidité de la part de Naruto ,qui entrouvait légèrement sa bouche , la respiration haletante. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard rempli de désir de l'Uchiwa, une image se calquait sur visage . . . Un visage familier . . . . Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça . . . . D'un geste, il essaya de repousser Itachi, mais ne parvint pas à bouger, ce dernier étant trop lourd. Alors il ferma les yeux, impuissant, sentant les mains du brun descendre de plus en plus bas . . . _

_« Sasuke . . . . »_

_Hinata Hyuga était d'une timidité maladive, c'était une vérité universelle dans le lycée de Konoha. Maintes et maintes fois des personnes avaient essayé de la dévergonder , son petit ami Kiba Inuzuka en premier .Même sa meilleure amie Nana avait essayé de la faire passer du côté de la perversion et de la débauche en l'initiant aux joies des manga yaoi , hard s'il vous plait . Pourtant il semblait que c'était une mission impossible puisque la jeune et douce fille restait égale à elle-même dans une innocence et pureté rivalisant avec les saintes. Elle avait également une précieuse qualité : la serviabilité. _

_Ainsi quand Nana lui avait demandé de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait son frère après sa chute, qui était soit dit en passant son ancien amour secret, étant indisponible à cause des activités de son club de photographie, Hinata accepta avec plaisir._

_Elle était non loin de se douter que toutes les valeurs son innocence et pureté allait prendre un coup en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. _

_N-Naruto-kun ? Murmura t-elle en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds. _

_D'un coup d'œil rapide elle remarqua que l'infirmier n'était pas là et qu'un des lits était entouré d'un rideau blanc préservant l'intimité du patient qui occupait ce lit. Hinata pensa alors que Naruto était en train de dormir, probablement épuisé par son activité physique de ce matin. Elle sourit tendrement. Même s'il elle n'était plus amoureuse du blond, elle était une de ses proches amies, même si elle parvenait toujours pas à aligner un mot devant lui sans bégayer et rougir. _

_ « Je lui préparerai un bon ramen, je pense que ça lui remontera le moral après cette vilaine blessure»_

_La jeune fille s'apprêta à partir quand elle entendit des murmures provenir de l'autre coté des rideaux blancs. Puis de légers gémissements, avant qu'un silence ne s'installe .Intriguée, elle s'approcha doucement du lit, soucieuse._

_ « Qu'est ce que c'était ces bruits et cette voix ? Ce n'était pas la voix de Naruto en tout cas. . . Peut être que Sasuke est venu lui rendre visite qui sait ? Ou alors . . . »_

_Soudain un gémissement plus fort se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Hinata, dont ses joues rivalisaient avec la couleur de cheveux d'un de ses amis Gaara. Elle déglutit doucement avant d'écarter les rideaux d'une main tremblante. Un spectacle inattendu s'offrait alors à elle : Uzumaki Naruto, son premier amour, sous un jeune homme brun terriblement sexy qui caressait sa peau halé en dessous de son tee-shirt, son visage enfoui dans son cou, tandis que le blond rougissait furieusement en tentant de le repousser doucement, en retenant des gémissements de plaisirs incontrôlé. Les deux retournèrent leurs visages vers la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus, le visage sans expression, sur le point de faire une syncope. _

_Hinata Chan ?_

_Un ange passa._

_Puis deux anges passèrent. _

_Puis un troisième._

_HINATA-CHAN !!_

_Lorsque Kabuto revint quelque instants plus tard, de nombreux suçons sur le cou, ayant estimé qu'il avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Itachi pour « s'amuser » tranquillement avec Naruto, il trouva son patient avec le brun par terre aux cotés d'une jeune brune inconsciente, du sang coulant de son nez pale. Ce jour là, Hinata Hyuga avait perdu son innocence._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sasuke Uchiwa sortait des cours après un après midi mouvementé, russisant à semer au passage les furies qui le poursuivaient dans les couloirs, les yeux baveux avec un bonbon rose en tête de liste en criant « Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun !!!!! ». Il était devant son casier, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas passé revoir Naruto à l'infirmerie. De toute façons il n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment, surtout quand il se remémorait le souvenir du deuxième baiser manqué. En ouvrant son vestiaire il pesta conte l'énième fille qui avait miraculeusement réussi à obtenir son numéro de portable et à l'appeler pile au moment ou il allait embrasser Naruto. Qui sait c'aurait été sa seule occasion, et en plus du fait que le blond à ce moment là ne semblait visiblement pas s'y opposer, il aurait peut être pu approfondir les choses sur ce lit d'infirmerie, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Le brun sourit malicieusement, essayant d'imaginer la tête de ses poufs de fans si elles savaient qu'il fantasmait depuis si longtemps sur son meilleur ami. Ce fut après un moment qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une photo collée, avec un mot d'une écriture féminine en dessous, à l'intérieur de son casier. Sasuke s'approcha pour voir de plus près la photo, quand il écarquilla violemment les yeux.

La photo représentait Itachi Uchiwa, à moitié retourné vers l'objectif, un Naruto rougissant dans ses bras, et en arrière plans les gradins du terrain d'athlétisme. En dessous cette écriture :

_**Il semblerait visiblement que tu ne sois peut être pas le seul qui ai des vues sur Naruto. Fais un peu plus attention si tu ne veux pas qu'on te le pique ! **_

_**Nana**_

Sasuke resta interloqué devant cette photo, une fureur se répandant sans ses veines. Il observa plus attentivement le visage de son frère aîné. De plus près, il arborait un sourire particulier. Ce sourire, le jeune brun le connaissait trop, à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de voir cette expression, il finissait toujours par souffrir par un moyen ou l'autre. Comment diable connaissais-t-il Naruto ? Ca ne pouvais pas être un hasard, pas de la part d'Itachi ou chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque action était calculée à l'avance. Sasuke trembla légèrement de colère mélangée à une pointe d'appréhension. Il espérait de tout cœur que la rencontre de Naruto avec Itachi n'était qu'un hasard, que ce sourire narquois et possessif n'était qu'une pire coïncidence . . . Car si c'était le contraire le pire était à venir de la part de l'aîné de l'Uchiwa, il le savait pertinemment . . . . Le brun se devait de faire réellement attention à partir de maintenant. En effet, les paroles d'avertissement de Nana étaient parfaitement justifiées. Car Itachi Uchiwa avait une sale manie qui lui valait depuis toujours une haine de la part de son jeune frère, mais que l'aîné affectionnait particulièrement : il adorait piquer les choses auxquelles Sasuke tenait plus que tout , que ça soit des objets . . . . Ou des personnes.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE **

Auteur (toute contente) : C'était mon premier lime ! Kyaa ! J'sui trop contente ! En plus c'était avec Naruto et Itachi, mes chouchous !!!!

Kabuto : Des fois, on se demande si c'est vraiment un sasunaru ta fic . . .

Auteur (sadique) : Mmm. . . Bonne question . . . Je vais voir . . .

Itachi : Moi ça me dérange pas du tout (regarde Naruto d'un air très vicieux)

Naruto et Sasuke : Conasse !!! On va te tuer !!

Hinata :(en larmes) Je suis souillée. . . .

Auteur : ne Me tuez pas ! Sinon qui va écrire un lemon sasunaru, hein ?

Naruto et Sasuke (sourient) : Bon, on te pardonne

Itachi : Traîtresse. . .

Auteur : Ou peut être un Itanaru, qui sait . . . Je suis assez imprévisible après tout . . . Niark , niark . . .

Itachi :

Naruto et Sasuke (jettent des kunais sur l'auteur) : Salope ! On va te faire la peau tu va voir !!!

Auteur (qui essaie d'éviter les kunais) : Bon des reviews pour que j'écrive la suite ? (Mode chibi eyes)


	7. Chapter 7

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Cc : Merci pour ta review .Et oui quand j'ai tapé le chapitre 6, je savais que les fans du sasunaru ne seraient pas contentes XD, mais même si Itachi chéri va continuer à faire un peu joujou avec Naru-chan, il n'aura pas ce que Sasuke aura dans le dernier chapitre (niark, niark . . .). Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, le sasunaru vaincra !! XD

Shye Yun : Merci mille fois pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que les suivants aussi Tes reviews m'ont vraiment aidé à écrire la suite en améliorant choses et autres (je l'ai écrite au lieu de bosser XD : P). Vous aurez droit à un chapitre Sasunaru, mais pas maintenant ! Je laisse d'abord le soin à Itachi de torturer un peu notre couple avant un bon lemon bien baveux (bientôt, bientôt . . . XD) ; j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de plaisir à taper ce chapitre, surtout le passage avec Itachi et Naruto, et bien sur avec notre cher Kabuto . Nana aura un rôle à jouer pour aider Sasuke à conquérir son frère, mais ça, c'est pas pour tout de suite . Donc voila voila, je voulais te remercier encore une fois (je sais, j'arrêterai jamais XD) et te demander si tu avais bien reçu mon message que je t'avais envoyé aux réponses à tes précédentes reviews .Voila, c'est tout

Naruto-girl : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait toujours aussi plaisir .Petite rectification, Itachi n'éprouve rien pour Naruto, il s'amuse juste avec lui nuance mais par contre Sasuke est vraiment amoureux de lui . Pourtant des choses vont évoluer au fur et à mesure comme tu pourra le constater dans la suite .La suite ne saurait tarder , je poste assez régulièrement en général , mon minimum c'est un chapitre tout les deux jours , mais étant une boulimique de l'écriture je peux faire beaucoup plus aux jours ou je n'ai pas trop de boulot au lycée XD ; oui , j'ai des chapitres d'avance que j'écris régulièrement ( je laisse en général une intervalle de 4 chapitre, pour l'instant j'ai déjà écrit sur papier jusqu'au chapitre 11 ), mais ce n'est pas encore fini , peut être vers le 15ème chapitre ou avant , on verra (j'ai encore plein d'autres scénarios de fics de réserve quand j'aurai fini celle la XD) . Voili, voilou la suite demandée

Merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont donné la peine de lire ma fic et un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! Voici pour vous le chapitre 7, qui est assez long également. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez comme d'habitude .

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

_Une pluie diluvienne faisait rage sur l'immense demeure Uchiwa. A l'intérieur d'une des innombrables chambres, un garçon brun, le sommeil lourd, était plongé dans des songes profonds et obscurs qui concernaient son frère aîné. Le jeune garçon tournait nerveusement sa tête, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage pâle en proie à une sombre crainte. Il marmonnait d'incompréhensibles paroles souvent entrecoupées par le bruit assourdissant des coups de tonnerre. _

_Non . . . Itachi, arrête . . . Pas lui, pas lui . . . Pas Naru. . . _

_Soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée fit brusquement réveiller Sasuke Uchiwa, qui se passait la main sur le front, nettoyant les gouttes sur son visage avant de diriger son regard vers la montre posée sur sa petite table de chevet. 1h30. Il pesta contre celui qui l'avait réveillé avant de quitter sa chambre, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt, et traversa le couloir d'un pas vif. Il ouvra la porte d'un geste rageur, bien décidé à mettre son poing à la figure à la personne qui osait sonner en plein milieu de la nuit. La porte entrouverte il arrêta rapidement son geste en écarquillant les yeux surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir : Naruto , le visage ruisselant de larmes mêlés aux gouttes de pluie , se tenait au seuil de la porte , ses habits complètements trempés , une mine hagarde et désespérée ._

_Naruto . . . . ?_

_Le blond leva ses yeux inondés de larmes avant de trembler légèrement, puis sans aucune parole, il se jeta dans les bras du brun, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le parquet. Sasuke resta interdit un instant, Naruto dans ses bras sanglotant, hoquetant, son visage enfui au cou du brun. Ce dernier, commencant à sentir une chaleur sourde se répandre le long de son échine, lui arrachant des frissons. Il préféra alors repousser à regret l'Uzumaki, qui pourtant, refusait de le lâcher, s'enfouissant encore plus dans ses bras. _

_Sasuke . . . S'il te plait . . . Serre moi fort, s'il te plait . . . continua t-il en sanglotant, les larmes redoublant à chaque instant._

_Naruto, murmura l'Uchiwa d'un ton apaisant, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_C'est à cause de lui . . . T-Tout est de sa faute . . . Sasuke . . . _

_Naruto, en voulant serrer plus fort Sasuke, fit un mouvement du bassin qui frôla malencontreusement l'entrejambe du brun. La réaction fut immédiate. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un long soupir d'aise provoqué par ce contact sur son entrejambe. Il se leva en repoussant gentiment Naruto, les mains sur ses épaules, tout en essayant de calmer ses rougeurs et de retrouver une respiration normale. Il devait absolument se calmer sinon son corps risquerait de prendre le contrôle et de réagir tout seul. Naruto, face à ce geste de refus du brun, se leva silencieusement avant de faire volte face vers la sortie. _

_Naruto, attends !_

_Sasuke lui avait attrapé le bras stoppant ainsi son mouvement. Le blond tourna doucement son visage vers son ami, en souriant tristement. _

_Je suis désolé Sasuke d'être venu te déranger, murmura le blond, je comprends que mes problèmes ne doivent pas t'intéresser . . . Je vais m'en aller, excuse moi encore, je . . . _

_Usuratonkatchi ! L'interrompa le brun d'un ton de réprimande. Combien de fois vais-je te dire d'arrêter de dire ce genre de choses ? On est ami, merde ! Alors même si t'es un vrai boulet je vais pas te laisser dehors comme un clochard !_

_Oui, mais . . . _

_Pas de mais, Dobe ! Il le tira par la main à travers les couloirs avant de le faire asseoir sur un grand canapé en cuir su salon. Reste ici, je vais t'emmener des vêtements de rechanges et quelque chose à boire .Pff , quelle idée aussi de se promener dehors en pleine milieu de la nuit sous des cordes !_

_Naruto sourit avant de répondre : _

_Merci, Sasuke._

_Hn. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me réveille a une heure pareille je t'encastre dans le mur, pigé imbécile ?!_

_Haha, compris répondit-il en enlevant d'un geste les dernières larmes de ses yeux. Sasuke s'éloigna de lui en direction de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, fixant de loin Naruto, le visage baissé vers le sol, une grande peine exprimée dans ses yeux azurs. _

_« __**Mais que lui est donc t-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? »**_

_Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que les deux adolescents étaient adossés sur le canapé froid du salon plongé dans le silence après l'arrêt de la pluie. Sasuke, assis à une distance raisonnable du blond, une tasse de chocolat chaud aux lèvres, se contentait de jeter des regards furtifs à Naruto. Ce dernier, vêtu de vêtement sec, regardait un point vide sur le mur, ses yeux rougis, sa tasse à laquelle il n'avait pas touché sur la table disposée parallèlement au canapé. Voulant mettre fin à ce climat pesant, le brun toussota audiblement ce qui fit tourner le visage du blond vers lui. _

_Naruto . . . Dis moi, que c'est-il passé ?_

_Ne me dis pas que tu te baladais en chialant dehors sous un orage au milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison, je ne te croirai pas Dobe._

_. . . . Naruto restait définitivement silencieux, chiffonnant un bout de sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants. Il entrouva légèrement la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir._

_Sasuke se rappela alors d'une phrase que l'Uzumaki avait dite tout à l'heure._

_Qui t'as fait ça, Naruto ?_

_Ce dernier stoppa tout tremblement, son visage s'assombrissant encore plus .Il cessa de triturer ses doigts et se retourna complètement en face de son ami, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. _

_ Itachi. _

_Sasuke serra ses poings de colère . Il savait que ce genre de choses allait finir par arriver, son salaud de frère finissait toujours par faire souffrir les personnes qu'il croisait ! Qu'avait t-il pu faire à Naruto pour l'affliger ainsi, lui qui avait toujours une joie de vivre sans égale ?_

_Le brun demanda calmement à Naruto de poursuivre, serrant fortement ses poings pour s'empêcher de prendre le blond dans ses bras. Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre._

_Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi . . . Il se comportait avec moi différemment des autres, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais spécial, et moi comme un imbécile je l'ai cru ! _

_Sasuke écoutait attentivement Naruto sans l'interrompre, sa rage contre son frère grandissant à chacune des paroles du blond, souvent entrecoupées par un sanglot._

_J'étais si naïf de croire les belles paroles qu'il me disait. . Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il m'aimait d'une expression si sincère , et moi . . . il leva ses yeux vers le visage fulminant de Sasuke . . . Moi , je me suis laissé berné comme ça , sans réagir . . . En fait , lui tout ce qu'il faisait , c'était jouer à moi ! Il voulait juste me baiser puis me jeter comme une vieille merde ! _

_Naruto pleurait silencieusement les mains sur son visage, murmurant inaudiblement « pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ». Sasuke, voyant la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde dans un tel état de désespoir, ne pu s'empêcher de doucement desserrer ses doigts et d'entourer le blondinet de ses bras, son visage enfui près de sa chevelure dorée. Naruto hoqueta légèrement avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant totalement aller dans cette étreinte qui le rassurait tant, la chaleur de leurs deux corps se mélangent agréablement. Naruto laissa couler une dernière larme avant de murmurer doucement :_

_Je suis désolé, Sasuke . . . Depuis le début, toi et Nana, vous m'aviez prévenu qu'Itachi ne faisait que jouer avec moi.. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru, je suis vraiment désolé . . . Pardon, Sasuke . . . _

_Sasuke ne répondit pas, resserrant encore plus sa prise sur le blond, une chaleur commencant à s'immiscer dans son bas ventre. Mais cette fois, il ne bougeait pas . Non, il ne voulait plus, il ne pouvait plus._

_Je suis désolé Naruto, dit-il, tout cela est ma faute . . . _

_Mais non, Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu n'y est pour rien voyons !_

_L'Uchiwa caressa doucement les doux cheveux blés de son ami, son autre main se perdant dans son dos, il poursuivit de belle :_

_Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas proche de moi . . . Naruto se recula doucement de Sasuke, le visage perplexe . . . S'il n'était pas au courant de mes sentiments, il ne t'aurait jamais fait souffrir . . . _

_Tes sentiments ?_

_L'Uchiwa avait détourné son visage, la petite lampe allumée dans la pièce n'était pas suffisante pour voir ses rougeurs. Il déglutit difficilement en songeant aux conséquences des paroles qu'il allait dire au blond. Il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait plus continuer inlassablement de fuir. Au nom de leur amitié, il se devait d'être franc avec lui et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours. Son profond amour pour lui. _

_Tu vois, Itachi ne se prend toujours aux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus expliqua-t-il en fixant le blond qui continuait de l'écouter, complètement désorienté. Les personnes pour qui j'éprouve des choses comme . . . _

_Comme quoi ? demanda l'Uzumaki, appréhendant la réponse de son ami. _

_Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement de son visage d'ange, prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres se scellant tendrement avec celles du blond , transmettant tout ce qu'il ressentait dans cet échange buccal , à al fois tendre et passionné . Le baiser se rompit à regret, le brun ayant les yeux toujours plongés sur le visage carmin de Naruto, les yeux légèrement entrouverts._

_. . . Ce genre de choses . . . _

_L'Uzumaki écarquilla encore plus les yeux à cette phrase .Sasuke, son meilleur ami . . . il . . . . Il était . . . ?_

_Je t'aime, Naruto. _

_Naruto restait complètement hagard, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage , face à cette déclaration inattendue. Sasuke l'aimait ?_

_Face au manque de réactivité du blond, le brun qui était déjà très embarrassé par sa déclaration, baissa son regard, craignant de croiser les yeux de l'Uzumaki. Il commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles quand la voix peu assurée de Naruto brisa le silence gêné qui était installé :_

_Sasuke . . . _

_Ce dernier releva difficilement son visage vers le blond, craignant d'entendre des rejets de sa bouche . Il fut surpris de voir un Naruto souriant et gêné, le regard un peu fuyant, qui murmurait doucement :_

_Moi aussi . . . Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke . . . _

_Ces paroles se répétaient doucement dans l'esprit du brun, qui lorsqu'il réalisa leur portée, se permit un sourire qui exprimait tout l'infini bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir entendre ces mots si précieux de la part de son amour ! Ce fut alors précautionneusement qu'il approcha ses lèvres du blond, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant . . . Leurs langues se bataillèrent affectueusement, parcourant chaque cavité buccale de l'autre avec envie, amour et passion . . . Sasuke allongea mœlleusement Naruto contre le fauteuil, le cuir froid contrastant avec la température du corps du blond qui grandissait de plus en plus vite a chaque caresse du brun en dessous de son tee-shirt. Sasuke continuait d'embrasser langoureusement le blond, ses mains occupées à lui enlever son tee-shirt qui le gênait pour parcourir ce corps dont il avait si longtemps rêvé de toucher . . . La lune reflétait l'ombre de leurs deux corps qui étaient cette fois prêt a s'unir dans une osmose à la fois de leurs corps et de leurs cœurs. . . Oui, cette fois plus rien ne pourrait les interrompre, ni Itachi, ni Nana, ni un satané portable, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Désormais, c'était leur nuit . . . . _

-SASUKEEEEE !!!!!

Sasuke s'agita furieusement entre ses couettes , le son de la voix lointaine et pourtant forte de son père, l'ayant brusquement réveillé d'un magnifique rêve qu'il faisait régulièrement mais qu'il n'arrivait jamais à terminer , toujours réveillé à ce moment précis . Se passant une main dans les cheveux pour arranger ses mèches noires rebelles il leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Kami-sama, que vous ai-je donc fait pour que vous me torturiez ainsi ?_

Bien évidemment personne ne lui répondit. Après avoir bruyamment soupiré, son père, Tohru Uchiwa, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant son fils cadet qui visiblement ne semblait pas content qu'on le réveille.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ronchonna la brun, je rentre à 10 heures en cours je te signale ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles aux aurores ?

Tohru soupira devant la mauvaise humeur matinale habituelle du brun. Toujours à sa place, il lui répondit calmement.

Je voulais te parler de quelque chose de très important. Je serai à la cuisine, d'accord ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas ici ? Autant vite en finir, non ?

Son père sortit de la chambre du cadet en lâchant :

J'attends que tu te sois « calmé ».

Calmé ?

Sasuke, décontenancé, releva doucement sa couette, avant de baisser sa tête, remarquant au passage une bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon.

Et merdddeeeee !!!!

Décidément Dieu n'aimait pas Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce fut la conclusion que ce dernier se fit lorsqu'il arriva en retard au cours de Français. Il soupira en toquant à la porte de la salle de cours, son professeur de Français, le vieux Sarutobi-sensei était réputé pour sa sévérité. Une voix l'invita à entrer. Sasuke stoppa brusquement le mouvement de sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Cette voix . . . Non, ce n'est pas possible . . . S'attendant au pire, il entrouvrit la porte, l'objet de ses cauchemars devant lui, souriant à pleine dents.

Itachi Uchiwa était assis au bureau devant les élèves dont les réactions faciales étaient différentes et variées : les filles le fixaient amoureusement en bavant, les garçons jalousant intérieurement sa beauté et son charisme, Naruto était bouche bée, rougissant devant cet Homme qui lui avait fait des avances plus qu'explicite la veille en plus de lui voler son premier baiser, et enfin Nana qui le fixait en soupirant réalisant alors que cette année scolaire ne serait pas de tout repos. Sasuke se contentait de regarder avec haine son frère, toujours debout devant la classe, son visage déformé par la colère et l'incompréhension. Que faisait-il ici ? Et où était Sarutobi-sensei ? Il se rappela alors de la photo de Nana donnée la veille. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour mais son aversion pour Itachi fut à son summum lorsque ce dernier prit la parole :

Comme j'étais en train de vous expliquer avant que mon cher frère vienne m'interrompre , Sarutobi-sensei vient de prendre sa retraite , ses vieux membres ne lui permettant plus de tenir un cours en bonne et donné du forme . De ce fait, c'est moi, Itachi Uchiwa, qui serai votre professeur de Français jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre, finit-il en lançant un clin d'œil plus qu'explicite à Naruto , qui rougit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en regardant l'attelle à sa cheville droite , ce que remarqua immédiatement le jeune brun.

Décidément Dieu avait une dent contre Sasuke Uchiwa.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE.**

Auteur : J'ai adoré écrire la partie rêve de Sasuke . . . Avouez que pensiez tous que c'était vrai, niark, niark ! XD

Naruto et Sasuke : Sadique . . . .

Auteur : Et encore mes beaux bishos vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir avec moi ! (mode démoniaque ) XD

Nana : Et la revoilà partie dans ses délires . . .

Itachi : Moi je l'aime bien

Naruto, Sasuke et Nana : QUOI ????

Itachi : Ben oui, je n'ai jamais encore trouvé une personne qui m'égalait dans ma cruauté et mon sadisme. Donc ça fait plaisir en quelque sorte de voir quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes valeurs que moi

Auteur (cœurs a la place des yeux ) : Itachiiiiiii, je t'aimmmeeeee !!!!!(Poursuit Itachi pour lui faire un gros câlin baveux)

Naruto et Sasuke (les regardent courir au loin) : . . . .

Nana : Des reviews pour calmer cette folle ?


	8. Chapter 8

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponse aux reviews :

Naruto-girl : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review . C'est bien, t'es pas tombée dans le piège du début XD (si c'était vrai j'aurai fait un minimum pour que ça paraisse plus crédible, c'est sûr P). Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage du rêve de Sasuke, c'était franchement amusant (j'adore le torturer XD). Voici la suite pour toi

cc : Désolée de t'avoir fait une peur bleue XD. Et non, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Mais les rêves deviennent souvent réalité à ce qu'on raconte . . . niark, niark . . . Tu as remarqué que j'avais sauté ce passage pas par hasard, bravo à toi ! C'est ici qu'on va savoir ce que se sont dit Sasuke et son père ; Donc voila la suite !

Akitosensei : Eh oui Itachi est pervers de nature, mais vous découvrirez dans la suite pourquoi il est comme ça (son comportement avec son frère).C'est vrai que quand j'ai pensé a perso qui ferait le directeur, j'ai longuement hésité entre Jiraya et Tsunade, mais Orochi à gagné ! je voulais un dirlo déjanté et inconventionnel , je pense que ça lui va bien (dans le genre sadique mais juste XD ).Non , Jiraya ne bosse pas à la cantine (sinon je plaindrai les élèves lol ) mais tu verra dans ce chapitre qu'il travaille dans le lycée de Naru comme prof de . . . . ; P

ilovechine.sky : Merci pour ta review . Et comme demandé, voila le chapitre 8 ! à plus pour la suite !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir . Merci mille fois . Voici pour vous le chapitre 8(qui est un chapitre de transition obligatoire pour commencer à mieux comprendre la trame principale, mais pas totalement bien sûr XD), à bientôt pour le prochain .Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire . . .

De quoi ?

Que ce Itachi Uchiwa soit notre nouveau professeur de Français . . . C'est pas croyable . . .

Nana et Naruto prenaient calmement leur petit déjeuner sur la petite table de cuisine , tandis qu'Iruka, en digne « mère poule » , s'activait à préparer avec amour leur bento , chantonnant gaiement , affublé d'un tablier aux motifs de dauphins . La discussion matinale était sur le sujet du jour, nouveau potin du lycée, l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de Français, Itachi Uchiwa. Cela aurait pu être un événement anodin comme tout les autres, mais beaucoup de choses rendait son recrutement particulier : tout d'abord sa beauté hors du commun et son jeune age, 22 ans, qui changeait beaucoup de professeurs vieux, dénué de charme et de surcroît pervers, comme le professeur de sport Jiraya-sensei, qui s'amusait à regarder le derrière des filles lors de ses cours avec une expression perverse répugnante. De plus, Itachi avait peu d'expérience, et dès son premier contact avec la classe de Naruto, il avait déjà sympathisé avec les élèves, les filles l'idolâtrant et les garçons le trouvant « cool ».

Naruto de son côté avait été stupéfait de la venue d'Itachi Uchiwa dans sa classe, et encore plus quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il serait leur nouveau professeur de Français. Le blond ne savait pas quoi penser. Cet homme lui avait volé son premier baiser 2 jours auparavant en plus de l'avoir presque réussi à le prendre sur un lit d'infirmerie : c'était définitivement un professeur étrange !

Le blondinet se tortilla gêné, sur sa chaise en pensant à la phrase qu'Itachi lui avait dite en sortant de l'infirmerie après avoir été interrompu par Hinata : « _**La prochaine fois, on reprendra là ou on était . . . ». **_Des rougeurs plus que visibles apparurent sur le visage de Naruto, qui tentait vainement de les dissimuler en se cachant derrière le paquet de céréales. Malheureusement pour lui, Nana remarqua bien vite son manège. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi son frère réagissait-il comme ça à l'entente du nom d'Itachi Uchiwa ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie ? Est-ce que qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ?

En pleine élécubration intérieure pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour là, elle n'entendit pas la voix basse de Naruto :

Na-chan, dis moi . . .

Euh, oui ? demanda la blonde, interrompue dans ses hypothèses farfelues, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'autre fois en cours, quand Sasuke est venu en retard . . . Itachi-Sensei a bien dit que c'était son petit frère, n'est ce pas ?

Nana regardait son frère , une tartine beurrée en main , se rendant compte qu'elle avait loupé ce passage la dernière fois , étant trop occupée à prendre des photos d'Itachi que de l'écouter . Elle se rendit compte seulement maintenant qu'il avait le même nom de famille. Intriguée, elle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, venant de réaliser une chose importante :

C'est bizarre, déclara t-elle à mi-voix .Quand je sortais avec Sasuke, il ne me parlait jamais de sa famille . . . Etrange, non ?

Naruto se renfrogna subitement. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il détestait par-dessus tout quand Nana évoquait la période ou elle sortait avec Sasuke. En effet, depuis le jour ou ils s'étaient mis ensemble, le blond avait ressenti inlassablement un malaise, une espèce de jalousie inexpliquée face à cette situation. Ne pouvant deviner la raison de ce mal être, il avait demandé conseil à son ami Gaara. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que ce genre de choses était normal, qu'il ressentait seulement ce qu'on appelait l'instinct fraternel » envers sa sœur jumelle. Le roux l'avait définitivement rassuré lorsqu'il lui avait confié que lorsque sa sœur aînée Tenmari s'était mise à sortir avec son ami Shikamaru, il en voulait en quelque sorte à ce dernier. Naruto, à demi –rassuré, s'était simplement contenté de cette explication, ne voulant desespèrement pas écouter la voix dans sa tête qui grondait furieusement lorsqu'il se rendait compte de la proximité qu'avait Nana avec Sasuke.

Les deux jumeaux étaient sur le seuil de la porte, se préparant à partir, quand la voix de leur tuteur les interpella.

Vous avez oublié vos déjeuner, dit-il en leur tendant leurs bento.

Merci, Iruka !

Il s'approcha d'eux, et en joignant les mains en signe de demande, prit de nouveau la parole d'une voix implorante :

Est ce que ce soir vous pouvez allez chez un ami après les cours, juste pour une heure ou deux ? S'il vous plait ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

Pourquoi ça ? demanda t-il naïvement.

J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, tu vois . . . Alors ça serait préférable que vous ne soyez pas là pendant ce temps . . . finit-il en se passant la main derrière la tête, les joues carmines.

Mais au contraire Iruka ! On pourrait venir t'aider, non ? Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Nana soupira face à la naïveté de son frère. Décidément avec lui, quand on lui disait pas les choses en face . . . .

Naru-chan , en gros Iruka veut te dire qu'il veut qu'on dégage de la maison une heure ou deux , car il sera occupé à faire des choses perverses dans sa chambre avec Kakashi-sensei . . . Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre .

**Quoi ??? Iruka, tu baises avec mon prof de philo ????**

La blonde préféra mettre court à cette discussion en tirant son frère par le bras, toujours sur le choc de cette découverte, avant de s'enfuir par la porte de sortie, laissant un Iruka rouge pivoine et mort de honte.

Décidément les matinées étaient très agitées dans la maison des Uzumaki-Umino . . .

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Naruto ruminait, attablé à sa chaise, en attendant la venue de leur professeur de Français, sur un problème récurrent auquel il était confronté. Kabuto, Itachi, Kakashi . . . Pourquoi est ce qu'il était sans cesse entouré de pervers ? Il soupira bruyamment, posant sa tête sur sa table, boudant juvénilement.

Nana, une table derrière lui, remarquait que Sasuke , voisin de table du blond , menait une lutte intérieure face à une bouille si mignonne pour ne pas le plaquer par terre et lui rouler un pantin mémorable devant toute la classe . Le brun reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

Eh, Usuratonkatchi . . .

Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ? demanda t-il joyeusement, ses idées noires ayant mystérieusement disparues au son de la voix de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier le regarda perplexe avant de poursuivre :

Pourquoi ce sourire béat, dobe ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Français ?

Le Français, non, mais le professeur je commence déjà à l'adorer répondit-il un sourire candide aux lèvres.

En effet, il fallait avouer que même si ça lui pesait d'être entouré de pervers, Naruto appréciait beaucoup Itachi Uchiwa, et cela depuis qu'il l'avait aidé lorsqu'il s'était blessé, même s'il était l'un des pervers attitrés du lycée. Cet homme le fascinait, et sans savoir pourquoi, le blond avait une envie irrésistible de mieux le connaître.

Sasuke de son coté fulminait intérieurement. Alors comme ça son blondinet appréciait son salaud de frère ? Naruto était décidément bien vite tombé dans le piège de l'aîné ! Ca ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer comme ça !

_ « Je vais te tuer Itachi ! Je vais te casser la gueule, t'écraser, t'éventrer, te . . . »_

Sasuke . . .

Ce dernier se retourna vers le blond qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées morbides. Naruto leva ses yeux vers son ami avant de lui demander timidement :

Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère ?

Sasuke resta silencieux un instant avant de se replacer face à sa table, le blond ne remarquant pas ainsi sa mine assombrie. Il se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre, ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité du tableau :

On n'a jamais été proches lui et moi.

Le bun se rappela alors douloureusement la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec son père . . .

**DEBUT FLASHBACK :**

_Sasuke ouvrit la baie vitrée donnant dans l'immense jardin de la demeure Uchiwa. Il s'avança près de la table où était assis son père, un journal dans la main, un café noir dans l'autre. Ce dernier leva les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut son fils se diriger vers lui. _

_-Alors calmé ? demanda t-il d'un ton neutre en référence à la réaction biologique assez visible qu'avait eu le brun quelques minutes auparavant à son réveil. _

_Face au regard noir de son fils qui lui servait de réponse, il soupira, posa son journal au coin de la table et d'un signe de tête invita Sasuke à s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta en regardant son père qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire en premier. Le brun prit d'abord la parole :_

_Tu ne va pas à ton entreprise aujourd'hui ? Le grand Tohru Uchiwa, à la tête d'une multinationale se chiffrant sur des millions de dollars, manquerait –il à son devoir ? demanda t-il, ironique._

_Son père fronça les sourcils avant de répondre d'une voix assurée._

_J'ai pris un jour de congé aujourd'hui .J'avais pensé que cela t'aurait fait plaisir, visiblement ce n'est pas le cas . . . _

_Voyez vous ça, reprit le brun d'un même ton impertinent, c'est maintenant que tu te soucies de moi ? Merci beaucoup papa, finit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot._

_Tohru leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément la rancœur qu'avait son fils à son égard ne s'était jamais dissipée depuis « ce » jour . . . Il but une gorgée de son café avant de fixer ses yeux de jais dans ceux du jeune brun._

_Je ne suis pas venu te parler pour me disputer encore, Sasuke. Je te prierai de mettre ton ressentiment de coté pour m'écouter un instant. Je pense que ce que je vais te dire va sûrement t'intéresser. _

_Je t'écoute . . . dit t-il d'une voix morne._

_Ta mère va bientôt venir en vacances au Japon, elle m'a téléphoné hier pour me prévenir qu'elle passerait directement à la maison pour te voir._

_Sasuke lâcha par surprise son croissant qu'il allait porter à sa bouche. Il ecarqilla les yeux à son maximum, un sourire sincèrement heureux commencant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

_C'est vrai ? demanda t-il joyeusement._

_Son père hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Sa femme, Satsuki, et lui, étaient divorcés depuis quelques années, elle vivait au Etats –Unis avec son fils aîné Itachi. Sasuke avait beaucoup souffert de cette séparation, étant très proche de sa mère, auquelle il témoignait une affection sans égale. Tohru dirigea son regard vers la fontaine au milieu du jardin, la mine préoccupé, les yeux légèrement voilés. Il se rappelait avec regret comment Itachi et son fils avaient changé depuis qu'il leur avait imposé « cette décision ». L'homme soupira, se retourna pour de nouveau faire face à son fils visiblement excité par cette bonne nouvelle, son visage dur ayant vite refait surface. Ce qu'il avait fait était pour le bien de la famille. Ce n'était plus le temps de se lamenter sur le passé. Il ne devait pas regretter son choix. Il racla légèrement la gorge avant de poursuivre :_

_Elle ne pas seulement dit ça au téléphone, comme tu peux t'en douter. _

_Sasuke perdit immédiatement sa mine réjouie et regarda son père gravement. Il savait de quoi il allait lui parler, de cette personne qu'il venait juste de voir en photo la veille . . . _

_Satsuki m'a annoncé qu'Itachi était venu au Japon il y a quelques mois après la fin de ses études._

_Je sais, répondit faiblement le brun, occupé à se verser une tasse de café. _

_Le visage de Tohru exprima sa grande surprise face à la non réactivité de son fils à l'entente du nom de son frère. Habituellement le nom d'Itachi Uchiwa n'était même pas prononcé à la maison sous peine de provoquer des disputes violentes entre les deux Uchiwa. Tohru décida tout de même de continuer._

_D'après mes sources, il semblerait que ton frère ait été engagé dans ton lycée comme professeur. _

_Sasuke devint fébrile. Ca expliquait désormais la présence de son aîné l'autre jour au terrain d'athlétisme. Et pourquoi il avait sympathisé avec une des personnes qu'il lui était la plus chère. Ca ne pouvait définitivement pas être un hasard, non, pas venant de lui .Il lâcha un rire sans joie avant de regarder fixement son père._

_Il va recommencer._

_Pardon ?_

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

_Et je suppose que tu ne va rien faire, comme d'habitude, n'est ce pas ?_

_Sasuke . . . _

_Ce dernier se leva brusquement, son sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres, ses bras légèrement tremblant. Il regarda durement son père avant de continuer à parler :_

_Et bien sur c'est encore moi qui vais payer les pots cassés de ce que tu as fait, bien sur ! Ce n'est pas prêt de changer depuis tout ce temps !_

_Tohru regarda impassiblement Sasuke perdre patience à chaque minute qui se passait. Cette réaction était prévisible après tout .Le brun s'écarta violement de la table pour faire volte-face vers la baie vitrée. _

_Et tout ça parce que je suis né dans cette foutue famille ! Cracha t-il, d'un ton qui mêlait fureur et profond désespoir._

_Tu fais partie de cette famille Sasuke, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es né pour suivre le chemin que cette famille t'a tracé dit-il d'un ton dangereusement bas. Ce sont les règles, tu dois t'y plier. _

_Sasuke, à l'embrasure de la baie vitrée, se retourna pour jeter un regard qui exprimait tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour son père._

_Ce sont vos règles, pas les miennes. La seule chose que j'ai en commun avec cette famille c'est le nom et le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Tu aurais du te rendre compte il y a bien longtemps que j'ai déjà brisé tous les liens que j'avais avec la famille Uchiwa. . ._

_Il referma la baie vitrée, laissant son père seul dans le jardin, son regard perdu au loin. A l'intérieur, Sasuke se laissa appuyer contre le mur, ses yeux s'attardant sur une ancienne photo de lui et Itachi jeunes et souriants. Une larme tomba silencieusement sur le parquet. Il y a 5 ans le brun avait brisé ce lien qu'il avait avec Itachi. _

_Maintenant plus rien ne serai comme avant. _

_. . . Tout ça à cause de toi, père . . . _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 8**

Sasuke et Itachi : . . .

Auteur : . . . .

Sasuke : Attends, mais tu nous fais quoi là ?

Auteur : Pardon ?

Itachi : Tu regardes trop Amour, gloire et beauté toi . . .

Auteur : Mais attendez, il fallait bien une raison pour expliquer votre comportement ! Vous ne vous êtes pas mis à vous détester comme ça quand même ! Ca aurait été illogique, non ?

Sasuke : Oui, mais en attendant tu ne nous as pas donné la raison . . .

Auteur : Ah ça, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ; P

Sasuke et Itachi : Le contraire m'aurait étonné . . .

Auteur : Patience les enfants XD. Bon, une petite review please ?


	9. Chapter 9

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponse aux reviews à mes deux lectrices préférées à qui je fais de gros bisous :

Naruto-girl : Merci pour ta review ! La vraie raison pour que les frères se détestent ? En fait c'est . . . Oh ben non, je dirai rien vous verrez XD, ça va pas tarder à arriver normalement (je suis juste en train de réfléchir si je présente ça dans un chapitre en forme de flash-back ou si c'est l'un des frères qui raconte . . . Et comme je suis très indécise . . . --). Itachi n'a pas violé Naruto et je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait, si tu relis le chapitre correspondant tu remarquera qu'au début Naruto n'a rien fait pour arrêter de toutes façons (au contraire ça avait l'air de lui plaire XD). De plus je n'ai pas encore décrit la vraie personnalité d'Itachi , il en faut pas s'arrêter a sa frivolité et perversité . . . Non , c'est plus profond que ça . . . Tu comprendra quand j'expliquerai la raison de la haine entre les frères et la raison de la discorde dans la famille Uchiwa . . . Moi aussi j'aime bien les kakairuka ( j'étais morte de rire en m'imaginant Kakashi en prof , son bouquin pervers en main lol).Ben Nana elle a pas remarqué visiblement , et en plus Hinata est venue donc ça a pas permis à Itachi de faire beaucoup de suçons(et de dégâts ;) , voila XD . . .

Shye Yun : Un énorme merci pour ta review . Eh oui, Naruto est tellement perdu dans ses sentiments . . . Il lui faudra du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour Sasu. . . . Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène ou Nana ne mâche pas ces mots et avoue sans détour ce que fait son tuteur avec Kakashi au pauvre Naruto lol. J'ai hâte de vous montrer l'autre aspect de la personnalité de Nana et d'Itachi (faut pas se fier qu'au apparences . . . Eh oui, mes personnages sont assez torturés et ont souvent une personnalité sombre ou des choses à cacher . . .) Bon, alors voila la suite !

Voici le chapitre 9 avec un peu de retard (désoléééé j'ai eu du boulot Ouiiiiin !! --) . J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre . Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 9 : **

**FLASHBACK :**

_**5ans plus tôt.**_

La nuit tombait sur le manoir des Uchiwa.

Itachi Uchiwa, assis devant une immense porte coulissante en bois, typique des maisons traditionnelles japonaises, enfilait ses chaussures, prêt à sortir.

Ni-san !

Le jeune brun se retourna, pour faire face son jeune frère Sasuke Uchiwa, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Le cadet s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant son frère de sorte de voir son visage inexpressif et glacial, une lueur particulière dans les yeux .l'aîné soupira bruyamment, visiblement exaspéré.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? demanda Itachi très froidement sans même le regarder.

Son cadet n'y fit pas attention et lui répondit joyeusement.

Tu sors encore Ni-san ? Tu veux pas rester avec moi regarder un des nouveaux DVD que m'a acheté papa ?

A l'entente de ce dernier mot, Itachi se leva brusquement, faisant légèrement sursauter Sasuke. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de baisser tristement la tête, triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

Ni-san . . . Qu'est ce qui se passe avec papa ?

Itachi qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte coulissante s'immobilisa brusquement à la question de son frère. Sasuke le regardait intensément de dos, attendant une quelconque réponse. Un silence pesant perdura quelques instants avant que l'aîné prenne la parole :

Ca ne te regarde pas Sasuke.

Sans lui plus lui adresser aucun regard, il ferma derrière lui la porte dans un bruit sec, laissant derrière lui son jeune frère totalement hagard par l'attitude récente de son frère aîné envers lui. Qu'est ce qui expliquait cette apathie d'Itachi envers lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Traînant des pieds dans le long couloir sombre, il se rappelait des disputes violentes de son père avec Itachi. Elles devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes chaque jour. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que le jeune brun entende de sa chambre les propos injurieux que tenaient les deux hommes. Leurs paroles étaient souvent inaudibles mais Sasuke réussissait à entendre quelques bribes de mots lâchés par ci par là. Et un nom revenait souvent dans leurs disputes. Ou plutôt un prénom.

_**« Haku . . . »**_

L'esprit ailleurs, il passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre à coucher de ses parents. Sasuke s'approcha doucement et entra sans prendre la peine de taper à la porte.

Sasuke ?

Sa mère Satsuki était occupée à préparer une grande valise posée sur le lit. C'était une très belle jeune femme, le visage en forme de cœur si similaire à son plus jeune fils, avec une grande douceur dans ses traits. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage mettant en valeur ses yeux noirs en amande.

Le regard de Sasuke s'attarda un instant sur sa valise avant de se reporter sur le grand placard en acajou qui était ouvert et vide. Il regarda sa mère, interrogatif, avant de demander :

Maman . . . Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas en voyage ?

Satsuki se mordit la lèvre un instant, fixant le parquet, avant d'arborer un sourire joyeux. En apparence.

C'est vrai Sasuke, déclara t-elle, je vais aller aux Etats –Unis quelque temps avec ton frère. Ca lui fera le plus grand bien de partir un peu du Japon.

Sasuke regarda effaré sa mère. Un voyage ? Pourquoi si loin ? Et pourquoi avec Itachi et pas lui ?

Le jeune brun soupira doucement sans regarder sa mère dans les yeux, habitué à présent aux mensonges et aux cachotteries de sa famille, devenue monnaie courante il y a quelques temps, sans bien sur en savoir la cause . Il fit volte face, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre à coucher, quand il s'arrêta soudainement à l'embrasure de la porte, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Maman, pourquoi Itachi me déteste ?

Satsuki écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de s'agenouiller près de Sasuke.

Pourquoi tu dis qu'il te déteste ? Itachi t'aime beaucoup au contraire, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Oui mais . . . murmura son frère . . . Depuis un mois il est distant avec moi, il ne me regarde même plus quand je le croise, il ne passe plus de temps avec moi . . .

Sasuke se rappela alors douloureusement le visage indifférent qu'Itachi avait désormais à son égard .Il ne put retenir un léger hoquet.

Avant il était gentil, souriant . . . Maintenant il a changé . . . Il ne reste plus à la maison, il nous ignore tous. . . » . . . il leva son visage parsemé de larmes vers celui attristé de sa mère . « Qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivé pour qu'il change à ce point ?

Satsuki attira doucement son fils vers elle, le serrant tendrement, tandis que Sasuke nichait sa frimousse au niveau du cou blanc de sa mère. Au bout de quelques minutes de silences entrecoupés par les sanglots étouffés du jeune Uchiwa, la voix douce de Satsuki se fit entendre.

Je suis désolée Sasuke, susurra sa mère calmement. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement d'Itachi . . . Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi , mais à présent tu devra malheureusement t'y résigner pendant un moment . . . Plus tard , je sais que tu le comprendra . . .

Sasuke sourit tristement. Alors c'était vrai, son frère le détestait réellement ?

Maman, dit –il faiblement, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse ? Je sais que des fois je ne suis pas un petit frère exemplaire, je ne suis pas parfait, c'est vrai, mais je vais faire des efforts pour changer ! Je veux qu'Itachi me regarde ! Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi, je . . . je . . .

Sa voix qui avait monté d'un cran dépérit progressivement, tandis que ses larmes s'accentuaient de plus en, plus sur son visage pale.

J'aimerai juste qu'il m'aime . . . Juste un petit peu . . .

Satsuki serra plus fort son fils dans ses bras, impuissante à ce qu'il vivait. Elle caressa les cheveux du brun en signe de réconfort .La jeune femme se rappela avec nostalgie l'époque ou tous les membres de sa famille vivaient heureux, sans nuages au tableau. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce drame leur arrive ? Elle savait pourtant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais effacer l'horrible trégédie qu'avait vécue son fils.

La tragédie que la famille Uchiwa avait fait subir à Itachi Uchiwa l'avait changé à tout jamais.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sasuke ?

Sasuke, les yeux vides, se retourna légèrement vers sa droite pour se perdre dans un océan de bleu. Naruto le regardait, visiblement inquiet du silence du brun qui persistait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de secouer sa tête, les mains dans ses cheveux soyeux.

C'était juste un souvenir.

Sasuke, continua Naruto, tu es sur que ca va ?

Le brun ne pensa meme pas à cacher un grand sourire adressé au blond, heureux que celui-ci s'inquiète pour lui.

Hn, t'inquiète pas Dobe, je vais bien . . .

Pourtant tu fais une drôle de tête depuis tout à l'heure, renchérit Naruto. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

Sasuke resta interdit. Le blond l'observait depuis tout ce temps ?

Pas la peine de te faire les sangs pour moi, Usuratonkatchi, ca me fait penser à ma mère railla t-il un sourire pourtant sincère aux lèvres.

Naruto rougit délicieusement, avant de détourner sa tête du visage du brun, puis arbora son habituelle expression boudeuse.

Même pas vrai ! J'en ai rien à faire d'abord, Teme !

Sasuke rigola de bon cœur, amusé par la mine boudeuse de Naruto. Ce dernier retourna légèrement la tête pour mieux voir le brun. L'Uzumaki sourit tendrement. Il savait que le brun était inexpressif et froid, mais quand il souriait ou qu'il rigolait c'était tellement agréable de le regarder . . .

L'Uchiwa cessa de rire, les joues rougies, regarda tendrement Naruto dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole, d'un ton inabituellement doux :

Merci, Naruto.

Le blond laissa échapper un hoquet, surpris des battements de cœur incontrôlés qu'il venait de ressentir contre son torse et de la douce chaleur qui se propageait doucement au creux de son ventre, les joues carmines. Comment pouvait-il ressentir ce flot de sensations juste en regardant Sasuke lui sourire ?

Naruto tenta vainement de réguler soin rythme cardiaque ayant échappé à son contrôle avant de se retourner vers le brun. Peut être qu'il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il avait, l'aider à comprendre ce drôle de sentiment qui l'habitait depuis quelque temps lorsqu'il était à ses cotés . . .

Sasu. . .

Bonjour tout le monde !

Les éléves, y compris Naruto, se retournèrent vers la porte pour apercevoir le jeune professeur de Français Itachi Uchiwa, entrer dans la salle pour donner son premier cours. Aujourd'hui il portait une chemise bleu clair, entrouverte sur son fin torse blanc imberbe, contrastant avec cheveux de jais. Il souria avant de poser son sac sur son bureau. Le jeune homme s'assit en s'excusant platement de son retard en prétextant l'arrivée d'un groupe de filles qui l'avaient coincé dans les couloirs, avec une expression perverse qui voulait clairement dire « fais gaffe à ton joli cul, on risque de te violer un de ces jours . . . », l'ayant de ce fait retardé. Les élèves d'abord étonné de sa familiarité se mirent à rigoler franchement. Décidément ce professeur n'était pas comme les autres . . .

C'était le meilleurs cours de Français que n'avait jamais eu la 1ère B. Sarutobi-sensei avait beau être un bon professeur avantagé par une longue expérience, selon les élèves, il n'égalait pas Itachi Uchiwa. Ce dernier avait réussi l'exploit de charmer une classe entière et de leur faire partager les plaisirs du Français en à peine un seul cours , chose très rare dans le lycée de Konoha ou les élèves étaient en général très peu studieux . Peut être était ce du à ses explications claires et concises, à ses sourires ravageurs ou à son excellent sens de communication et d'humour, qu'importe, tous les élèves avaient fini par adorer leur nouveau professeur.

Tout le monde sauf Sasuke Uchiwa.

En effet , contrairement aux autres il avait bien remarqué le petit manège de son frère avec Naruto, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer les craintes qu'il entretenait depuis certain temps depuis sa venue dans ce lycée : Itachi s'amusait à envoyer constamment le blond au tableau, non sans lui avoir tapoté les fesses au passage, il s'amusait à le frôler lorsqu'il passait dans les rangées et enfin lui réservait des sourires et clins d'œil malicieux quand leur regard se croisaient , puis le jeune professeur se délectait des regards de haine que Sasuke lui jetait à chacun de ses gestes ou parole déplacé envers l'Uzumaki .

A la fin du cours, Sasuke se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, en prenant soin d'entraîner par le bras avec lui le blondinet qui était trop occupé à s'éterniser en au revoir avec son frère. Nana les suivit en soupirant, ayant aussi remarqué les agissements du frère de son ex. Arrivé au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Itachi, occupé à ranger ses affaires. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent , l'expression de l'aîné changea au tout au tout , son sourire narquois ayant laissé place à une expression froide contrastée avec son regard véhément .Ce contact bref et rapide prit rapidement fin lorsque les deux frères détournèrent leurs visages .

Dehors, Sasuke marchait silencieusement les mains dans les poches, regardant devant lui Nana et Naruto babiller joyeusement. Le brun, le visage, taciturne, se remémora le regard glacial et terriblement blessant d'Itachi. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il se rappela de sa discussion avec son père.

_**« Il va recommencer »**_

Le regard de Sasuke s'attarda sur Naruto, qui marchait de dos, rigolant joyeusement avec sa sœur jumelle, avant de reprendre une expression dure et déterminée dans ses prunelles noires. Il savait qu'Itachi allait détruire Naruto s'il ne l'arrêtait pas à temps . . . Oui, il allait le briser sans pitié comme il avait déjà fait auparavant avec « elle ». . .

Car Sasuke connaissait à présent l'horrible tragédie que la famille Uchiwa avait fait subir à son frère aîné.

Et il savait pertinemment que maintenant la vengeance d'Itachi retomberait sur eux tous.

Sur lui.

Car Sasuke savait qu'il était l'instrument de sa vengeance.

Sa vengeance contre la famille Uchiwa.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 9**

Auteur : On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Sasuke : Pff . . . On dirait la fin d'un mauvais polar. . . .

Itachi : Si j'ai bien compris, il y a une autre personne que j'ai torturé avant de passer à Naruto ?

Auteur : Vi !

Sasuke : Et si j'ai bien compris tu va pas nous dire c'est qui ?

Auteur : Non ! Enfin, pas pour l'instant !

Itachi et Sasuke : Je crains le pire . . .

Auteur : Une petite review pour la suite ? (pleasssseeeeee XD)


	10. Chapter 10

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Naruto-girl : Encore merci pour ta review ! Eh oui Haku est mêlé à cette histoire . . . Et ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs (tu verra dans ce chapitre), ça sera expliqué prochainement vers la fin peut être (ou avant XD je change souvent des choses avant de taper donc . . .). Moi aussi j'adore comment Itachi s'amuse avec Naru-chan, et encore ce n'est pas fini XD (niark, niark . . .). En fait je comptais poster ce chapitre lundi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, c'est pour ça que je me considère comme en retard, mais bon . . . Comment je poste tous les 2, 3 jours ? C'est plus facile étant donné que j'ai déjà tout écrit et comme je tape vite alors voila , j'espère pouvoir garder ce rythme jusqu'au bout. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voila la suite pour toi !

cc : T'inquiète pas tu saura ce qui s'est passé , c'est juste que je ne le dirai pas tout de suite c'est tout XD , au début il y aura juste des petits indices éparpillés dans les chapitres jusqu'à la révélation finale . Itachi méchant avec Sasuke ? Mmm, ouais, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais tu verra ça dans les chapitres suivant . . . Sasuke aussi en veut à Itachi. J'expliquerai pourquoi mais je peux te dire (parce que t'es une de mes supers lectrices que j'adore XD) que la famille Uchiwa y est lié et que l'élément déclencheur est Haku (cité dans le chapitre précédent). Naruto aime bien Itachi, ça va s'évoluer dans les prochains chapitres, et tu comprendra alors le titre « Triangle sweetheart » (triangle amoureux en anglais ;)) . Donc voila la suite !

Voici pour vous le chapitre 10 ! (Kyaa, je suis arrivé au 10 ème chapitreeeee ! sortez le champagne !! XD) . J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous à toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et à tos ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

Wahoo !! Sasuke, c'est vachement grand chez toi !

Pousse toi dobe, tu bloques l'entrée !

Naru-chaaaan !!!!

Naruto et Nana s'étaient rendus après les cours chez Sasuke sur demande de leur tuteur Iruka qui s'était approprié l'exclusivité de la maison pour passer quelques agréables heures en compagnie d'un bel homme aux cheveux argentés.

Sasuke n'avait pas pu refuser leur demande, cédant face aux deux bouilles suppliciantes des deux jumeaux, et leur avait ainsi offert l'hospitalité de son immense manoir.

Naruto, venant pour la première fois dans la demeure de son meilleur ami, s'extasiait, l'air béat, devant la beauté et la vasteté des lieux, égalant le luxe du manoir. Il savait Sasuke fils d'une famille riche , la famille Uchiwa étant très connue dans le pays pour ses richesses dans le monde des affaires , même si ils avaient subi il y a cinq ans un scandale déstabilisant , qui aujourd'hui était sorti des mémoires .

Sasuke regarda amusé le blond s'émerveiller sur plusieurs objets décoratifs le long de l'entrée contrairement à Nana, qui aux vue de son regard neutre et calme, semblait être déjà venue ici.

En effet le brun détestait cordialement cette maison qui lui rappelait trop souvent le nom des Uchiwa, même s'il vivait seul, son père n'étant jamais là à cause des voyages d'affaires incessants du à son travail.

Le brun sourit, en suivant Naruto qui clopinait gaiement dans le long couloir son sac en main, apaisé par la présence du blond. Il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui ici, peut être pourrait-il lui faire oublier les noirceurs de la solitude.

Ainsi que l'odeur du sang qui souillait les murs. . .

-Sasuke !

Ce dernier sursauta doucement, la voix du blond l'ayant extirpé des souvenirs rattachés à cette maison, avant de lui répondre de la voix la plus assurée et froide qu'il pu :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Usuratonkatchi ?

-Est ce que . . . commença t-il en se triturant les doigts, le regard perdu sur le parquet. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à faire mes devoirs de maths ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Naruto était pourtant bon en Maths et il avait une fierté presque égale à la sienne, ne lui demandant jamais de l'aide sous peine de subir ses railleries.

-S'il te plait Sasuke . . . J'ai vraiment besoin de toi là . . . Anko-sensei va me tuer si je ne fais pas ces exercices pour demain . . .

Le brun regarda la mine rougie de Naruto, honteux de lui demander de l'aide. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer tendrement ses cheveux blonds en lui répondant de le suivre dans sa chambre, provoquant un énorme sourire de la part de l'Uzumaki.

-Merci Sasuke ! dit joyeusement Naruto en déposant un petit baiser sur la joue pâle du brun, se colorant immédiatement en rouge sous le contact des lèvres du blond.

-Hn . . .

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un couloir, laissant seul Nana à qui le micro sourire de Sasuke suite à cette expression d'affection de la part de son frère, ne lui avait pas échappé. Son visage dénué de sa joie de vivre habituelle, elle les regarda disparaître par les longs couloirs, toujours immobile, le regard vide. La jeune blonde laissa chuter son sac à dos rose contre le sol, se remémorant la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Naruto sur le chemin du retour.

**DEBUT DU FLASHBACK : **

Le trio d'amis prenait le chemin du retour à la fin des cours. Nana et Sasuke marchaient silencieusement, les deux jumeaux en tête de file suivi plus loin du brun en retrait, mystérieusement contristé.

Nana se rappelait, non sans hurler intérieurement « yaoi powaaaa !!! » en se rappelant des multiples gestes pervers d'Itachi envers Naruto pendant le cours de Français.

Si ça continuait comme ça, elle ne donnait pas cher de la virginité de Naruto !

La blonde tourna son regard vers le principal intéressé, remarquant au passage q'il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Sasuke, le visage soucieux.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui parler, Naru-chan.

Naruto sursauta au son de la voix de sa sœur, détournant immédiatement son visage occupé à la contemplation de Sasuke, qui lui n'avait, heureusement, rien remarqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Balbutia-t-il en tentant vainement de cacher ses rougeurs. De quoi tu parles, Na-chan ?

-Si quelque chose te préoccupe tant que ça, tu peux lui en parler tu sais. Il ne va pas te manger quand même. « _Enfin ça dépend de la situation _. . . » pensa t-elle en se remémorant l'incident à l'infirmerie.

-C-Comment tu sais ?

-Ca se voit autant qu'un nez au milieu de la figure . . .

Naruto gonfla ses joues en signe de mécontentement. Il était si facile que ça de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Nana regardait son frère qui semblait hésiter à lui demander quelque chose. Le silence passa un instant, seuls le bruit de leurs chaussures rythmait leur marche, quand soudain l'Uzumaki se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Na-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Dis . . . Heu . . Qu'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux ?

Nana écarquilla les yeux surprendre de cette question. Elle savait que son frère n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'amour pour une personne, et sa timidité doublée d'un manque de confiance en soi l'avait abstenu de parler de parler de ce sujet à quiconque.

Passant outre son étonnement la jeune Uzumaki se rapprocha de son frère et commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille, de sorte que Sasuke ne pouvait entendre leur conversation.

-L'amour c'est quelque chose de rare et magnifique . . . C'est ce sentiment fort, mental et physique qui unit deux personnes dans les moments de joie comme d'adversité. . C'est le synonyme du bonheur absolu . . .

Naruto écoutait avec ferveur la tirade de sa sœur, subjugué par son élan de passion dans ses dires. Il n'y avait pas de doutes : pour parler de l'amour d'une façon aussi belle et enflammée Nana avait sûrement du être follement amoureuse de quelqu'un dans le passé.

-C'est quelque chose qui fait partie de nous, un moteur dans la vie car on ne peut pas vivre sans. Lorsqu'on est amoureux, on ne voit que la personne aimé, on aime tout en elle, on ferait n'importe quoi pour elle car c'est la personne pour laquelle on vit chaque jour . . . » elle continua de plus belle, son rythme devenant de plus en plus intense, ses yeux brillant, perdu dans le ciel, au gré de ses paroles. « C'est ne plus parler, ne plus dormir, juste penser à lui, tout le temps . . . Et un seul regard de l'autre . . .

-. . . Suffit à nous rendre heureux.

Les yeux de Nana s'agrandirent subitement. Elle se retourna, ses longues couettes lui balayant le visage pour faire face au visage heureux de Naruto, un sourire tendre comme elle n'en a jamais vu sur ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'entouvèrent pour dire une phrase que Nana redoutait inconsciemment d'entendre :

Na-chan, je crois que je suis amoureux de Sasuke.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

Nana Uzumaki laissa couler silencieusement une larme avant de se laisser choir sur le parquet, les mains dans son visage ; un visage désespérée, inhabituelle de son expression de joie qui la caractérisait tant, qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de cacher lorsqu'elle avait appris les sentiments de Sasuke pour Naruto.

Oui, l'amour est un sentiment formidable lorsqu'il est partagé.

Mais destructeur quand il est brisé.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Sasuke et Naruto : Yattaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Auteur et Nana : . . . .

Naruto : Je l'ai enfin dit ! Enfiiiiiin !!!!

Sasuke : Maintenant raboule le lemon !! Tout de suite !!

Auteur : Hélas Sasuke, ce n'est pas aussi simple . . .

Naruto et Sasuke : Quoi ??? Mais c'est réciproque, merde ! T'attends quoi pour un happy end ???

Auteur : Naruto, je suis désolée pour le prochain chapitre.

Naruto ? Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ?

Auteur : . . . .

Sasuke : Des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer . . .

Auteur : Je sais . . .

Nana (complètement ignorée) : Merci de vous occuper un peu de mes sentiments . . . Ca fait plaisir . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, comédie UA, un peu OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Cc : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre même si ça m'a fait de la peine, ce qui est rare pour moi qui adore torturer mes persos XD, pour Nana. Sasuke a rompu avec elle mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'aime plus. C'est une des persos qui souffre le plus, vous comprendrez mieux dans le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre ( oo si je ne me trompe pas . . .). Moi aussi c'est sasunaru powaaaaaa !! Un amoureux pour Nana ? Tu verras . . . ;) (Moi méchante ? jamaiiiiiis ! XD). Je suis désolée d'être une tortionnaire XD (je sens que vous allez tous me détester dans ce chapitre . . . Oh la, la . . .) Voila la suite !

Naruto-girl : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'était prévu dès le départ, mais j'aurai l'occasion de mieux parler de ses sentiments vers la fin de l'histoire .Sois dit en passant, ce n'est pas la fiiiiiiiiiin !!! Ca va encore durer sur de longs chapitres !! Ce n'est pas parce que Naruto a découvert ses sentiments pour Sasuke qu'il y aura concrétisation !! Oh non, non ! Et le mystère de la famille Uchiwa et son scandale il y a 5 ans (chapitre 10) ? Et Haku ? Et Itachi ? Et surtout le lemon !! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai fini le fic sans parler de ça ! Non, je suis trop sadique pour ne pas faire souffrir nos deux bishos préférés encore un peu !! Nana triste longtemps ? Tu verras . . . ;) . On n'a pas vu Itachi dans ce chapitre (et ça m'a manqué ouiiiiiin) mais on le verra dans le chapitre 11 (les fans Itanaru seront contentes X3). Pourquoi il s'amuse avec Naru ? Ca fait partie d'un des mystères dont je parlerai par la suite . . . (mais lis bien ce chapitre, y'a des petits indices . . . ;)). Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas finiiiiiiii ! Sasunaru Powaaaaaa ! (Par contre on va vouloir me taper après avoir lu ce chapitre . . . aie, aie . . .)

Shye Yun : Ah le retour tant attendu de ma chère Shye Yun ! Merci de ta review ! Ce qu'Itachi à fait avec elle ? Niark, tu verras ! Mais c'est un peu abordé dans ce chapitre, donc voila ! Pas de lemon sasunaru ? Où est ce que j'ai dit ça moi ? Et Itachi ? Mmm, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas dit s'il y en aurait un avec lui aussi XD . . . Faut pas tuer mon Itachi chou j'en ai besoin pour la suite moi ! X(. . . Mais je compte bien m'amuser un peu avec mes persos. Lis ce chapitre, tu comprendras pour Naru-chan . . . .

Khao : Oh mon Dieu !! Alléluia !!! Un mec qui aime le yaoi, oh c'était mon rêve le plus fou d'en rencontrer un !! Je croyais que ça n'existait pas !! J'suis encore sous le choc !! reprend son souffle. Merci pour ta review XD ! T'as pas à te défendre de quoi que ce soit, on a droit d'aimer le yaoi même si on est un mec ! Ca prouve que (par rapport aux mecs que je connais et qui sont assez homophobes -- . . .) tu es quelqu'un de très tolérant et de très ouvert d'esprit ! Donc un énorme bravo à toi ! (Si seulement mes potes étaient comme toi . . . -- Ouiiin . . .). Ouais ce passage de Kitsune de Gohan m'a inspiré, j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre 1 (qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait rire ce doujinshi ! En images c'est mieux. . XD). Merci encore !

Eowine : Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies aimé ma fic  ! T'inquiète pas tu saura ce qui s'est passé avec Itachi ! Ca viendra ! ;) . Moi aussi j'adore le couple Itanaru (miam, miam XD . . .). Pas de lemon ? Ca reste à voir ! Après tout je suis assez imprévisible ! (Par exemple, qu'est ce que j'ai hésité entre sasunaru et Itanaru, c'était dingue -- . . .). En tout cas tu verras par la suite leur rapprochement ! J'en connais à qui ça ne va pas plaire ! Niark, niark ! ;)

Un énorme remerciement à ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui me laissent des reviews ! Je voudrais remercier en particulier mes deux amies gigi-chan et mimi à qui je fais de gros bisous ! Un énorme merci pour mes fidèles lectrices cc, Naruto girl, Shye Yun qui me donnent la volonté d'écrire !!! Voila pour vous le chapitre 11, et je voudrais également vous dire que c'est loin d'être fini ! Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

**-**Raaaahh ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !!

Naruto se laissa tomber mollement en arrière, exaspéré par les exercices de maths donné par sa prof, les yeux clos sur le spacieux lit de son meilleur ami.

Sasuke, assis en tailleurs près du blond, le regarda dépité avant de soupirer bruyamment.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il tentait patiemment de lui expliquer ses devoirs, lui étant un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe, mais Naruto ne comprenait rien de rien, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point lui qui détestait perdre son temps à rien faire .

- Ecoute Usuratonkatchi, ce n'est pas si difficile . . .

-Je pige que dalle ! T'as qu'a me donner les réponses et ça y est !

-Pas question dobe, dit-il inflexible, tu travailleras comme tout le monde.

-Pff , j'aurai du demander à Na-chan . . . se plaigna Naruto , regrettant à présent de n'être pas rentré auparavant avec sa sœur jumelle à la maison lorsqu'elle le lui avait proposé , lui refusant pour demander de l'aide en maths à l'Uchiwa .

Non.

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte après tout.

L'Uzumaki scrutait discrètement le visage de Sasuke plongé dans ses livres , n'écoutant pas un mot de ses explications , une sensation de douce chaleur grandissant de plus en plus au long de sa contemplation .

En effet il avait menti à son ami, et cela pour le seul but d'essayer de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Après sa discussion avec Nana, Naruto avait été encouragé de dire à Sasuke ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis quelque temps. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de taire ces sentiments, préférant tenter sa chance plutôt que de le regarder de loin, en souffrant en silence . Naruto savait que ce n'était pas un pari facile, avouer à un homme qui était de surcroît votre meilleur ami, n'était pas une des choses les plus aisé qu'il puisse exister sur Terre.

Pourtant le blond avait hérité depuis sa naissance de la détermination, de la franchise et du courage de son père, qualités qu'il comptait utiliser aujourd'hui pour mettre son cœur à nu face à Sasuke.

Après tout peut être il y avait-il une possibilité, aussi minime soit –elle que le brun ressente la même chose que lui pensa le blond en se remémorant, le feu aux joues, les occasions ou Sasuke était sur le point de l'embrasser, malheureusement interrompu par des coïncidences plus douteuses et fortuites les une que les autres. . .

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en remarquant le blond, toujours allongé près de lui, dans les nuages, la mine réjouie.

-« _Et après c'est lui qui se plaint de ne pas comprendre . . . Pff . .. Il ne changera jamais_. . . _Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme après tout_ » pensa t-il, un micro- sourire tendre et à peine visible sur ses lèvres

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Naruto s'était repositionné en tailleur en face de lui, complètement absorbé à le contempler. L'Uchiwa piqua un fard avant de se remettre rapidement à la lecture de son livre, son visage rouge d'émoi caché entre les pages de son livre.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, dobe ? demanda t-il en essayant de contrôler un tremblement dans sa voix.

-Pour rien . . . C'est juste que je me demandais. . . .

-Quoi ?

Naruto arbora un sourire moqueur.

-Je me demandais comment le grand Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait un jour aider quelqu'un sans le regarder de haut ni se moquer de lui toutes les trois secondes. C'est vraiment incroyable !

Il lâcha un rire qui redoubla d'intensité à la vue du visage contrarié de Sasuke qui n'en perdit pas de temps pour répliquer :

-Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de me comparer comme un espèce d'arrogant supérieur aux autres, Usuratonkatchi ? Gronda-t-il, vexé.

-Parce que ce n'est pas la vérité ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Pas la peine de nier Teme, continua t-il en s'esclaffant bruyamment, tout le monde sait

que tu es aussi froid qu'un iceberg et que tu n'as de l'adoration que pour toi-même ! Même les filles disent que . . .

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime !

-Quoi . . . ?

Sasuke se plaqua la main sur la bouche, rougissant furieusement, conscient du degré de voix qu'il avait employé, et surtout de ce qu'il venait de dire en face de Naruto. Il espérait fortement que le blond passe ce moment ou il s'étai levé brusquement et avait crié une vérité qu'il tenait longtemps secrète.

Pourtant à la vue du blond les yeux écarquillés, complètement interdit, le brun se dit que ça n'en était même pas la peine. L'Uchiwa préféra s'éloigner de Naruto qui était toujours assis sur le lit, le regardant avidement, comme s'il attendait une confirmation à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Sasuke . . .

-. . . .

-C'est vrai ? C'est pas une blague ? demanda l'Uzumaki d'une voix hésitante.

Le brun debout de dos face au lit, gardant longuement le silence, se retourna doucement vers lui, le visage totalement dénué d'expression. Après un instant de réflexion, estimant que les actes valaient mieux que les paroles, Sasuke s'approcha d'un pas décidé de Naruto. L'Uchiwa s'agenouilla doucement entre les jambes du blond qui restait immobile, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de l'Uchiwa, y cherchant à lire ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce ne fut que quand le brun posa son pouce sous les lèvres du blond, les caressant d'une façon à la fois tendre et sensuelle, qu'il lâcha un hoquet qui ne tarda pas à mourir en murmure, saccadé par le souffle chaud de Sasuke . . .

-SASU-CHAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!

Les deux adolescents, les lèvres proches de se sceller, se séparèrent brusquement à la voix tonitruante qui avait brusquement brisé le calme pourtant habituel du manoir Uchiwa.

Sasuke se retourna doucement, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, reconnaissant cette voix entre milles . . .

-Maman !

Satsuki Uchiwa sourit en voyant son fils cadet qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de 5 ans.

Elle avait beaucoup changé : ses cheveux autrefois longs étaient coupés en coupe carré la rajeunissant, son expression de visage pourtant si douce était mêlé à une grande vigueur. Elle avait également maigri, son visage témoignait des duretés de la vie qu'elle avait du subir.

Satsuki réajusta son manteau de fourrure en remarquant un mignon blondinet se tortillant embarrassé sur le lit, mort de honte qu'il ai été surpris sur le point d'embrasser son fils. Contre toute espérance le visage de Satsuki s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut ce jeune blond . . .

-Tu es Naruto-kun, n'est ce pas ? dit elle un sourire franc aux lèvres. Sasu-chan me parle beaucoup de toi ! Je suis Satsuki Uchiwa, sa mère ! Ajouta t-elle en lui tendant sa main ornée de multiples bagues multicolores.

Naruto hésita un instant avant de lui tendre la sienne, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Enchanté, Uchiwa-san. Naruto Uzumaki. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.

-Bien sur que non ! Et appelle moi seulement Satsuki, s'il te plait. « Uchiwa-san », ça me vieillit terriblement !

Le blond souria, amusé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré une femme de son genre !

Sasuke soupira bruyamment, visiblement lassé des frasques de sa mère, avant de prendre la parole :

-Maman, laisse Naruto tranquille . . . Tu va lui faire peur . . .

-D'accord, d'acord, lâcha t-elle en s'éloignant de l'Uzumaki. Elle se retourna vers son fils. Sau-chan, est ce que je pourrais te parler un peu au salon ?

Sasuke leva légèrement son sourcil avant de lui faire signe de la suivre dans le couloir. Satsuki le suivit, et arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte elle se dépêcha de sortir un petit carton de son sac à main et de le jeter aux mains d'un Naruto perplexe. La brune lui adressa un clin d'œil en ajoutant, avant de disparaître dans le couloir « Prends bien soin de mon fils ! »

Naruto, les joues carmines, regarda effaré la boite dans ses mains.

-« _Des préservatifs . . _. ?! »

Décidément ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré une femme du genre de Satsuki Uchiwa !

Sasuke se dirigea vers le vaste salon avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivi de sa mère, toujours aussi souriante qui s'assit près de lui en retirant son manteau.

-Mignon ton petit ami ! Lança t-elle joyeusement.

L'Uchiwa rougit furieusement en détournant sa tête, venant à peine de réaliser que sa mère l'avait surprise quelques minutes auparavant sur le point d'embrasser Naruto, en tentant d'articuler clairement une réponse.

-C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je . . .

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasu -chan, assura t-elle d'un léger mouvement de main, ca ne me dérange pas du tout ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur même si c'est un garçon ! Après tout qui ne voudrais pas d'un mec aussi mignon dans son lit ?

Sasuke ria de bon cœur, touché par les propos, quoique audacieux, compréhensifs de sa mère. Il venait de réaliser à quel point elle lui avait manquée . . .

-Et puis, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que ton père avec Itachi, regarde ce que ça a donné, à cause de ça Haku a . . .

-Tu veux du thé ? Proposa Sasuke en l'interrompant promptement.

Satsuki regarda son fils, réalisant que cette demande n'était pas une formule d'usage mais plutôt un moyen de détourner la conversation. Au regard ferme et intransigeant de l'Uchiwa , la brune comprit immédiatement que ce sujet n'était pas encore prêt à être réabordé par son fils , qui voulait plus que tout oublier ce qui s'était passé dans ce manoir cinq ans auparavant . Satsuki soupira.

Comment pouvait on oublier quelque chose comme ça ? Où faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Inconsciemment elle commençait à comprendre l'attitude d'Itachi . . .

Naruto était occupé à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, décidé à rentrer chez lui pour laisser les deux Uchiwa profiter tranquillement de leurs retrouvailles. Pendant qu'il rangeait son matériel de géométrie dans sa trousse orange avec des motifs de ramen, il se rappela le doux contact des doigts de Sasuke sur sa lèvre. L'Uzumaki devint rapdement cramoisi en se remémorant au ralenti chaque détail du visage du brun tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son visage . . .

Naruto, dans un geste involontaire, fit tomber sa gomme qui roula sur le parquet avant de se nicher sous le lit de Sasuke. Le blond pesta contre sa maladresse avant de s'accroupir près du lit, tendant au maximum son bras en dessous du matelas, tâtant à l'aveuglette quelques secondes à la recherche de l'objet. L'Uzumaki stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts contre une surface cartonnée.

Intriqué, Naruto le tira précautionneusement vers lui, sa curiosité ayant refaite rapidement fait surface.

C'était une boite en carton, assez grande et propre, ou était écris sur le couvercle au feutre noir une simple lettre : H.

« _H ? Peut être les pornos de Sasuke . . . Pff si être mère tombe dessus . . . Oh ben non, je crois pas qu'elle lui ferait quelque chose . . . Au contraire ça doit être le genre de femme qui en lit en compagnie de son fils . . . Faudrait que je lui présente Nana, entre perverses elles devraient bien s'entendre ! En plus que qu'elle à l'air également d'aimer le yaoi, ça va être l'amour fou entres elles ! »_

Le blond ria intérieurement en imaginant sa sœur et Satsuki en train de courir après lui et Sasuke en criant « Sasunaru powaaaaaa !!!!! ».

Son regard se perdit sur l'ouverture du carton, et en particulier sur la lettre. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, tiraillé entre l'envie de savoir ce que contenait ce carton et la culpabilité de savoir qu'il allait peut être violer de ce qu'il avait de plus intime et secret chez son meilleur ami. Perdu dans son dilemme , il se rappela qu'en seconde Sasuke avait lu son journal intime et l'avait ridiculisé pendant une bonne semaine en disant à qui bon le voudrait qu'il était un imbécile fini d'aimer un bonbon rose comme Sakura . . .

Au souvenir de cet incident plus qu'humiliant, ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent immédiatement et il entreprit d'ouvrir cette mystérieuse boite. . . Après tout, on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke buvait silencieusement une tasse de thé en compagnie de sa mère, profitant de l'air frais à l'extérieur du manoir. Satsuki avala rapidement le contenu de sa tasse avant de se retourner vers son fils.

- Je suppose que tu dois savoir que ma venue ici était loin d'être pour prendre un peu de vacance, n'est ce pas ?

Son ton de voix était devenu plus calme, plus sérieux, ayant soudainement perdu toute exubérance.

Sasuke reposa silencieusement son verre, ferma les yeux, avant de soupirer.

-Itachi ?

-Exactement. Un jour je suis passé le voir quand j'ai trouvé son appartement vide, ses affaires remballées et lui disparu . . . Quelques semaines plus tard ton père m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il était venu au Japon et qu'il était devenu professeur à ton lycée.

L'Uchiwa l'écouta distraitement, sachant déjà ce qu'elle lui apprenait. Il se contentait juste de perdre son regard dans le bleu infini du ciel . . . La brune toussota faiblement avant de poursuivre :

-Je suis désolé Sasuke . . . je sais que c'était à moi de le surveiller pour que ce qui s'est passé avec elle ne se reproduise pas. . Je pensais qu'étant loin de toi, de ton père et de _l'Uchiwa company_, il pourrait tourner la page sur ce qui s'est passé . . .

Elle soupira tristement, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus flou au gré de ses paroles.

-Pourtant je m'étais visiblement trompée . . . Il n'a pas renoncé à sa vengeance . . . Itachi a toujours cette haine ancrée en lui et si . . . si je n'arrive pas ç l'arrêter ça va recommencer . . .

Sasuke se retourna vers sa mère, dont les hoquets et les sanglots commençaient à s'accentuer et à devenir incontrôlables. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement, tout comme elle faisait pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable maman, murmura t-il, tu as du sacrifier ton couple et faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour nous, juste pour essayer d'atténuer ces deux tragédies. .Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts sans jamais te plaindre un seul instant. . . Alors je t'interdis de te sentir coupable, d'accord ?

Satsuki se serra plus fort dans les bras de son fils, ses larmes redoublant malgré ses tentatives de réconfort. Elle serra desespèrement son t-shirt, sa voix commencant à se perdre dans les aigus.

-M-Mais . . . C'est grave tu comprends ? Si je-je ne l'arrête pas, ça va encore se reproduire ! Sanglota t-elle. Et si jamais il fait la même chose à N-Naruto-kun, hein ??

Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas encore supporter s'il reproduit le même schéma qu'avec « elle » ! Ca serait vraiment horrible !

Sasuke la serra plus profondèment, essayant de retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler à la remémoration de ce qu'avait fait Itachi quelques années auparavant pour se venger de la famille Uchiwa . . .

Naruto ouvrit précautionneusement le couvercle, dévoilant des paquets de photographies entassées au fond de la boite. Et pas des photographies pornographiques comme il pensait en trouver, non . . .

C'était des photographies de Sasuke aux cotés d'une magnifique jeune fille rousse aux yeux pétillants en amande. . .

Sasuke berçait doucement sa mère, qui s'était calmée, dans ses bras. Le silence régnait douloureusement, les nuages obscurcissant le ciel, quand Satsuki prit faiblement la parole.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose qu'à Hanna.

Naruto regardait une par une, les yeux écarquillés et humides, les nombreuses photographies ou était représenté un Sasuke heureux aux bras de cette belle rousse . . .

Chaque photo révélait un brun heureux, un sourire pétillant comme jamais . . . Il irradiait de bonheur aux cotés de cette fille . . .

Les tremblements nerveux du blond s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il vit une dernière photo qui lui porta le coup a cœur : Sasuke embrassant amoureusement la rousse.

L'esprit déconnecté de la réalité alentour, Naruto se rappela alors une phrase prononcée par l'Uchiwa . . .

« _**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime**_ ! »

Lorsque Sasuke passa quelques instants plus tard par les longs couloirs, il remarqua la porte d'entrée entrouverte, laissant se faufiler le vent silencieusement. Il soupira avant de la fermer sèchement, ne remarquant pas les multiples gouttes d'eau parsemé par terre sur son passage . . .

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 11.**

Sasuke : . . . .

Naruto : . . . .

Auteur : Bizarre, je sens des ondes meurtrières me visant . . .

Sasuke et Naruto :Conaaaaaaaaasse !!!!!!!

Auteur (se cache derrière Itachi) : Ouiiin, je le savais ! Me tuez pas s'il vous plait !

Sasuke et Naruto : A mort l'auteur !!!

Itachi : C'est bon ne la tuez pas s'il vous plait, vous risquerez de me rater dans le prochain chapitre.

Sasuke : Quoi ??

Itachi (lance un regard plus qu'explicite à Naruto) : Et il parait que dans ce chapitre, je vais te consoler Naruto-kun . . . Kukuku. .

Sasuke et Naruto : AAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!

Auteur : Eh oui je te le devais bien Itachi-kun ! Après t'avoir boudé près de deux chapitres, il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner !

Itachi : Niark, niark . . . Ca promet d'être intéressant . . .

Sasuke et Naruto : SALAUUUDS !!!!

Auteur : XD


	12. Chapter 12

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OCC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

naruto-girl : désolé si c'est un peu compliqué pour l'instant , c'est normal , mais ne t'inquiètes pas dans la suite tu comprendra mieux c'est promis . En attendant je vais te donner une explication des évènements officiels abordés jusqu'ici. Comme je n'ai pas ton mail, je te l'explique ici avec la chronologie en espérant que ca soit plus clair pour toi ;) :

-5 ans auparavant scandale à _l'Uchiwa corporation_, tragédie qui survient liée à Haku, Itachi, Tohru(le père) et à la famille Uchiwa. Itachi veut se venger.

-quelques temps après Itachi, en utilisant Sasuke comme instrument de sa vengeance, commence ses manigances : première touchée, Hana, ex petite amie de Sasuke. (Je rappelle qu'elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec Haku et qu'Itachi compte faire la même chose avec Naruto.)

-Itachi va avec sa mère aux Etats-Unis. Sasuke commence à sortir avec Nana (pour qui il n'éprouve pas de sentiments) alors qu'il aime Naruto.

-Itachi rentre au Japon, apprend l'existence de Naruto et continue son plan. Pourquoi s'acharne t-il en particulier sur Sasuke ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Haku ? Que s'est –il passé avec Hana ? Voici ce que je ne vais pas te dire au risque de spoiler. Tu verras ca dans les chapitres suivants.

Donc bravo à toi, tu as trouvé juste ;) . Mais c'est loin d'être fini, certaines choses n'ont pas été dites bien sur XD. Oui Nana est partie toute triste, c'est vrai, et j'en suis navrée pour elle (c'est une de mes persos préférée ! ). J'imagine que Kakashi s'est bien amusé avec Iruka en appliquant une des leçons perverses de son bouquin (ou une position, on sait jamais ce qu'il y a dans ce livre ! XD). Naru est triste, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse aux sentiments de ce pauvre Itachi ?? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que ce n'était pas qu'un pervers qui s'amuse ? Que le gros méchant de l'histoire sans cœur ? En tout cas moi, j'aime les persos torturés et qui on une vraie personnalité, des souffrances, un fond humain. Donc comme pour Nana, essayez de ne pas vous limiter aux apparences. Voila. Tu verras dans la suite pourquoi la fic s'appelle Triangle sweetheart ( triangle amoureux en anglais), donc patience ;).Un Itanaru ? Peut être XD . . . Nan c'est un sasunaru powaaaaaa ! Le chemin sera long et difficile jusqu'au bon lemon, mais ca finira par arriver XD ! Courage ! Lol ! Combien de chapitres ? Ben . . . En gros peut être 20 chapitres ou un peu moins, rien n'est sur, je peux toujours rajouter des trucs en cours de route (ce que je fais toujours d'ailleurs XD) .Donc ce n'est pas fini !!! Voici la suite ma chère naruto-girl ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère ne pas t'avoir saoulé avec ces longues explications ! (Désoléeee ! X))

ilovechine.sky : Merci de ta review, ton retour fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis très honorée que ca te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Eh oui, Itachi n'est pas qu'un pervers, et comme je le dit toujours il ne faut pas se fier à ses apparences et à son air de gros-méchant-qui-veut-briser-le-couple-sasunaru-pour-rien ! Lui aussi a des sentiments le pauvre ! Plus tard je pense que vous le comprendrez ! Tout le monde a sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé dans la famille Uchiwa . . . Bref . . . Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !

cc : Ouiiiiin, je suis désolée de te faire souffrir ma cc-chan ! C'est juste qu'il fallait bien corser le tout, ne pas faciliter les évènements entre Sasu et Naru sinon ca n'aurait aucun intérêt ! (genre –Sasu : Naru, je t'aime ! Vivons heureux, j'ai tué le grand méchant loup Itachi, il ne nous fera plus aucun mal mon amour ! Naru : Oh Sasu ! Qu'est ce que je m'en fiche de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec ta famille, je t'aime c'est tout + baiser au clair de lune + lemon pendant qu'Itachi ronchonne contre sa défaite contre la force de l'amour + clap de fin ? Beuuurk . . . TT ) Comment vont-ils finir ensemble ? Ben, tu verras ! ;) . Elle, c'est Hana, l'ex petite amie de Sasuke (c'était compréhensible puisque Sasu est sorti ensuite avec Nana, donc y'a plus rien entre eux, mais comme je suis très sadique XD il y a eu ce quiproquo avec Naruto qui pense que Sasu aime cette fille. Tu me suis ? ;) ) . Encore désolée de jouer avec tes nerfs ! XD Voila la suite !! A la prochaine et gros bisou ! X3

Kamirya : Comme ma réponse à ta review était trop longue et comme tu n'es pas anonyme (tu as un compte, quoi) je t'ai envoyé la réponse à ta review par message privé. Voila X ). Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Voici pour vous le chapitre 11 avec le retour du beau et sexy Itachi ! Je dédie ce chapitre à Kamirya-chan à qui je fais de gros bisous, ainsi qu'à tout(e)s les fans du couple Itanaru ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour la suite !

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient par les rideaux, chatouillant le nez de Naruto, qui ouvra doucement ses yeux rougis par la veille. Il s'étira confortablement sur ce lit moelleux, en se grattant le torse nu. Toujours couché, l'esprit embrumé par la veille, son regard se porta sur les murs blancs de la chambre éclairé par le soleil matinal. . .

Un instant . . .

Ce n'était pas sa chambre !

Ce n'était pas son lit !

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Son mal de tête déjà présent s'intensifia lorsque le blond se retourna vers la masse présente près de lui sous les couettes. Naruto déglutit difficilement avant de relever précautionneusement les draps, révélant un corps masculin, brun, aux formes parfaites s'épousant sur le matelas . . . nu !!

Le rythme cardiaque de Naruto s'accéléra furieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne avec qu'il il s'était réveillé, avec aucun souvenir de la veille et une profonde migraine, n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa !

Soudain, une phrase lui revint à l'esprit . . .

« _**La prochaine fois, on reprendra la ou on était .**_ . . »

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

L'Uzumaki tomba les quatre fers en l'air du lit, entrainant avec lui les draps, ce qui réveilla Itachi. Ce dernier à moitié endormi, regarda Naruto, gigotant comme un diable en essayant de ne pas perdre son regard vers le bas de son corps.

-Bonjour Naruto. Bien dormi ?

-Qu'est ce que . . . Itachi-sensei . . . J-Je . . .

Le blond n'arrivait pas à articuler une phrase correctement, effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire avec cet homme, son professeur de surcroit.

Itachi souria malicieusement.

-Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Susurra t-il.

Naruto resta interdit, emmitouflée entre les couettes, sur le sol, déglutissant difficilement lorsqu'il se rappela des bribes de souvenir de la veille . . .

**FLASHBCK : **

_Naruto marchait silencieusement, les yeux rougis et asséchés, sur la grande place, sans but. Il venait de pleuvoir, ses vêtements mouillés collaient désagréablement à sa peau qui rivalisait avec la blancheur de Sasuke. _

_« __**Sasuke . .**__ . »_

_Le blond déambulait en forçant sur sa blessure, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur ainsi qu'un généreux saignement qui tachait sa chaussure. Mais cette douleur était loin de rivaliser avec la douleur qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui qui s'efforçait de ne pas s'attacher aux personnes pour ne pas souffrir, venait de s'aventurer sur le chemin hardi de l'amour. Et ca l'avait fait horriblement être blessé. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer à l'intérieur. _

_Voila, c'était ce sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand Nana était sortie avec Sasuke._

_C'était cette souffrance qu'il avait ressentie en réalisant que le brun aimait déjà quelqu'un._

_Et lui n'avait fait que s'amuser avec lui, lui donner des faux espoirs. . . . _

_Comme ces nombreuses fois ou il était sur le point de l'embrasser . . . _

_Finalement cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour l'Uchiwa. . . _

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto comprit finalement la peine que les filles du fan-club de Sasuke ressentaient lorsque ce dernier les repoussait froidement, piétinant sans vergogne leurs sentiments. _

_Il en faisait partie à présent._

_Décidément, il était dur d'aimer un Uchiwa._

_Naruto s'arrêta regardant le portail gris devant lui. Inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient guidés vers les cimetières ou reposaient ses parents._

_Cela faisait longtemps . . . _

_Il entra silencieusement, un mal de tête empirant à chacun de ses pas, jusqu'à la stèle de sa mère. _

_Chancelant, l'esprit embrumé par le tournis, l'Uzumaki regarda tristement la photo de sa mère souriante. _

_- Excuse-moi de n'être pas venu plus tôt maman . . . _

_Ses yeux étaient taris, n'arrivant même pas à verser une larme supplémentaire à sa mémoire. Il se contenta de lever les yeux devant lui, son regard s'arrêtant soudainement vers une forme familière juste en face de lui . . . Une personne qui ressemblait tellement à Sasuke . . . _

_-Itachi-sensei . . . ?_

_La vue de Naruto se brouillait progressivement tandis qu'il vit le brun se retourner doucement, le visage affligé et parsemé de multiples larmes . . . Lees jambes du blond se fléchirent à la douleur aigue qui martelait sa tête couverte de sueur . . . Les images défilèrent rapidement dans son esprit tandis que ses yeux se clorent doucement . . . La dernière image qu'il pu voir avant de tomber dans l'inconscience était la stèle ou se recueillait Itachi . . . Et ce nom gravé . . . _

_**Haku Mizukuni . . . . **_

_Puis le noir total._

_FIN FLASHBACK :_

Naruto était assis sur le lit, à une distance respectable d'Itachi, l'écoutant patiemment finir ses explications sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le blond soupira de soulagement, rassuré que ses craintes n'aient pas été fondées.

-Donc on n'a pas couché ensemble alors ?

-Cela aurait été fort plaisant mais malheureusement ce n'est pas arrivé, soupira le brun déçu.

Naruto rougit délicieusement en agrandissant la distance qui les séparait pour plus de sécurité.

-Mais alors pourquoi vous dormiez nu ? demanda le blond intrigué.

-C'est une habitude . . . Je me tape tellement de personne la nuit que je n'ai pas le temps d'être habillé une seconde de toutes façons.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Comment diable Orochimaru engageait-il ses employés ? Le directeur avait visiblement des critères d'embauche très particulière, se basant visiblement plus sur l'expérience sexuelle que sur l'expérience professionnelle . . .

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rappela tristement du visage de l'Uchiwa la veille au cimetière, si différent de ses expressions habituelles . . . Qu'est ce qui le rongeait à ce point ?

Itachi regardait silencieusement Naruto, le visage baissé et mélancolique. A cette vue son cœur se serra sans qu'il n'y puisse y donner d'explication, trop occupé à enfiler un caleçon. Naruto brisa le silence :

-Il faudrait que je prévienne Iruka mon tuteur. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, c'est une vraie mère poule . . .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, le rassura le brun, je l'ai appelé hier. Je pense que je l'ai interrompu ,au son à l'autre bout du fil de Kakashi-sensei qui rouspétait contre celui qui l'avait osé le déranger pendant ses ébats avec son « dauphin d'amour » , comme il a si bien dit . . .

-Pourquoi j'étais à moitié à poil, sensei ?

-T'étais trempé, expliqua Itachi, tu as même eu une fièvre. J'ai du te changer pour que ton état ne s'empire pas.

Naruto leva un sourcil, soupçonneux.

-Vous m'avez rien fait, c'est vrai ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas comme principe de profiter d'un malade. « L'Uzumaki le regarda les yeux brillants, touché de sa servitude. « Mais ca ne saurait tarder bien sûr, ajouta t-il joyeusement, provoquant une grimace de la part du blond.

Itachi sourit tendrement en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond avant de se lever, toujours en boxer vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu préfères du thé ou du café ?

-. . . .

-Naruto ?

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, rougissant avant de lever ses yeux vers l'Uchiwa.

-Itachi-sensei ? murmura doucement le blond.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Itachi écarquilla un instant les yeux, manquant de près un battement de cœur en s'apercevant que le sourire de Naruto ressemblait tant à celui d'Haku. Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne lui sourie tendrement, sans aucun arrière pensée.

-De rien.

Naruto sentit son cœur fondre à la vue du sourire d'Itachi. Oh bien sur il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois sourire, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. On aurait dit que ce sourire exprimait vraiment de la joie . . .

-La salle de bain est à coté si tu veux prendre une douche Naruto, coupa le brun ce qui fit sursauter l'Uzumaki qui rougit fortement, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il lorgnait un peu trop sur l'Uchiwa.

-Ah . . . D'accord . . .

-A tout à l'heure !

-Et ne me mâtez pas !

-Je ne promets rien ! ajouta Itachi qui s'éclipsa de la chambre en lui adressant un signe de main amical, laissant un Naruto, quoique embarrassé par ces propos pervers, attendri par la gentillesse de son professeur.

Itachi et Naruto prenaient tranquillement le petit déjeuner sans au' aucun incident n'arrive, à part la tentative ratée du brun de faire innocemment du pied au blond, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot.

L'Uchiwa était occupé à la lecture du journal tandis que Naruto buvait silencieusement son chocolat chaud.

Itachi n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à sa lecture. Mainte et maintes fois il se rappelait l'état déplorable à lequel il avait recueilli le blond, qui semblait être dans un état de tristesse infinie, ses yeux rougis et son teint pale témoignant de la rudesse de ce qu'il avait pu subir. Qui diable a-t-il pu le mettre dans un tel état ?

L'Uchiwa ne put retenir une grimace provoquée par la fureur, qu'il ressentait au fond de lui contre la personne qui avait osé le faire souffrir, comment pouvais t'on s'en prendre à une personne aussi pure et gentille que Naruto ?

Itachi laissa échapper un hoquet lorsqu'il réalisa l'étendue de ses pensées vers le blond.

Non.

Il ne devait pas s'attendrir.

Il ne devait absolument pas ses sentiments à nu devant ce garçon.

L'Uchiwa se devait de rester neutre, de contrôler parfaitement la situation, de ne pas baisser les armes.

Il se devait de rester concentré sur son but.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas une vengeance à accomplir ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Naruto qui était plus occupé à le fixer qu'à finir son petit déjeuner.

Le regard ancré de nostalgie, l'Uzumaki se perdait dans la contemplation de son ainé, le visage de Sasuke se calquant douloureusement sur le sien. Naruto serra ses poings, luttant dans un énorme effort pour ne pas pleurer.

Non, il ne pleurerait plus.

Plus jamais il ne mettra son cœur à découvert.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais.

Son cœur se contracta douloureusement à la remémoration de Sasuke avec la fille qu'il aimait.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer entre eux.

Il ne voulait pas gêner le brun dans son bonheur. Le blond voulait sincèrement plus que tout le bonheur de son meilleur ami, même si ce n'était pas avec lui qui le partageait.

Naruto souria tristement.

Il venait de prendre la décision la plus dure qu'il n'ai jamais prise.

Il oubliera Sasuke... .

Itachi leva ses yeux de son journal en souriant au blond.

-Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais si tu passe ton temps à me manger du regard, tu va être en retard en cours !

-Q-Quoi ?? s'écria Naruto, mort de honte à l'idée d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Mais bien sur que non ! Je-je . . .

L'Uchiwa se leva doucement et s'approcha de Naruto, passant ses doigts fins sous les yeux du blondinet, enlevant au passage les larmes qui étaient nées à la suite de sa douloureuse décision.

-Voila, tu es mieux comme ca. Tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu as cette bouille, murmura doucement Itachi.

Naruto détourna la tête rouge d'émoi.

Pourquoi est ce que son cœur se réchauffait agréablement au contact de cet homme ?

Après le petit déjeuner qui était devenu plus enthousiaste, Naruto retrouvant peu à peu le sourire aux cotés de son professeur, le brun proposa aimablement au blond de l'emmener au lycée, lui aussi travaillant ce matin de toutes façons.

L'Uzumaki accepta avant de le remercier chaleureusement de son accueil et de son accueil la nuit dernière. Ils montèrent dans la décapotable rouge de l'Uchiwa, Naruto était ébahi par sa voiture, n'osant toucher à rien de peur d'abimer quoique ce soit. Itachi souriait, attendri par les expressions si mignonnes du blond.

-Je savais que les Uchiwa étaient riches, mais à ce point c'est incroyable !

-Hn . . . se contenta de répondre Itachi, dont le visage s'était obscurci à l'entente de cette famille qu'il haïssait tant.

Le trajet se déroula tranquillement jusqu'au moment ou Naruto se rappela de ce nom gravé sur la tombe qu'il avait pu voir avant de s'évanouir. Se triturant les doigts, il prit doucement la parole :

-Itachi-sensei ?

-Oui ?

-Dites, c'est qui ce Haku Mizukuni ?

Itachi agrandissa brusquement les yeux, faisant immédiatement regretter à Naruto sa question.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il affolé de l'expression maussade qu'avait arboré le brun, je ne volais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Excusez-moi !

Il s'inclina honteusement, pestant contre son manque de délicatesse et sa curiosité naturelle qui décidément lui jouait que des mauvais tours, sous le regard taciturne de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier, sans un mot, passa par un carrefour et stationna près du trottoir.

Naruto jetait des coups d'œil furtif à son professeur, qui avait les yeux fermés, en proie à une réflexion intense, avant que le son rauque de sa voix ne vienne interrompre le silence pesant installé depuis peu.

-C'était mon amant.

Naruto leva timidement sa tête vers l'Uchiwa avant de les garder écarquillé, surpris de voir le visage d'Itachi en proie à une douleur et une souffrance se reflétant dans son visage. Le cœur de Naruto se crispa péniblement à ce spectacle affligeant. Il se rappela alors du visage parsemé de larmes de son professeur, la veille lorsqu'il se recueillait sur la tombe de son amant. Un visage qu'il ne montrait jamais. Itachi devait souffrir terriblement . . .

-Et, continua Naruto en déglutissant difficilement, de quoi est-il mort ?

Itachi soupira longuement avant de plonger ses billes noires dans le regard bleu du blondinet.

-Enfin, s-si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave sensei ! Je comprends que . . .

-Naruto, reprit lentement le brun, as-tu déjà entendu parler du scandale de _l'Uchiwa corporation_ il y a 5 ans ?

Itachi avait prononcé ces paroles sans le vouloir, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. C'était comme si aux cotés du blond, il se sentait assez fort pour revivre cette tragédie en lui racontant, lui qui refusait pourtant d'en aborder le sujet et de souffrir en silence. Ce Naruto était décidément spécial. Comment arrivait-il à changer, aussi sensiblement soit-il, à ses cotés ?

L'Uzumaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tout le monde dans le pays avait entendu parler du scandale ayant touché l'Uchiwa Corporation il y a 5 ans, faisant chou gras dans tous les médias. Même maintenant, ce scandale qui avait touché la multinationale, et plus précisément son PDG Tohru Uchiwa, était encore dans les mémoires de tous.

L'Uzumaki se rappela du récit de son père à cette époque, du temps ou il était journaliste, dans les moindres détails . . .

L'Uchiwa Corporation était une multinationale célèbre et réputée, chiffrée à un chiffre d'affaire faramineux, faisant d'elle l'entreprise la plus puissante du pays. Elle était menée d'un bras de fer par Tohru Uchiwa, un homme de main dur en affaires, avec qui lequel il était mieux d'être ami plutôt qu'ennemi. Le conseil d'administration était régie par différents membres de la famille Uchiwa, aussi influant les uns que les autres. Un héritier, Itachi Uchiwa, aussi talentueux que son père était prêt à le succéder à sa majorité comme le voulait la tradition familiale .

Les affaires étaient fluctuantes, le carnet de commande rempli, une renommée internationale . . .

Visiblement, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce tableau parfait . . .

Pourtant à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, un évènement tragique se déroula dans le manoir des Uchiwa . . .

Il y a 5 ans, un jour d'Octobre, une dispute violente s'était éclatée entre Tohru Uchiwa et le fils d'un de ses employés dans son bureau. Cette altercation finit rapidement par se transformer par un corps à corps violent et dangereux parmi les deux hommes.

Minuit et quart : la police fut alertée par les voisins par un coup de feu provenant du manoir des Uchiwa.

Minuit trente : La police arrive sur les lieux et y découvre un mort étendu sur le sol, abattu d'un coup de feu.

Selon le rapport de la police, Tohru Uchiwa prétendait qu'il s'était saisi de son arme et qu'il avait tiré contre son interlocuteur en état de légitime défense. La famille se trouvait dans un état de choc, étant présente au moment des faits, en particulier le jeune fils du PDG qui restera dans un choc psychologique deux mois durant.

Le motif de la dispute ne sera jamais dévoilée, l'affaire sera rapidement étouffée, la justice se rangeant du coté de Tohru Uchiwa, en concordance avec son statut important a sein de l'économie nationale.

Quand au jeune homme décédé, les parents impuissants ne purent attaquer en justice le puissant patron de _l'Uchiwa Corporation, _du fait de son haut statut et de leur peu de moyen, il fut rapidement oublié des mémoires et . . .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, interdits, les mains tremblotant légérement.

Non . . .

Cet homme. ..

Ca ne pouvait pas être . . .

-je pense que tu as tout compris, murmura Itachi.

Décidément il était dur d'aimer un Uchiwa.

Haku Mizukini en avait fait la funèbre expérience.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 11 :

Itachi : . . . .

Naruto : . . . .

Auteur : . . . .

Itachi : mademoiselle l'auteur ?

Auteur : Oui ?

Itachi : Je pense qu'après m'avoir fait un passé aussi pourri, tu devrai au moins te faire pardonner en m'accordant une faveur.

Auteur (bave) : Tout ce que tu veux Itachi-kuuuuuun !! (ils chuchotent discrètement )

Naruto : C'est quoi ces messes basses !

Auteur : Euh . . . Itachi . . . Je te signale que c'est sensé être un sasunaru . . . alors . . .

Itachi (boude) : Ce n'est pas sympa . . . Après m'avoir tellement frustré . . .

Auteur (gagatisant) : Kyyaaaa ! Je craque !! Tout ce que tu veux Itachi d'amouuuuuur !!!

Itachi : Merci. (regard pervers vers Naru) Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, Naruto-kun. Kukuku . . .

Naruto : Pourquoi je me sens bizarrement dans la merde là ?


	13. Chapter 13

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Shye Yun : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Naru-chan est trop mimi ! S'il existait en vrai, j'adorerai l'avoir comme petit frère ! Je crois que je n'arrêterai pas de le prendre dans mes bras . . . XD Mais bon, faut pas trop rêver quand même . . . TT . . . J'aimerai moi aussi être une perso de manga !! Ca serait chouette, je ferai comme Nana, j'essaierai de mettre Sasu et Naru ensemble ! Et bien sur je prendrai en photo touuuuuuuus les bishos du manga ! (bave . . . ). Je suis contente que tu aies compris (je pensais que les lecteurs s'enfuyaient parce qu'ils commençaient à rieeeeeen piger de l'histoire . . . XD). Ouais, c'est vrai que pour Hana je n'ai pas donné trop d'indices, mais vous saurez pour elle plus tard . Merci beaucoup, voila la suite pour toi ! ; )

Ucef : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que le lemon sasunaru n'est pas pour tout de suite, faudra encore attendre ! X ) Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas taper le lemon par manque de temps et de boulot, déjà que c'est assez dur avec un chapitre pour l'envoyer à temps donc . . . Alors désolée mais ca ne sera pas possible, peut être plus tard . . .

Cc : Merci pour ta review, cc-chan ! Le père homophobe ? En partie oui, j'expliquerai tout plus tard ;) . Ouais, Itachi n'est pas méchant ! Bon c'est vrai qu'à cause de sa vengeance, il a fait du mal à des personnes, mais bon faut le comprendre aussi ! Il a vraiment souffert le pauvre . . . :(

Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise (et encore, je n'ai pas tout révélé ;) ) , ne t'inquiète pas tu comprendras bien vite ! Je ne pensais pas que l'utilisation du « chan » te ferait autant plaisir ! XD Moi j'adore appeler les gens que j'apprécie comme ca, donc je n'arrêterai pas de sitôt ! Lol ! Bon alors, voila la suite !!!

Naruto-girl : Merci de ta review Naru-girl-chan ! (tu me permets de t'appeler comme ca ? XD) Tu ne m'as pas donné ton email (officiel ? X /) mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien te répondre ici. Contente que les explications t'ont servi, et je voulais te dire que ca ne me dérangeais pas du tout de t'expliquer, au contraire ca me fait plaisir que ca t'intéresse et que tu aies envie d'en savoir plus XD. En conclusion, demande moi ce que tu veux, je m'empresserai de te répondre avec joie (que ca soit long ou court !) ! Eh oui cette fois c'est Sasu qui a fait souffrir notre pauvre Naru . . . Eh ben non, Haku et Hanna n'ont aucun rapport, désolée XD. Nan, Haku sortait avec Itachi et les parents de Haku travaillaient dans _l'Uchiwa corporation_, tu me suis ? Son père n'est pas d'accord, ils se disputent et Tohru Uchiwa prétend qu'il s'est défendu légitimement en tirant sur Haku, qui a succombé. Ils parlaient dans le bureau du père, et il avait une arme dans son bureau (quand on est aussi riche et important, faut se protéger, non ?). Fais exprès ? Il prétend que non. Bien sur, ce n'est que la version officielle. Plus tard je vous dirai ce qui s'est réellement passé. Il se passera un truc entre Ita et Naru ici ;)(Sasu et Naru, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ;). . .)

Donc voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !!

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci infiniment ! Voici pour vous le 13ème chapitre (Beurk, je n'aime pas ce chiffre . . . --) que j'ai tapé alors que j'étais malade ! Lol ! Mais rien ne m'empêchera de le poster, pas même la fièvre !! Ha haha, Sasunaru vaincra, niark !! Bon assez de délire de ma part (désolééééeee !), bonne lecture !!!

CHAPITRE 13 :

Un nouveau jour tranquille se levait sur le lycée Konoha . . .

-SASUKEEEEEE !!!!!

Enfin, presque tranquille . . .

Le dit Sasuke, qui venait d'entrer au lycée par le portail principal en vue d'une nouvelle journée banale de cours, se crispa à l'entente de cette voie aigue, si typique de ses fans en furie.

Il se retourna, dépité par tant de soucis dès le bon matin, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Cette voix n'était autre que celle de Nana Uzumaki, courant joyeusement vers lui, son bras levé et son éternel sac rose fluo à la main. Elle s'approcha du brun, lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de le saluer en bonne et donner du forme, sous le regard jaloux des filles de son fan club qui espéraient un jour lui donner une bonne leçon du fait de sa proximité exclusive avec l'inaccessible Uchiwa .

-Salut, Nana répondit sobrement Sasuke.

Tandis que la blonde tirait la langue à deux « poufs », les très célèbres Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno qui fulminaient littéralement de jalousie, Sasuke dévia son regard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un de vue.

-Ou est Naruto ?

-Ah, bonne question ! Hier soir, Iruka m'a dit qu'un ami de Naru-chan avait appelé la veille pour le prévenir qu'il passerait la nuit chez lui.

Le brun pesta intérieurement contre cet « ami », ayant eu le privilège de dormir avec son blondinet, qu'il détesta immédiatement.

-Oh moins, soupira Nana en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'a pas eu droit au tapage nocturne de la veille . . . Qui aurait pu dire qu'un homme aussi nonchalant en classe que Kakashi-sensei soit aussi actif au lit ?

-Hn... .

-Sasuke . . . ?

Nana fixa le visage de son ex, constatant avec inquiétude qu'il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses traits las et tirés témoignant certainement d'une rude nuit.

-Sasuke, demanda la blonde visiblement soucieuse, est ce que tout va bien ?

Le brun leva ses yeux vers ceux d'azur de son ex avant de lui répondre faiblement, toujours aussi taciturne.

Je dors assez mal ces temps-ci . . .

Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Hn . . .

C'est en alternance avec tes rêves cochons sur mon frère ? ajouta-elle en rigolant malicieusement, mais se tue rapidement sous le regard foudroyant que lui adressa le brun.

Elle s'excusa platement de son manque de délicatesse, puis se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

-C'est récent ?

-Non. C'est fréquent depuis la mort du petit ami de mon frère il y a 5 ans . . .

Nana regretta immédiatement sa question.

Sasuke avait été le témoin de la mort d'Haku Mizukuni, abattu par légitime défense par son père, 5 ans auparavant. La blonde se rappela encore de l'état de l'Uchiwa, profondément choqué par cette scène, et qui était resté amorphe à l'hôpital pendant près de deux mois. A son retour au collège, Sasuke était resté dans un état proche du mutisme, refusant tout contact ou parole avec les autres, vivant dans son propre monde. C'était à cette époque que les jumeaux Uzumaki avaient fait sa connaissance, tentant de devenir amis avec ce garçon si solitaire qui avait tant souffert, réussissant au bout d'une longue période à parler à Sasuke, exploit que personne n'aurait cru possible.

Depuis ce jour ils dévirent inséparables.

Nana pensait qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à faire oublier cette tragédie à Sasuke.

Visiblement, elle se trompait.

-Et, reprit la jeune Uzumaki en déglutissant, tu rêves de quoi ?

L'Uchiwa soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, ses billes noires à présent perdues vers le sol. Son visage s'assombrit progressivement quand il daigna enfin articuler inaudiblement une réponse . . .

-Je . . .

Un bruit assourdissant de freins l'interrompu dans sa parole, faisant retourner simultanément les élèves vers le portail du lycée, provenant de la décapotable rouge d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Son cadet conserva son visage neutre tandis que son ainé descendait lentement de sa voiture.

Jusqu'à là, rien d'inhabituel.

Jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte passager.

Les élèves présents, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, crurent faire une attaque en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux :

Itachi Uchiwa, ouvrit poliment la porte passagère, permettant ainsi à Naruto Uzumaki de sortir, tous les deux hilares, les joues rougies par le bonheur, presque bras dessus-bras dessous.

A ce moment les pensées des élèves présents étaient bien différentes.

Les filles pensaient : _« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont venus ensemble au lycée !! Et comment ils se regardent ! Pas de doutes, ils ont du baiser la veille . . . Ouiiiiin, pourquoi c'est les mecs les plus beaux qui sont homos ? »_

Les garçons pensaient : « . . . . » témoignant bien de leur désintéressement à ce sujet enclin aux milles et une spéculation grotesque et farfelue.

Nana Uzumaki pensait : « _Nooon !! C'était chez Itachi-sensei qu'il a passé la nuit !?Chez ce pervers qui en veut à sa virginité ?! Comment est ce qu'il a atterri chez lui ? Il a du le droguer, l'enlever et le violer, c'est sur !! Ah ben non, si c'était le cas, Naru-chan ne le regarderait pas aussi langoureusement . . . Ah le pouvoir de l'amour . . . RAaah, mais qu'est ce que je raconte la, merde !! Naru-chan est amoureux de Sasuke, non ?? Mais alors pourquoi cette attitude frérot ?? . . . Aaah, je ne pige plus rien !!! »_

Les pensées de Sasuke Uchiwa étaient bien trop meurtrières et violentes pour être clairement retranscrites, son visage déformé par la fureur montrant bien sa haine profonde et incontrôlée contre son grand frère.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Salua joyeusement Naruto en continuant son chemin vers l'entrée du bâtiment aux cotés de son professeur, tout aussi radieux que lui, laissant la foule d'élèves et ses deux camarades de classe complètement pantois .

A l'intérieur, Itachi accompagna le blondinet jusqu'à la porte ou il aurait son prochain cours, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

Alors Itachi-sensei, demanda Naruto gaiement, c'est bon pour ce midi ?

D'accord. On se retrouve derrière le bâtiment nord, c'est ca ?

Oui, confirma le blond dans un dernier geste de salut, laissant aller son professeur vers son autre cours.

Il souria tendrement, adossé contre le mur, en regardant le brun disparaître au loin dans les couloirs, son cœur complètement apaisé depuis la veille.

Décidément leur relation avait évolué depuis cette discussion . . .

**DEBUT FLASHBACK :**

_Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'Itachi Uchiwa avait finie par raconter la terrible tragédie qu'il avait vécue cinq ans auparavant à l'Uzumaki. Les mots sortant mystérieusement avec une facilité déconcertante, il lui raconta tous les méandres de sa vie, tous les sentiments douloureux qu'il avait vécu depuis que la famille Uchiwa avait brisé son bonheur en lui enlevant l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde , son amant Haku Mizukuni . Naruto l'avait écouté patiemment et silencieusement, son cœur se déchirant douloureusement à chacune de ses paroles, à chacune de ses explications sur un évènement dont il n'avait jamais voulu parler à qui que se soit. Le blond comprenait enfin l'étendue des souffrances qu'avait subies Itachi Uchiwa, passant de son enfance ou il fut élevé à la dure pour remplir sa fonction d'héritier d'Uchiwa Corporation, jusqu'à sa décision irrévocable de briser les liens avec cette famille qui l'avait tant détruite. _

_Ils étaient à présent silencieux, regardant au loin le paysage, le cœur submergé d'une émotion inconnue._

_Itachi ressentait du soulagement, un apaisement qu'il n'avait jamais pu croire connaître un jour. Inlassablement, le brun se demandait quel était le pouvoir de ce blondinet, dont la simple présence allégeait les noirceurs les plus profondes de son âme. Et au fur à mesure de son récit, un sentiment tendre et agréable, que jadis l'Uchiwa partageait seulement aux cotés de Haku, l'envahissait à l'égard du blond. _

_Naruto quand à lui ressentait de la compassion et une sympathie profonde et sincère qu'il n'avait jamais pu penser éprouver pour quelqu'un à un tel degré. Inlassablement, le blond maudissait intérieurement ceux qui avaient fait tant souffrir cet homme, dont la pureté de l'âme venait de le toucher en plein cœur. Et au fur à mesure de son récit, un sentiment tendre et agréable, que l'Uzumaki partageait seulement aux cotés de Sasuke, l'envahissait à l'égard du brun. _

_-Je suis vraiment désolé, Itachi-sensei, murmura faiblement le blond, le regard vide toujours perdu au loin devant lui. _

_Son ton était sincère, compréhensif, dénué de toute pitié que les gens éprouvaient habituellement pour l'ainé des Uchiwa, chose dont il en fut réellement surpris. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un l'avait écouté sans le juger, sans le blâmer, et sans lui adresser des regards remplis d'apitoiement, pourtant récurrents de la part de l'opinion publique et des proches depuis cette tragédie._

_Itachi sourit, véritablement reconnaissant au blond, avant de lui caresser tendrement son visage mélancolique._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Naruto. Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu aies daigné m'écouter un peu, vraiment._

_-J'aurai tellement aimé faire quelque chose pour vous, ajouta le blond timidement, dont l'altruisme n'avait d'égale que la gentillesse. _

_-Tu as fait beaucoup, crois moi, assura l'Uchiwa en mettant sa voiture en marche, le simple fait de te parler m'a allégé ma peine. Mer. . . _

_Ce dernier mot mourut dans ses lèvres, le blond l'ayant coupé dans ses remerciements en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Itachi écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de se laisser complètement aller à la douceur de ses lèvres, simplement collées l'une à l'autre, les yeux clos dans une sérénité totale. _

_Naruto quand à lui, ce geste involontaire de sa part l'ayant d'abord étonné, s'efforçait de transmettre tout le réconfort, toute l'affection dans cet échange chaste avec cet homme qui avait profondément touché son âme et son cœur._

_Le baiser se termina aussi tendrement qu'il avait commencé, les deux protagonistes se contemplant à présent dans les yeux, le silence ayant pris place dans la voiture. _

_Ils étaient à présent déconnectés de la réalité alentours, seul le murmure du blond résonnant dans la voiture. _

_-A présent, vous ne serez plus seul à affronter cette solitude. . . _

_Le visage habituellement pale de l'Uchiwa était à présent rouge carmin, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée depuis très longtemps. Les doigts, tremblotant légèrement, sur ses lèvres, il réalisa avec stupeur l'effet que lui avait fait cet simple échange, qui l'avait littéralement envoyé au septième ciel. C'était rarissime de la part de cet homme dont les baisers qu'il recevait l'un après l'autre étaient terriblement fade, dénué de ce quelque chose qu'il ressentait autrefois dans ses contacts buccaux avec Haku. Comment ce gamin avait réussi à lui faire ressentir tout ce flot d'émotion à cet homme qui avait pourtant enfermé ses sentiments dans une coquille, se promettant de ne plus jamais les faire ressurgir pour s'occuper seulement à son but ultime, c'est-à-dire la vengeance ?_

_Son regard se dévia vers le visage radieux de Naruto, qui continua dans un même ton, terriblement doux et complaisant. _

_-. . . On l'affrontera ensemble, Itachi-sensei. _

_Itachi Uchiwa venait de refermer doucement ses paupières, son cœur, habituellement froid et dénué de tout sentiment pour quiconque, battait à rythme saccadé, heurtant sa poitrine dans une sensation mêlant douleur et satisfaction ultime. Quelque part, dans une partie des plus intimes de son esprit, une image familière s'estompait, s'effaçant graduellement de ses bribes de souvenir, laissant derrière elle le noir complet. Néant noir qui commençait petit à petit à s'effacer, laissant derrière lui un visage mutin, aux traits doux et au sourire chaleureux prenant la place des bribes de souvenir qu'Haku Mizukuni avait laissées derrière lui . . . _

_Itachi Uchiwa comprit enfin. _

_Lui qui se délectait de jouer avec les sentiments des autres au profit de sa propre vengeance était tombé dans son propre piège._

_Il était tombé amoureux de Naruto. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 13**.

Naruto : . . .

Itachi : . . .

Auteur : Kyaa !! Vous êtes trop mignon !!!

Itachi : Une minute, je suis bel et bien amoureux de Naruto, c'est ca ?

Auteur : Vi !! XD

Naruto : Euh . . . Et moi ? Parce que je suis un peu perdu là . . .

Auteur : Secret ! ; )

Naruto : Pff, je devrai y être habitué à la longue . . .

Itachi : Mon image de psychopathe insensible a pris un sérieux coup là . . .

Auteur : Oui, mais tu es tellement mignon comme ca ! N'est ce pas, Naru-chan ?

Itachi et Naruto : . . .

Auteur : OK, je sors . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Cc : Merci pour ta review cc-chan ! T'inquiète pas, l'ordre d'honneur qui se répète sans cesse dans ma tête c'est « sasunaru » !! Même si Itachi est amoureux de Naruto, je n'ai jamais dit que ce dernier l'était aussi ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ferai un chapitre sasunaru pour me faire pardonner, alors patience ;) .Ouais Sasu va devoir faire des efforts pour régler le blèm ! (et tu verras qu'il y aura un autre problème entre nos deux bishos préférés plus tard . . . TT ). OO Comment tu savais que j'allais faire le couple itanana ? Oh, je suis démasquéeeeee XD !! Lol ! Bref, sasunaru powaaaa !! Voila la suite !!

miss-hayden : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ma fic te plaise (mais juste pour savoir, dans ta review, tu parlais à moi ou à cc ? Oo Parce que la je suis un peu perdue, lol ! ) .

ilovechine.sky : Merci pour ta review ! Eh ben oui, Itachi est amoureux de Naruto mais je n'ai jamais précisé que Naruto l'était aussi, donc pas de panique ! Moi aussi, je ne jure que par le couple sasunaru !! J'ai adoré écrire le passage des spéculations de Nana quand Naru-chan arrive avec Itachi ! XD Ah je l'adore cette Nana !! Bon, ben voila la suite !!

Hisha : Merci infiniment pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise !! Malheureusement, ca sera bel et bien un sasunaru (Ouiiiiin, t'en va paaaaas !!). Je peux avouer que j'ai BEAUCOUP hésité entre le sasunaru et l'Itanaru avant d'écrire la fic . . . Mais si je fais une autre fic, je ferai un Itanaru, c'est sur ! Parce qu'ils sont si chouuuuu ensemble !! XD Alors, voila la suite !!

o-Inuka-o : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis ma fic depuis le début et que ca te plait ! J'en suis vraiment honorée ! T'inquiète pas, c'est avec Sasu-chan que va Naru-chan !! Eh oui, sasunaru powaaaa ! (même si j'adore le Itanaru quand même ! XD) . Donc pas vraiment de soucis pour Sasuke en ce point, mais . . . Tu verra que le chemin vers le lemon sera long et tâté d'embuches . . . (Moi sadique ? Jamaiiiiiis !! XD). Voila la suite !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! Trop contente !! Voila pour vous la suite en espérant que ca vous plaise aussi !! (Même si dans ce chapitre y'aura une grosse brouille . . . aie, aie . . .). Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !!

**CHAPITRE 14 : **

Une relation élève-professeur.

Ce terme était loin de qualifier le lien qu'entretenait à présent Naruto Uzumaki avec son professeur de Français Itachi Uchiwa.

Les élèves ainsi que l'ensemble du personnel de l'établissement purent constater un rapprochement évident entre les deux protagonistes, rapprochement sujet à de nombreuses controverses et discussions basées sur rumeurs et spéculations.

Pourtant, même si le blond et le brun étaient bien loin d'un rapport enseignant-professeur normal et approprié, ils n'étaient pas non plus amants comme la majorité des filles d lycée le pensaient. Non, ils partagaiaent un lien beaucoup plus pur, tendre, dénué à présent de toute arrière pensée et de perversité de la part de l'Uchiwa. En effet, le jeune professeur avait subitement arrêté ses manèges et avances vicieuses au blond, instaurant avec lui un véritable respect et affection qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour quiconque. Quelques élèves observateurs, dont Nana Uzumaki, avaient mêmes pu déceler dans ses regards pour l'Uzumaki une lueur reflétant tout l'amour qui lui portait.

Et même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble comme Itachi espérait ardemment, il était déjà comblé de la relation privilégiée qu'il avait avec son élève.

Itachi Uchiwa était bien loin de penser que leur relation spéciale aurait des répercussions sur l'entourage du blond.

En effet Naruto, qui passait désormais le plus clair de son temps aux cotés de l'Uchiwa après les cours ou pendant l'heure de déjeuner, négligeait horriblement son entourage qui assistait impuissant à son éloignement progressif d'eux.

Et le premier à en souffrir était Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il avait constaté un changement de comportement de son meilleur ami depuis sa visite chez lui, quand il était partit précipitamment de sa demeure sans même dire au revoir. Depuis ce jour, le blond s'efforçait de l'éviter le plus possible, rentrant désormais seul ou ne s'asseyant plus à coté de lui en cours. Nana et Sasuke avaient tenté inlassablement de connaître les raisons de ce comportement étrange ainsi que la récente mélancolie de l'Uzumaki, lui qui pourtant rayonnait de joie de vivre.

Il était loin de deviner que Naruto prenait de la distance entre eux pour tenter d'effacer ses sentiments d'amour, qu'il croyait définitivement non partagés , qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'Uchiwa , pensant que seul le temps et un peu de recul l'aiderait à tout oublier et à tourner la page . . .

Sasuke s'était immédiatement tourné vers la piste de son frère, dont il voyait d'un très mauvais œil son rapprochement avec Naruto, s'obstinant à penser qu'Itachi poursuivait seulement sa vengeance contre lui en l'utilisant, comme il avait habituellement coutume de faire.

Combien de fois se rappelait-il d'Hanna quand il voyait que son frère usait du même stratagème autrefois employé avec elle sur l'Uzumaki ?

Il le savait pourtant pertinemment :

Itachi allait le détruire comme il l'a fait autrefois avec Hanna.

Mais cette fois, Sasuke ne le laisserait plus faire sans agir.

L'Uchiwa n'était pas un faible comme s'amusait sans cesse à lui répéter son ainé.

Il devait une fois pour toutes avertir Naruto.

Même si pour cela il devait lui expliquer la raison de cette vengeance.

Même s'il devait pour cela lui avouer ses sentiments.

Après tout, un Uchiwa ne s'enfuyait jamais.

* * *

Tohru Uchiwa finissait d'éplucher ses livrets de compte, assis tranquillement sur son fauteuil en cuir, feuilletant d'un air grave et sérieux ses dossiers relatifs à son entreprise, _l'Uchiwa corporation_. 

Seul le bruit des feuilles saccadait le silence froid toujours présent dans l'immense bureau du directeur de l'entreprise, dont le chiffre d'affaire et la notoriété était sans égale dans le pays.

Son regard s'attarda sur quelques documents que Tohru examina silencieusement, ses sourcils froncés, montrant son étonnement face à un document visiblement douteux . . .

Ses doigts rudes se perdirent sur son bureau acajou, appuyant sur son interphone . Une voix rauque et dure coupa alors le calme de la pièce.

-**Monsieur Uchiwa ? Il y a un problème **? demanda gravement la voix à travers l'interphone.

-Oui, Umino-san. Je voudrais savoir qui est le chef du secteur comptabilité, demanda l'Uchiwa dont le nombre d'employés était si énorme qu'il n'arrivait presque jamais à se rappeler de leurs noms.

-**C'est le nouveau que vous venez d'engager monsieur Uchiwa, vous savez, Tobi Uchiwa** . . .

Tohru soupira dépité, le regard perdu vers l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau qui surplombait presque entièrement toute la ville de Tokyo, regrettant une fois de plus cette nomination.

En effet, il Avait engagé très récemment un de ses jeunes neveux, Tobi Uchiwa, suite à la tradition de l'entreprise qui était d'être dirigée dans les postes importants par les membres de la famille.

Malheureusement le poste important qui lui avait été conféré contrastait grandement avec l'incompétence de son neveu. En effet, même si le jeune Uchiwa était volontaire et motivé, comme il le répétait sans cesse dans ses affublassions récurrentes du genre « Tobi est un bon garçon ! », le nouvel employé souffrait d'un manque de rigueur mêlé à une étourderie légendaire ainsi qu'à un comportement infantile qui lui valaient les moqueries de ses collèges, l'énervement quasi-incessant de ses supérieurs ainsi que des désordres administratifs dans son secteur de travail.

Ce fut ainsi en connaissance de cause que Tohru Uchiwa demanda à un de ses collaborateurs, Ibiki Morino, homme de fer et d'expérience de réputation de l'entreprise, de convoquer sur le champ Tobi Uchiwa.

Ainsi, après une longue attente, la ponctualité n'étant pas le fort du jeune employé, ce dernier arriva après avoir timidement tapé à l'imposante porte de son patron, qui le pria de s'approcher de son bureau. Tobi s'exécuta docilement, affublé d'un sourire niais en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles en pics, avant de s'adresser d'une voix fluette et ingénue :

-Tu m'as appelé, tonton ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « monsieur Uchiwa » au bureau, Tobi, dit calmement son interlocuteur, les doigts croisés sur son bureau.

-Désolé, tonton Uchiwa . . .

Le directeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de se racler la gorge et de poursuivre :

-C'est toi qui est chargé des feuilles de compte, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit joyeusement son neveu, Tobi est un bon garçon, il a tout bien fait, n'est ce pas ?

-En partie oui, mais tu vois... . Il y a un problème sur une fiche des comptes importations- exportations de cette année vers les pays d'Asie. J'avais demandée que cette feuille me soit personnellement remise, sans que personne d'autre à part toi ou moi ne puisse la voir. Et pourtant elle n'est pas dans les dossiers de compte . . . Tu comprends ce que je te dis, Tobi ? Conclua t-il sur un ton de confidence.

Tobi frémit légèrement avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante et bégayante.

-Mais . . . C'est lui qui est venu . . . Il-il a dit que c'était un ordre de votre part . . . Que je devais lui donner tous les comptes de cette année sinon vous alliez me grondez . . . A-Alors, je . . .

Tohru Uchiwa leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

-De qui tu parle Tobi ? A qui les as tu donnés ?

-Mais à votre fils, déglutit-il en tremblant réalisant enfin qu'il avait commis une erreur, l'héritier de _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ bien sûr . . .

-Tu veux dire Sasuke ? interrogea le directeur. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne vient jamais ici et . . .

Tohru se tut immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillant subitement, à la vue de Tobi qui réfutait d'un signe de tête négative la réponse de son employeur.

Ses doigts commencèrent à trembler nerveusement à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse trouver ce document compromettant, tandis que Tobi prenait discrètement la poudre d'escampette, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de son oncle face à son incompétence.

Le visage hagard, les yeux perdus vers la baie vitrée ou se filtrait les lumières rouges et ocres du soleil couchant, Tohru Uchiwa comprit enfin.

-_Itachi _. . .

* * *

Itachi Uchiwa, tranquillement adossé à la fenêtre de la salle des profs, regardait au loin le terrain d'athlétisme, bénissant la vue qu'il pouvait avoir d'ici. 

Il avala silencieusement une gorgée de son café, ignorant superbement les voix suaves et sexy de ses collègues féminines qui tentaient, en vain, de le draguer. Il fallait pourtant savoir que le brun ressemblait en un point avec son frère : son talent à ignorer les poufs de gente féminine.

De plus le jeune professeur avait une meilleure occupation quand il se trouvait dans cette salle. Il pouvait voir de loin Naruto s'entrainer avec ses camarades du club d'athlétisme tous les matins ou il arrivait tôt. Cela devint rapidement une habitude pour l'Uchiwa, qui d'habitude n'accordait de temps qu'à soi même.

Aujourd'hui encore il fixait, le visage apaisé et radieux, le blondinet qui courait, sa blessure étant complètement rétablie depuis quelques jours, s'entrainant avec ses camarades et son professeur en vue de la compétition inter-lycée qui approchait à grands pas.

Itachi, d'abord perdu dans sa douce contemplation, remarqua une silhouette aux cheveux bruns s'approcher des gradins ou était à présent assis Naruto . . .

* * *

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Naruto avait fini son entrainement matinal de course à pieds. 

Il était à présent adossé sur les gradins, en compagnie de son groupe d'inséparable d'amis avec qui soit dis en passant n'avait pas coupé les liens, buvant en grande gorgées de sa bouteille l'eau minérale.

L'Uzumaki rigolait joyeusement avec Kiba, tandis que Neji, Gaara, Choji et Shikamaru regardaient dépités Lee en train de courir avec énergie et volonté en compagnie de son cher professeur Gai-sensei, tout en criant d'une voix tronitruante: « le printemps de la jeunesse vaincra fièrement la semaine prochaine ! ».

Les rires des adolescents, amusés par ce spectacle burlesque, fut soudainement interrompu par une voix froide et grave, qui fit immédiatement perdre le sourire à Naruto qui reconnut immédiatement cette voix familière, voix qu'il n'avait pourtant pas entendue depuis un bout de temps.

-Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

L'Uzumaki leva enfin les yeux, tombant sur le visage inexpressif et froid de son meilleur ami Sasuke.

Meilleur ami qu'il s'était pourtant efforcé d'éviter pendant un bon moment.

Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji , écrasés par une tension lourde et persistante, presque sexuelle , qui venait de naitre depuis la venue du brun , préfèrent partir .Gaara lui , ne les rejoigna pas , préférant se lever et s'approcher lentement de l'Uchiwa , ennemi naturel , pour le toiser d'un regard qui en disait long sur la « sympathie » qu'il éprouvait pour lui .

Ce fut alors un duel des regards acharnés ou le brun et le roux s'affrontèrent silencieusement, avant que Naruto n'y mette fin, estimant que la tension avait atteint un maximum historique.

-Tu peux y aller Gaara, déclara le blond d'un ton apaisant destiné à le rassurer, je me débrouillerai, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

Naruto acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Gaara le fixa longuement avant de détourner son regard vert glace vers l'Uchiwa et de lui dire d'un ton dangereusement bas.

-Si tu le fais encore souffrir, je te préviens que c'est à moi que tu en répondras, Uchiwa.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, ne voyant visiblement pas de quoi le rouquin voulait parler, et le regarda partir en direction des vestiaires. Son regard s'attarda alors sur Naruto, qui gardait son visage baissé vers le sol, ne voulant pas affronter le regard accusateur du brun. Ses poings se serrèrent douloureusement alors .

Alors comme ca, Naruto se confiait à Gaara et non pas à lui, lui qui était pourtant son meilleur ami ?

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donc fait pour qu'il arbore une telle expression de peine ?

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? demanda la voix effacée de l'Uzumaki qui coupa brusquement les pensées de l'Uchiwa.

-C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi Naruto.

Ce dernier soupira longuement, ses yeux vides perdus au loin. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet épineux.

Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas.

Il savait pertinemment qu'une simple allusion créerait un flot de sanglots incontrôlés et inexpliqués devant son meilleur ami, et ca il ne le voulait pas.

Naruto ne sentait pas assez fort pour affronter ce genre de situation.

Après tout les Uzumaki étaient courageux mais pas téméraires.

Le blond se leva, faisant face à Sasuke, à qui pourtant il ne voulait pas regarder dans les yeux. D'ailleurs il instaurait déjà une limite de distance entre eux, ne voulant pas être trop proche de lui, ne voulant pas se sentir vulnérable face à son meilleur ami qui l'avait déjà fit horriblement fait souffrir.

Après tout, qui pourrait savoir ce qu'il arriverait dans de tels cas . . .

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, puisque que tu ne veux pas parler de ce sujet là, dit-il, il y a autre chose d'important dont je voulais te parler.

Le blond lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à continuer, à dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Je voulais te parler d'Itachi.

Naruto écarquilla légèrement ses yeux, s'attendant au pire sachant que le brun n'aimait pas son grand frère pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

-Je t'écoute.

-Je vais te parler franchement. Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup mon frère, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes dans le lycée d'ailleurs, mais si j'étais toi, je ne lui ferai pas confiance et je me méfierai.

Le blond fronça ses sourcils tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, signe du mécontentement qui commençait progressivement à monter au lui, face aux paroles accusatrices de Sasuke contre son cher professeur. L'Uchiwa le remarqua mais n'y prit pas compte, continuant dans sa lancée.

-Je connais Itachi mieux que toi, poursuivit-il, mieux que quiconque d'ailleurs. C'est quelqu'un de manipulateur, calculateur, froid sans aucune considération pour les autres. Il ne fait que jouer avec les autres, s'amuser avec leurs sentiments avant de les briser sans pitié. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire avec toi. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas le premier avec qui il fait ça, une de mes . . .

Son flot de parole fut violement coupé par une vive douleur sur sa joue.

Hébété, sa main sur sa joue endolorie, Sasuke retourna son visage vers celui fulminant du blond, son bras toujours levé.

Il réalisa alors avec effroi que son meilleur ami, celui qui haïssait tant la violence, venait à l'instant de le gifler.

Naruto, le visage rougi et les yeux écarquillés par le flot de colère qu'il éprouvait actuellement, perdit soudainement le contrôle de ses nerfs, explosa littéralement.

-LA FERME ! LA FERME SASUKE, TU M'ENTENDS ?! DE QUEL DROIT TU OSES PARLER AINSI D'ITACHI ?! TU NE FAIS QUE LE JUGER, MAIS TU NE LE CONNAIS MEME PAS ! QUE CROIS-TU SAVOIR DE LUI, HEIN ? T'ES TU JAMAIS DEMANDE CE QU'IL RESSENTAIT ? TU NE T'ES JAMAIS DIT UN MOMENT QU'IL POUVAIT SOUFFRIR ?? C'EST UN ETRE HUMAIN, MERDE ! MAIS NON BIEN SUR, POUR MÖSSIEUR UCHIWA, SEULE SA PETITE PERSONNE COMPTE !

Sasuke regardait impuissant, les yeux écarquillés, l'Uzumaki déverser son flot de colère incontrôlé contre lui.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur.

Naruto continua de plus belle, sa voix gagnant de plus en plus de décibels à mesure qu'il déballait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, défendant avec passion Itachi.

-ET C'EST TOI QUI DIS QUE TON FRERE NE FAIT QUE S'AMUSER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES ? JE TE TROUVE BIEN PRESOMPTUEUX, ON VOIT BIEN QUE TU NE T'ES PAS REGARDE !

-Quoi . . . ? Réussit difficilement à articuler le brun, visiblement désarmé face à l'accès de fureur de son meilleur ami. De quoi tu parles ?

-HA ! VISIBLEMENT ON A LA MEMEOIRE COURTE !

Sasuke agrandissa subitement les yeux, venant de comprendre de quoi voulais parler le blond.

TU ES VRAIMENT BIZARRE DANS LES RELATIONS HUMAINES, SASUKE ! continua Naruto d'un ton de plus en plus véhément , UN MOMENT TU PLAQUES MA SŒUR EN LUI AVOUANT QU'EN FIN DE COMPTE TU NE L'AVAIS JAMAIS AIMEE ALORS QUE TU N'ACCORDES AUCUN REGARD A CES POUFS QUI TE COLLENT AUX BASQUES ! PUIS TU CHERCHES A M'EMBRASSER ALORS QU'EN FAIT CE N'ETAIT QU'UN JEU POUR TOI ! YU NE T'ES JAMAIS DEMANADE CE QUE JE POUVAIS EPROUVER VIS-A-VIS DE CELA ? BIEN SUR QUE NON ! TU NE FAIS QUE T'AMUSER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES ! TU REJETTE TOUT SUR ITACHI, MAIS FINALEMENT, C'EST TOI QUI N'AS PAS DE CŒUR SASUKE ! TOI, ET TOI SEUL !

Naruto s'arrêta à bout de souffle, haletant et en sueur, après avoir tant crié sans même prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle entre chacune de ses phrases, tremblotant de tout son corps.

C'est lorsqu'il leva timidement son visage vers celui choqué et interdit de Sasuke qu'il réalisa alors la portée des mots qu'il venait de lui porter en plein cœur. Son visage se crispa, perdant toute l'assurance qu'il éprouvait tout à l'heure, lorsque le blond remarqua l'extrême souffrance et tristesse du visage de Sasuke, qui malgré sa réputation de glaçon, venait d'être réellement blessé par les paroles cinglantes de son meilleur ami. Naruto blêmit furieusement, cherchant quoi dire pour se rattraper, les mots se coinçant douloureusement au fond de sa gorge.

-Sa-Sasuke . . . Je . . . Je . . . balbutia-il en s'avançant vers lui, ses larmes menaçant de couler.

-Alors c'est ca que tu penses de moi, Naruto ? demanda le brun d'une voix étranglée, dévoilant son profond désarroi.

Naruto voulut s'approcher doucement de l'Uchiwa, mais ce dernier le repoussa dans un geste brusque, ses mèches noires cachant son visage sillonné de larmes.

Sans un autre regard pour l'Uzumaki, il fit doucement volte-face et prononça d'une voix étrange , le regard perdu au loin :

-Tu me déçois.

Ces trois mots suffirent alors à briser le cœur déjà martelé du blond, dont les jambes avaient lâchées, se retrouvant alors à genoux sur le sol, le visage enclin à un désespoir total.

Une relation d'amitié venait de se briser.

**FIN CHAPITRE 14. **

Sasuke et Naruto : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Auteur : Eh, faut se calmer les enfants !

Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous torture ainsi !!

Auteur : Sasuke, ca c'était pour le chapitre 306 ! Bien fait pour toi ! Na ! XP

Naruto : Pff . . . Et bien sûr ca retombe sur moi !

Auteur : Désolée Naru-chan ! Je ne le fais pas exprès !

Sasuke et Naruto : Ben voyons . . . On te croit sur parole . . .

Itachi : Est-ce que je vais me charger de consoler Naruto-kun ? (regard dangereusement pervers )

Auteur : Non ! XD (Sasuke et Naruto sautent de joie) Tu auras une conversation très importante avec une autre personne !

Itachi : Qui ça ?

Auteur : Secret . . . A moins que tu n'acceptes de . . . (chuchote des trucs pervers à l'oreille d'Itachi)

Itachi : Non, finalement, je vais attendre jusqu'à la suite . . .

Auteur (déçue) : Dommage mon cher Itachi d'amour . . .

Sasuke : Pff, y'en a toujours que pour lui !

Auteur : Non, j'aime aussi Tobi !!! Il est trop mimi !! XD

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon !

Auteur : Nyaaaa, kawaiiiiii XD !!!! (Serre Tobi jusqu'à l'étouffement)

Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto : Irrécupérable . . .


	15. Chapter 15

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

naruto-girl : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça mimi XD ! D'abord contente que les explications t'aient servies, bien sur n'hésite pas à en redemander, j'adore te répondre ! Ben Itachi n'est pas vraiment un psychopathe . . . C'est juste quelqu'un avec des souffrances qui est passé du coté obscur de la force . . . (Oula, je m'égare moi ! XD). C'est sur qu'il va plus être totalement comme avant (désolée si le nouveau Itachi ne te plait pas XD), il est amoureux, et quand on est amoureux on change souvent du bon côté (Merci qui ? Merci Naru-chan ! XD). C'est vrai que je le trouve moi aussi trooooop mimi !! (bave). Ouais vive le Kakairuka ! Je n'arrive pas à les imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ces deux là ! XD. Pourquoi Satsuki est partie aux Etats-Unis avec son fils ? Pour plusieurs raisons : pour éloigner Itachi de la famille qu'il hait tant parce qu'à cause d'eux, il a perdu Haku (explications dans ce chapitre ;)) et pour l'éloigner de Sasuke (Explications plus tard ;) ) ; mais malheureusement ca n'a pas suffit comme tu as pu le constater puisque Itachi s'est vengé par le biais d'Hanna et qu'il est revenu au Japon pour finaliser sa vengeance. Nana plus triste ? Je ne vais pas encore aborder ce sujet là pour l'instant. C'est vrai que les fans girl ont vite imaginé des conclusions hâtives entre Naru-chan et Itachi, même si c'est faux ! (remarque je suis comme elles, il suffit que je voie deux mec trop proches l'un de l'autre avec un comportement ambiguë pour que je me mette à délirer et à partir dans un trip de rumeurs et spéculations sur leurs soi-disant relation d'amour yaoi qui au bout du compte n'existe même pas XD ! Ca ne va pas trop vite entre Itachi et Naru-chan puisqu'IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE EUX à part une amitié sincère et profonde ! Donc même si Itachi d'amour est fou amoureux de Naru-chan, ce dernier n'a que de l'affection à son égard car lui est déjà amoureux de Sasu-chan, donc ils ne sortent pas ensemble et donc en conclusion sasunaru powaaaa !! XD. Pourquoi te torturer à savoir ce qui va se passer dans la suite ? Attends deux petits jours mode peace et love et puis profite calmement XD ! Lol ! Par contre il se pourrait que ton hypothèse soit vérifiée dans les prochains chapitres à venir . . . ;) . Voila la suite pour toi ! A bientôt Naru-girl-chan !! X3

Kamirya : Je t'ai envoyé la réponse à ta super review par message privé, donc je ne rajouterai qu'une chose . . . J'ai hâte qu'on se reparle !! Et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de Kitai !! J'en suis devenue accro !! Lol ! Bon, assez de délire, voici pour toi la suite ma poucinette ! XD A la prochaine X3

miss-hayden : Merci pour ta review ! Trop contente que ca te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pour principe de finir ce que je commence, car je sais que c'est très frustrant pour un lecteur qui suit depuis le début une fic de ne jamais savoir la fin de l'histoire pour des raisons souvent multiples et variées de la part de l'auteur (flemme, manque d'inspiration, de volonté . . .) . Donc même si mes doigts sont en feu et en sang, même si mon ordi pête un câble, contre vent et marées j'enverrai la suite jusqu'au bout !! Yeah, battante attitude XD ! Lol ! Donc la voila XD !! A la prochaine et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! XD !

Shye Yun : Merci pour tes deux review ma chère Shye-chan ! Eh bien, comme je n'avais pas cours et que les chapitres étaient déjà prêt sur papier, ca ne m'a pas pris trop de temps, et je suis enchantée que ca te fasse plaisir . Eh bien oui, Itachi est bel et bien amoureux de Naru-chan (Dans un sens je le comprends, qui ne succomberait pas devant une telle gueule d'ange ! bave . . .). Sasu-chan est amoureux de Naru-chan, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est réciproque ! Mais de la à être ensemble, ce n'est pas encore gagné !

Oui, relation d'amitié brisée mais relation d'amour en cours ! (c'est sur qu'on ne peut pas être à la fois ami et amoureux d'une personne normalement . . . TT ). Je ne pense pas qu'Itachi va aider son frère à conquérir Naru-chan ! Ca serait complètement illogique XD ! Mais je te rassure, Naru-chan et Itachi d'amour ne sont qu'amis, même si Ita est fou amoureux de notre blondinet préféré. X3.

Cc : Merci pour ta review cc-chan ! Pourquoi ? Ben, c'est la vie . . . (Cruelle, moi ? Jamaiiiis XD). T'inquiète, ils vont se réconcilier ! (Et moi, quand je réconcilie mes personnages, c'est plus souvent par les « gestes » que par les paroles que ca se fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) ). Ouais, c'est Sasunaru powaaaa !!! XD Il y aura un Itanana, mais pas vraiment pour la raison que tu as citée (Désolée XD !), tu verras par la suite de toutes façons ;) . Super contente que ma fic te plaise !! Ca fait vraiment plaisir à un point, tu peux ne pas savoir ! Désolée de mettre tes nerfs à l'épreuve à chacun de mes chapitres ma pucinette ! Je ne le fais pas exprès, juré ! XD. Ah non, tu ne me fais pas du tout perdre mon temps, sincèrement j'adore lire tes reviews et surtout y répondre ! X). Voila la suite !! X3

Merci infiniment à tous mes lecteurs tous sexes confondus !! (Clin d'œil à Khao-kun ;)) Je sais que je me répète sans arrêt, mais un grand merci pour ceux qui m'encouragent et qui me laissent des reviews ! Ca fait trop plaisir !!! Donc voila pour vous la suite que je dédie à Miss-hayden à l'occasion de son annif ! (j'espère que cela va te plaire ! ;) )

**CHAPITRE 15 : **

Le soleil se levait doucement dans la cuisine d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Le brun, assis à la petite table de la cuisine, buvait tranquillement son café noir en lisant le journal matinal avec comme seule compagnie le silence lourd de la pièce.

Itachi soupira longuement, se remémorant avec nostalgie le jour ou Naruto avait pris son petit déjeuner avec lui. Même si aucun des deux n'avaient parlés pendant qu'ils mangeaient, la seule présence du blond avait réussie à atténuer la solitude pesante auquelle était confrontée l'Uchiwa depuis quelques temps dans cet immense appartement dénué de toute présence humaine à part lui-même.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi fragile ?

Itachi avait remarqué que depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux, les remparts qui entouraient et protégeaient son cœur de tout sentiment extérieur avaient été brisés.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto . . .

Ses mains soutenant son visage, révélant des traits qui pour la première fois étaient apaisés et détendus, il sursauta brusquement à l'entente de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. L'Uchiwa se dépêcha de secouer sa tête, de nettoyer d'un geste furtif son visage avant de se diriger vers le seuil de son appartement avant de poser rapidement sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir à son visiteur matinal.

La porte ouverte, ses traits se crispèrent immédiatement à la vue de cette personne qui lui inspirait tant de dégout et qu'il aurait voulue plus que tout ne plus jamais revoir.

Tohru Uchiwa, les traits dur et impassible comme à son habitude, se trouvait sur le seuil d'entrée de son appartement.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun transmettant par le biais de son regard ce qu'il exprimait vis-à-vis de l'autre, créant alors rapidement une lourde atmosphère de tension électrique, connotant un sentiment réciproque entre le père et son fils.

Un sentiment de haine.

De la haine à l'état pur.

Ce ne fut qu'après cet interminable échange caractérisé par ce silence glacial qui en disait long, que la voix d'Itachi, dénuée à présent de toute tendresse, résonna à travers la pièce :

-Père.

-Itachi.

-Que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite impromptue ?

-Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je viens, crois moi.

-Au moins c'est réciproque, dit le brun sarcastiquement.

Tohru soupira longuement, peu habitué à ce genre de ton flegmatique et imperturbable de son fils ainé. Avant, il fallait bien avouer que leurs échanges étaient littéralement explosifs. Il regarda silencieusement, son visage conservant ses traits austères et impassible, Itachi s'éloigner de lui avant de s'asseoir mollement sur son canapé en daim, une expression de défi dans ses orbes noirs.

-Tu n'as pas changé, rétorqua t-il en faisant face à son fils ainé, depuis tout ce temps . . .

-Je ne savais pas que ce genre de détails futiles à tes yeux pouvait t'interesser. Maintenant dis moi ce que tu veux et dégage.

Son éloquence goguenarde et impertinente ne sembla pas énerver le moins du monde son père, qui se contentait de le regarder silencieux et toujours aussi taciturne, visiblement habitué de ce genre d'attitude de la part de ses deux fils. Tohru se contenta de se racler la gorge avant de poursuivre d'une voix maitrisée et neutre :

-J'irai droit au but. Rends moi ce que tu m'as volé.

-Pardon ?

-Ne feins pas de l'ignorer.

Itachi se frotta le menton, dans un geste de pure désinvolture, faisant mine de réfléchir, avant d'écarquiller légèrement ses yeux.

-Aaah, dit-il souriant, tu parles des documents de comptes de _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ révélant des activités clandestines et totalement illégales dans les pays d'Asie de l'ouest ? Oui bien sur, c'est moi qui te les ai gentiment « empruntés », rajouta-il d'un ton moqueur.

Tohru serra fortement ses poings, luttant contre une petite voix intérieure lui sommant de donner une bonne correction à ce fils indigne, qui visiblement, se moquait ostentatoirement de lui !

-Soit dit en passant , poursuivit Itachi toujours sur le même ton qui visait à faire perdre le contrôle des nerfs de son père , si j'étais toi je renforcerai un peu la sécurité de ton entreprise et je virerai sur le champs ce cher Tobi . C'est un bon garçon, sans conteste cela va sans dire, mais il est terriblement naïf. Il a suffit de belles paroles et la promesse de quelques sucreries pour qu'il me laisse obtenir ce que je veux.

Itachi lâcha un rire dénué de toute joie, plutôt destiné à provoquer Tohru, avant de poursuivre.

-Franchement père, tu me déçois. Tu devrai au moins prendre la peine de bien cacher tes magouilles illicites ! Nous savons pertinemment tous les deux que tu es spécialiste dans les dissimilations, rajouta-til le regard empli de sous entendu que son père, grimaçant, comprit immédiatement.

Ce dernier secoua lentement sa tête, tentant vainement de contrôler sa nervosité face à cette illusion, avant de prendre la parole, sa voix révélant un profond trouble et nervosité.

-Tu dis ca, mais toi-même tu n'es pas aussi blanc que tu essaies de faire croire.

Le sourire moqueur d'Itachi disparut immédiatement, laissant place à une tristesse infinie dans son visage, révélant ainsi inconsciemment à quel point cette phrase l'avait atteinte en plein cœur.

C'est vrai qu'autrefois il avait fait souffrir beaucoup de personne, et ca il ne le niait pas.

L'Uchiwa ne pourrait jamais l'oublier de toute façon, ses cauchemars révélant à chaque nuit ses fautes autrefois commises sans pitié.

Mais pourtant ce temps était révolu.

Oui, il avait tout laissé derrière lui depuis sa rencontre avec l'Uzumaki . . .

Tohru crut voir ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement. Il poursuivit malgré tout, sa voix perdant graduellement son sang froid légendaire :

-Ta vengeance t'aveugle complètement Itachi, et ses conséquences dévastatrices retombent sur des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Comme cette pauvre fille, Hanna, ou Sasuke !

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'agrandirent brusquement, perdant alors toute trace de tristesse qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant, une lueur d'antipathie les inondant alors soudainement.

-Sasuke y a tout à voir, et tu le sais très bien, cracha t-il d'une voix terriblement glaciale et haineuse.

Les lèvres de Tohru tremblèrent subitement, son visage en proie à une véritable détresse, avant de s'adresser à son fils d'une voix implorante, presque suppliante, terriblement différente de ce qu'il laissait paraître en lui habituellement :

-Je t'en conjure de ne pas mêler Sasuke à cette histoire. . . Il a déjà assez souffert comme ca, s'il apprenait la vérité ca le détruirait ! Finit-il dans un murmure étouffé, la tête baissée. Son regard, à présent fragile, se posa alors dans les yeux froids et vigoureux d'Itachi avant de poursuivre dans son requête, son visage à présent hagard et presque désespéré. Je peux comprendre que tu le haïsses, mais je te le demande comme une faveur Itachi : laisse Sasuke en dehors de ça, prends toi autant à moi que tu le souhaite, mais par pitié laisse ton frère en dehors de ça, ne lui révèle rien je t'en prie . . .

Sa demande mourut dans un souffle, ses yeux à présents humides, fixant le sol. Itachi le regardait, le visage imperturbable, surpris intérieurement de jusqu'à ou pouvait aller son père, pourtant réputé pour être froid et horriblement fier, juste pour le bien de son fils. Il se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux mi-clos, un drôle de sentiment longtemps refoulé refaisant surface. . .

Il se rappela alors à quel point Tohru Uchiwa, renommé pour l'être d'homme d'affaire le plus impénétrable et implacable, débordait d'affection pour son fils cadet Sasuke.

Itachi ria doucement, les bras adossés aux accoudoirs, ce qui alerta immédiatement son père qui releva doucement et honteusement son visage parsemé de larmes devant son fils ainé.

-Charmant, dit-il ironiquement, j'ai toujours su que Sasuke était ton petit préféré, mais de la à mentir sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé et à supporter toutes les conséquences qui sont retombées juste pour le protéger, là c'est vraiment épatant. Et bien sur mon idiot de petit frère vit toujours dans ce beau mensonge crée de toute part par la famille Uchiwa, te haïssant par la même occasion sans savoir ce que tu as du enduré pour lui. Et tout ca pour au nom de quoi ?

Au nom de ce qu'on appelle amour paternel, articula-il d'une voix trainante, ses yeux bouillonnant à présent de rage. Mais venant de toi, je ne sais pas si tu es en mesure de comprendre ce genre de sentiment.

-Bien sur puisque tu ne m'as jamais témoigné ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce cet amour depuis mon enfance, rétorqua le brun impétueusement. Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ton enfant, non, pour toi je n'étais qu'un outil, un objet aux services des desseins de _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ ! Et bien sur un outil comme moi n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner du chemin que tu lui avais tracé !

Tohru Uchiwa, les yeux écarquillé et le visage hébété, regarda impuissant Itachi se lever et déverser tout le flot de colère, tous ses sentiments refoulés qu'il avait précautionneusement cachés depuis sa plus tendre enfance. A présent il s'égosillait , sa poitrine remplie du trop plein de choses auxquelles il avait fait abstraction , choses auxquelles il avait été obligé de mettre sous silence depuis tant d'année , créant ainsi ce profond sentiment de frustration qui se libérait violemment à présent :

-QUAND SASUKE S'EST MIS A SORTIR AVEC HANNA, IL AVAIT IMMEDIATEMENT TA BENEDICTION ! ALORS QUE MOI, QUAND JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE D'HAKU, LA BIEN SUR DE LA PART DE TA MARIONNETTE CE N'ETAIT PAS POSSIBLE, EVIDEMMENT !

-Tu sais très bien que cela n'a rien à voir, Itachi, murmura Tohru d'un ton dangereusement bas, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa colère, sachant pertinemment que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Le jeune Uchiwa se tut immédiatement, reprenant doucement son souffle, avant de plonger son regard froid dans ceux de son père.

-Bien sur que si, dit calmement le brun. En fait tu t'en fichais que j'aime un homme, au fond ca t'était complètement égal. Le truc que tu ne pouvais pas supporter c'est que ca s'apprenne, expliqua t-il froidement. Tu ne voulais surtout pas que la réputation de _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ soit tachée par un scandale si les médias apprenaient que l'héritier de cette célèbre multinationale sortait avec un homme. C'est pour cela que tu as convoqué Haku ce jour là dans ton bureau. Et c'est pour ça que tu es en partie responsable de tous ce qui s'est passé ce jour là puisque tu as été l'élément déclencheur de sa mort.

Itachi soupira longuement sans regarder son père avant de poursuivre, sa voix s'étranglant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles :

-J'aurai encore préféré que tu sois homophobe, que tu me regarde comme un père qui en veut pas que son fils sorte avec un homme, qu'il soit normal parce qu'il veut le meilleur pour lui. J'avais toujours espéré ça, murmura t-il un sourire terriblement malheureux aux lèvres, mais toi, tu me regardais en tant qu'objet servant uniquement à sa précieuse entreprise. Même si au bout du compte on se serait hait toi et moi, j'aurai préféré qu'on ait ce genre de liens plutôt que de subir ton ignorance.

Son regard vide et humide se perdit dans l'immensité du blanc des murs de la pièce.

- Au moins, murmura faiblement l'Uchiwa, on aurait toujours été relié . . .

Tohru baissa tristement la tête, à présent ce fut son tour d'être touché en plein cœur par ses paroles accablantes de la part de son fils ainé . Il se doutait qu'il devait souffrir en silence, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ca soit d'une telle intensité.

Le père savait qu'au fond, il méritait pertinemment ces paroles accusatrices.

Il savait pertinemment qu'au nom de ses ambitions personnelles, il avait fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes.

Tohru Uchiwa le savait :

Il n'était pas un bon père.

Ses yeux se clorent légèrement, une expression d'accablement sans fin se peignant sur son visage pale. La voix à présent plus prononcée d'Itachi le sortit brusquement de ses pensées teintées de regrets incommensurables :

-Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je ne l'ai compris qu'à la mort d'Haku. Mes liens avec toi, Sasuke et la famille Uchiwa sont définitivement brisés. . .

Tohru soupira inaudiblement, connaissant déjà l'issue de tous ces évènements passés.

-. . . .ainsi que ma vengeance.

Son père écarquilla violement les yeux face à la dernière parole de son fils.

-Pardon ? Articula-t-il difficilement, réalisant encore peu la portée de la décision de son fils.

-Je n'ai pas passé mon temps à rien faire quand j'habitais aux Etats-Unis avec mère. En quelques temps, j'ai pu réunir des preuves compromettantes pour _l'Uchiwa Corporation_. Débita t-il lentement, et je détiens également la vérité sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé il y a 5 ans, étant un témoin de la scène. Toutes les preuves que je détiens à présent sont largement suffisante pour faire couler ton entreprise et pour jeter à jamais le discrédit sur la famille Uchiwa . . . Mais, ajouta Itachi d'un ton las, je ne le ferai pas.

Tohru leva un sourcil, visiblement décontenancé.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à son fils pour qu'il fasse une croix sur sa vengeance, qui était pourtant depuis toujours son but ultime ?

-J'en ai assez, déclara Itachi, le seul lien qui subsistait toujours entre moi et la famille Uchiwa était la détestation, la désolation et les remords. La vengeance avait toujours été mon seule but, ma seule raison de vivre . . . Mais un jour, alors que j'étais perdu dans ces desseins inondé de noirceurs et de désespérance, une lumière au bout du tunnel sans fin ni espérance m'a totalement submergée . . .

Itachi souria tendrement, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil briller de milles feux dans le ciel plat et terne, avant de poursuivre d'un ton doux et passionné à la fois :

Et à présent, cette lumière d'espoir a inondé mon cœur comme . . .

. . . une nouvelle raison de vivre ?

Le jeune Uchiwa agrandissa ses yeux, avant de se retourner lentement vers son père, qui souriait d'une manière mélancolique, heureux que son fils lui ouvre son cœur pour la première fois de sa vie. Itachi le fixa un moment, silencieusement avant de hocher la tête, répondant sincèrement à son sourire.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, approuva t-il avant de détourner à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre en remarquant que les nuages s'étaient mis à cacher le soleil.

Tohru, hésitant, s'approcha doucement de lui, d'un pas lourd et tremblant avant de se racler la gorge, cherchant visiblement les mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire à son fils ainé.

Un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors.

Son fils lui avait, peut être maladroitement, ouvert son cœur sans hésitation.

Cœur que lui-même avait involontairement martelé depuis tant d'années.

Une immense envie de pleurer l'inonda alors.

A présent Tohru Uchiwa récoltait les conséquences de ses péchés.

-Itachi, tu sais même si je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le montrer en tant que père, commença-t-il légèrement balbutiant, il faut que tu saches que je t'ai. . . .

La sonnerie du portable retentit alors, faisant immédiatement taire Tohru, qui préféra regarder le sol embarrassé tandis que le jeune Uchiwa s'excusa d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de répondre à son cellulaire.

-Allô ? Oui c'est moi, acquiesça t-il d'un ton neutre . . . Pardon ?

Son père, interdit, pu alors voir le visage de son fils se tétaniser, arborant une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux à présent vides et dénué de toute joie qu'il avait éprouvé avant ce coup de fil.

-Itachi . . . ?

Ce dernier laissa tomber son portable, ses bras ayant lâchés, une expression catastrophé sur son visage à présent sillonné de multiples larmes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement avant de murmurer d'un ton saccadé :

-Naruto . . . Il . . . Il a . . .

Sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot étouffé qui étonna grandement Tohru, n'ayant jamais vu son fils lâcher la moindre larme depuis son enfance, son éternelle fierté et carapace le lui prohibant. D'un geste vif, Itachi se dépêcha d'attraper son manteau, ses clés de voiture posés sur la table de son salon avant de courir précipitamment vers la sortie sans accorder un regard ni un mot à son père.

Ce dernier le regarda partir au loin par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte avant de détourner son regard vers la fenêtre constatant que le soleil avait laissé place à une pluie maussade . . .

FIN CHAPITRE 15

Auteur : . . . .

Itachi : . . . .

Tohru : . . . .

Itachi : Tu sais que tu as le chic pour gâcher l'ambiance, toi ?

Auteur : Je sais . . .

Tohru : Ce n'est pas plus mal, il fallait que quelqu'un arrête mon humiliation . . . J'avais vraiment l'air d'un bouffon gâteux dans ce chapitre . . .

Itachi : Ouais . . . Mais dit moi, qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto-kun ?

Auteur : . . . .

Itachi et Tohru : . . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Kamirya : Je t'ai répondu par message privé. Donc rien d'autre à rajouter à part bonne lecture ! XD

Cc : OOhh, il ne faut pas pleurer ma cc-chan !! Faut pas t'en faire, le chapitre ou on apprend ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour là ne va plus tarder, donc courage jusque là, lol ! Je ne vais pas tout te dire sur Sasu et Ita, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre ce que Naru-chan a. Je ne vais pas te dire comment ca va se finir maintenant, ca gâcherait tout le plaisir XD ! Mais je peux d'ore et déjà te dire que ca sera un happy end. Alors heureuse ma cc-chan ? Voila ce nouveau chapitre pour toi ! Bonne lecture !

ilovechine.sky : Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien tu verras ce qui est arrivé à Naru-chan dans ce chapitre. Donc bonne lecture !

P'tite new : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Peut être que selon ton point de vue « bouffon Uchiwa » comme tu dis XD ne mérite pas la gentillesse d'Ita-chou, mais . . . comme son père l'a dit . . . personne n'est totalement blanc ou noir alors . . . Désolée de t'infliger une telle torture ! (Sadique, moi ? Jamaiiiis ! XD). Euh non, ce n'est pas une death fic ni une relation à trois (j'aime poooo !

XX) mais un mignon sasunaru . Voila la suite et merci infiniment pour tes encouragements !

Shye Yun : Mici pour la review ! C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ce chapitre tout choupinou avec mon Itachi d'amour qui fait abstraction sur sa vengeance parce qu'il est amoureux . . . C'est dommage que ca ne soit pas un Itanaru . . . soupir . . . Bon tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qui est arrivé à Naru-chan, et oui, je pense que tu va vouloir botter les (belles et musclées . . .) fesses de Sasu-chan ! Voila la suite et bonne lecture !

miss-hayden : Merci pour ta review ! Tu sauras ce qui est arrivé à Naruto dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Merci encore à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Je n'arrêterai sans doute jamais de le dire mais ca fait très plaisir et ca m'encourage toujours à écrire la suite ! Bon, voila pour vous la suite que vous attendiez ! Faites place au chapitre 16 tapé par mes bons soins pour vous ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

CHAPITRE 16 :

-Nana . . . J-Je vais aller me chercher un café . . . T-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Du lait au chocolat s'il te plait. Très sucré.

-D'accord . . . Je . . . Je vais aller te chercher ça . . .

-Merci, Iruka.

Umino Iruka fit un léger signe de tête, essayant en vain d'esquisser un sourire, avant de renifler bruyamment et de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers une machine à café.

Nana Uzumaki, les yeux rougis par des larmes incessantes dont les flots n'arrivaient pas à être contrôlés, le regarda partir au loin dans les longs couloirs blancs et vides de l'Hôpital.

Elle et son tuteur y avaient passé une nuit blanche, se rongeant les sangs sans un mot, dans la salle d'accueil morne de l'établissement. Seuls leurs sanglots, vainement étouffés, avaient fait abstraction du silence pesant du lieu lors de leur longue et douloureuse attente.

La jeune blonde regardait silencieusement les couloirs sans fin dénué de tout ornement , ses yeux azurs habituellement pétillants et joyeux aujourd'hui vides et fades , appréhendant la venue d'un médecin qui lui livrerait soit des nouvelles réconfortantes et chaleureuses qui pourraient alléger sa peine soit des nouvelles funèbres qui au contraire la détruirait encore plus .

Car la jeune Uzumaki détestait les hôpitaux.

En particulier celui-ci.

En effet, c'était là que sa mère, Uzumaki Kushina, était morte en lui donnant naissance.

C'était également là que son père, Uzumaki Minato, avait rendu son dernier souffle après son accident de voiture mortel.

Et c'était à présent dans ce même lieu, horriblement craint et redouté à présent par Nana, que se jouait la vie de son frère Naruto Uzumaki, qui oscillait dangereusement et incertainement entre la vie et la mort.

Nana savait pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir la liste funèbre des personnes chères à ses yeux s'allonger une fois de plus.

Les mains tremblantes dans son visage à présent pale et sillonné de larmes sèches, elle se remémora douloureusement cette nuit où un des cauchemars qu'elle avait toujours craint de voir se réaliser un jour se déroula sans plus aucun contrôle . . .

**FLASHBACK QUELQUES HEURES AUPARAVANT** :

_Le soleil venait de se coucher. _

_Dans la maison des Umino-Uzumaki, Iruka et Nana s'activaient à mettre les couverts sur la grande table préalablement napée dans le salon familial. Dans ce silence où seul les titillements des fourchettes et des couteaux se faisait ouïr, Nana regardait amusée son tuteur, visiblement surexcité et nerveux à l'idée de mal faire, en train de s'appliquer dynamiquement à une présentation plus que parfaite pour que le diner de ce soir soit absolument irréprochable. _

_Effectivement, ce diner était loin d'être habituel suite à l'invitation du bel Hatake Kakashi, amant du maitre des lieux. Iruka avait donc tenu à que tout soit exemplaire, son petit coté perfectionniste et « femme de maison » ayant refait surface en cet occasion . _

_-Il faudrait aller sortir le soufflé du four, Nana, déclara nerveusement le brun avant de poser son regard sur l'horloge qui prônait au dessus de la rustique et chaleureuse cheminée de la pièce. Kakashi ne va pas tarder à arriver, on risque de ne pas être prêt à temps ! _

_Nana, dépitée, leva les yeux au ciel, ses précédentes tentatives de calmer son tuteur ayant lamentableusement échouées. _

_-Pas la peine de te stresser pour ton chéri voyons ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est toujours en retard ! Rien qu'en cours il vient 45 minutes à la traine, alors . . . Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être viré . . . Pff, soupira- t-elle, j'ai toujours dit que je bossais dans un lycée de mégalos . . . _

_Iruka, légèrement vexé, ne tarda pas à rétorquer : _

_-Kakashi m'a promis qu'il serait spécialement à l'heure aujourd'hui ! _

_-Bien sûr, il ne raterait pour rien au monde un peu de temps avec toi dans ta chambre pour une super partie de jambe en l'air ! _

_Le tuteur, timide et discret par nature, ne tarda pas alors à rougir violement, décidément peu habitué à sa pupille perverse, adoratrice de yaoi et n'ayant pas de surcroit sa langue dans sa poche. _

_-Nana ! Réprimanda le brun, c'est gênant tu sais ! _

_Cette dernière arbora une expression faussement boudeuse destinée à attendrir son interlocuteur avant que la sonnette aigue et claire de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse, interrompant alors cette discussion. _

_Iruka, couinant littéralement d'excitation, pria gentiment à la blonde d'ouvrir la porte à son amant tant attendu pour lui faire pardonner son franc parler, qui pouvait être très embarrassant. _

_-Ok, j'y vais ! Et pas de cochonneries à table, hein ! J'ai quand même des principes, moi ! _

_-Et toi, pas de photos perverses ! Je tiens à mon intimité, moi ! _

_-Ah ça, je ne te promets rien, a jouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, dévoilant son professeur de philosophie au sourire charmeur, tiré à quatre épingles et surtout, chose pourtant peu commune, à l'heure ! _

_Après des salutations en bonne et donné du forme à ses hôtes, ce qui comportait bien sur un baiser langoureux et interminable à son amant vu et revu sous toutes les coutures par son élève pensant intérieurement « yaoi powaaaa !! », il s'attabla joyeusement à la table généreusement garnie de mets dont l'exquise odeur étayait leur goût. _

_-Nana, pourquoi Naruto ne dine pas avec nous ? demanda Iruka légèrement soucieux en s'attablant aux cotés de Kakashi. _

_La jeune Uzumaki, qui se versait du jus de pomme, écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée, son éternel sourire ayant disparu à l'entente de la question de son tuteur : _

_-C'est parce que . . . Tout à l'heure, il est rentré en larmes, complètement bouleversé et il m'a demandé de ne pas le déranger . . . elle soupira tristement. Et pour la première fois en 16 ans, il a refusé de se confier à moi et de me dire ce qu'il n'allait pas . . . _

_Iruka fronça les sourcils, son inquiétude ayant sensiblement augmenté aux dires de la blonde, avant de déglutir difficilement. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Nana en tentant de son mieux de sourire, Naru-chan est très fort. J'ai confiance en lui, alors faisons de même, d'accord ? _

_Son tuteur souria, visiblement soulagé. Pourtant le sourire fragile et éphémère de la blonde disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, son visage exprimant son anxiété vis-à-vis de la mine terriblement abattue de son jumeau lors de leur retour à la maison après les cours. _

_Naruto était véritablement aussi fort qu'il voulait le faire croire ? _

_Ou cette carapace cachait seulement les souffrances et appréhensions qu'il ne voulait surtout pas montrer aux autres ? _

_Kakashi se racla audiblement la gorge, faisant sortir sa jeune élève de ses pensées qui s'orientaient vers la mort de ses parents et du comportement de Naruto après cela, cherchant visiblement à changer de sujet pour ne pas tracasser son amant. _

_-Ce diner est excellent Iruka-chou ! Mais j'ai hâte de goûter au dessert, susurra t-il dans un murmure sensuel, ses yeux langoureux et remplis de sous entendus explicitement sexuels fixant son hôte. _

_Iruka se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné et flatté à la fois, tandis que Nana levait les yeux au ciel. _

_-Allons Kakashi . . . Ce n'est pas le moment . . . _

_-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es terriblement bandant mon chou . . . _

_Nana se racla très audiblement la gorge avant de prendre rapidement la parole, estimant que ce genre de paroles perverses n'aillaient pas tarder à se finir en « geste »sexuel table , puis s'adressa à son professeur : _

_-Kakashi-sensei, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante, je peux vous poser une question ? _

_Ce dernier approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête, faisant alors continuer la blonde dans sa lancée : _

_- Vous savez il y a beaucoup de mystères et de questions non résolues concernant les professeurs dans notre lycée, expliqua-t-elle lentement, et un des plus célèbres s'applique à votre livré fétiche, Icha Icha Paradise ! _

_-Et alors ? _

_-Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire de quoi votre bouquin parle ? demanda Nana d'un ton étrangement quémandeur et poli pour ne pas paraître suspect. _

_Etrangement à l'entente de cette question, innocente au premier abord, Iruka avala de travers son verre de vin tandis que Kakashi arbora un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur le contenu de son livre. _

_-Malheureusement, répondit-alors l'argenté, je ne peux pas te le dire sous peine de choquer tes mignonnes et innocentes oreilles . . . _

_Iruka, buvant un verre d'eau pour faire passer la gorgée involontaire de vin qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge, pensait que c'était plutôt sa jeune pupille qui écorchait perversement les oreilles des autres . . . _

_-. . . Mais, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, dangereusement proche de son entrejambe, seul Iruka le connaît par cœur toutes les nuit à mes côtés quand je me fais un plaisir de lui enseigner les fabuleux secrets que cet ouvrage détient . . . _

_-Allons Kakashi, pas devant les enfants . . . _

_-BON, JE VAIS ALLER VOIR NARU-CHAN, MOI ! Tonna gaiement Nana qui se dépêcha de filer aussi rapidement que ses jambes le permettaient, peu désireuse de voir son professeur de philosophie faire l'amour avec passion à son tuteur sur la table de la salle à manger sous ses yeux. _

_Déjà qu'elle avait droit aux bruits plusieurs soirs par semaine, elle n'allait quand même pas avoir les images en supplément ! _

_La blonde traversa d'un pas vif le couloir en direction de la chambre à coucher de Naruto. Arrivée devant la porte de ce dernier, elle toqua doucement, quémandant une réponse : _

_-Naru-chan, je peux entrer s'il te plait ? _

_Le silence fut son unique réponse. _

_Après d'autres coups sur la porte, plus fort les uns que les autres, elle soupira bruyamment avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, sans préavis du locataire de cette dernière. _

_-Naru-chan . . . ? _

_Nana se tut immédiatement en remarquant que son frère jumeau était paisiblement endormi sur son lit aux draps couleur orange. La jeune fille souria tendrement avant de s'approcher silencieusement de lui, en voulant surtout pas le réveiller, avec la délicate intention de le border. _

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement lorsqu'elle frôla la main de son frère. _

_Elle était anormalement froide. _

_Son cœur marqua définitivement un battement lorsque le regard de Nana s'attarda sur la main gauche de son frère, tenant entre ses doigts un paquet d'aspirine totalement vide, avant de se détourner vers le visage pale et paisible de Naruto . . . _

_Un long cri strident retentit alors dans la maison des Umino-Uzumaki. _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Naruto Uzumaki était peut être une personne forte.

Mais pas invincible.

**FIN CHAPITRE 16. **

Auteur : . . . .

Nana : Oh mon Dieu . . . Oh mon Dieu !!!

Iruka : Pas Narutoooo !!

Kakashi : Mademoiselle l'auteur, vous êtes cruelle . . .

Auteur : Je sais, ce que traverse Naru-chan est terrible . . .

Kakashi : Non, moi je parlais du fait de m'avoir interrompu avec mon Iruka d'amour ! C'est cruel !!

Iruka et Nana : Quoi ??? Et c'est ça à quoi tu penses maintenant ???!!

Kakashi : Ben . . . C'est important les lemons , non ?

Nana : Oui, mais si le personnage principal meurt, il n'y a plus d'histoire ! Donc pas de possibilité de lemon entre toi et Iruka, ni entre qui que ce soit d'ailleurs !

Kakashi et Iruka : Oh merrrdeeee !! Sauvez Naruttooooo !!!

Auteur : On verra . . . Le prochain chapitre sortira mardi ou mercredi . . . D'ici là, tout sera possible . . .

Kakashi, Iruka et Nana : OUiiiiinnnnn !!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Cc : Merci pour ta review cc-chan ! Ben oui c'est vrai que Naru-chan souffre à cause de Sasu . . . Et encore, ce n'est pas encore fini . . . Les deux amoureux n'ont pas encore fini d'en baver . . . Oui, ils vont s'expliquer mais pas tout de suite, plutôt vers la fin normalement. Moi cruelle ? XD Désolééééeee ! C'est juste que j'aime écrire des histoires bien ficelées où les deux bishos se réunissent dans un bon lemon après avoir traversé des épreuves terribles . . . (et encore, par rapport à mes scénarios de mangas, celui là est le moins sadique !!). Mais tu verras la fin de l'histoire, faut pas t'en faire ça sera un happy end, promis ;) . C'est vrai que ca va pas être facile puisque je m'amuse sans cesse à empirer la situation mais c'est la vie XD ! Tu verras la réaction de Sasu et Itachi chou dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Ptite new : Et Yaoilove-chan (ou Sam, si tu préfères XD) va chercher Ptite New, Kakashi, Iruka et Nana pour les consoler en leur assurant que tout ira bien pour notre Naru-chan car même si l'auteur est très sadique (Naaaan, jure !! --), elle n'aime pas les deaths fics ! ;) . Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Hasu No Hana : Ouais, merci pour ta review nouvelle lectrice ! Contente que tu trouve ça drôle (j'ai adoré écrire le passage du diner pervers XD). Mais faut pas être triste ni énervée (Peace and love ma fille ! XD), parce que tata Sam (C'est moi XD) va arranger la situation ! XD Ouah, comment tout le monde déteste cette pauvre Hanna . . . Dans ce chapitre, quand tu sauras ce qu'il lui est arrivée, tu va avoir plus de sympathie pour elle je pense . . . J'adore ton rire diabolique ! Niark, niark !! (Entre méchantes, on se comprend !! XP). Comment va réagir Sasuke ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Désolée de te décevoir, mais Nana ne fera rien pour empêcher Sasuke d'être avec son frère chéri ! (et au passage, de lui effeuiller sa « petite fleur ! »XD niark, niark . . .). Voila la suite et bonne lecture !

miss-hayden : Merci pour ta review et merci pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Linette : Eh ben si, pas la peine de se rouler par terre en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps ma petite XD ! (Nooon, je ne suis pas méchanteeee !!). Oui, voila la suite ! (Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un meurtre à cause de mon retard quand même XD). Donc voila, voila ! (J'ai entendu tes cris de désespoir et je me suis appliquée à la tache pour toi ma linette-chan ! MOUAHHHHH !! XD). C'est vrai que Kakashi ne se gêne pas ! Moi j'ai appelé ce diner, le diner des membres du club des pervers ! (et Nana en fait partie elle aussi !! XD perverse comme elle est . . .). Gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

naruto-girl : Le retour de ma Naru girl-chan !! Bouuuh, tu m'as manquéeeeeee ! (J'ai pleuré et boudé dans mon coin pendant ton absence -- . . . nan, je lol, mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir :)) Naru a fait une tentative de suicide, mais il n'est pas mort (je ne fais pas de deaths fic, t'inquiète, je trouve que c'est du gâchis de tuer des beaux bishos, surtout sans avoir fait de lemon XD). La réaction de Sasu et Itachi dans ce chapitre ! ( Ben ouais toujours même réponse en somme ! XD). Et oui, pauvre Nana . . . C'est vrai que Kakashi est un pervers en puissance, mais c'est pour ca qu'on l'aime après tout ! Bon comme je suis gentille aujourd'hui (profite en, ca n'arrivera pas tout le temps XD !) tu sauras ce qui est arrivé à Hanna dans ce chapitre et tu en sauras plus sur ce qui s'est passé sur la famille Uchiwa dans ce chapitre et dans le chapitre 18 et 19 ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'histoire de légitime défense est vrai, le reste tu verras par la suite XD. Itachi ne hait pas Sasuke pour ca spécialement. Tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi. Oui, Sasu a fait quelque chose dont il n'est pas au courant et que sa famille lui cache (réponse ici !). Il le sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour une raison particulière qui sera énoncée dans le chapitre 18 et 19 (p'tit indice : ses cauchemars . . .). Non, je le répète Naru-chan ne mourra pas ! Sasunaru powaaaa ! Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Comme Naru-chan, dimanche soir j'ai atterri à l'hôpital (Sauf que moi je n'ai pas fait de tentatives de suicide et je n'ai pas été bichonnée par deux beaux bruns en puissance . . . soupir . . . --) donc j'ai gagné 1 ou 2 jours sans aller au lycée ! Et donc, pour vous faire plaisir, malade et emmitouflée sous mes couettes , j'ai écrit ce chapitre tant demandé que je me suis empressée de taper ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! (Avertissement : à partir de ce chapitre, les évènements vont commencer à se succéder rapidement, étant presque proche de la fin. Donc accrochez vous XD lol).

CHAPITRE 17 :

_Sasuke Uchiwa dormait paisiblement, nu et emmitouflé chaleureusement entre ses douces couettes, dans sa chambre calme plongé dans la pénombre. _

_De sa main droite, couché lui-même sur le dos, il tâtonna à l'aveuglette vers l'espace voisin de son grand lit, cherchant visiblement la présence d'une autre présence à ses cotés. Présence qui d'ailleurs ne sentit pas. _

_Le brun se leva doucement, scrutant de ses yeux mi-clos son immense chambre, cherchant sa petite amie avec qui il avait passé la nuit. _

_-Hanna ? _

_N'obtenant aucune réponse, Sasuke se frotta énergiquement son visage ensommeillé, se débarrassant de toute trace de sommeil avant de se lever chercher la rousse. Des lointains et légers bruits d'eau le firent déduire qu'elle était surement aux toilettes ; l'Uchiwa se hâta donc d'enfiler son caleçon de la veille jeté au sol durant leurs ébats avant de s'étirer paresseusement puis de partir rejoindre sa petite amie. _

_Dans les longs couloirs sombres et vides dans la nuit, Sasuke avançait doucement en direction d'une des nombreuses salles de bain où semblait provenir le son des clapotis liquides, son qui s'intensifiait d'ailleurs désagréablement à mesure qu'il approchait de plus en plus de la porte fermée en saule du WC. _

_Poliment, afin de respecter l'intimité de la jeune fin, il prit la peine de taper précautionneusement à la porte attendant la réponse de sa petite amie. _

_Mais seul le silence lui répondit. _

_Pourtant persuadé qu'elle se trouvait ici, le brun répéta patiemment l'opération. _

_Toujours aucune réponse. _

_Sasuke commença progressivement à s'alarmer, inquiété de ce bruit pesant et froid seulement entrecoupé de claquement de plus en plus audible d'eau contre le sol. _

_Il déglutit difficilement, un frisson désagréable traversant son échine, avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. _

_-Hanna, ma chérie ? Ca va ? Murmura timidement le brun en pénétrant furtivement dans les toilettes. _

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent à son maximum, se vidant de toute expression, à la vue macabre qui s'offrait à lui : _

_Hanna se trouvait nue dans la grande baignoire en marbre blanc, son visage vide et blanc rejeté en arrière, ses longs cheveux roux flottant lascivement dans l'eau et ses poignets ouverts laissant échapper abondamment le même liquide rougeâtre dans lequel elle baignait silencieusement. . . _

_De l'eau souillée. _

_De l'eau rouge. _

_Hanna Fujita était morte. _

_Baignée dans son propre sang. _

_Sasuke ne parvint pas à articuler un mot, ses jambes fléchissant sous le coup et tombant durement sur le carrelage froid, en proie à une terrible nausée. Il vomit douloureusement ses entrailles, les yeux dispersements secs, avant de se prostrer à terre, tremblant frénétiquement. _

_Un sentiment de désespérance comme il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant monta soudainement en lui, lui arrachant un long cri de douleur qui résonna perceptiblement dans la salle de bain où la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait de se suicider. _

_Ses sanglots effrénés et désolant ruisselants goutte par goutte, se mêlaient doucement aux taches de sang qui suintaient audiblement du poignet entaillé et blanc cadavérique de la jeune rousse, le diluant contrairement à la peine de l'Uchiwa qui ne semblait pas se calmer dans son cœur tourmenté. Sasuke n'entendit pas alors la porte de la salle s'ouvrir audiblement agrémenté par des bruits de pas lourds et lents ni la voix rauque et marmoréen qui venait d'interrompre le silence de ses cris et pleurs plaintifs ainsi que des clapotis d'eau et de liquide carmin incessants : _

_-Sasuke . . . _

_Ce dernier , toujours sur le choc et totalement perdu , retourna et leva avec une lenteur infinie son visage pale et sillonné de larmes pour perdre son regard rembruni vers celui froid , dur et impénétrable de son grand frère Itachi Uchiwa , qui se tenait debout impassible devant lui , ne paraissant nullement être dérangé par la jeune fille morte dans la baignoire ou par son jeune frère désespéré près de son vomi à ses pieds . L'ainé des Uchiwa le regarda avec une expression de haine et de véhémence avant de prononcer d'une voix remplie de dégout et de répulsion à l'égard de Sasuke : _

**_-JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS_**

****

_Aussitôt les couleurs de la salle de bain se mirent à tourbillonner rapidement devant les yeux de Sasuke, lui imposant un rythme anarchique qui embuait ses pensées et ses perceptions de l'espace . . .. . . Son cerveau était engourdi par des pensées confuses et indescriptibles . . . Des tremblements violents le saisirent tandis que sa vue se brouillait progressivement . . . encore la. . . Sasuke avait l'impression de chuter dans une longue obscurité glacée et vide . . . . Il entendait encore la voix lointaine de son frère l'accuser. . . .. . . Puis il chuta brutalement, sans plus aucun contrôle, dans une perception d'obscurité glacée, mais néanmoins familière, d'un visage ensanglanté qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant . . . _

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Sasuke se réveilla brusquement, se tortillant comme un diable dans ses couvertures glacées, de multiples gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur son front d'une pâleur inquiétante. Il se reprit immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa , qu'une fois de plus , ce n'était qu'un des cauchemars dont il avait été habitué à avoir presque toutes les nuits depuis 5 longues années .

-Merde, grommela-t-il d'une voix à la fois ensommeillée et irritée.

Plongé dans le noir de son immense chambre à coucher, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, les mains dans son visage ébranlé par ce cauchemar dont il n'arrivait toujours pas, une fois de plus, à s'en rappeler distinctement. L'Uchiwa laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de son torse nu et imberbe, se regardant attentivement dans le miroir : il semblait dans une grande fatigue physique, ses yeux vides et épuisés et sa lividité se reflétant à travers son haut miroir en haut.

Malheureusement ce harassement n'était pas seulement corporel .

Le brun était également épuisé par ces cauchemars qui revenaient fréquemment depuis la mort de Haku Mizukuni .

Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ses drôles de songes, il avait souvent demandé de l'aide et des conseils à ce sujet à ses parents, qui se contentaient de rester évasifs et distants sur le sujet. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté de l'aider avec les traitements médicamenteux d'un médecin illustre de la famille Uchiwa, Madara Uchiwa, mais cela était resté inlassablement inefficace.

Le fait de ne jamais avoir des bribes de souvenirs de ces cauchemars intriguant frustrait au plus haut point Sasuke, qui désormais ne prenait plus aucun médicament prescris par son médecin après avoir remarqué que ces derniers effaçaient graduellement la réminiscence de ses songes.

Oui, car inconsciemment le brun s'entêtait à comprendre, même s'il en se rappelait plus de rien à son réveil, cette sensation qu'il éprouvait à la fin de ses cauchemars . . .

Cette sensation de déjà vu . . .

Le brun pesta intérieurement en enfilant d'un geste brusque son T-shirt, encore furieux de ne pas pu s'être rappelé du visage qu'il avait vu à la fin de son rêve, avant de se lever en direction de la cuisine où il trouverait surement sa mère, celle-ci logeant pour la durée de son séjour au Japon dans le manoir Uchiwa, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. Arrivé à la porte de sa chambre ses pas furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son portable qui résonnait dans le silence matinal. Sasuke, maudissant celui qui avait le culot de l'appeler d'aussi bonne heure, ne tarda pas à répondre rapidement avec l'intention de dire sa façon de penser à cet interlocuteur mal élevé.

-Allô ?? Ronchonna t-il désagréablement. Ouais salut Nana . . . Je te préviens que si c'est encore pour une connerie, je vais te . . . Quoi . . . ?

Un long silence oppressant et lourd suivit la fin de la phrase, étranglée et moite, de l'Uchiwa qui écarquilla violemment ses yeux au maximum, ses traits se crispant douloureusement dans une expression d'anéantissement total.

Des tremblements violents et incontrôlés saisirent brusquement son corps à l'entente de la voix de sa meilleure amie qui lui annonçait une terrible nouvelle.

Le cauchemar de Sasuke recommençait.

Mais cette fois avec Naruto Uzumaki.

- . . . ki-chan ? Uzumaki-chan !

-Hein . . . ?

Nana ouvrit doucement ses yeux, son visage pâle exprimant une grand fatigue malgré quelques heures de sommeil, pour faire face au visage blême et inquiet de son professeur de français, Itachi Uchiwa.

Elle avait passé une dure nuit à l'hôpital, sur le fauteuil de la salle d'attente, en compagnie d'Iruka qui était à présent en train de régler des formules administratives à l'accueil de l'établissement. C'était le petit matin, on entendait audiblement le chant des rossignols et moineaux à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, dans le couloir blanc, d'ou s'échappait des fins rayons lumineux du soleil levant.

-Sensei ? marmonna faiblement la blond, encore dans les vapes et épuisée suite à son réveil brusque et court. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Itachi, toujours aussi pâle et l'air inquiet, attendit que sa jeune élève s'assoie correctement sur le fauteuil avant de prendre doucement place à ses cotés. Il la regarda gravement avant de se racler la gorge.

-Kakashi-sensei m'a appelé ce matin très tôt, expliqua t-il lentement, il m'a dit qu'il avait enemené hier soir Naruto aux urgences parce que . . . sa voix s'étrangla alors douloureusement et ses yeux commençaient à devenir dangereusement humides . . . Parce qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide . . . !

Nana le regardait attentivement, touchée de l'inquiétude qu'avait pu éprouver l'ainé des Uchiwa vis-à-vis de son frère. Au début elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un pervers qui en voulait seulement à la précieuse virginité de Naruto, mais avec le temps des réels signes de tendresse et d'amour de la part du brun avaient réussi à convaincre la blonde de la sincérité et de l'étendue des sentiments d'Itachi pour l'Uzumaki.

Et maintenant elle en était absolument sûre.

Itachi aimait autant le blond que Sasuke, peut être même plus d'ailleurs.

Nana savait pourtant pertinemment que le choix de son frère allait à son meilleur ami, mais après avoir également observé le comportement ambigu du blond vis-à-vis de son professeur, elle commençait à se redemander sérieusement si le cœur de son frère n'avait pas changé dans ses sentiments premiers . . .

-Uzumaki -chan ? dit la voix lointaine d'Itachi, légèrement inquiet face au visage songeur de la blonde. Ca ne va pas ?

Nana souria tendrement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Itachi-sensei, Naru-chan va beaucoup mieux. C'est une chance que je l'ai trouvé assez tôt sinon il aurait vraiment pu succomber . . . Il nous a vraiment fait une peur bleue vous savez ! Finit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux en essuyant des petites larmes perlant aux commissures de ses yeux, menaçant de couler à la suite de la remémoration de son frère inerte dans sa chambre la veille.

Itachi arbora à son tour un petit sourire sincère que la blonde ne vit pas, son visage à présent apaisé, avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment sa tignasse blonde relevée en 2 longues couettes.

-Tu fais peur avec tes cheveux tous décoiffés et en pagaille !

Nana rigola de bon cœur, attendrie par la tentative de son professeur de lui remonter le moral en la faisant rire , avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter sensei, s'excusa t-elle platement, je voulais le faire mais je ne trouvais pas votre numéro et j'étais trop stressée et en état de choc pour le chercher dans l'agenda de Naru-chan.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais par contre, je viens d'appeler Sasuke. Je crois qu'il va bientôt arriver avec son chauffeur.

Itachi l'écoutait l'air étrange tandis que le regard de la blonde se perdait dans l'immensité du blanc du mur en face d'elle.

-Il avait l'air encore plus bouleversé que nous autres, murmura Nana d'une voix lointaine. C'était comme si . . .

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, penchant son visage vers le sol. Le brun ferma ses paupières en soupirant longuement, l'expression de tristesse et de soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé tout à l'heure avaient été soudainement changée par une autre expression . . .

Tristesse et regrets.

Il lâcha un autre soupir moins sonore cette fois avant de se lever doucement du fauteuil, faisant dos à son élève, qui avait alors relevé son visage interrogatif vers le brun, puis prononça d'une voix distante et étrangement inhabituelle :

-Ca lui a rappelé un ancien souvenir . . .

Nana haussa les sourcils, visiblement ne saisissant pas la portée des paroles de son professeur. Ce dernier baissa la tête, comme par résignation et accablement, se retournant lentement vers la blonde, avant de lui offrir un sourire mélancolique et triste puis de partir d'un pas indolent vers les chambres des patients.

La jeune Uzumaki le regarda partir au loin, se mêlant entre les patients et médecins afflués dans les longs couloirs, avant de déporter tristement son regard vers le sol froid, ne voulant plus voir le visage de Sasuke se calquer douloureusement sur celui d'Itachi.

Naruto Uzumaki était tranquillement adossé en tailleur sur un des lits de l'hôpital, son visage ayant heureusement reprit sa couleur hâlée naturelle, mangeant joyeusement des chocolats au lait offerts par son ami d'enfance Gaara qui était passé le voir une heure auparavant. Un médecin lui avait fait un lavage d'estomac et il était resté inconscient jusqu'à ce matin ou il s'était réveillé par les rayons du soleil levant qui le réchauffèrent. Soulagé, le blond n'avait pas reçu des sermons d'Iruka ou de Nana, plus occupés à pleurer en l'étouffant dans leurs bras plutôt que lui demander la raison de ce geste désespéré. Il leur en avait reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de leur avouer que c'était les paroles terribles de Sasuke qui avaient percé son armure, entourant son cœur depuis tant d'années, le conduisant alors à cette décision irréfléchie mais heureusement non funèbre. Il n'en aurait eu probablement pas la force, Naruto le réalisait pertinemment.

L'Uzumaki, subissant toujours des insultes et des moqueries sans être blessé ni broncher, avait été littéralement anéanti par la phrase de son meilleur ami. Car il y avait bien une chose que le blond détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de décevoir les gens auxquels il tenait.

Chose qui était arrivé avec sa blessure vis-à-vis de sa promesse de son père.

Et maintenant avec son meilleur ami.

La personne qu'il aimait de surcroit.

Et maintenant Sasuke le haïssait surement.

Naruto le savait, il avait tout gâché entre lui et le brun.

Absolument tout.

Plus de chance, plus d'alternative.

Le point du non retour.

Naruto serra les draps rageusement, sentant des larmes déborder dans ses yeux azurs à présent humides, étouffant un sanglot dans le silence entrecoupé par la douce et apaisante mélodie des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Il se passa machinalement ses mains, toujours reliées à des intraveineuses, frottant avec hargne son visage.

Sasuke avait définitivement raison.

Naruto se décevait lui-même.

Il jeta d'un geste vif le paquet, à présent vide, sur le sol avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses genoux, une expression de répugnance sur son visage sillonné de traces de larmes sèches.

-_Je me dégoute . . . . _

Il releva brusquement son visage lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas et ses yeux se détournèrent alors sur la personne qui était entrée.

Itachi Uchiwa se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, sa main toujours sur la poignée, haletant et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son visage froid et contrôlé trembla nerveusement avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent subitement, ses yeux noirs et inquiets commencant à déverser sans fin des flots de larmes incontrôlés à la simple vue de Naruto, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait faillit perdre en l'espace d'une funèbre nuit.

-Bonjour Itachi-sensei, dit Naruto d'une voix claironnante et insouciante. J'ai encore un peu de chocolat, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de main des paquets entassés sur sa table de chevet, vous en voulez en peu ?

Les nerfs du brun, déjà fragiles depuis qu'il avait appris le geste du blond au téléphone, lâchèrent brusquement, ses lèvres tremblant furieusement par la force de son désespoir. Il écarta ses bras et se jeta sur l'Uzumaki dans un hoquet sonore.

-Naruto !!!

Ce dernier, ne attendant absolument pas à ce geste de la part d'Itachi, ressentait une douce chaleur irradier le long de son corps quand le brun le serra dans ses bras, son visage niché dans son cou, répétant à voix basse une litanie de mots inaudibles pour le blondinet. Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier sentit de l'humidité sur son épaule qu'il serra alors également son professeur, se laissant aller à cette douce étreinte, les yeux recommençant alors à s'embuer progressivement.

Le silence régnait paisiblement dans la salle jusqu'à que la voix teintée de réprimande d'Itachi, qui fixait à présent Naruto yeux dans les yeux, se fit entendre :

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Naruto ! Tu m'entends ! Plus jamais ! Gronda le brun tout en essuyant d'un air embarrassé les multiples larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage fin. Tu sais combien de personnes auraient été désespérées si tu étais mort ? Ajouta t-il d'un ton plus doux et compatissant en caressant doucement le visage, à présent carmin, de l'Uzumaki.

Naruto détourna la tête, gêné par la bienveillance d'Itachi à son égard, cachant ses mignonnes rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Vous . . . Vous aussi ? Balbutia t-il doucement.

-Pardon ?

Naruto se racla audiblement la gorge, ses rougeurs s'ayant étalé sensiblement sur son visage, fixant à présent le brun en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, avant de poursuivre d'une voix assurée :

-Vous aussi vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi, Itachi-sensei ?

-Mais bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Déclara fougueusement ce dernier les yeux brillants et les sourcils froncés, légèrement vexé par le scepticisme de l'Uzumaki face à son souci pour lui lors de son hospitalisation.

-Oh . . .

Itachi contempla amoureusement la face à la fois gênée et heureuse du blond avant de sourire tendrement en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant tendrement, transmettant son réconfort à l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier, à ce simple contact, sentit la chaleur sourde déjà présente en lui, augmenter considérablement et se concentrant ardemment niveau de son bas ventre, lui arrachant un hoquet silencieux que le brun ne remarqua, heureusement pour lui, pas.

-Itachi-sensei, et si j'étais mort ? Suggéra Naruto plutôt pour dévier l'attention de son interlocuteur au niveau de la réaction hormonale qui se produisait en ce moment que pour avoir une raison concrète. Vous auriez fait quoi ?

Itachi fronça ses sourcils, offusqué, puis tira la joue de l'Uzumaki avant de prendre la parole sur un ton de reproche :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce genre de questions, Naruto ?

-Aie ! Se plaignit douloureusement le blond. Excusez-moi, sensei !

-. . . .

-Itachi-sensei . . . ?

Ce dernier avait arboré de nouveau une expression taciturne, la tête baissée, son regard vide sur les draps blancs. A la vue de ce spectacle affligeant, l'Uzumaki pesta intérieurement ne fois contre ses paroles et se promit que désormais, il se tournerai la langue dans la bouche avant de parler.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Itachi-sensei, glapit le blond sur un ton d'excuse en s'inclinant légèrement. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Il commença à s'affoler lorsqu'il vit couler silencieusement des larmes sur le lit, le mouillant progressivement, sur le visage d'Itachi recouvert de ses longues mèches cachant donc son visage. La voix lointaine et étouffée de ce dernier se fit alors entendre par le blond :

-Si tu étais mort . . .

-Sensei ? demanda Naruto en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son professeur, le comportement étrange de ce dernier déclenchant à présent en lui des vagues incontrôlées d'inquiétude.

-Si tu étais mort, reprit plus audiblement le brun, je crois que n'aurai pas eu la force de vivre sur cette Terre . . .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, rougissant au maximum, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle marque d'affection de la part de l'Uchiwa à son égard. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant quelque chose à dire quand le visage d'Itachi se leva doucement, le regardant langoureusement, son visage à nouveau rempli de larmes. Naruto resta immobile, sondant son regard de jais, se perdant dans leur beauté infinie quand la main chaude et douce du brun se posa sur la joue du blondinet, la caressant avec une lenteur incalculée, sa bouche entrouverte murmurant doucement ces mots :

-C'est parce que je t'aime, Naruto.

L'Uzumaki sentit son cœur défaillir, les joues rougeâtres, manquant un battement à l'entente de cette soudaine et inattendue confession de la part de son professeur et ami.

Itachi . . . l'aimait . . . ?

Naruto se permit alors d'arborer un sourire en regardant tendrement le visage rosé et embarrassé du brun, attendant visiblement ne réponse à son difficile aveu. Il leva difficilement sa tête vers celui du blond avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à son expression faciale . . .

-Itachi . . .

Sasuke venait s'être dépose devant l'entrée de l'hôpital par son chauffeur qui l'attendait à présent patiemment dehors. Le brun pénétra en trombe dans l'établissement, courant à en perdre haleine vers l'accueil ou on pourrait lui donner quelques informations sur l'état de Naruto. Arrivé devant le bureau des renseignements, il tenta vainement de reprendre son souffle, avant de s'adresser de la voix la plus polie qu'il pu à la secrétaire, une brune à la coupe carrée dégradée :

-Excusez moi mademoiselle, haleta le brun, est ce que vous pourriez me donner la chambre d'Uzumaki Naruto ?

La jeune femme lui sourit en acquiesçant avant de chercher l'information dans la chambre de données sur son ordinateur, ne remarquant pas que son interlocuteur se raclait la langue en signe d'impatience.

-Oui, Uzumaki-san se trouve à la chambre 118.

-Est-ce que . . . Est-ce qu'il va bien . . . ? demanda Sasuke dont le teint s'était considérablement blêmi depuis sa venue ici, sachant pertinemment qu'il était l'élément déclencheur dans le geste désespéré de son meilleur ami.

La secrétaire lui répondit favorablement ce qui arracha un long soupir de soulagement de la part de L'Uchiwa, qui souriait à présent nerveusement. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus léger :

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Bien sur, il est réveillé maintenant, répondit t-elle d'une voix douce. D'ailleurs votre frère est passé le voir, ajouta t-elle en regardant une de ses feuilles de visite. Il est encore là bas.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, complètement stupéfait.

-_Itachi . . . ? _

Lorsque Sasuke, quelques minutes plus tard, ouvrit doucement et sans bruit la porte de la chambre 118, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violement et il sentit comme un poids invisible s'écraser douloureusement sur son cœur lui infligeant un spectacle de pure supplice.

Devant lui, Itachi et Naruto s'embrassaient.

Un nouveau cauchemar commençait pour Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et cette fois il était réel.

* * *

FIN CHAPITRE 17.

Auteur : . . . .

Sasuke et Naruto : AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Itachi :)

Nana : Ouah . . . C'est quoi ce merdier que tu nous donnes là ! C'est à cause de la fièvre ou quoi ???

Sasuke et Naruto (sortent les kunais): Salope !! On va te faire la peau !!

Auteur : Pas de meurtre . Lisez la suite, vous comprendrez.

Itachi : Tu sais, moi ça me va très bien ça . . .

Sasuke, Naruto et Nana : . . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Hasu No Hana : Merci pour ta review ! Bon, je ne peux pas t'obliger à aimer Hanna . . . C'est vrai que c'est à cause d'elle (et un peu de Sasu --) que Naru est à l'hôpital (enfin plus pour sa dispute avec Sasu quand même . . .). Mais bon Naru-chan est guéri, c'est l'essentiel, non ? (j'entends la voix lointaine des lecteurs qui me crient : « Nooooon ! Mets le sur un lit avec Sasu ou sinon on ne te le pardonnera paaaas !! XD). Tu va voir pourquoi Naru à embrassé Itachi chou dans ce chapitre (encore un quiproquo que j'adore faire XD, nan, je ne suis pas sadiqueeee ! XD). Sasu Naru powaaaa !!! Ben je ne sais pas qui entre Sasu et Ita mérite le bonheur avec Naru ! (nan, je lol !) mais quand même je n'aime pas le couple kisameita ! Depuis quand a-t-on idée de refiler un sale thon puant et moche à mon Itachi d'amour !! Oh non, non ! Itanarupowaaa !!! (regard noir des lecteurs ), enfin pas dans cette fic, hein XD ! Donc ne me tuez pas ! Ouais, on va les épier !! Niark, niark ! On les filmera en train de tester pleins de positions ! Et j'en ferai un doujinshi yaoi hard !! (Je dessine des mangas shonen ai et shojo, mais j'ai encore jamais tenté le yaoi X///X) Niark, niark, et on vendra les photos !! Et on prendra aussi des photos d'Itachi tout nu !!! MOUAHHHHAAAAAAA !!! (Mais celles là, moi je les garde XP) On est si maléfiquement perverses ma petite Hasu-chan !!! HAHAHAHAHa !! XD Bon bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

miss-hayden : Mici pour ta review ! Nan, plus personne ne se suicidera ! Promis ! (il en était temps, sinon au aurait dit que j'ai des envies de suicide refoulées . . . --). Merci de tes encouragements, voila la suite pour toi ! Bonne lecture !!

naruto-girl : Merci de ta review et merci de prendre de mes nouvelles ! Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup :) ben non pas encore la fin, normalement il y a 22 chapitres (mais il peut y avoir des modifications jusque là sachant qu'au début mon histoire était censée être un oneshot donc . . . -- Wait and see XD !). Ben si Nana est triste juste en regardant le visage d'Itachi parce qu'il lui fait penser à Sasuke, c'est que oui elle est bel et bien triste . . . Ouin. . . -- mais pas de panique , je lui trouverai un amoureux ! XD (même si leur histoire ne sera pas approfondie comme celle de Sasu et Naru sinon ça ferait 50 chapitres . . . --). Non, on n'a pas parlé de Kakashi et Iruka, ils ne sont que des personnages secondaires (au début je n'avais même pas idée de faire la moitié d'un chapitre avec eux pour le chapitre du diner pervers .. . Mais comme je voulais un peu détendre l'atmosphère après les trucs horribles qui arrivent aux persos, j'ai trouvé cette idée et je l'ai mise XD J'espère que tu as aimé ce passage, qui sera peut être le seul, de nos deux bishos ! ). Non je n'ai pas reçu ton mail. Tu es sure de l'avoir bien tapé ? Réessaye et si ca ne marche pas, je te donnerai mon autre adresse mail ;) . Oui peut être un peu la fin de Sasu, mais lis ce chapitre pour comprendre : tu verras que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est si dur que ça de trouver la suite ? A ce point ? Ouah XD ! J'espère que le mode peace and love te plait ! Lol Oui, Nana est toujours en kif sur Sasu, un peu moins à présent avec le temps, mais elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre (c'est mon seul perso que je n'aime pas torturer, je l'adore trop cette Nana . . .). Ben non encore 4 chapitres normalement à partir du 18, donc c'est encore pour un moment ! (sauf si je continue à envoyer un chapitre par jour ce qui est trèèèès rare XD !). Par contre quand j'aurai fini, il n'y aura probablement pas de suite puisque je me consacrerai peut être à d'autres fics ;) .

cc : Ah non, je n'aime pas voir ma lectrice préférée pleurer ! T'inquiète pour me faire pardonner j'essaierai de vous faire un super lemon (ca sera mon premier) et en un chapitre !! Bon, l'histoire avec Haku commence à al fin de ce chapitre puis dans le suivant ou il n'y aura que ça (en forme de flashback). Pourquoi Hana s'est suicidée raison : lis ce chapitre (mais pas développé, faudra attendre la suite pour qu'Itachi le raconte à Naru (Oh merde, je spoil, ce n'est pas bien XP). pourquoi Naru embrasse Itachi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lis ce chapitre tu comprendras. Ben Sasu arrive toujours dans ce genre de moment parce que j'adore le torturer (mais s'il n'avait pas vu ça, il n'y aurait pas la révélation sur la mort de Haku dans ce chapitre. Chaque geste et action sont prémédités et servent à la suite. Donc regarde bien les indices que je mets dans chaque chapitre, aussi infimes soient-ils, ils sont importants pour la suite et donc pour la raison pour laquelle Sasuke à été traumatisé . . . indice : pense au médecin Madara Uchiwa ;)). Ouah, je ne savais pas que ma fic te mettait dans un état pareil OO. Si j'étais toi je prendrai un compte sur fanfiction (on peut en avoir un sans écrire de fics) et je mettrai ma fic dans alert pour être avertie par un mail dans ta boite qu'un nouveau chapitre est sorti (parce qu'il faut plusieurs heures après l'envoi normalement pour que le chapitre apparaisse sur le site alors que si tu reçois le mail tu as le lien direct du chapitre au moment même ou je l'envoie ;)). Moi aussi je n'aime pas le mot fin ! Hélas, toute chose à une fin ! Bouuuuhhh !!! --Contente que tu aimes ma fic ! C'est ce genre de mots gentils qui me pousse à écrire et à taper au lieu de bosser ! (Oui je sais que ce n'est pas bien ! XP). Non, je n'ai pas écrit d'autres fics, Triangle sweetheart est ma première fic ! Peut être que j'en ferai d'autres plus tard, mais en tout cas ca serai toujours sur Naruto ! XD Niveau souffrance, je ne promets rien ! Mais je me ferai pardonner par la suite, c'est promis ! ;) Et voila la suite pour toi ma cc-chan ! Bonne lecture !

The Disturbed angel : Merci pour ta review nouvelle lectrice (t'es bien une fille ou je me trompe ?). Oui, tu peux crier comme Kakashi, Iruka et Nana XD. T'inquiète pas quand tu liras ce chapitre, tes craintes seront vite envolées ! ;) Moi j'aime bien Itachi et Sasuke dans les fics, mais dans le manga . . . -- Non . . . Ouais, je vais réparer ça, pas de soucis ! Niark ! Bon, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Shye Yun : Merci pour tes deux reviews Shye-chan ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Ben Naru-chan est vivant, donc personne ne va pleurer XD. Oui, sasunaru powaaaa !!! Et il y aura un lemon, c'est garanti !! (Perverse, moi ? Jamaiiiiis XD). Pas de panique, le baiser de Naru sera expliqué dans ce chapitre ! Donc encore une fois, sasunaru powaaaa, OK ? Bon bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à celles qui suivent mon histoire depuis le début ! Ca me rend Trooop contente, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point :) Alors pour vous le chapitre 18 !! Le 19 un peu plus tard (peut être le week-end parce que j'ai des cours et contrôles à rattraper suite à ma longue absence d'une semaine et demie en cours XD). Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !!

CHAPITRE 18 :

Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter à l'extérieur.

Dans la chambre 118 seul les gémissements étouffés des cavités buccales d'Itachi Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki se faisaient entendre dans le silence pourtant habituel de cette chambre d'hôpital. Itachi s'appliquait dans ce baiser à transmettre dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Uzumaki. Perdu dans ce flot de sensations, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu quelques minutes auparavant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir avant de se refermer dans un bruit discret. Le brun se forçait à fermer les yeux, ne prêtant pas attention à la brulure de la larme qui coulait silencieusement sur sa joue, contrastant avec le plaisir charnel qu'il ressentait actuellement. L'Uchiwa ressentit alors une douleur aigue et indescriptible au fond de sa poitrine, le poussant à entremêler une dernière fois sa langue avec celle du blond avant de rompre à regret le baiser.

Naruto le regarda furtivement, les yeux humides et peinés, avant de baisser tristement la tête, se triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Itachi suivait attentivement chacun de ses gestes avant de plonger son regard vers la fenêtre.

A présent le gout de ce baiser était terne fade, une sensation désagréable et persistante de sa s'installant progressivement au fond de sa gorge sèche quand Itachi réalisait alors le contexte auquel il était confronté à présent.

Il savait indéniablement que ce baiser serait le dernier qu'il recevrait de la part de Naruto.

Ce baiser n'était qu'un scellement d'adieu qui rendait la situation définitive, absolue, irrémédiable.

Il ne pouvait plus fuir face à cette vérité qu'il avait inlassablement tenté de réfuter, d'ignorer et de refouler, en vain.

Itachi savait que le cœur de Naruto ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela.

-Je suis désolé Itachi-sensei, murmura faiblement le blond sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'en avait définitivement pas la force d'affronter ses yeux blessés. Par sa faute.

Le brun passa ses doigts fin dans son visage, nettoyant au passage les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans les commissures de ses yeux, avant de lui répondre , ignorant délibérément la douleur qui s'accentuait douloureusement à chaque mot de résignation qu'il prononçait , lui écorchant littéralement sa gorge :

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Naruto. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

Son ton était terriblement doux et compréhensif, dénué de toute colère face aux circonstances, ce qui étonna grandement l'Uzumaki, qui se décida enfin à plonger ses yeux azurs dans les siens.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi alors que je viens de vous rejeter ? demanda t-il à mi-voix, totalement éberlué.

Itachi soupira longuement avant d'esquisser un léger sourire morne.

-C'est parce que je te comprends, dit le brun. Tu as le droit de ne pas m'aimer, je ne pourrai jamais t'obliger à ressentir la moindre once d'amour pour moi. Et je ne le ferai jamais d'ailleurs, finit-il faiblement en closant péniblement ses paupières.

Il se tut un instant, perdant son regard dans le blanc des draps, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus faible, totalement résignée :

-Après tout, toi tu aimes Sasuke.

Naruto, les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum face, ne put s'empêcher de retenir un hoquet de surprise face à l'affirmation spontanée et véridique de son professeur.

Comment diable avait-t-il pu deviner aussi facilement ses sentiments à l'égard de son petit frère ?

-Je t'ai toujours regardé, expliqua Itachi comme s'il avait immédiatement sondé les pensées du blond, plongeant son regard vif dans celui de Naruto, rougissant. J'ai inconsciemment appris à déchiffrer tes regards, tes gestes, tes sourires que tu adressais aux personnes de ton entourage. Et quand je te voyais aux cotés de mon frère, je remarquai immédiatement la différence frappante de ton comportement à son égard. Ce n'était pas très difficile à voir sois dit en passant, finit –il en riant nerveusement.

Naruto baissa pitoyablement son regard avant de hocher lentement la tête, approuvant silencieusement les dires de son professeur. Les derniers espoirs cachés de ce dernier avaient définitivement disparus face à ce geste du blond, rendant les choses à présent définitives et indéclinables. Toujours muet, le blond se repassait inlassablement les paroles d'Itachi, se confrontant à cette vérité.

Itachi avait pertinemment raison, et ça il ne pouvait pas le réfuter.

Malgré ses efforts pour oublier Sasuke

Malgré la distance qu'il avait instaurée entre eux

Malgré l'aide escontée du temps réparateur des blessures et favorable à l'omission

Malgré les mots horribles qu'il avait prononcés à son égard et qui l'avait poussé dangereusement près de la mort

Son amour pour Sasuke n'avait pas été le moins du monde altéré, ni même légèrement altéré.

Au contraire ce sentiment s'était douloureusement intensifié et renforcé a cours des épreuves que les deux adolescents avaient vécus chacun de leurs cotés, désespérant L'Uzumaki qi s'obstinait toujours à penser que cet amour n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Un amour à sens unique, non réciproque, utopique.

Et un autre sentiment venait alors de s'ajouter à la souffrance infinie que le blond ressentait actuellement et sans possibilité de répits au fond de son cœur déjà fragile par ce qu'il avait inlassablement enduré depuis toujours silencieusement.

Le poids de la culpabilité.

Naruto venait de réaliser la gravité de son geste.

Il venait de rejeter une personne qu'il aimait profondément, même si cet amour était bien loin d'égaler ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke, au nom d'un amour sans espoir auquel il s'accrochait desespèrement.

Il venait à l'instant de briser le cœur d'Itachi, homme qui pourtant trainait des douleurs terribles et inimaginables subies depuis son enfance, cœur qui avait déjà souffert autrefois à cause de ce sentiment d'ailleurs.

Avec un élan de profond remord, Naruto se remémorait douloureusement tous les gestes gentils, toutes les attentions généreuses de son professeur à son égard depuis leur première rencontre, l'encourageant et l'aidant à toutes épreuves sans jamais rien attendre en retour. En plus il lui avait avoué son amour à son égard d'une manière si belle, se sincère, si romantique . . .

Et lui, égoïstement, il s'était contenté de piétiner sans aucune considération ses sentiments, lui offrant seulement ce baiser sans comprendre que cela venait sans doute de le briser encore plus.

Naruto avait encore déçu une personne chère.

Et cela le faisait irrédiablement ressentir encore plus de dégout à l'égard de lui même.

Il se détestait profondèment . . .

Le visage neutre et flegmatique d'Itachi commença à arborer ne expression affolée et inquiète lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau couler doucement sur ses mains étalés sur le lit. Dans un geste lent, il releva le menton de l'Uzumaki, dévoilant un visage parsemé de larmes, une expression terriblement désespérée et affligée dans ses yeux humides.

-J-Je suis désolé sensei, sanglota t-il en tremblant de tout son corps, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je . . . Pardon . . .

Avec un élan d'affection et de compassion, Itachi attira tendrement Naruto dans ses bras, le serrant avec chaleur pour le rassurer, le consoler et surtout pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

Et cela était vraiement sincère.

Lorsqu'il sentit de l'humidité sur son pull au niveau de son cou, son cœur se réchauffa légèrement, un sourire sincère se dessinant enfin sur sa bouche.

Il venait de réaliser à quel point Naruto était attaché à lui.

Et même si ça ne serait jamais de la même intensité de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, c'était déjà quelque chose de très précieux et d'inestimable pour lui.

Itachi Uchiwa avait peut être perdu le cœur de Naruto, mais il savait à présent qu'il venait de gagner bien plus.

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée d'automne.

Itachi était dans une des nombreuses salles de cours du lycée Konoha, silencieusement adossé à son bureau, corrigeant une fois de plus dans des gestes mécaniques, les copies de ses élèves.

Il soupira, ennuyé par cette activité qu'il détestait par-dessus tout dans son métier.

Il reposa une dernière copie sur le paquet entassé sur son bureau avant de regarder la rangée de tables, songeur, son regard s'attardant sur la table occupé habituellement par Naruto. L'Uchiwa venait d'apprendre de la part d'une autre de ses élèves, Nana, que le blond sortirait le lendemain de l'hôpital après un dernier examen médical.

Cela avait soulagé nombre de ses professeurs et amis , dont Gai-sensei qi était littéralement désespéré à l'idée d'avoir pu perdre un des meilleurs espoirs de la jeunesse , ainsi que ses amis du club de course à pied qui étaient régulièrement venu lui rendre visite , l'inondant de cadeaux et de ramens instantanés .

Itachi souria tendrement en pensant à quel point les gens aimaient L'Uzumaki.

Pourtant son sourire disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu lorsqu'il vit entrer doucement Sasuke Uchiwa dans la salle.

Ce dernier, dans un pas lourd et muet, s'approcha doucement du bureau de son frère, le visage vide et dénué de toute expression. Itachi remarqua qu'il était dans un bien piteux état que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire avec son visage impénétrable et froid comme toujours.

Un silence pesant et lourd s'installa rapidement tandis que les deux frères se regardaient longuement, essayant chacun de ne pas trahir ses sentiments ou faiblesse face à son interlocuteur .Ce manège dura péniblement jusqu'à que la voix rauque et ferme de Sasuke se fit progressivement entendre :

-Tu sais, quand j'avais été hospitalisé il y a 5 ans après mon traumatisme suite à la mort d'Haku, j'essayais toujours de me rappeler de mes souvenirs antérieurs avant cet événement . . . pourtant . . . Il baissa son visage, sa voix devenant de moins en moins assurée à mesure qu'il débitait ses souvenances à son frère, toujours impassible. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais réussi à me remémorer quoi que ce soit . . . Tous ce qui s'était passé avant mes 12 ans, je n'en ai plus aucune trace dans ma tête . . . C'était comme un vide terrifiant, un trou noir dans mon esprit . . . Et personne n'avait jamais voulu m'aider à le remplir . . . Ni papa, ni maman, ni les médecins . . . Ni toi . . .

Il souria tristement, s'étonnant encore de retranscrire ce genre de pensée intimes à Itachi, avant de baisser douloureusement son visage vers le sol.

-Pourtant, poursuivit le brun d'une voix amère, ce dont je me souviens distinctement . . . Ce que je ne n'ai jamais réussi à oublier . . . Ce qui me revient sans cesse distinctement dans mes rêves, c'est ces regards de haine que tu me jetais sans cesse . . .

Il lâcha un hoquet incontrôlé, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible et enroué à mesure qu'il ouvrait difficilement son cœur à des sensations et souffrances longtemps tues, ses mains serrant ses cheveux.

-A chaque instant . . . A chaque seconde . . .

A moitié prostré, Sasuke ne remarqua pas les yeux de son ainé se voiler légèrement avant de reprendre leur expression froide et flegmatique. Itachi soupira longuement, les mains croisées a dessus de son bureau, avant de prendre la parole :

-Sasuke . . .

-Tu es satisfait maintenant ? Lâcha le brun d'un ton véhément et haineux à présent en fixant son frère. Tu m'as assez fait souffrir ou ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour toi ? Ou faut-il encore que tu me voles une personne que j'aime avant d'être entièrement satisfait ??

Itachi remarqua des larmes de fureur sillonner le visage à présent furieux de son frère. Il se leva doucement avant de se racler la gorge.

-Ecoute, commença t-il d'une voix calme et maitrisée, ma vengeance n'a plus lieu d'êt. . .

-Bien sur cela ne t'as pas suffit de me voler Hanna, de la rendre folle de toi avant de la baiser et de la jeter comme un vulgaire objet ! S'époumona Sasuke dans une ultime fureur. Et tu as vu le résultat ? A cause de toi elle s'est suicidée !!

L'ainé des Uchiwa respira un bon coup, encaissant sans broncher les accusations véhémentes de son frère à son égard, tremblant légèrement face au souvenir de cette ancienne erreur qu'il avait commise du temps ou il était emporté par l'élan aveugle et dangereux de sa vengeance. La voix du jeune brun l'interrompit dans ses regrets, à présents inutiles, reprenant de plus belle dans son énervement :

-Et maintenant, continua Sasuke, tu va passer à Naruto, c'est ça ? Pour m'affliger le coup ultime, n'est ce pas Itachi ?

Ce dernier plongea son regard brulant de fureur dans ceux de son frère, qui frémit légèrement face à cette haine au fond de ses prunelles, avant de dire d'une voix trainante et remplie d'aversion :

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que Naruto a essayé de se suicider. Et si j'apprends que tu as le moindre rapport avec cela, Sasuke . . . Ca, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, crois moi.

Le jeune Uchiwa baissa son regard, enclin à un profond sentiment de culpabilité face aux paroles criantes de vérité de la part de son ainé, ses mèches noires recouvrant ses yeux ou naissaient progressivement des larmes.

Il se rappela alors douloureusement le rêve qu'il avait fait deux jours auparavant . . .

« **_Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais_** »

-Si tu avais la moindre considération pour moi, dit Sasuke d'une voix étouffée, brisant le silence froid qui commençait péniblement à s'installer, tu me dirais pourquoi tu me hais tant . . .

Itachi le regarda attentivement, son cœur commencant à se serrer à la vue si déplorable de l'état de son frère, quand il ouvrit doucement sa bouche, enclin à lui dire la vérité . . .

-C'est parce que . . . .

Pourtant la remémoration lointaine de la voix de son père qui résonna dans sa tête le fit immédiatement interrompre dans sa prise de parole, se rappelant de la demande faite à genoux par son père qui lui avait demandé de ne rien révéler à Sasuke . . .

Mais pourtant . . .

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucune contestation ni réplique.

Dans un élan de frustration et de rage, Sasuke tomba à genoux sur le sol, hurlant désespérément sa rage et sa peine face à l'indifférence et l'acrimonie éternelle d'Itachi à son égard. Il n'en pouvait plus, ne pas savoir pourquoi il était l'objet de sa haine et détestation depuis toujours le détruisait. Les mains sur son visage parcouru de larmes rageuses et peinées, sa voix se fit de plus en plus forte et exprimant sa profonde désespérance :

-POURQUOI ITACHI ? POURQUOI !! JE T'AI TOUJOURS REGARDE COMME UN FRERE, COMME UEN PERSONNE QUE J'ADMIRAI ET QUE J'ADORAI PLUS QUE TOUT ! TOUT LE TEMPS ! JE T'AVAIS TOUJOURS AIME ALORS QUE TOI TU T'OBSTINAIS SANS CESSE A ME HAIR ! J'AI TOUJOURS PRIS TON PARTI QUAND LA FAMILLE SE LIGUAIT CONTRE TOI, J'AI MEME RENIE MON NOM ET L'UCHIWA CORPORATION POUR TOI ! ALORS QUE TOI . . . TOI, TU . . .

Sa voix tonitruante et puissante mourut dans un sanglot audible, ses larmes coulant de manière incontrôlée sans qu'il ne réussisse à les stopper, sa volonté et force l'ayant définitivement quitté à la suite de ces aveux terriblement difficiles à présent prononcés devant son frère .

Il n'arrivait plus à rien, il se sentait si faible, si vide . . .

Et si atrocement seul . . .

Itachi le regardait d'un visage exprimant une profonde et réelle affliction face aux paroles de son petit frère qui venaient de l'atteindre en plein cœur, révélant un sentiment longtemps oublié qui venait à présent de refaire surface à l'égard des paroles de détresse de Sasuke. Pourtant, ce dernier ignorait que cela faisait longtemps que l'Uchiwa avait oublié sa vengeance ainsi que son ressentiment vis-à-vis de son frère, préférant tourner la page pour ne plus être plongé dans les noirceurs imposantes de ses desseins.

Itachi se mordit la lèvre , les yeux plissés , tiraillé entre son désir d'alléger les douleurs de son frère en lui révélant la vérité si longtemps cachée par la famille Uchiwa et par la promesse faite par son père ainsi que par son envie de ne plus blesser encore plus le cadet des Uchiwa .

Car il savait que s'il disait cette vérité, si longtemps cachée et refoulée au sein des Uchiwa, cela détruirait probablement son frère à jamais.

Mais d'un autre coté, c'était cruel de le laisser vivre dans ce mensonge crée de toute pièce, ignorant ce qui s'était passé et vivant comme si de rien n'était.

Qu'est ce qui importait réellement à présent ?

La douleur intense de la vérité ? L'abri fragile des mensonges ?

Une phrase prononcée par Sasuke le fit immédiatement prendre une décision, aussi terrible et irrémédiable soit-elle.

-Je t'en supplie Itachi , murmura le brun d'un ton suppliant son visage mouillé de nombreuses larmes , si tu m'a un jour considéré comme ton petit frère , alors au nom de cette ancienne fraternité dis moi la vérité . . . S'il te plait , grand frère . . .

Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps que Sasuke appelait Itachi « grand frère ».

Ce dernier soupira de dépitement, des anciens souvenirs heureux avec son frère ayant refait surface à l'entente de cette ancienne appellation fraternelle qu'il ne pensait plus jamasi entendre . Il ferma les yeux, visiblement plongé dans une réflexion qui aboutirait à l'aveu le plus difficile qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à avouer à son cadet.

-Ce n'est pas père qui a tué Haku.

-Hein ? demanda la voix interloquée et surprise de Sasuke.

L'ainé des Uchiwa ouvra subitement ses yeux, à présent rempli d'une lueur de détermination et de fermeté, avant de poursuivre, avouant alors le secret tant redouté de la famille Uchiwa.

-C'est toi qui l'a tué.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 18.

Auteur : . . . .

Sasuke : . . . .

Itachi : . . . .

Auteur : Rien à dire ?

Sasuke et Itachi : je vais faire un tour . . .

Auteur : OK et au passage, je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre : la vérité des Uchiwa. Sortie le weekend end.

Sasuke et Itachi : Ca promet . . .


	19. Chapter 19

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Linette-the-best : Je t'ai envoyé la réponse à ta review par message privé, donc plus qu'une chose à ajouter : bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! (et merci encore pour ta sympathique review même si depuis ce jour quand je commence à avoir la flemme d'écrire la suite pour le lendemain, je pense immédiatement à ton bazooka visé au dessus de ma tête ! Ouais, qui aime bien châtie bien, je l'applique également sr mes pauvres personnages ! XD Donc merci encore de m'encourager !! Bisous ! ).

naruto-girl : Ouais, merci beaucoup de ta review et merci de te soucier de ma santé (même si maintenant je suis guérie :)) .Waah, trop honorée d'être ta fanficeuse préférée ! Ca fait trop plaisir, merci beaucoup ma Naru-girl-chan ! (J'étais toute rouge quand j'ai lu ta review tellement j'étais contente XD !). Contente que le mode « peace and love » te plaise ! En fait je vais un peux mieux t'expliquer le chapitre (t'as raison, il faut me préciser si des choses ne sont pas claires pour que les explique personnellement) : Itachi a dit à Naruto qu'il l'aimait, ce dernier lui a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas (jusque là tu suis ? XD) puis Ita chou s'est résigné et a demandé un dernier baiser avant d'abandonner complètement, tu comprends ? Non la suite ce n'est pas vraiment gore et policier (même si j'adore ce genre dans les films ! XD). Non, ne sors pas ma Naru-girl-chaaaan !!! Beuuuuh, je ne peux pas me passer de toi !!! Reviens !!! (Bon là c'est moi qui va sortir, là XD . . . ). J'écris exclusivement des fics Naruto, mais je suis encore en train de réfléchir à une prochain fic, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera pour tout de suite, parce que ca prend vraiment énormément de temps ! (en plus je passe le bac cette année alors imagine . . . --). Ouais, voila la suite pour toi ! Merci encore pour ta review et tes encouragements, ca me touche beaucoup !! Bisous et à la prochaine !

Lyla-chan : Merci infiniment pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas je torture toujours mes persos, mais j'adore les happy ends ! J'en suis folle ! (surtout avec un bon lemon à la fin . . . miam XD). Oui, Itachi est un de personnage préféré à un point tel que j'ai beaucoup hésité entre un Itanaru et Sasunaru, mais le sasunaru est sorti vainqueur !! Ouais XD ! C'est très plaisant de savoir que mon histoire est bien construite ! Au début, j'avais toujours peur de perdre le fil, de mettre des incohérences ou autre genre d'erreur . . . C'est vrai que j'aime assez les histoires compliquées et longues, mais j'aime bien aussi les histoires faciles en oneshot sans véritable intrigue aussi ! Dans que c'est une fic yaoi Naruto, ca me va ! XD C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup les quiproquos comme tu peux le constater XD (Je ne suis pas sadique !! Promiiiiis !! XD). Dans ce chapitre tu verras ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi Sasu à tué Haku. Donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ;) Bisous !

Cc : Merci pour ta review cc-chan ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi Sasu a tué Haku mais tu verras, ce n'est pas bien compliqué XD .Ben oui, c'est pour ca qu'Itachi déteste Sasu(en apparence, c'est bien plus compliqué intérieurement . . .). Waah, je ne pensais pas que je ferai pleurer une de mes lectrices avec ce chapitre ! OO Et dire que je pensais avoir mal exprimé les sentiments des deus frères, tu me prouve le contraire alors XD ! Honorée que ma fic t'ai touchée à ce point et que tu as aimé comment j'ai décrit la relation « je t'aime, moi non plus » entre Itachi et Sasuke. C'est vrai que je ne savais même pas que je soulevais tant d'émotions au lecteur ! J'ai toujours aimé écrire des drames, mais je n'ai jamais cru qu'ils pourraient avoir une telle portée dans les sentiments des lecteurs. Et sincèrement, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ma cc-chan : ) . Ah bon tu n'as pas trouvé de petits indices ? Donc ca veut dire que je les ai bien cachés alors . . . Je n'ai même pas fait exprès en plus XD ! Pourtant tu comprendras le sens des cauchemars de Sasuke dans ce chapitre !) OO Ta fic t'as vraiment touché au point de te faire réfléchir à te réconcilier avec ta sœur ? Aaah, mais c'est excellent pour toi ! Je croise les doigts pour que ça marche ! Après tout même si Sasuke et Itachi semblent se haïr profondément, ils s'aiment quand même ! Donc j'espère que ca va marcher avec toi et ta sœur ! Courage, tu as tout mon soutien ! XD Donc voila la suite pour toi cc-chan ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta sœur et je te passe mes plus gros bisous ! Merci encore et à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture !

Miss-Hayden : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ouais, ca va et toi ?? XD Eh oui, c'est pour cette raison que Itachi hait Sasu, mais ce dernier n'est pas vraiment un serial killer comme tu dis . . . Tu verras dans ce chapitre de toutes façons ;) . Contente que tu aimes la tournure des évènements ! C'est vrai que comme la fic est proche de la fin, il fallait enchainer sur les révélations ! Non pas de panique, c'est un sasunaru et ça c'est définitif ! Ben, Hanna, je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur elle à présent . . . (sauf un peu dans le chapitre 21 normalement) .Ouais, voila la suite ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

The Disturbed Angel : Merci pour ta review ! Ouais, tous en cœur : HAAAA XD !! Bon c'est vrai que Sasu a tué une personne, mais tu verras que c'était nécessaire. Raison dans ce chapitre :) Tu as tout à fait raison, il n'y aura plus le problème Itachi, mais un problème vis-à-vis de Sasuke . . . Je pense que tu dois imaginer ce qu'on ressent quand on apprend ce genre de nouvelle, non ? Bon, bisou et à la prochaine !

Hasu No Hana : Merci pour ta review et pour ton pardon !! Ouais, elle m'a pardonnée !! XD Non, Naru ne finira jamais avec Itachi désormais (avouez que vous y pensiez, non ? XD) mais ça ne veut pas dire que les choses vont devenir plus roses . . . Ah non, pas du tout . . . Mais il y a un happy end et un lemon, donc ne me tues pas !! C'est bel et bien Sasu qui a tué Haku, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. T'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras jamais aussi folle que moi ! MOUAHHHHH XD !!! Ouais, ton plan pervers est génial !Magnifique ! Tordu à souhait ! Ah pour une fois que je rencontre une fille perdue dans le coté obscur de la perversité comme moi, ca fait vraiment plaisiiiiiiir !! MOUAHHH !!! XD Par contre je prends une ou deux photos de Sasunaru quand même ! Faut bien que j'ai d'autres photos sur lesquelles baver !! Ouais, je dessine des mangas, pas des doujinshis (c'est différent puisque c'est moi qui invente l'histoire ;)) shojo et shonen ai (là j'ai fini le shojo qui fait 5 tomes et le shonen ai de 2 tomes pas encore fini puisque je m'occupe exclusivement de ma fic ! Tu savais que ma fic devait être adaptée en manga normalement ? Mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment et je me suis remise à l'écriture ! XD). Si je peux scanner un de mes dessins, je le mettrai sur ma page de présentation pour que tu puisses le voir ! Ouais, combien de fric on se ferait . . . Sois dit en passant, j'aimerai bien prendre aussi des photos de Gaara . . . miam . . . X///X (inonde son clavier de bave . . . ). Oui plus que 4 chapitres normalement ! Beuuuuh, je veux continuer à torturer mes bishos chouuuuu !! Bon, merci encore pour ta review (j'adore les lire XD !!!) et bonne lecture ! A la prochaine et que la force de la perversité soit avec toi !! MOUUUAHHH XD ! Bisous !

Marine : Merci pour ta gentille review Mari-chan ! Eh oui, Sasu a tué Haku ! Et oui ! Je suis contente que tu ne t'y attendais pas, j'adore faire durer le suspense ! (Méchante, moi ? Jamaiiiiis XD ! ). Contente que mon rythme de parution te plaise, même si c'est assez dur quelque fois ! (je pense qu'après avoir fini ma fic je prendrai une bonne pause bien méritée . . .). Non, ce temps ci le manga sort une fois par semaine au Japon donc on peut le lire à peu près chaque samedi sur des sites de trad. Enfin, ça dépend si tu suis le rythme de parution français (qui lui est looooong !!! --).Merci de tes encouragements, et voila la suite pour toi ! Bonne lecture !

Kamirya : Je t'ai envoyé ma réponse à ton mail directement sur ta boite. Donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Shye Yun : Merci pour ta review Shye Yun ! Et contente que tu sois soulagée ! Ouais, c'est Sasunaru powaaaa ! XD Ben pour Sasuke, je n'ai pas fait en sorte que ça très dure à deviner, ce n'est quand même pas une fic policière, donc . . . XD Voila la suite pour toi ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent fidèlement ma fic et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé ces gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait rire, pleurer de joie, émue et encouragée à continuer cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Merci infiniment ! Et aujourd'hui, à l'occasion de mon anniversaire (j'ai

16 ans now XD ! ), J'ai tenu à vous offrir ce chapitre 19 qui a été particulièrement difficile à taper en avance ! Donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

CHAPITRE 19 :

**FLASHBACK :**

_**5 ans plus tôt**_

Itachi Uchiwa rentrait de ses cours particuliers, d'un air las et épuisé, refermant doucement derrière lui la porte coulissante en bois, traditionnel des maisons japonaises avant de jeter d'un geste indolent son sac en bandoulière sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Il soupira, ses traits visiblement tendus après de longues heures de dur travail, aspirant à un repos bien mérité dans son immense demeure, apparemment vide et paisible . . .

Pourtant ce silence auquel il espérait ardemment fut rapidement brisé une voix claironnante et forte qui résonnait à travers les murs infinis du manoir :

-Grand frère !

Itachi se retourna lentement à l'entente de cette voix, la reconnaissant entre milles, pour faire face à son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiwa.

L'ainé souria, visiblement heureux de revoir son frère après cette longue journée d'absence, ne supportant pas d'être longtemps séparé de lui du fait de sa grande proximité et affection sincère à son égard.

-Bonjour Sasuke, dit Itachi en s'approchant de lui, lui caressant joyeusement ses cheveux de dans ce geste affectueux qu'il lui réservait exclusivement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Sasuke se renfrogna, enlevant d'un geste nerveux la main de son frère posée sur sa tête, avant de détourner son visage d'un air boudeur, les mains croisées sur son torse, visiblement mécontent par quelque chose. Son grand frère le regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant quelle était la raison de sa contrariété vis-à-vis de lui.

Les yeux clos, enclin à une vive réflexion il se rappela alors une promesse qu'il n'avait pas, une fois de plus, tenue à Sasuke. Itachi se frappa doucement le visage, d'un air ennuyé, soupirant longuement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix lasse :

-Ah, merde . . . je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose . . . C'était pour notre sortie au parc d'attraction hier, demanda t-il d'un air confus, pestant contre lui-même d'avoir encore oublié sa parole donnée à son frère la veille, n'est ce pas ? Excuse-moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot hier . . .

Sasuke se décida enfin à tourner son visage toujours fâché vers lui, une adorable expression à la fois boudeuse et peinée dessinée sur son fin visage pâle avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'un ton bougon :

-Pff, tu dis toujours ça, grand frère ! A chaque fois tu fais passer tes préoccupations personnelles avant tes promesses ! Tu trouves toujours des excuses stupides quand je te demande de passer un peu de temps avec moi ! Finit-il d'une voix plus faible, plus triste.

Itachi le regarda longuement, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant au fur à mesure qu'il croisait les yeux blessé de son petit frère à cause de son désintéressement, pourtant involontaire, vis-à-vis du jeune brun.

Il aurait indéniablement voulu passer plus de temps avec lui, leurs moments de complicité étant magiques, pourtant Itachi savait que plus sa nomination comme héritier imminent de _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ était en train de supprimer les, à présent rares, instants ou il pouvait voir son cadet. Combien de fois aurait-il voulu tout envoyer en l'air, ses responsabilités, son rôle important, juste pour côtoyer un peu plus sa famille au lieu de passer son temps à se préparer à endosser le futur rôle transmis de génération en génération par l'ainé des Uchiwa . . .

Pourtant il était un Uchiwa.

Et un Uchiwa n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Il obéissait aux ordres stricts et indéclinables de sa famille, point.

C'était cela le chemin sans faille tracé pour lui.

Et il se devait de le respecter, quoi qu'il arrive.

Itachi soupira, à présent ses genoux sur le sol, ses yeux dénués d'expression essayant de croiser ceux furtifs et susceptibles de Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke, murmura t-il dans une plate excuse prononcée à mi-voix, vraiment désolé.

Sasuke leva doucement son visage atrabilaire vers son ainé, ces excuses l'ayant visiblement touché puisqu'il souriait à présent, avant de taper d'un geste cajoleur l'épaule de ce dernier avant de répliquer d'une voix malicieuse :

-Ok, mais seulement parce que c'est toi, hein ?

Itachi lui rendit immédiatement son sourire, visiblement soulagé d'avoir été pardonné.

-Mais pour te faire pardonner grand frère, tu devras regarder avec moi le film d'horreur qui passe à la télé dans une demi-heure ! déclara Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Quoi ? protesta vivement l'ainé. Mais il se fait tard Sasuke et j'ai sommeil, de plus . . .

-Non, pas d'échappatoire cette fois ! Allez, viens ! dit le cadet en tirant d'un air enjoué son frère ainé par la main. En plus maman va le regarder avec nous, c'est bien hein ?

-Hn . . .

Itachi suivit alors, d'un pas résigné, Sasuke à travers les longs couloirs de la demeure passant au passage près d'une grande porte imposante taillée dans le mur, en bois nacré, ignorant qu'une discussion importante était en train de se dérouler dans cette pièce silencieuse . . . .

Tohru Uchiwa était adossé derrière son bureau en hêtre, où reposaient plusieurs objets décoratifs et quelques dossiers, debout de dos, contemplant d'un air impassible des tableaux de la génération des Uchiwa ayant un jour, comme lui à présent, été à la tête de la prestigieuse multinationale _Uchiwa Corporation_. Il se mordait à intervalle régulière sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux et impatient, attendant visiblement la venue d'une personne à laquelle il avait donné rendez vous dans son riche et vaste bureau privé dont les nombreux ornements dénotaient la grande richesse de la famille. Tohru se retourna face à son bureau, lâchant un soupir las, avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre plaquée d'or à son poignet.

« Il » ne devait plus tarder à présent.

En effet le calme habituellement pesant du bureau du PDG de l'entreprise la plus puissante et riche du pays ne tarda pas à être interrompu à la seconde qui suivit par le bruit étouffé de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit timidement.

-Vous m'avez demandé Mr Uchiwa ? demanda la voix douce et discrète de son visiteur nocturne.

Tohru ne se retourna pas immédiatement à l'entente de l'entrée de la personne qu'il avait convoquée la veille. Il regarda une dernière fois, le regard froid, le mur nacré orné des tableaux familiaux avant de prier d'une voix neutre à son hôte de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il désigna d'un léger signe de main.

-Assez vous, Mizukuni-san .

Tohru se retourna alors en face de son visiteur, fils d'un de ses couples d'employés, le détaillant longuement d'un air aussi flegmatique et froid qu'il arborait sans cesse.

Haku Mizukuni s'assit silencieusement dans le fauteuil en cuir, reposant mollement ses bras fin et pâles sut l'accoudoir, un sourire calme dessiné sur son visage androgyne et apaisant. Tout en se passant délicatement sa main sur ses longs cheveux châtains foncé, Haku réfléchissait intérieurement à la raison pour laquelle l'homme le plus fortuné et puissant de la famille l'avait convoqué la veille, lui demandant au travers d'une lettre cachetée du sceau des Uchiwa de se rendre immédiatement à cette heure ci dans son manoir pour une entrevue des plus importante.

Le jeune brun commença à se tortiller, légèrement mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers la porte de la pièce, commencant à sentir des ondes pensantes s'émaner de son interlocuteur, les mains croisées sur son bureau, toujours cette habituelle expression froide et ferme sur son visage.

Le calme pesant et lourd installé dans le bureau disparut aussitôt que Tohru Uchiwa racla audiblement sa gorge avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix solennelle et posée, son regard intimidant plongé dans les orbes bruns de son jeune hôte :

-Vous savez Mizukuni-san, commença lentement l'Uchiwa, il y a beaucoup de responsabilités qu'un homme, mari, un employé et un père porte inlassablement sur ses épaules tout au long de sa vie, et indéniablement personne ne peut y échapper, ca serait manquer à son sens de devoir et de l'honneur, n'êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi ? demanda t-il directement à Haku d'une voix consciencieuse.

Haku, ne saisissant visiblement pas la portée et le sens des paroles de son interlocuteur, se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, le poussant alors à continuer dans sa lancée.

-Il y a également beaucoup de sacrifices à prendre, des décisions douloureuses sur lesquelles trancher chaque jour pour préserver ses proches, même si ces derniers ne comprennent pas toujours le sens, la raison ayant motivé à ces actions.

Tohru inspira profondément, fixant d'un air déterminé le Mizukuni, avant de poser ses mains sur son bureau.

-Et maintenant, poursuivit-il le visage ferme et décidé, il est temps que j'assume ce devoir qui m'est incombé avec toutes les conséquences inévitables qui s'y appliquent. Je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre, non ?

-Où voulez vous en venir, monsieur ?

-Vous connaissez indéniablement la tache hardie qui attend incontestablement mon fils ainé, Itachi Uchiwa, c'est de notoriété internationale, cela va sans dire, finit-il à mi-voix, remarquant furtivement le visage gêné et embarrassé arboré par Haku par l'entente du nom de son amant.

Visiblement , le jeune homme ne devait pas savoir que le père de son petit ami était a courant des moindres détails et secrets vainement cachés par son fils ainé , la richesse permettant d'engager à son bon plaisir nombreux détectives privés chargés de le suivre et de le surveiller dans le moindre de ses gestes suspects ou fréquentations .

Après tout, rien ne devait être pris à la légère avec le futur héritier de l'empire familial.

Tohru, adossé à sa chaise recouverte de cuir noir froid, se tourna en face de la grande fenêtre de modèle italien en pied, à demi ouverte, profitant de la brise nocturne qui caressait agréablement son visage impassible, faisant légèrement flotter les rideaux de tissu, avant de poursuivre d'une voix grave sans accorder le moindre regard à Haku :

-Aujourd'hui mon rôle est de préserver le futur d'Itachi.

Le Mizukuni leva un sourcil, décontenancé, avant de se racler sa gorge terriblement sèche due au stress que lui faisait inconsciemment ressentir l'Uchiwa. Tohru remarqua alors son visage interrogateur, ce qui le fit continuer dans son explication à son jeune hôte :

-Itachi n'a pas le même destin que n'importe quel jeune lycéen de son âge, et cela depuis qu'il est venu à monde, éclaircica l'Uchiwa, le visage toujours perdu dans le paysage sombre qui s'offrait à travers les vitres. Bientôt il aura une lourde fonction à porter sur ses jeunes épaules : dans quelques temps il sera à la tête de l'Uchiwa Corporation, entreprise, qui comme nous le savons tous, est la plus fluctuante et importante du Japon. Et malheureusement ce poste rempli de pouvoir et d'ambition à un prix. Un lourd prix qu'il devra à présent trainer le long de sa carrière jusqu'à qu'à son tour, son héritier mâle ne lui succède dans les générations futures, finit-il en détournant son regard impénétrable dans ceux brillant de frustration et d'agacement de Haku qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre en quoi son interlocuteur voulait en venir , l'énervant intérieurement sans qu'il ne laisse rien pourtant paraître sur son expression faciale calme et maitrisée .

-Allez droit au but je vous prie, demanda Haku d'une voix polie mais à la fois fulminante, ne supportant désespérément plus ces sous entendus qu'il n'arrivait visiblement pas à éclaircir dans sa tête.

-Pour en venir aux faits, Itachi, de ce rôle considérablement fondamental, est sans cesse confronté sans répit à la lumière des projecteurs, ce qui implique l'opinion publique et les médias, le mettant dans une position de profonde vulnérabilité et fragilité au moindre faux pas. Son image doit être parfaite, dénué de toute action qui pourrait réduire à néant son image de marque en tant que futur héritier ainsi que le nom des Uchiwa. . .

La voix à présent prononcée et irritée du Mizukuni interrompit la tirade de son interlocuteur, ce qui lui valut un foudroiement de regard, dont il n'en prit même pas compte, prenant la parole d'un ton insolent sans penser une seule seconde à quel genre de personne il s'adressait actuellement :

-Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec moi, monsieur ? Rétorqua t-il en insistant d'une manière agressive sur ce dernier mot. Quel est le problème alors ?

-C'est vous le problème.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Son image n'as pas du tout intérêt à être ostensiblement tachée par un scandale, répliqua Tohru d'une voix plus forte et impatiente en fixant son hôte d'un regard noir derrière son bureau, notamment par une amourette sans lendemain avec l'enfant de mes employés, et de surcroit un homme, finit –il dans un ton dangereusement bas.

Les doigts de Haku se serrèrent douloureusement à l'accoudoir de sa chaise, sa fureur déformant les traits habituellement doux de son visage à l'allure féminine.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, contesta t-il d'un ton haché.

Tohru Uchiwa soupira longuement, le comportement rebelle et inflexible de son hôte commencant sérieusement à l'énerver, étant peu habitué à être contesté dans ses décisions qui devaient être pourtant absolues et irréfutables. Il fronça gravement ses sourcils, bien décidé à mettre les points sur les i avec cet impertinent qui osait défier son autorité.

Haku Mizukuni plierai, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Je crains bien que si, s'opposa fermement l'Uchiwa, malheureusement. Ce genre de relation, bien que personnellement cela me soit complètement égal, compromettrait à jamais la réputation et la carrière de mon fils entrainant dans sa chute honteuse le nom de la famille Uchiwa dans la boue, expliqua t-il avant de jeter son regard aux portraits majestueux de ses ancêtres sur le mur, et cela je ne pourrai jamais me le permettre. Ma famille a toujours fait des efforts au long des générations pour préserver l'entreprise familiale. Son regard, teinté d'ire se reposa alors sur Haku avant de poursuivre d'une voix ferme et non enclinte à refus de la part de son interlocuteur. Et je ne laisserai personne détruire inconsidérément ce que les Uchiwa ont construit à la sueur de leur front. Ni vous, ni personne d'autre.

L'atmosphère était devenue électrique et terriblement pesante, la brise fraiche pénétrant silencieusement par la fenêtre n'arrivant pas à alléger ce climat rempli de tensions et d'hostilité qui menaçait dangereusement d'exploser à n'importe quelle minute.

La voix tremblante et non assurée de Haku, l'expression de son visage pâle cachée par ses infinies mèches châtaines, se fit doucement entendre dans le calme installé dans la pièce après les paroles de Tohru, que le Mizukuni venait à l'instant de réaliser leur gravité :

-Vous voulez dire que . . . sa face ébranlée par un désarroi non feint venait de se relever en face du visage taciturne de son interlocuteur . . . Vous voulez que je me sépare d'Itachi, c'est ça ?

Tohru esquissa un geste d'affirmation, plongeant encore plus le jeune brun dans l'état d'émoi auquelle il avait été confronté depuis son entrevue face à cet homme insensible, rendant les choses plus graves, plus définitives et peut être à tout jamais irrémédiables . . .

Ses yeux bruns et brillants de larmes se perdirent dans la contemplation de ses poings serrés jusqu'au sang dans sa peau, cette douleur étant loin d'égaler celle qu'il éprouvait actuellement au fond de sa poitrine, tandis que Tohru amorçait lentement un geste pour se lever de sa chaise.

-Maintenant que les choses sont claires, dit la voix lointaine de l'Uchiwa derrière son bureau directorial, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Mizukuni-san. Maintenant, vous connaissez la sortie . . .

-Non.

- Excusez-moi ?

L'Uchiwa posa son regard interloqué face au visage livide et tremblant nerveusement du jeune brun, le faisant inconsciemment reculer de quelques pas. Haku se leva lentement, ses yeux pétillants de rage et de véhémence bouillonnant au fond de sa poitrine, toisant dangereusement près son interlocuteur, ce dernier à présent coincé entre son bureau et son hôte, sans plus aucune échappatoire possible. La voix trainante et haineuse du Mizukuni s'élevait tout près du visage de Tohru, essayant à tout pris de garder son masque d'impassibilité, malgré les sueurs froides incontrôlables qu'il commençait à ressentir désagréablement le long de son échine.

-Vous les Uchiwa, vous êtes tous aussi immonde les uns que les autres, cracha Haku avec une violence qui ne lui était pourtant pas familière, vous êtes complément pourris jusqu'à la moelle . . . Sacrifier le bonheur et les sentiments de votre fils juste pour vos ambitions personnelles . . . Juste pour cette foutue _Uchiwa Corporation_ qui vous fait perdre tout ce qui était réellement important dans votre misérable vie . . . C'est dégoutant . . . Vous me dégoutez ! Finit t-il dans un murmure dangereusement bas.

Tohru, commencant à se sentir petit à petit vulnérable face à son interlocuteur, tenta dans un dernier effort de reprendre courage, plongeant ses yeux qu'il s'efforçait de faire paraître froid et forts, dans ceux de son hôte avant de reprendre d'un ton maitrisé, contrôlant comme il le pouvait le tremblement qui commençait à s'installer dans le son de sa voix :

-Désolé, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, affirma t-il inflexible, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous n'approcherez plus de mon fils ainé que vous le vouliez ou non.

Ce fut définitivement la phrase de trop.

Haku commençait littéralement à perdre le contrôle, frémissant de rage en face de l'Uchiwa qui commençait à réellement prendre peur, ses poings serrés dangereusement proche du torse à découvert et vulnérable de son interlocuteur .

-NON !!!! Rugit violemment le brun dans un élan de passion et d'explosion. VOUS NE ME SEPAREZ PAS D'ITACHI, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE NE VOUS LE PERMETTRAI !

Tohru, se sentant véritablement en danger à présent, amorçait un mouvement d'échappatoire vers le tiroir de son bureau pour y sortir son pistolet dans l'espoir de se protéger du Mizukuni qui commençait réellement à paraître dangereux et incontrôlable.

Malheureusement ce dernier ne le laissa pas finir d'accomplir son geste désespéré, lui assenant un violent coup de poing en plein visage, projetant l'Uchiwa au sol dans un cri de douleur étouffé par le sang qui inondait son nez cassé. Couché sur le sol, dans une position vulnérable face à son agresseur, Tohru jeta un coup d'œil sur son arme reposant quelques mètres à coté sur le parquet. Pourtant il n'eu pas le temps de la saisir dans l'espoir de se défendre, Haku ayant été plus rapide. Ce dernier se jeta à califourchon sur son interlocuteur, lui assénant, dans des cris de rages sonores et furieux, des coups de poings de plus en plus meurtriers, inlassablement dans ces gestes incontrôlés et désespérés.

Tohru, impuissant, sentait à chacun des coups du Mizukuni une douleur indescriptible et aigue l'envahir en force avec la force de la désespérance.

Ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement, sentant ses forces le quitter doucement, n'espérant plus aucune aide, ni aucun miracle pour le sauver de ce Destin funeste qui l'attendait indéniablement, sans plus aucune alternative possible désormais. . .

Sasuke traversait à pas furtifs le long couloir principal du manoir, baillant ostensiblement, voulant se rendre dans sa chambre à coucher pour dormir. En effet il était très tard et il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre sa mère, malgré l'aide d'Itachi, à veiller encore plus devant la télé ou le jeune brun regardait, non sans une légère frayeur dissimulée, un film d'horreur dans un des innombrables salons de sa demeure en compagnie de son frère ainé et de sa mère Satsuki.

Une fatigue apparente creusait ses jeunes traits tandis qu'il décida à la volée de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son père se trouvant dans son bureau privé avant d'aller lui-même se plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Ainsi il fit un léger détour, s'engouffrant par un passage sombre orné tout au long de statues et tableaux inestimables, avant de se retrouver face à la porte ou derrière se trouvait son père.

A l'entente de quelques bruits à travers la porte dominante, Sasuke soupira, visiblement inquiet pour la santé de son père qui allait finir par gravement se détériorer s'il continuait à se tuer à la tache ainsi toute la journée jusqu'à des heures excessivement tardives.

Le jeune Uchiwa décida de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, peu désireux de déranger à présent Tohru, sachant qu'il était en proie à de grandes colères quand on l'interrompait en pleine travail. Esquissant un mouvement pour s'éloigner dans l'halée légèrement éclairée par la lumière lunaire qui s'engouffrait par une fenêtre ancrée dans le mur, un gémissement étouffé et sourd provenant du bureau attira brusquement l'attention du jeune Uchiwa.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, visiblement décontenancé, luttant contre une curiosité qui le sommait de voir ce qui se passait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit à la seconde qu'il suit.

-Père ? murmura timidement le jeune brun en ouvrant inaudiblement la lourde porte sans avoir pris la peine d'y taper pour signaler sa venue . Qu'est –ce que . . . ?

Sa voix mourut totalement devant la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux écarquillés et rougis par la fatigue :

Au milieu de la pièce un jeune homme, le visage déchainé et couvert d'une cascade de cheveux bruns, serrait violemment le cou de Tohru, assis à califourchon sur lui.

Dans l'esprit embrumé et pétrifié de Sasuke commençait à se défiler des images beaucoup trop rapides pour qu'il puisse se concentrer correctement sur l'une d'elle . . . Le jeune brun avait l'impression d'assister à la scène au dessus de son enveloppe physique paralysé et transie . . . Il voyait avec méticulosité tous les détails de ce spectacle sépulcral . . . Le visage ensanglanté de son père violacé et d'une pâleur terriblement cadavérique . . . . Les doigts qui serraient mortellement le cou de son père . . . Une arme argenté placée au loin sur le parquet . . . Tout près de lui . . .

Minuit et quart.

Un coup de feu détonna dans le manoir des Uchiwa.

FIN FLASHBACK

Les images enfouies et refoulées de ces souvenirs anciens et inconsciemment oublié tournoyaient sans fin dans l'esprit trouble de Sasuke Uchiwa, sans cesse saccadé de bruits assourdissants d'un coup de feu qui résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête, sans répit.

Prostré sur un lit d'hôpital, son visage enfoui le plus profondément possible entre ses genoux, ses mains serrées sur ses cheveux, le jeune brun tentait vainement d'échapper à ce tourbillon incessant et infini qui martelait horriblement son cerveau , entouré dans une pièce froide qui semblait terriblement immobile dans le temps .

Malheureusement il savait pertinemment que ni l'oubli des évènements qu'il l'avait sans cesse protégé depuis ce jour là de l'acte indéniable qu'il avait commis, ni la protection de son esprit face à ses souvenirs refoulés inconsciemment à cause de ce choc psychologique ne lui permettrait de mettre à dos cette vérité. . . La respiration haletante, Sasuke tentait dans un dernier effort de mettre le vide dans son esprit . . . De ne plus y penser . . . D'imaginer les choses autrement . . . Mais, le jeune Uchiwa savait désespérément qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour rejeter cet acte . . . Il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire . . .

Sasuke avait tué un être humain.

Il avait tiré sur une personne, certes pour sauver son père, mais il avait volé la vie d'un homme.

L'Homme que son frère ainé aimait plus que tout . . .

Lui, il lui avait volé sa vie en un seul instant . . .

En un seul instant qui semblait durer infiniment, il avait mis fin à la vie d'un être humain . . .

C'était entièrement sa faute . . .

Si seulement cette nuit là il était parti dormir plus tôt . . . Si seulement il n'était pas venu souhaiter la bonne nuit à son père . . . Si seulement il n'avait pas ouvert la porte de son bureau . . . .

Jamais il n'aurait été plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Sasuke, le visage sillonné de larmes brulantes, regarda en tremblotant ses mains, comme s'il avait esconté d'y trouver du sang . . .

Du sang d'Haku . . .

Ce sang qui lui revenait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars sans qu'il n'en comprenne jamais le sens . . . La vérité avait peut être été déformée après son choc psychologique . . . Ses parents et son médecin personnel lui avaient peut être caché la vérité . . . Son esprit avait peut être préservé sa mémoire de cet évènement tragique gravé inconsciemment dans les méandres flous de son cerveau . . .

Mais maintenant plus rien ne pouvait le protéger du poids de la vérité.

Plus rien.

Et être dans une position de vulnérabilité, de responsabilité face à cet acte sous jacent dans son esprit, ayant crée ce fardeau intense sur ses épaules, lui était terrifiant et terriblement insupportable.

Son visage alourdi par la gravité de ce crime à l'intérieur de lui, Sasuke regardait d'un regard vide et désabusé l'espace vide et glacial dans lequel il se trouvait . . . .

La même sensation se trouvait inlassablement au fond de son cœur . . .

Cette gêne, ce sentiment oppressant déjà présent au fond de sa gorge s'intensifia avec supplice lorsque Sasuke réalisa une chose qui venait enfin de paraître devant son esprit commotionné . . .

Son père, sa mère, Itachi, la famille Uchiwa . . .

Son père qui avait endossé un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis simplement pour protéger dans un élan de sentiment paternel la vie de son fils qui aurait pu être à jamais compromise si la vérité avait été révélée publiquement. . .

Sa mère qui avait du briser son couple pour protéger ses deux fils des conséquences de cet acte en les séparant les plus loin possible pour que Sasuke n'ai jamais a subir la vengeance justifiée de son frère ainé. . .

Son frère auquel il avait arraché sans vergogne la personne qu'il adorait le plus au monde et, lui, prétendait ostentatoirement que c'était lui le fléau de sa famille . . .

La famille Uchiwa qu'il avait indéniablement trainé dans la boue, l'entreprise familiale durement construite qu'il avait failli détruire en l'espace d'un seul instant . . .

Tout était de sa faute.

Entièrement sa faute.

Il avait tout brisé en l'espace d'une seule nuit funeste.

Et sa tendance indissociable à briser, peut être involontairement, son entourage.

Elle avait finie par s'être également répercutée sur les personnes proches de lui.

Hanna, Naruto . . .

Sasuke Uchiwa avait détruit la vie de son entourage vivant égoïstement jusqu'à aujourd'hui comme si de rien ne s'était passé . . .

Sans payer sa faute . . .

Le jeune brun inspira profondément, ses yeux clos, essuyant au passage les larmes incessantes sur son visage à présent déterminé et ferme.

Il venait de prendre une décision qui changerait à jamais certainement les choses pour lui et pour tous ceux qui le côtoient.

Et maintenant, il ne reculera plus.

Plus jamais.

Lorsque Itachi Uchiwa pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital de son jeune frère pour prendre de ses nouvelles après son malaise suite à la gravissime révélation qu'il lui avait faite la veille dans une salle de cours à son lycée , il trouvât la chambre vide et silencieuse , seul le bruit du vent qui faisait virevolter délicatement les rideaux blanc de la pièce se faisait entendre . L'ainé des Uchiwa s'approcha lentement du lit vide de son frère, les draps repliés, remarquant au passage une lettre posée sur le rebord . . .

Itachi écarquilla les yeux à sa lecture avant de faire retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps, le papier à l'écriture de son frère s'affaissant sur le sol blanc, réalisant alors le poids des mots inscrits sur la feuille . . .

Plus jamais les choses ne seraient pareilles désormais.

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

Auteur : petite note : prochain chapitre « la décision de Sasuke » dans deux semaines au plus tard malheureusement.

Sasuke : QUOI ?? Tu va nous faire attendre jusque là ??

Auteur : Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis en pleine période d'examens intensifs. Mais pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, le rythme de parution redeviendra normal si tout se passe bien.

Sasuke : Pff . . . Et il y avait quoi dans la lettre ?

Auteur : Tu verras au prochain chapitre. Et encore désolé pour ce futur retard ! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait !

Sasuke : Tu le mériterai pourtant . . .

Auteur : . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Cc : Merci pour ta review ! Ben c'est sur que n'importe qui à la place de Sasu aurait réagi de la même manière . . . Mais je ne pense pas que même si on tue une personne par légitime défense on ne sent pas de la culpabilité . . . C'est un peu normal, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas tué n'importe qui : le petit ami de son grand frère chéri, alors imagine le tableau . . . D'autant plus que ce n'est pas facile pour Itachi aussi. . Imagine, il est entre son frère et son petit ami défunt . . . La question : « haïr mon petit frère parce qu'il a tué mon mec ou oublier cette histoire comme si de rien ne s'était passé et déshonorer la mémoire de mon pauvre mec tué par balle par mon frère ? »Dur dilemme, non ? Sinon, pour le contenu de la lettre, c'est dans ce chapitre ! Donc tu verras ! Ben désolé de vous faire attendre tout ce temps, c'est involontaire malheureusement (RAAAHHH, je hais le lycée !! X ( ). T'inquiète pas, tout est prévu depuis le début pour un Sasunaru, donc pas de panique ! Juste un peu de patience ! XD Tout finira par s'arranger parce que j'adore les happy ends ! Donc voila la suite pour toi ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Miss-Hayden : Merci pour ta review ! Faut pas se faire de bille, je n'arrête pas de répéter que ma fic se finira en happy end, donc pas de panique !! XD Ben c'est sur que c'est triste pour Itachi, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs . . . Enfin bref, ca finira par s'arranger par la suite ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Shye Yun : Merci pour ta review et contente que ce chapitre t'es plu ! XD Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai, même âge ? Cool ! Par contre les exams, ca ce n'est pas cool . . . TT RAAAhhh, j'veux les vacances d'été !!! Beuuuuuh XD !!! Ouais, Naru-chan est de retour dans ce chapitre !!! Gros bisous ma Shye-chan et bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !

Kamirya : Je t'ai envoyé la réponse à ta review par message privé et cette fois je pense que tu va la recevoir (si ce n'est pas le cas, préviens moi ;)) . Voila, donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous !

Marine : Ouais encore ! Lol, merci pour ta review ! Ouais, peut être que je ne suis pas allée de main morte mais bon . . . C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début ! Nooon, ne pleure pas à cause de moi !! C'est à cause de mes profs qui m'inondent de devoirs !! Grrr, je les hais !!! TT. Merci pour tes compliments, effectivement ca fait vraiment plaisir à lire ! XD Sinon, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous et merci encore ! ;)

Linette : Merci de ta review ma Line-chan !! Bon pour les menaces de torture, je crois que je vais faire un petit tour très loin de manière à échapper à ton super bazooka ! (le pire c'est que je l'adore ce bazooka, c'est grave docteur ? XD). Merci, même si quand j'ai lu ton truc des 16 ans j'ai brusquement eu envie de suicide prématuré XD ! (Mode de sapage efficace ma grande ! XD). Ben c'est sur que 61 ans ce n'est pas le bonheur non plus . . . Alors profitons des joies de la jeunesse ! (grosse allusion à Gai-sensei XD). Mais non, tes reviews ne me saoulent jamais ! Au contraire ! Donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine ou je sais que tu m'attendras de pied ferme avec Bazoo-kun ! XD). Gros bisous !

Naruto-girl : Oh c'est dommage que tu t'en ailles sans lire les chapitres . . . Bouhhh X (. . . T'inquiètes pas, moi au moins je m'en fiche pas XD ! Au fait tu va ou avec ta classe ? (Curieuse, moi ? Jamaiiiiis XD !) Bon au moins quand tu reviendras il y aura des chapitres bien au chaud qui t'attendront de pied ferme ! A plus et amuse-toi bien !

Voilà avec un peu d'avance (mais je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez vous ça XD) le chapitre 20 ! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin à présent . . . Plus que deux avant la fin (et le lemon XD !). Voilà, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

CHAPITRE 20 :

Un silence légendaire régnait en maitre sur _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ . . .

-TOBI ! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT AVEC MON ORDI ?!?

-Ah . . . Euh . . . Désolé, Deidara-sempai . . .

-RAAAAHHH !!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!

Petite rectification : plus aucun silence ne pouvait subsister depuis la venue de Tobi Uchiwa dans _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ . . .

En effet dans le hall du secteur des finances de l'entreprise, le calme n'était plus qu'un ancien souvenir depuis le recrutement du jeune et prometteur, mais néanmoins naïf et infantile, Tobi.

Aujourd'hui encore, les employés regardaient assis à leur bureau, d'un air amusé, habitués à présent aux multiples et incessantes frasques et bêtises du neveu du directeur qui brisaient joyeusement la longue monotonie de leurs infinies heures de travail.

Ce dernier dangereusement poursuivi par un de ses collègues Deidara, chef du secteur publicité et communication, à travers le long couloir verni du bâtiment. La raison, bien qu'elle soit connue de tous du fait de ses répétitions quasi incessantes, était une fois de plus la célèbre maladresse de Tobi.

En effet, une fois de plus, par inadvertance comme il a bien pris soin de le signaler comme défense, il avait supprimé la nouvelle présentation de Deidara, sur lequel ce dernier avait planché près d'un mois entier, provoquant alors la colère de ce dernier qui pourtant malgré son caractère impétueux et impulsif, avait fait de grands et douloureux efforts depuis la nomination du jeune Uchiwa pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et l'étrangler dans un moment regrettable d'égarement. . . .

A l'affut comme une proie chassée, Tobi dévalait un à un les escaliers, le souffle court et saccadé, dans l'espoir d'échapper à la fureur explosive de son collègue. Malheureusement, à cause d'un mouvement de tête pour observer derrière lui ses arrières, il ne fit pas attention à une personne se trouvant sur son chemin et qui venait de sortir d'un grand ascenseur argenté.

Dans un ordre logique des évènements, le jeune Uchiwa le heurta donc dans un grand bruit sourd, les faisant alors tous les deux tomber douloureusement sur le sol.

Tobi, les quatre fers en l'air, se massa ses cheveux noirs en épis dans un gémissement de douleur, avant de lever ses yeux noirs rieurs vers la personne qu'il venait de percuter.

Ces derniers s'agrandirent sous la surprise impromptue de revoir ce jeune homme, de 5 ans son cadet, un visage pale et tiré par une grande fatigue, emmitouflé dans un manteau, ces mêmes yeux de jais soulignés de quelques cernes récentes . . .

-COUSIN SASU-CHAN ! clama joyeusement Tobi en se jetant littéralement dans les bras de son cousin Sasuke Uchiwa, le serrant affectueusement au sol sans prêter la moindre attention aux secrétaires qui chuchotaient vivement de leur bureau en face de lui.

Sasuke, renversé de tout au long au sol, esquissa un faible sourire en repoussant doucement Tobi qui commençait à l'étouffer à moitié, accentuant la fatigue physique présente depuis son séjour à l'hôpital quelques jours auparavant. Tobi accepta alors de se reculer à contre cœur avant de lui présenter sa main, l'aidant à se relever, la mine réjouie et visiblement heureux de voir son cousin.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu es pâle dis moi ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'en s'est pas vu ! Tu manges bien, n'est ce pas ? Si tu ne va pas bien, il faut voir papa, hein ! Pourquoi tu viens plus t'amuser avec moi à la maison ? T'es méchant ! Tu veux un bonbon à la fraise ?

Sasuke ria intérieurement du flot de paroles incessant de Tobi, heureux qu'il n'ait pas changé depuis tout le temps ou ils ne s'étaient malheureusement pas vus.

En effet, Sasuke et Tobi avaient toujours été plus proches que des simples cousins. Leurs pères respectifs, Madara et Tohru Uchiwa, étant très proches, les deux se côtoyaient souvent pendant leur enfance. Sasuke en avait été absolument ravi, considérant peu à peu Tobi comme un grand frère, même s'il le dépassait de loin en niveau maturité, remplaçant alors presque le vide qu'avait laissé Itachi lorsqu'il l'était parti aux Etats –Unis.

Depuis ce jour, les deux cousins avaient préservés ce lien particulier, même s'il tendait à s'effriter légèrement à cause du manque de disponibilité qu'ils avaient pour se voir à cause à leurs activités nombreuses et multiples . . .

Sasuke sourit faiblement avant de tapoter affectueusement l'épaule de son cousin, geste amical qu'ils se réservaient exclusivement lors de leurs, à présent rares, retrouvailles.

-Ca va très bien Tobi, merci beaucoup, assura le jeune brun d'une voix qui dénotait un affaiblissement dans son état. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. Il faut que je rentre au manoir Uchiwa immédiatement.

Tobi fit une moue boudeuse, incontestablement déçu que le jeune Uchiwa s'en aille aussi rapidement sans qu'il ait un peu de temps disponible à passer avec lui avant de s'en aller. Il le fit immédiatement savoir d'une voix mièvre et quémandeuse :

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas maintenant, Sasu-chan ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'amuser quelque part d'abord ?

-Non, répondit Sasuke d'une voix tendre mais inflexible sachant pertinemment que Tobi pouvait être très têtu et désagréablement tenace quand il souhaitait quelque chose. Je suis très pressé, crois moi. Si je suis venu ici c'était uniquement pour une affaire importante avec mon père.

Son visage s'était tristement assombri à l'annonce de ce dernier mot à contrario de Tobi qui ne tarda pas à afficher une mine rayonnante, son sourire s'élargissant sur son visage candide.

-Tonton devait vraiment être content de te voir ! Je sais que ca le rend triste que tu ne viennes pas souvent lui rendre visite.

-Hein . . . ?

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune Uchiwa d'un vif mouvement de tête, augmentant alors la stupéfaction de son jeune cousin suite à ces propos qu'il jugeait pourtant invraisemblables. Quand je suis convoqué à son bureau, je le vois souvent regarder une photo de toi et Itachi posée sur son écritoire. Et souvent, continua t-il de plus belle, tonton me dit qu'il aurait bien aimé s'entendre aussi bien avec vous deux qu'avec moi et mon papa ! Finit Tobi, d'une voix toujours agrémenté de sa bonne humeur habituelle sans remarquer les portée de ses paroles ni au visage de Sasuke qui était devenu de plus en plus taciturne suite à la découverte de ces déclarations déconcertantes de la part d'un homme comme Tohru Uchiwa.

Le jeune Uchiwa resta terriblement silencieux.

Les paroles pourtant adressées dans une volonté certaine de lui faire plaisir quand à l'amour que lui portait son père avait en fait l'effet inverse de celui esconté par son cousin.

En effet, ces paroles l'avaient atteintes douloureusement en plein cœur, creusant encore plus profondément le sentiment de culpabilité et de commisération qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard de son père depuis qu'il avait que le jeune brun avait apprit ce que Tohru Uchiwa avait enduré pour lui au nom de ce noble sentiment appelé amour paternel.

Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti à son éminence lors de leur discussion quelques minutes auparavant dans son bureau . . .

**DEBUT FLASHBACK** :

_-Sasuke, est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me demander ? En as-tu la moindre idée ?_

_-Bien sûr. Cela n'a pas été pris à la légère, tu peux me croire. _

_Tohru Uchiwa soupira longuement, ses mains croisées sous son menton dans sa position de réflexion intense habituelle, adossé à sa table parsemée de multiples dossiers, perdu dans l'immensité de son bureau situé au dernier étage de l'imposante tour de verre de l'Uchiwa Corporation, la célèbre entreprise familiale._

_Son regard, se voulant comme toujours impassible, se perdit dans le dos de son fils cadet Sasuke, perdu au silence paisible de la contemplation du ciel par la grande fenêtre vitrée de la pièce aux murs mornes._

_Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que les deux Uchiwa scellaient une discussion des plus importantes, apportant assurément des bouleversements conséquents dans la vie du cadet. _

_Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Tohru à sa sortie de réunion lorsqu'une de ses nombreuses secrétaires lui avait annoncé qu'un de ses fils était venu le voir pour lui parler. _

_Des fils, depuis toujours, il ne les connaissait presque que de vue, ou certaine fois dans la vue de leur photo adossée à son bureau et qui lui rappelait inlassablement à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus que les deux le détestaient plus que tout, injustement ou pas d'ailleurs. _

_Mais de là à ce que Sasuke , longtemps habitué à le traiter dans une froideur implacable , vienne lui rendre visite , lui parler dans un ton plus que courtois et bienséant sans adresser aucun regard connotant son ressentiment éternel envers lui et qu'en plus il accepte sans rechigner le poste d' héritier de L'Uchiwa Corporation , longtemps refusé par Itachi et par lui-même depuis longtemps et source conflictuel dans la famille , là il y avait véritablement un fossé indescriptible et incompréhensible que Tohru n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre._

_Et même si le jeune brun avait demandé « ça »en échange, cela restait définitivement étrange et suspect . . . _

_Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Sasuke pour qu'il change de la sorte ?_

_C'en était presque . . . déconcertant et terriblement déstabilisant. _

_Plongé dans le silence froid qui régnait en maitre dans le vaste bureau, Tohru s'activait intérieurement à chercher la raison brusque et soudain de ce changement inopiné qui l'inquiétait sensiblement. _

_Perdu dans les méandres flous et indistincts de son esprit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement quand l'image d'Itachi lors de lors fameuse discussion quelques temps auparavant inonda pleinement sa tête sans possibilité d'échappatoire vers une autre hypothèse qui aurait été assurément plus souhaitable dans ce cas précis pour justifier l'attitude de son fils cadet . . . . _

_Pourtant, tout était là malheureusement . . . _

_Tohru le savait pertinemment . . . _

_Tohru éclata d'un rire particulièrement dénué d'humour avant de demander à mi-voix, espérant toujours inconsciemment que ce qu'il comptait affirmer n'était qu'une élécubration, une éventualité totalement infondée et surtout fausse :_

_-Itachi t'as tout dit n'est ce pas ? _

_Sasuke frémit légèrement mais ne répondit pourtant pas. Il resta concentré sur les moindres détails des nuages blancs recouvrant presque la totalité du ciel azur, sans montrer la moindre réaction à l'entente du nom de son frère, qui à présent, à la simple évocation ou allusion légère, le faisait souffrir à une intensité dépassant tout entendement. _

_Son père prit ce mutisme pesant pour une réponse, malheureusement pour lui, positive. _

_Tohru arbora un sourire triste, résigné. _

_Il fallait s'y attendre après tout._

_Ce jour devait un jour ou l'autre arriver. _

_Combien de fois des personnes comme Madara, le médecin de Sasuke qui l'avait maintes et maintes fois prévenu qu'un jour tôt ou tard la mémoire refoulée de Sasuke referait apparition qui le veuille ou non ? Qu'inévitablement il apprendrait ce que Tohru lui cachait incessamment dans le seul but de le protéger ?_

_Après tout, qui aurait voulu voir son fils trainé sans répit devant les tribunaux, se faire accuser de tous, gâcher son enfance pour un crime involontaire et légitime ?_

_Car même s'il avait été disculpé au nom de la loi de toute charge du fait de son jeune âge et du motif justifié, en dehors du tribunal tout aurait été différent. _

_La presse, l'opinion publique, les gens . . . . _

_Il n'auraient certainement vu en lui qu'un coupable, ni plus ni moins. _

_Assassin, tueur, meurtrier . . . _

_Tous ces mots qu'ils lui auraient inlassablement crachés dans le visage en lui jetant des regards de mépris et de haine . . . _

_Tous ces mots qui aurait brisé son enfance, sa jeunesse, ses rêves, son futur . . . _

_Tous ces mots qui auraient détruits son fils. _

_Le pouvoir des mots est incommensurable après tout. _

_Mais Tohru Uchiwa avait été prêt à tout, même subir le poids d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ou la haine de sa famille, ou la disgrâce nationale pour protéger Sasuke de toutes ces choses. _

_Il n'avait peut être pas été un père exemplaire que n'importe quel enfant rêve d'avoir mais au moins il avait fait de son mieux pour protéger Sasuke. _

_Ca avait définitivement été le plus cadeau, la plus belle représentation de son amour paternel infini qu'il éprouvait à son égard. _

_Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. _

_-Sasuke, commença Tohru d'une voix inhabituellement douce et compatissante, si c'est parce que tu te sens coupable, rien ne t'oblige à accepter ce rôle ni à partir ou que ce soit . . . _

_Le jeune Uchiwa daigna enfin se retourner dans une lenteur indescriptible vers lui, son visage accablé et contristé vers celui mélancolique de son père, gardant pourtant toujours la même distance, quelle soit réelle ou affective, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix rauque et déterminée : _

_-Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, après avoir découvert la vérité j'ai longtemps réfléchi sur une manière de payer ma faute, expliqua t-il doucement. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais rien vu tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? _

_Tohru baissa la tête péniblement._

_-La solution la plus affective était que je paie pour ce que j'avais fait, et donc que je prenne mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de la personne qui a enduré ce que j'aurais du enduré endurer par moi-même à l'origine, poursuivit le brun en plongeant ses orbes noires fermes dans celles de son père toujours tristement silencieux. C'est là que je me suis demandé ce qui rachèterait vraiment ma faute ; puis là tout est devenu clair dans ma tête : qu'est ce que tu souhaitais le plus pour l'Uchiwa Corporation ? Qu'est ce que tu avais proposé à Itachi puis à moi et que nous avions tous deux refusés ? Etre l'héritier de l'entreprise familiale bien sûr. _

_-Je peux peut être comprendre ton point de vue concernant cette décision, l'interrompa Tohru d'une voix vive, mais pour ce qui est de ton autre choix, je suis désolé mais moi j'appelle ça une fuite. _

_Sasuke le regarda gravement sans contester la moindre de ses paroles, sachant pertinemment que son père avait raison sur tous les points. _

_Oui, incontestablement, d'un autre coté, il ne faisait que fuir . . . _

_Mais qui aurait pu prétendre être assez fort pour subir le tierce de ce qu'il éprouvait actuellement ? _

_Non, assurément personne. _

_Personne ne pouvait le comprendre et personne n'était en mesure de le juger. _

_-Tu as peut être raison, dit-il d'une voix calme et maitrisée, on peut dire que ce que je te demande n'est qu'un simple caprice mais . . . _

_Il déporta son regard vers la baie vitrée, savourant la vue offerte sur cette ville natale qu'il ne reverrait certainement plus de sitôt, avant de reporter son regard brulant de détermination dans celui perdu de Tohru._

_- . . . mais considère le comme un dernier caprice quémandé par un fils à son père. _

_Tohru regarda fixement Sasuke, surpris de la résolution ferme et ardente qu'il avait pu lire dans son visage. Avec nostalgie il se souvenait encore de ce jeune brun naïf et tendre qu'il protégeait toujours avec dévotion contre le monde extérieur . . . _

_Incontestablement, Sasuke avait plus grandi qu'il ne le pensait. _

_En tout point, il avait changé . . . _

_Ce n'était plus ce jeune enfant faible qu'on maternait sans cesse, non . . . _

_Maintenant il était devenu un homme qui voulait désormais prendre seul son envol._

_Et Tohru savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter dans son chemin qui lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul. _

_A moins, dans un dernier geste paternel, de l'aider dans sa quête de maturité et d'accomplissement final . . . _

_-C'est d'accord, acquiesça dans un dernier et ultime effort l'Uchiwa, son affirmation rendant à présent les choses définitives et irrémédiables. _

_Fuir, après tout pourquoi pas . . . _

_Si cette alternative pouvait lui apporter ne serait ce qu'une once de bonheur qu'il n'avait indéniablement jamais reçue en vivant dans l'ombre de la famille Uchiwa,_

_Alors il n'y avait assurément plus aucune raison à hésiter. _

_Du moins en apparence. _

_Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, exprimant alors son plus grand ébahissement du fait que son père ait accepté sans rechigner sa demande impromptue, avant de sourire tristement. _

_-Merci sincèrement, papa. _

_-. . . _

_-J'aimerai partir le plus vite possible, je compte sur toi s'il te plait. _

_-Très bien, soupira Tohru résigné. Je m'occuperai des formalités administratives et je parlerai à ta mère à ce sujet . . . _

_-Je vois, c'est parfait, déclara Sasuke dans ne voix qui n'exprimait pourtant aucune réelle joie face à l'accord tant espéré de son père. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop tomber des nues quand tu le lui diras . . . _

_-Elle va plutôt être contente Satsuki . . . Toi aussi dans un sens, vous vous adorez, non ? _

_Sasuke garda silence un moment qui semblait durer indéfiniment avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la sortie sous le regard impuissant et résigné de Tohru qui se demandait quand il pourrait un jour revoir son fils s'il franchissait à présent le seuil de la porte . La voix lointaine de son fils cadet l'interrompit dans ses pensées taciturnes :_

_-Papa, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été le fils que tu méritais d'avoir. _

_Et c'est dans cette dernière parole qu'il ferma derrière lui la lourde porte du bureau sans remarquer au passage une longue larme silencieuse couler le long du visage de Tohru. . . _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

* * *

Le lycée de Konoha était en pleine effervescence.

Sous un soleil de plomb , nombre d'élèves et de professeurs s'activaient dynamiquement sur le terrain de sport de l'établissement à préparer dans un effort volontaire et collectif les différentes épreuves sportives qui allaient se dérouler ici même dans moins de 2 heures .

En effet ce jour était spécial.

Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu, parfois royalement ignoré ou secrètement redouté , de la compétition sportive qui s'organisait entre les différents lycées de la région , les élèves des établissements respectifs s'affrontant alors dans des activités physiques diverses, passant de l'épreuve de course à pied au saut en longueur, dans la volonté de gagner le superbe trophée plaqué or si habituellement remporté par le lycée Suna , rivale naturelle du lycée Konoha , depuis 5 longues années consécutives .

Cet évènement, donc loin d'être banal pour ceux qui rêvaient seulement d'écraser leur rival de toujours, mettait les gens en émoi, qu'ils soient élèves participants, spectateur ou seulement respectable professeur.

Dans cet état d'esprit , Tsunade et Orochimaru avaient même exceptionnellement mit de coté leur travail pour voir ce tournoi qu'ils ne rateraient pour rien au monde , trop impatients de voir le fruit des résultats d'un dur entrainement des clubs de sport participant à ce projet ; bien sur la vraie raison , non énoncée à voix haute pour des respects d'esprit d'équipe et de fraternité entre établissement , était en fait de voir la défaite tant désirée des élèves prétentieux et terriblement arrogant des lycéens participants de Suna .

Pourtant cette volonté de gagner n'était rien par rapport à celle qu'éprouvait actuellement le prof de sport et directeur du club de course à pieds Maito Gai. . .

-Mes chers bourgeons naissant du printemps, aujourd'hui est un grand jour comme vous le savez ! C'est le jour ou notre dur labeur nous permettra enfin de vous faire éclore dans toute votre splendeur et de montrer au monde entier votre force de la jeunesse flamboyante de Konoha !

Sous une chaleur étouffante , les élèves du club de ourse à pieds écoutaient attentivement assis sur un banc adossé devant les gradins leur professeur de sport faire les cents pas face à eux , le visage crispé et sillonné de larmes de joie , le poing brandi dans un geste de détermination débordante et bien évidemment , malgré l'occasion, n'ayant fait aucun effort niveau vestimentaire , arborant toujours sa légendaire et très ringarde combinaison verte .

-Et à présent avec votre force légendaire et redoutable, poursuivit-il toujours d'un ton passionné et enflammé sans se rendre compte qu'il se donnait lamentableusement en spectacle devant bon nombre de concurrents extérieurs qui ricanaient bruyamment derrière son dos de ses excentricités ,nous vaincrons fièrement mes enfants ! Ou alors, nous mourrons dans le déshonneur !

-Oui, Gai-sensei !

-Complètement maboul, soupira Shikamaru d'une expression ennuyée qui se transforma bien vite en interloquement total à la vue à ses cotés de Naruto et Lee, les yeux humides et remplis d'étoiles, visiblement subjugués et envoutés par le discours incomparable de leur professeur tant admiré.

Gaara, Choji, Neji et Kiba se contentèrent d'un léger signe de tête, visiblement plus ennuyés par cet évènement qu'autre chose tandis que Gai continuait inlassablement à débiter ses paroles abracadabrantes et saugrenues destinées à les encourager mais qui avaient plutôt comme effet de les faire rire intérieurement . . .

-Maintenant allez vous préparer dans les vestiaires ! reprit le professeur en arborant orgueilleusement sa fameuse pose du « Nice Guy » immédiatement répliquée par Naruto et Lee, ses jeunes protégés et favoris de toujours. Et ne me décevez pas les enfants !

-Oui Gai-sensei ! s'écrièrent joyeusement Lee et Naruto dans une adoration totalement fanatique et non retenue à l'égard de leur professeur tandis que le reste de l'équipe suivait dans un concert de « pff . . . », « Galère. . . », « Hn . . . », « Quel destin pourri. . . », « Crunch . . . » Gai vers le chemin des vestiaires réservés aux garçons du lycée Konoha.

Naruto recroquevillé au sol, occupé à refaire ses lacets défaits avant de les rejoindre, souria la mine réjouie en levant son regard bleuté vers les gradins :

Assisse à une position favorable pour pouvoir voir sans problème toutes les épreuves sportives qui allaient bientôt se dérouler, Nana Uzumaki se trémoussait joyeusement sans aucune honte ni pudeur en brandissant fièrement un écriteau d'encouragements écrits par ses soins et ornés autours de quelques motifs multicolores.

-_« Naruto et Konoha vaincra ! A bas Suna, c'est nous les rois ! » ? Pas mal Na-chan, _songea le jeune blond en lui adressant un signe de main amical rapidement répliqué par des cris d'encouragement plus perçants et bruyants de la part de sa sœur jumelle.

L'Uzumaki détourna alors son regard au loin , ratant de ce fait le moment ou Nana se faisait foudroyer d regard par des spectateurs exaspérés de son raffut quasi incessant avant même que quoi que ce soit n'aie encore commencé , se perdant distraitement dans la contemplation du ciel ,teinté de la même couleur d'yeux et baigné de lumière presque aveuglante .

Avec un sentiment total d'exaltation total, Naruto réalisa alors que le jour qu'il attendait tant depuis 2 ans était finalement arrivé.

Après ces longues heures d'entrainement interminables, après tous ces efforts, après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait durement traversées il pouvait enfin montrer toutes ces compétences et tout ce qu'il valait en gagnant l'épreuve de course à pied.

Et contrairement aux autres personnes qui pensaient seulement à la victoire pour simplement gagner ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison basée sur la satisfaction personnelle ou quelque soit d'autre animé uniquement d'un sentiment d'assouvir leurs ambitions et envies personnelles, le jeune blond lui se battait pour une raison mille fois plus importante et noble à ses yeux.

Réaliser le dernier souhait de Minato Uzumaki,

Respecter sa dernière volonté exprimée en une dernière parole avant de rendre l'âme pour toujours,

Respecter sa promesse.

Le cœur de Naruto inondé de joie et de et d'excitation à l'idée de réaliser ce but ultime qui comptait tant pour son père défunt sembla soudainement de vider de tout sentiment dubitatif quand son regard lointain se perdit dans le siège desespèrement vide près de sa sœur . . .

* * *

- . . . su-chan ? Sasu-chan !

-Hein . . . ?

Sasuke se força à lever lentement son visage auparavant baissé vers le sol, perdu dans ce flot d'émotions incessantes qu'il éprouvait depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, plongeant ses orbes noires humides dans celle inquiètes de Tobi.

-Sasu-chan? Répéta doucement son cousin d'un timbre de voix ayant sensiblement diminué lorsqu'il avait enfin remarqué la soudaine morosité apparente du jeune Uchiwa lors de son évocation à son père. Tu es sur que ca va ?

Sasuke souria tristement et lui donna un dernier coup affectueux sur son épaule, reculant progressivement de lui, avant de répondre d'une voix assurément maitrisée, ne trahissant en rien son mal être profond :

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y aller maintenant, dit-il en agrandissant encore plus la distance déjà instaurée entre eux, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir Tobi. Prends bien soin de toi.

-Sasu-chan . . . ?

Tobi n'eut pas le temps de réagir d'aucune manière que le jeune brun fut emporté entre les foules d'employés qui venaient à l'instant même de sortir des multiples portes de leurs bureaux à l'heure officielle de la pause , inondant alors bruyamment le long couloir .

L'Uchiwa, impuissant, perdit alors son regard hébété au loin, voyant son cousin disparaître à travers le nombre important d'employés qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres dans une anarchie et brouhahas total et assourdissant.

Les yeux de Tobi perdirent légèrement de leur pétillante joie qui le caractérisait tant quand il réalisa alors que les paroles de Sasuke avaient un étrange gout d'adieu . . .

Nana était tranquillement assise sur les gradins surplombant sur toute sa vue le vaste terrain d'athlétisme du lycée Konoha, sa pancarte d'encouragement à présent posée sur ses genoux après l'intervention furieuse des spectateurs des alentours lui ayant définitivement fait passer l'envie de se donner encore en spectacle ,bavardant joyeusement avec sa meilleure amie Hinata , venue également pour l'occasion afin de voir son petit ami Kiba à l'œuvre dans les compétitions sportives qi n'allaient pas tarder à commencer .

La discussion, se voulant au début au début très innocente pour protéger ce qui restait encore de l'innocence de la jeune Hyuga, ne tarda pas brusquement à virer en sujet d'un degré de perversité digne d'une yaoiste en puissance telle que l'Uzumaki.

Cette dernière lâcha un rire cristallin en regardant partir au loin la brune en direction des toilettes , ses fines mains pales sur son visage cramoisi ,en proie à une hémorragie nasale des plus violente depuis la dernière en date ou elle avait malencontreusement surpris son ami Naruto en très bonne compagnie de son professeur de Français Itachi Uchiwa sur un des lit de l'infirmerie dans une position des plus explicites . . .

-_Tiens, le voila justement, songea_ Nana,_ avec Naru-chan, pour pas changer . . . _

En effet Itachi Uchiwa venait de rejoindre son frère jumeau, toujours assis sur le banc devant les gradins occupé à renouer ses lacets avant qu'il remarque sa venue soudaine et imprévue.

Haletant, comme s'il venait de parcourir une grande distance precipitamment, L'Uchiwa ne tarda pas à commencer rapidement une conversation assez animée avec le blond.

Nana arbora un sourire malicieux lorsqu'elle commença à imaginer intérieurement quel pourrait être le sujet de leur conversation . . .

-« _Naruto, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » « Moi non plus, Itachi-sensei ! » « Alors sois mien pour toujours mon amour ! » « J'aimerai tant ma chère belette adorée mais que faire au sujet Sasuke qui m'aime aussi ? Je ne peux pas lui briser me cœur, c'est mal ! » « Au diable mon petit frère ! Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre mieux pour lui c'est certain ! Laissons-le par exemple à Nan. . . ». . . _

Nana plaqua violemment sa main sur sa bouche , ses yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur et de stupeur à l'idée d'avoir oser pu penser encore à ses véritables sentiments vis-à-vis de son ex , sentiments qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais y penser et de les confiner bien profondément dans un coin perdu de son cœur dans l'espoir de ne jamais plus y faire face un jour .

Elle souria péniblement, encore honteuse et en colère contre elle-même d'avoir seulement imaginé pensé inconsciemment qu'il y aurait encore un petit espoir pour qu'elle se remettre un jour avec Sasuke qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais cessé d'aimer.

Finalement, Nana se sentait terriblement stupide.

Cette manière d'y penser en sachant pertinemment que tout était déjà fini, révolu à jamais,

Cette façon de s'accrocher à ce sentiment qui n'était et ne sera jamais partagé,

Tout simplement pitoyable.

Ce n'était plus la peine de se battre pour quoique ce soit puisque les choses étaient déjà révolues depuis le départ.

Car indéniablement Nana savait que Sasuke appartenait corps et âme à Naruto.

Et plus rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Car elle savait que même le pouvoir parfois destructeur d'un triangle amoureux n'ébranlerait pas les sentiments que le brun et le blond ressentaient secrètement l'un pour l'autre.

Ni la force infinie son amour, ni de celui d'Itachi.

Les jeux étaient faits maintenant.

Son regard embué d'une multitude de larmes se perdit dans le visage d'une pâleur presque cadavérique et silencieux de Naruto face à celui d'Itachi qui était exactement dans le même état. Avec un mortellement douloureux au cœur suite à la remémoration de son frère le jour de sa tentative de suicide, elle décida de dévaler les escaliers des gradins un par un avant de s'avancer doucement vers les deux protagonistes figés par un sentiment indescriptible, presque d'horreur.

-Naru-chan ? Itachi-sensei ? Murmura- t-elle timidement d'une voix révélant toute son inquiétude en se positionnant entre les deux hommes. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est Sasuke, répondit faiblement l'Uchiwa d'une voix tremblante et enrouée, ses traits du visage tremblant furieusement, menaçant visiblement à tout instant d'éclater en sanglot. Il. . . Il va . . .

Nana regarda à tour de rôle le visage terriblement vide du blond avant de remarquer dans la main droite de son professeur une lettre chiffonnée avec certains endroits ou l'encre était diluée, probablement par des gouttes d'eau.

-Il va quoi, sensei ?

-Sasuke . . . C'est de ma faute, je lui ai tout dit, hoqueta le brun qui n'arrivait désormais plus à feindre aucune trace de son impassibilité et froideur légendaire. Il va partir, c'est certain maintenant . . .

-Il va partir ou ? Redemanda patiemment la jeune fille, appréhendant pourtant une réponse.

-. . . .

Nana eut l'impression de tomber à travers le sol dans une chute vertigineuse, ses poumons se vidant et un froid glacial se répandant instantanément dans sa tête, lorsque les lèvres d'Itachi s'entrouvèrent dans une réponse des plus inattendues :

-Aux Etats-Unis.

Le poids du pouvoir d'un triangle amoureux n'avait pas réussi à ébranler l'amour réciproque qu'éprouvait Sasuke et Naruto l'un pour l'autre.

Mais qu'en était-il du poids de la distance ?

FIN CHAPITRE 20

Auteur : Prochain chapitre dans une semaine (ou peut être avant si je peux ! XD). ca sera l'avant dernier « Finalité des sentiments ».

Sasuke : C'est quoi ces conneries que tu m'as fait dire à mon père ?

Auteur :? De quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke : « _considère le comme un dernier caprice quémandé par un fils à son père », _c'est pourri ce truc !

Auteur : Ah parce que ton fameux « je vais t'ôter la vie par caprice » dans le chapitre 306 c'était mieux peut être ?

Sasuke : . . .

Naruto (furieux): Sasuke-teme, je te préviens que si tu te casse, je te castre ! Et je suis sérieux !

Tobi(en larmes): Oui ! Méchant Sasu-chan, méchant !

Auteur (le serre dans ses bras) : Ne Pleure pas mon Tobi-chou ! Je vais me charger de te consoler ! XD

Nana : Naru-chan, ca va être un peu dur pour le lemon si le seme est eunuque, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Naruto : Oh merde . . . Je n'y avais pas pensé. . .

Sasuke : Tu vois comme je te suis indispensable Usuratonkatchi ?

Auteur : A moins que les lecteurs et lectrices souhaitent un Narusasu . . . (faites le moi savoir si c'est le cas ! XD)

Naruto et Nana (tout content) : Ouais !!! XD

Sasuke : NOOOOOOOON !!!!! XX


	21. Chapter 21

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

miss-hayden : Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien ca va super, merci et toi ? Ben oui désolé pour l'attente, c'est juste que j'ai eu une semaine folle avec deux à trois contrôles par jour . . . -- Déjà je me demande comment j'ai réussi à trouver le temps de le taper et de l'envoyer aussitôt . . . Donc Naru-girl-chan est à Saint-Nazaire ? Jamais allé . . . Ben j'espère qu'elle va bien s'y amuser en tout cas quand elle reviendra, elle trouvera la fin tapée et publiée (normalement bien sur ). Pourquoi les Etats-Unis et pas la France ? Parce qu'il va aller vivre avec sa mère qui y habite là bas ! S'il veut passer en France je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de fan girls prêtes à l'accueillir les bras ouverts . . . Niark XD ! Oui comme tu as si bien dit, les réponses dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous !

Hasu no Hana: Ah, une review de ma Hasu no Hana! Qu'est ce que ca m'avait manqué dit donc ! XD C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander à tous pardon pour mon retard ! PARDON, PARDON, PARDON !! Bouuuhhh !! -- . Contente que j'ai presque réussi à te faire verser des larmes à la lecture (c'était quel passage au fait ?). Ouais, y'aura un lemon dans le prochain chapitre ! Même si Sasu ne le mérite pas ! Après toutes les conneries qu'il a faites !! En plus le lemon sera un peu long donc pour se faire pardonner dans le manga il devra vite fait revenir chez Naru et lui demander le pardon à genoux ! Voila, dans les dents !!!! MOUAHHHHAAAHAHAHA !!! XD. Coté délire c'est vrai que ca av être un peu dur de prendre Gaara tout nu en photo . . . mais il est si craquant !!(ca doit être ma passion pour les psychopathes tueurs . . . XD) Je pense que si j'arrive à el voir nu avant qu'il me charcute ca sera déjà bien comme cadeau d'adieu à la vie ! (Naru et Sasu : Crève pas avant d'avoir écrit le lemon !!! Moi : Oui, oui . . . --). OK pour le dessin, faudra juste que je trouve un scanner (ou sinon j'irai au cyber café et voila . . .) je compte faire un d'abord de Nana XD (j'en ai fait plusieurs chez moi mais mon prof particulier me les a prises donc je ferai une coloriée spécialement pour la mettre sur un lien XD). Nan, j'ferai tout pour pas trainer ne t'inquiète pas ! De toutes façons il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres alors c'est bon . . . coté perversité faudrait que tu me prête un de tes cachets, parce que moi ca va pas mieux XD ! (mes amies commencent à avoir peur pour ma santé mentale tellement je pars dans mes délires toute seule XD). Vive Gai sensei (Sérieux je l'adore ce mec ! Surtout sa pose Nice Guy et son sourire Hollywood chewgum qui brille de mille feux ! XD) et les joints à la moquette ! Bisous et à la prochaine !!! MOUAHAHAHAH XD !!

Kamirya : Je t'ai comme toujours envoyé ma réponse à ta review par message privé. Donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous !

Shye Yun : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Eh oui, c'est vrai que ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu nos deux blonds préférés ! (enfin moi je les adore en tout cas, ils sont trop mimi XD ! Ouais y'a de quoi vouloir étriper Sasuke !! (Enfin plus dans le manga personnellement . . . --). Comme demandé, voila le chapitre 21 ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous !!

Cc : Merci pour ta review, mais non je n'ai pas reçu le début de ton commentaire Oo. . . Merci de me féliciter ainsi !!(Aaah, j'suis toute rouge X////X !!) Bon pour une prochaine histoire . . . Normalement après la fin de celle-ci je vais faire une petite pause et après normalement je vais peut être faire une histoire en production avec Kamirya. Sinon personnellement je n'ai pas encore trop d'idée pour une autre histoire, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse plus tard, voila XD .Oui en tout cas je pense que si j'en fais d'autre, ca sera Sasunaru powaaaa ! XD Voila la suite pour toi ! (enchantée de te faire rêver, c'est super sympa, on en m'avait jamais dit un truc comme ca avant ! Faut que je fasse gaffe à mes chevilles moi ! XD lol !). Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ma cc-chan ! Bisous !

Marine : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui est ma 100ème review !!! Yattaaaaa, trop contente !!! XD Merci beaucouooooop !! Bon je me calme . . . XD Voila, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !! Bisous !

Voila pour mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices (à qui je fais de gros bisous et que je remercie de tout mon cœur pour leur soutien !) le chapitre 21, avant dernier de l'Histoire. Plus tard vous aurez le dernier chapitre avec mon premier lemon ! Alors bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour un Sasunaru ! (Oui, finalement ca sera un Sasunaru, voila XD). Ciao !

**CHAPITRE 21** :

L'enfer des embouteillages.

Voila à quoi les Tokyoïtes ne pouvaient pas échapper en pleine heure de pointe et de surcroit dans le centre ville.

Aujourd'hui encore sous une chaleur étouffante , les routes du cœur de l'agglomération étaient bondées de multiples et interminables files indiennes de toutes sortes de véhicule, passant de la simple voiture à l'imposant poids lourd , tout cela dans un concert agaçant et quasi incessant de klaxons agrémenté par la fumée irrespirable et brulante s'échappant des pneus d'échappements et se dispersant anarchiquement dans l'air déjà lourd et néfaste du à son taux de pollution ayant désormais atteint son summum .

En attendant que le trafic ne se fluidifie tôt ou tard, les conducteurs, passablement énervés par cette scène qui se répétait chaque jour pour leur plus grand désarroi, n'avaient pas d'autre choix malheureusement que de prendre leur mal en patience.

Chacun avait sa petite méthode personnelle de ce fait, passant de la simple lecture du journal pour l'un ou le repoudrage de nez coquet devant la vitre du rétroviseur pour l'autre, passant ainsi paisiblement le temps.

Des méthodes simples et courantes en somme.

Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la méthode d'Umino Iruka, perdu lui aussi dans sa petite voiture bleu au milieu du bouchon, était loin d'être orthodoxe . . .

-Ah . . . Ahhh … . Ahhh . . . !

A l'intérieur de son véhicule, le corps entièrement traversé par des spasmes incontrôlés de jouissance et le visage rouge et déformé par le plaisir, Iruka semblait en proie à une salacité apparente.

Son esprit totalement submergé par des vagues de plaisir mêlés à des bouffées indescriptibles de chaleur, il réussissait pourtant dans un ultime effort à remercier intérieurement le fait que les autres conducteurs aux alentours soient plus occupés à surveiller l'état de la circulation que de jeter un coup d'œil à lui et à son état actuel .

-Ahhh, gémissa t-il en respirant et inhalant audiblement de manière incontrôlée et désorganisée de grandes bouffées d'air, toi . . . . Je vais te tuer . . . Aaah . . .

Hatake Kakashi, à califourchon face à l'entrejambe furieusement dressée et chaude du pauvre conducteur, leva ses yeux remplis de son habituelle lueur perverse vers ceux furieux et inondés de plaisir de son amant, interrompant alors passablement la tache à laquelle il était si bien occupé et dont, sois dit en passant, il n'y avait même pas été convié préalablement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon dauphin d'amour ? Susurra t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle et remplie de désir qui ne demandait qu'a être bientôt comblé par une future et espérée partie de jambe à l'arrière de la voiture. Tu en veux encore plus n'est ce pas ? Remarque, moi aussi . . . finit-il dans un murmure torride, une expression des yeux incitant à la luxure et à la débauche.

Iruka, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, loin de se jeter dans ses bras pour s'apporter mutuellement un plaisir ultime comme le gris l'avait espéré, lui jeta un regard excessivement noir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de choses quand on est dehors ! Tu veux qu'on soit arrêté pour perversité sur la voie publique, c'est ca ?!

-Mais mon dauphin chéri, commença Kakashi en relevant sa tête de l'objet de ses désirs avant d'arborer une expression faussement triste, tu sais très bien que je n'arrive jamais à me contrôler quand je suis prêt de toi ! Même quand on sera dans les gradins pour regarder Naruto-kun à l'épreuve de course de pieds, je me demande comment je vais faire pour me maitriser et ne pas te faire l'amour devant les centaines de spectateurs présents. . .

-Idiot ! Le réprimanda sévèrement Iruka, le visage de nouveau brulant, ne dit pas des choses de ce . . . Aaahhh . . . !

Ses reproches ne tardèrent pas à mourir dans un long gémissement rauque provoqué par le contact inattendu de la langue chaude et habile de son amant, reprenant alors sans prévenir sa douce et aphrodisiaque torture, parcourant son sexe tel un objet terriblement précieux, lui imposant des rythmes de va et viens langoureux de tout son long, faisant alors définitivement perdre pied à Iruka.

-Toi, soupira ce dernier, perdu dans les méandres de plaisir effréné provoqué par ces caresses buccales, je . . . Je jure que tu va . . . Ahh . . . Me le payer . . . Aahhhh . . .

-Mmm, se contenta de murmurer Kakashi, se délectant des gémissements d'extase et des tremblements frénétiques de son amant qui se tordait littéralement de plaisir . . . Fais moi entendre ta jolie voix . . .

-AAAHHHH !!

Dans un extase ultime , Iruka lâcha ,dans un dernier effort et sans aucune retenue ,un long cri rauque qui fut heureusement masqué dans un timing parfait par un bruit de klaxon à l'extérieur du véhicule. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et une fatigue l'envahissant soudainement, il se laissa retomber mollement à l'arrière sur son siège conducteur, complètement haletant et épuisé.

Kakashi n'hésita pas à avaler le liquide âpre qui s'était déversé généreusement au fond de sa gorge jusqu'à la dernière goutte, dans un souci de ne pas tacher l'intérieur de la voiture, avant de sourire tendrement, rapprochant doucement son visage réjoui de celui exténué de son amant.

Loin de recevoir un baiser et rempli d'amour et de reconnaissance auquel il s'attendait normalement avant d'approfondir sexuellement les choses, le gris se reçut au contraire dans un gémissement plaintif de douleur un coup de poing sur la tête de la part d'un Iruka, visiblement ayant repris ses esprits, et surtout fulminant de rage.

-Aie ! Soupira Kakashi en se frottant sa tête endolorie. Ca fait mal, Iruka !

-Ca t'apprendra ! Cria ce dernier le visage rouge de colère tout en refermant dans un petit « zip » sonore la fermeture éclair de son jean après cette « gâterie »inopportune. Combien de fois vais-je te demander de contrôler un peu tes hormones !?

-Mais tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé . . .

-Là n'est pas la question !!!

Kakashi arbora de nouveau une mine faussement attristée dans le but de l'attendrir. Malheureusement, il semblait que ses dons de théâtre n'étaient aussi parfaits que ceux des jumeaux Uzumaki quand ils s'employaient avec succès à adoucir leur tuteur après une malencontreuse bêtise puisque Iruka n'y prêta aucune attention , préférant largement lui tourner le visage d'un signe de dédain .

Kakashi soupira de dépitement et de déception à l'idée de ne pas être allé plus loin avant de s'asseoir correctement sur le siège passager devant et de sortir son ouvrage tant adulé « Icha Icha Paradise ». Silencieusement perdu dans la lecture des lignes remplies de mots bien pervers, il se promit intérieurement se faire crier ce soir des excuses appropriés de par la bouche d'Iruka sur son domaine de prédilection préféré, c'est-à-dire son lit.

De l'autre coté Iruka, la tète confortablement reposée sur son siège, se contenta distraitement de regarder par la fenêtre, observant furtivement au passage quelques motos qui zigzaguaient entre les voitures toujours coincées dans cet infernal embouteillage sans fin, tandis que les conducteurs les regardaient avec envie, leur jalousant leur aisance à se déplacer se rapidement entre les véhicules.

Une moto qui s'éloignait des routes bondées du centre ville à une vitesse fulgurante attira particulièrement le regard de l'Umino . . .

-Mhhm ? Ca ne va pas mon petit dauphin d'amour ? demanda d'une voix à la fois distante et inquiète Kakashi lorsqu'il leva ses yeux nonchalants vers ceux écarquillés de son amant, figé et toujours perdu à la contemplation de la route furieusement encombrée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je . . . Je, bégaya t-il étrangement, visiblement perdu, j'ai cru voir . . .

-Voir quoi ?

Iruka déglutit difficilement avant de tourner lentement son visage empli d'une incompréhension et d'une surprise totale vers celui interrogateur et curieux de son passager.

-J'ai cru voir Naruto en moto avec une fille . . .

-HEIN ???

* * *

Le manoir des Uchiwa, construit au départ pour y faire loger tous les membres de la prestigieuse famille, avait subi beaucoup de départs au fil des années. 

D'abord ce fut la division de tous les membres qui se séparèrent et se dispersèrent dans d'autres lieux de résidence après le scandale de _l'Uchiwa Corporation_ 5 ans auparavant.

Puis la même année, ce fut Itachi Uchiwa séparé de sa famille dans l'espoir que sa vengeance ne retombe pas sur le principal concerné de la mort de son ancien bien aimé Haku Mizukuni, semant alors encore plus la discorde au sein du foyer familial.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Entre les murs froids et ternes de sa grande chambre, le jeune brun se tenait au fond de la pièce, devant sa grande armoire en bois d'acajou la vidant des derniers vêtements présents dans des gestes machinaux et froids.

Le visage taciturne et fatigué il jeta sans aucune considération ses affaires dans l'immense valise noir ouverte sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir, les mains dans son visage dans un dernier soupir réalisant enfin la portée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Dans moins de heure Sasuke se rendrait à l'aéroport .

Dans moins de deux heures il prendrait le vol en direction de New York, Etats-Unis.

Dans moins de deux heures il quitterait le Japon.

Mais ce départ n'impliquait pas seulement le départ d'un pays, non.

Car ce départ entrainerait indéniblement le brisement des liens avec toutes les personnes avec qui il avait pu être un jour relié.

Ses connaissances, ses amis, sa famille, ses parents . . .

Itachi,Nana,Naruto.

Tous ceux qu'il avait fait un jour tant égoïstement souffrir . . .

Dans un geste de rage il serra douloureusement ses mèches noires collés à son visage pale , luttant contre cette envie irrépressible de tout envoyer en l'air une bonne fois pour toute , de ne plus penser à rien , d'être loin de tout et de tous . . .

Parce que là, Sasuke n'en pouvait définitivement plus.

C'était comme s'il avait atteint la limite de souffrance que pouvait supporter un être humain normalement constitué.

Un amour non partagé, des gens brisés par sa faute, un meurtre sur les bras . . .

C'en était définitivement trop pour l'Uchiwa.

Non, il ne pouvait plus endosser tout cela.

Plus jamais il ne voulait encore faire souffrir quelqu'un ou souffrir lui-même.

Plus jamais.

Et l'Uchiwa s'obstinait à penser que la meilleure façon pour éviter que cela se produise, c'était la distance et le temps .

Sasuke souria tristement en regardant de ses yeux humides une ancienne photo posée sur sa table de chevet.

Oui, indéniablement c'était de loin la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ?

Le calme mélancolique de la chambre s'était évanoui au son de la voix calme de douce de Satsuki Uchiwa, vêtue d'un de ses nombreux manteaux de fourrure, adossée à l'embrasure de la porte.

Sasuke se retourna lentement vers sa mère, essayant vainement au passage d'esquisser un sourire destiné à la rassurer sur la certitude de son choix.

Satsuki, connaissant par cœur son fils, le remarqua aussitôt avant de réitérer sa question :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda d'une voix lointaine son fils cadet tout en sachant pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler.

En effet il y a quelque temps lorsqu'elle avait appris par la bouche de son ex mari Tohru Uchiwa que Sasuke avait été mis au courant par Itachi du secret longtemps préservé par les Uchiwa, Satsuki en avait été profondément attristée. Surtout lorsque Tohru lui avait parlé du désir de son fils cadet d'aller vivre aux Etats-Unis avec elle jusqu'à sa majorité ou il reviendrait dans son pays natal pour assumer pleinement les fonctions de futur directeur de _l'Uchiwa Corporation_. Il va sans dire que comme Tohru, Satsuki était parfaitement compris les vives raisons qui avaient poussé son jeune fils à prendre cette décision douloureuse.

Et elle savait, pour l'avoir elle-même connu auparavant, que Sasuke ne pourrait pas toujours fuir.

Car malgré les jours qui passeront, malgré la distance qui le séparera de tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui,

Tôt ou tard, inéluctablement,

Sasuke finirait par se retrouver en face de ce qu'il aura tenté inlassablement d'échapper.

Un point de non retour.

Non, Ce départ n'était indéniablement pas la bonne solution.

Satsuki le savait.

Mais le faire comprendre à son fils, c'était de loin une autre histoire.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas obligé de partir Sasuke , déclara t-elle d'une voix neutre et sérieuse , nous savons tous que tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé avec Haku , alors pourquoi t'en aller comme ca ?

Sasuke lui tourna volontairement le dos, son regard vide perdu dans l'immensité blanche et insignifiante du mur en face de lui, avant de lui répondre d'une voix lente et presque inaudible :

-Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui seraient heureuse si je n'étais plus à leurs cotés, répondit-il l'esprit submergé par l'image hantant d'Itachi dans ses rêves ou il lui répétait sans cesse, inlassablement qu'il ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ce qu'il avait fait . . .

-Oui, mais il y aura aussi beaucoup de personnes qui souffriront si tu les laisse derrière toi ainsi.

Le jeune Uchiwa écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il se retourna lentement vers sa mère qui lui pointait du doigt une photo présente sur sa table de chevet. Il s'approcha alors à pars lourd d'elle, la contemplant avec une empreinte de nostalgie présente au fond de son cœur.

Avec un sourire triste, il se rappela quand il avait presque supplié à genoux Nana Uzumaki, son ex et à présent meilleure amie, de prendre secrètement cette photo et de la lui donner . . .

Une photo de son amour secret et non partagé en train de courir, ses magnifiques cheveux d'or flottant dans le vent et un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres, sur le terrain d'athlétisme de son lycée.

Il semblait si heureux quand il courrait.

Comme un soleil qui brille joyeusement de milles feux à travers le ciel . . .

C'était un jour la force de cet astre qui avait fondu la glace autours de son cœur . . .

Il aurait tellement voulu rester encore à ses cotés, profiter de ces doux rayons réparateur des âmes et source infinie de bonheur . . .

-_Naruto _. . .

Dans son esprit, mêlé à un sentiment de mélancolie et nostalgie, des images de son passé se succédaient de plus en plus rapidement les unes après les autres . . . des images de sa rencontre avec Naruto. . . Le jour ou ils étaient devenus amis . . . La fois ou au cimetière ou lui avait dit qu'il comptait tant pour lui . . . Les multiples fois ou il était sur le point de l'embrasser . . . Le jour ou son soleil avait failli s'éteindre à jamais. . .

_Le jour où il avait failli mourir à cause de lui . . . _

Satsuki sursauta lorsque Sasuke referma brusquement dans un bruit sec sa valise avant de la trainer sur le sol et de lever ses yeux noirs remplis de détermination et de fermeté vers ceux hésitants de sa mère.

-Je m'en irai maman, que tu le veuille ou non. C'est mon choix et j'aurai espéré que tu le comprennes.

Satsuki soupira, totalement impuissante.

Avec un élan d'alanguissement, la jeune femme regarda le cadet des Uchiwa jeter la photo au fond d'un des tiroirs sombre de sa table de chevet, avant de sortir silencieusement de la pièce vers les couloirs du manoir.

Satsuki réalisa alors en le regardant s'éloigner progressivement d'elle à travers le hall principal qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent pour arrêter Sasuke dans ce qui pourrait être la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Car désormais, plus rien ne pouvait être changé.

Ni leurs erreurs, ni leurs regrets.

* * *

**DEBUT FLACHBACK**

**« Grand frère**

**Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de t'appeler encore de cette façon mais comme ca sera inévitablement la dernière fois qu'on se verra ou parlera, je préfère t'appeler de cette manière. Ca me fait penser à des souvenirs, à ces moments ou on était toujours liés l'un à l'autre, quand on se considérait comme frères de sang et de cœur. Mais je sais que cette époque est révolue, donc plus la peine d'y revenir. **

**Je profite juste de cette lettre pour t'écrire ces derniers mots avant de sortir définitivement de ta vie. **

**Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et pour une fois, je me suis confronté comme un Homme aux lourdes et réelles conséquences que mon acte à provoqué .Une des conséquences que je regrette le plus c'est ta haine envers moi. Mais je l'accepte totalement car elle justifiée, même si de toutes façons cette haine est loin d'égaler celle que je ressens pour moi-même. **

**Comme je te le disais un peu plus haut, j'ai enfin décidé de prendre mes responsabilités et d'assumer pleinement mon devoir qui me lie à la famille Uchiwa .De toutes façons je ne peux pas continuer à le renier après tout ce que je leur ai fait subir.**

**Ainsi, je vais accepter le poste d'héritier à l'Uchiwa Corporation même si je sais pertinemment que cela n'effacera pas le crime que j'ai commis 5 ans auparavant. **

**Mais comme tu peux le deviner, ce n'est pas tout. **

**Le seul moyen pour que tu sois heureux, c'est que tu sois loin de moi, que je n'existe plus à tes yeux.**

**C'est pour cette raison que je vais demander à papa de me laisser aller vivre avec maman aux Etats-Unis. **

**Je pense que comme toi il sera enchanté d'éloigner la source de ses problèmes et de se souffrances loin de lui et de notre famille. Et dans un sens, je le comprends parfaitement. Je lui dois bien ça, n'est ce pas ? **

**Je ne sais pas si la distance qui va bientôt se créer entre nous va te permettre d'atténuer toute les douleurs que tu as pu ressentir à cause de moi depuis tout ce temps. Mais j'ai l'espoir que tu pourras peut être vivre plus heureux si celui qui t'a un jour arraché la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde n'est plus à tes cotés pour te rappeler sans cesse cet évènement que tu t'efforces d'oublier. **

**Je ne t'adresserai pas d'excuses puisque je sais que tu ne les accepteras jamais. **

**Et tu en as totalement le droit, je ne pourrai jamais te blâmer pour ca, seulement je voudrais juste te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir été un jour ton frère si cela ne m'a permit qu'a te rendre malheureux depuis tout ce temps. **

**Vis enfin heureux.  
**

**Sasuke. **

**P.S : Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de te demander quelque chose, mais s'il te plait prends sincèrement soin de Naruto et Nana parce que moi, je n'ai jamais été en mesure de le faire. »**

_Il fallut à Nana Uzumaki deux lectures consécutives pour comprendre le sens de la lettre de Sasuke, bien que certains éléments, comme la nomination de ce mystérieux Haku, lui soient encore dsespérement flou dans son esprit. _

_Terriblement pâle, ses mains tenant le papier tremblotant furieusement, elle réalisa alors la portée de ces derniers mots inscrits à l'encre dilué à quelques endroits sur cette banale feuille de papier._

_Des mots d'adieu . . . _

_La blonde eut l'horrible impression que son cœur se fendait en plusieurs morceaux de toutes parts, comme si on lui arrachait sans vergogne une partie d'elle-même. _

_Elle regarda successivement Naruto Uzumaki et Itachi Uchiwa ,inconsciemment en quête de réconfort, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui disent que ce n'est qu'une blague , que Sasuke ne partira pas , que ce n'est qu'un simple t illusoire cauchemar. . . _

_Pourtant à la vue des visages tout aussi vides et livides que le sien, ca n'avait malheureusement pas l'air d'être un mensonge . . . _

_Après tout, qui pourrait affabuler sur un sujet aussi important ? _

_Ses genoux faiblirent brusquement, la jeune Uzumaki se laissa choir sur le sol, les yeux désespérément vides de toute expression. _

_Sur le sol rugueux ou de grosses larmes coulaient l'une après l'autre de manière totalement incontrôlée, elle se rappela douloureusement le jour ou elle vait perdu le cœur de Sasuke. . . _

_Mais maintenant ce n'était plus du tout pareil, _

_Non, les enjeux étaient devenus bien plus importants,_

_Car maintenant c'était Sasuke tout court qu'elle risquait de perdre. _

_Perdre de manière révolue tout cette personne qui avait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie. . . _

_Ca, Nana savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de le supporter. _

_Naruto non plus d'ailleurs. _

_Ses yeux azurs imbibés de larmes qui voilaient légèrement sa vue, il regarda l'esprit totalement embrumé et égaré Itachi, visiblement paniqué, se précipiter rapidement sur sa sœur sanglotant de tout son corps au sol._

_Une soudaine panique l'envahit soudain, se répandant lentement le long de son corps, en lui paralysant le cerveau et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement sur quoi que ce soit . . . C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si dans ce stade grouillants de personnes, les bruits, les mouvements avaient été soudainement figés par une force supérieure et mystérieuse . . . _

_A milieu de cette atmosphère irréelle ou toutes les perceptions et sensations avaient bizarrement disparus en laissant place à un silence surnaturel, Naruto leva ses yeux instinctivement les yeux vers les gradins, comme s'il avait été attiré par quelque chose. . . _

_Ou quelqu'un . . . _

_Pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, le blond noya son regard dans les yeux azurs d'une personne, assise tranquillement au milieu des gradins, qui ne tarda pas à lui sourire tendrement avant de lui hocher la tête d'un air bienveillant. _

_Cette personne qui dégageait une aura si particulière au milieu de tous ces autres gens aux alentours qui ne semblaient même pas remarquer sa présence . . . _

_Pourtant, cette personne, elle lui était si familière . . . _

_Mais non, c'était définitivement impossible . . . _

_Cela ne pouvait pas être lui . . . _

_Naruto resta immobile à sa contemplation, son cœur submergé d'un sentiment étrange, avant que ce silence irréel et presque surnaturel soit interrompu par le brouhaha bruyant des élèves le bousculant pour se frayer un chemin vers les places de tribune vide, les choses alentoures revenant alors à la normale. _

_Avec un élan de résolution soudaine, l'Uzumaki ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits avant de se diriger en courant vers le chemin qui menait à la sortie du terrain d'athlétisme. _

_Arrivé au loin du terrain ou commençaient sur le champ la compétition, il jeta un dernier regard vers les tribunes ou il constata avec une pointe de mélancolie et nostalgie que l'endroit ou il avait vu cette personne si familière était à présent vide. _

_Comme le vide terrifiant et béant qu'il ressentait a fond de son cœur . . . _

_Les cris des supporters s'élevèrent alors dans un grand tumulte sonore lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée en s'essuyant le visage avec sa main. _

_-Naruto . . . ?_

_Ce dernier leva son visage parsemé de larmes au son de cette voix féminine qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées noires et interminables. _

_Devant la porte du lycée Konoha se trouvait un motard, au visage caché par un masque aux couleurs rouge or, vêtue d'une combinaison noire en cuir avec des bottes talons aiguilles de la même matière et couleur. La personne ne tarda pas à descendre de son imposant engin, enlevant au passage son casque, laissant alors flotter ses cheveux dorés relevés en quatre couettes le long de son cuir chevelu et révélant ses yeux bruns pétillants et expressifs. _

_Naruto écarquilla les yeux à son maximum à la vue de cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait si bien pour être l'une de ses amies, la sœur de son ami d'enfance , celle dont se plaignait souvent Shikamaru , celle qu'on surnommait si bien « la furie blonde ». . . _

_-Alors mon petit Naruto, pourquoi tu déprimes tout seul dans ton coin ? demanda Tenmari en offrant un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux à un de ses ami de toujours. Besoin d'aide peut être ?_

_Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto s'autorisa un sourire radieux qui le caractérisait tant lorsqu'une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit . . . _

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

Dans le manoir Uchiwa, tout était à présent prêt pour le départ de Sasuke. 

Ce dernier vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de regarder une dernière fois son billet d'avion préalableusement remis en main propre par sa mère avant de l'enfouir machinalement dans sa poche de manteau.

Inconsciemment son regard sombre se perdit dans la cotemplation d'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet , là ou quelques instants auparavant il avait confiné pour toujours la photo de la personne qu'il aimait . . . .

Voulant penser à autre chose qu'aux idées noires qui se succédaient inlassablement et de manière incontrôlée dans sa tête, le jeune brun reposa brusquement sa valise sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir pour revérifier une fois encore qu'il n'avait rien laissé de coté.

Le silence de la pièce fut de nouveau interrompu par le bruit sec de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée coulissant de la pièce.

-C'est bon maman, on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda d'une voix lointaine Sasuke sans pourtant se retourner.

-Sasuke . . . .

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent au maximum au son de cette voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de Satsuki.

Cette voix qu'il aimait tant, cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis tant de tempst, cette vois qu'il craignait tellement de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'entendre . . .

Non, ca ne pouvait pas être lui . . .

Pas maintenant . . .

Pourtant lorsqu'il se retourna difficilement vers la porte de sa chambre, le nœud de son ventre se contractant alors doloureusement, c'était pour se perdre dans un vaste et magnifique océan de bleu . . .

-Naruto . . . ?

**FIN CHAPITRE 21. **

Auteur : Prochain chapitre « Retrouvailles et espérances »dans une semaine(ou plus tôt si je peux XD). Et je tiens à rajouter que ca sera un lemon Sasunaru XD ! Mon premier, niark, c'est pour ca que ca sera un peu long avant la suite pour que j'aie le temps de m'entrainer à bien l'imaginer et l'écrire (file lire des doujinshis hard)! XD

Sasuke : Et bien sur, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de couper à ce moment là ??

Auteur : Ben, vi XD

Naruto : Le lemon devra être excellent si tu veux te faire pardonner tout le sadisme que tu nous as fait subir pendant près de 21 chapitres !!

Auteur : Oui, ca sera un happy end guimauve et mignon (avec le lemon bien sur pour toutes les perverses XD) sans aucune trace de mon mythique sadisme ! (soupir. . . TT ca va me manquer . . .)

Sasuke : Je m'en fous, moi je ne te le pardonnerai pas. . .

Kakashi et Iruka (content) : Nous si !!!

Auteur : Nan, sérieux ??XD

Kakashi et Iruka : Ben oui, après nous avoir offert ce lime, comment t'en vouloir ?

Auteur : Miciiiiii ! XD

Sasuke et Naruto : Traitres !!!

Itachi (regarde Nana du coin de l'œil) Et pour moi y'aura un lemon ?

Auteur : Non XD Je n'aime pas les lemons hétéros. Donc pas d'infidélités pour le yaoi !! XD

Nana : Pff, y'en a toujours que pour les homos . .

Auteur : Viii !! Sasunaru powaaaa !!! XD

Sasuke et Naruto (contents) : Aaah !! Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord !


	22. Chapter 22

Triangle sweetheart

Genre : romance, drame, un peu angst et comédie, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nana Uzumaki (Auteur : Ouiiiiin ! Donnez les moi !! Je veux faire joujou avec ! Persos : Encore une folle ! (S'enfuient au loin))

Couples : Narusasu powaaaa !

Résumé : Une histoire d'amour, un grand frère vicieux qui traîne par là . . . Bref, vous verrez

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents siouplaiiiit

Réponses aux reviews :

Hinata-cat : Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes favoris ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir XD ! Je suis contente que mon histoire t'es plu, en tout cas moi elle va me manquer ! Bouuuhhhh TT . . . Donc voila pour toi la suite ! J'espère que le lemon te plaira ! (T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis une grande perverse !!! MOUAHHHH !! XD). Ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews, même une seule me fait super plaisir puisque c'est grâce à elles que je peux écrire avec autant de motivation ! Bonne lecture et peut être à la prochaine pour une prochaine histoire ! Bisous !

Marine : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre t'es plu ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture ! Encore merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews Mari-chan ! Bisous de moi ! XD

linette-the-best : Ouais une review de ma Lina-chan (désolée pour le « line » ! XD). Pas grave pour les reviews, une seule me suffit pour me motiver pour la suite XD ! Mais par contre je ne refuse pas bazoo-kun ! (je l'utiliserai contre des auteurs qui me font trop attendre avant la parution du prochain chapitre !! MOUAAAHHHH XD Naaaan, j'suis pas méchante !! Je le jure votre honneur ! XD lol). Ouais le lemon !! Le lemon !! MOUAHHH !! ( gueule dans la maison et se fait conseiller par son petit frère de 11 ans d'aller chez l psy une bonne fois pour toutes XD). J'espère que le lemon te plaira, c'est mon premier ! ( vérifie que bazoo-kun n'est pas visé sur sa tête au cas où le lemon est nul ) lol, Oui vive la communauté des perverses (dont je suis une des honorables membres XD !) et le Sasunaru powaaaa !!! Ben oui c'est le dernier chapitre malheureusement . . . Moi aussi ca va sincèrement me manquer . . . Bouuuhhhh . . . Non, l'épilogue est inclus dans ce chapitre. Pas de problèmes ma petite Lina-chan et encore merci pour tes supers reviews (ouahhh, j'adore les lire ca me fait toujours marrer ! XD) Voila la suite pour toi, bonne lecture ! Et gros bisous !!!

Shye Yun : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire la première partie perverse sur KakashiIrka ! Cette scène n'était pas prévue au début, mais comme j'aime beaucoup de couple j'ai tenu à leur offrir ce petit « cadeau » avant la fin de la fic. Ouais vive les perversités en voiture !! XD. Oui, je suis sadique on me le dit souvent d'ailleurs, mais j'en suis fière ! XD (allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs XD) Voila la suite pour toi, mais pas avec un lime mais un LEMON ! MOUAHHHXD ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et reviews depuis le début de ma fic ! Ca m'a vraiment fit chaud au cœur ! Merci beaucouooop !! Gros bisous ma Shye-chan et peut être à bientôt ! Ciao !

Moiiii : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui il y a du lemon ! (entends au loin les lectrices dire « Enfiiiiiin XD !!!! »). J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le lemon, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Encore merci et ciao !

Cc : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui je suis une vilaine sadique, on me le répète souvent ! Niark, niark XD ! Ben tu verra dans ce chapitre pour la discussion Naruto/Sasuke et le rapprochement Nana /Itachi (par contre ca sera plus une allusion à une future relation qu'à une réelle concrétisation, car ce genre de choses ne peut pas se faire en un seul chapitre, il faut normalement plusieurs chapitres pour développer leur sentiment tu comprends ?). Pour le lemon j'ai fais de mon mieux alors j'espère que tu aimeras XD. Le reste, comme le problème Itachi/Sasuke dans l'épilogue de ce chapitre. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que ca se finisse, mais toute chose à une fin n'est ce pas ? Bouuuhhhh TT Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements tout le long de ma fic, ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ca m'a vraiment motivé pour ne pas abandonner jusqu'à la fin ! (Ouais, je n'abandonnerai jamais pour une de mes lectrices préférées XD !). Donc merci encore de tout mon cœur ! J'espère qu'on se reverra pour une prochaine fic peut être ! Gros gros bisous !!

Hasu No Hana : Merci pour ta review ! Ouais, LEMON ! LEMON !! ( jette son clavier qui s'est pété à cause d'une inondation de bave ). Oui je me suis arrêté et je vous ai encore prouvé à tous mon légendaire sadisme !! MOUAHAHAHA XD ! T'inquiète pas, moi la folie ce n'est pas passager ! C'est tout le temps (ou presque !) XD ! NON, j'veux pas aller à l'hôpital, Ouiiiiin je n'aime pas les hôpitaux !! Evidemment je ferai une exception si mon médecin s'appelle Itachi ou Sasuke Uchiwa . . . Mais on peut toujours rêver ! XD. Toujours prête à t'accompagner pour un petit rinçage de l'œil de beaux bishos ma Hana-chan !! C'est vrai que Sasu ne mérite vraiment pas ce lemon, mais comme il reste en moi une petite once d'humanité je lui ferai cette faveur pour pas trop le frustrer XD ! Oui, je peux être gentille des fois ! Mais c'est rare ! MOUAHAHAHAHA XD ! ( se calme après avoir été traité de bonne à enfermer par son frère XD). Ben oui moi et les tueurs sanguinaire sans cœur . . . Ca me tue . . . Kyaa, pourquoi c'est les plus tarés qui sont les plus beaux ?? . C'est vrai que l'aide de Tenmari pourrait nous être très utile pour propager notre beau club des F.F.SY !! (Bien inventé, j'adore et j'adhère immédiatement ! Projet du club n°1 : kidnapper Itachi Uchiwa sans se faire zigouiller au passage, le déshabiller et . . . et . . . bon, on se contentera des photos au loin sinon on sera vraiment dans la merde là . ). Par contre il faudra penser à l'internement pour toi XD parce que Lee charmant . . . Ouh . . . (un truc pour te dégouter à vie : imagine un GaiLee, moi en tout cas ca me refroidit pendant un looooooong moment TT). Ouais moi aussi complètement tarée et fière de l'être à tes cotés ma Hana-chan ! Tu va me manquer !! Ouiiiiin !!! Merci encore pour tes reviews (que j'ai toujours adoré lire XD !) et d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout, ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir parce que je t'adooooooore !! (Oui, les folles de mon genre j'en suis accro XD !). Gros bisous chocolatés aussi (miam, j'adore le chocolat XD !) et à la prochaine peut être ! Ja ne !!

Voilà pour vous le dernier chapitre de Triangle Sweetheart, ma première fic ! Je suis triste que ca se finisse mais d'un autre coté je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ait plu ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et/ou laissé des reviews, ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir et ca m'a encouragé à écrire ! Donc un gros merci surtout à mes lectrices préférées que j'adore et qui m'ont toujours soutenue du début jusqu'à la fin : cc, naruto-girl, Shye Yun, Kamirya, neskiq (la première review qui m'a poussé à continuer la fic), miss-hayden, ilovechine.sky ,linette ,Hasu no Hana, P'tite new, linette-the-best, Marine, The Disturbed Angel et tous mes autres lecteurs(Khao XD) et lectrices !

Je sais que je me répète mais merci beaucoup ! J'espère vous revoir dans d'autres fics plus tard (peut être normalement XD). Bon j'arrête de saouler le monde : voila pour vos le dernier (Bouuuhhhh TT !!!) chapitre !! J'avertis d'ors et déjà les personnes que ce chapitre contient un lemon, et donc une relation sexuelle entre hommes ! Donc pour ceux que ca dégoute (TT)ou pour ceux qui sont trop jeunes (je ne veux pas me faire fouetter par vos parents TT) vous voilà prévenus ! Maintenant faites ce que vous voulez, mais je n'en serai pas tenue pour responsable XD ! Donc bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et ciao !! XD

**CHAPITRE 22 **

Début Flashback :

_C'était la meilleure nuit que Nana Uzumaki avait passée depuis bien longtemps._

_Confortablement couchée dans un vaste lit, nue sous l'édredon, elle regarda d'un regard profondément empli de tendresse et d'amour à la personne toujours endormie à ses cotés. _

_D'un geste tendre, la blonde réajusta les longues et douces mèches noires qui cachaient le visage pale et délicat de son amant. _

_Son visage s'illumina de joie et de bonheur lorsqu'elle se rappela la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans ses bras. _

_Nana n'aurait jamais cru, même dans ses plus beaux rêves, que sa première fois serait si passionnelle, si fougueuse et tendre à la fois. _

_Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir une telle osmose à la fois physique et psychique avec une personne. _

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait ressenti toute une déferlante de sensations, de plaisir et de sentiments si langoureux dans cette étreinte avec son premier petit ami Sasuke Uchiwa. _

_Et Dieu comme elle se sentait comblée !_

_Enfin sa vie avait de nouveau un sens : un tuteur adorable qui prenait soin d'elle, un frère jumeau formidable qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, de bonnes notes au lycée, des amis chaleureux . . . _

_Et par-dessus tout la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, Sasuke. _

_Enfant, sa mère, Uzumaki Kushina, lui disait toujours qu'elle avait une bonne étoile dans le ciel qui veillait toujours sur elle._

_La jeune fille s'était toujours efforcée de le croire, malgré les tragiques évènements qui étaient survenus tout au long de sa vie et qui lui avait désespérément fait penser le contraire, mais elle pensait définitivement que Sasuke, le garçon le plus populaire et beau du lycée, ne l'aimerait probablement jamais. _

_Après tout combien de filles avait-il rejeté l'une après l'autre sans aucune compassion ? Pourquoi est ce que les choses auraient été différentes pour elle ? _

_Non, elle n'avait définitivement aucune chance, c'était du moins ce qu'elle s'efforçait de penser. _

_Pourtant un beau rêve commença le jour ou Sasuke lui demanda de sortir avec elle, réalisant alors son souhait le plus cher auquel elle priait secrètement depuis sa rencontre avec lui, chose qu'elle accepta immédiatement, complètement aux anges. _

_Car ce garçon, depuis que ses yeux azurs avaient croisés ses yeux d'ébène, Nana l'avait toujours aimé à la folie. _

_Sa voix froide, ses longues mains puissantes, sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux ténébreux . . . _

_La jeune fille aimait tout de lui, absolument tout. _

_C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était offerte sans hésiter à lui cette nuit. _

_Son cœur, son corps. _

_Nana lui donnait tout. _

_Mais malheureusement aveuglée par cette sincère passion, elle n'avait pas su les réelles pensées et intentions de l'Uchiwa. _

_Ces petits signes discrets, ces preuves imperceptibles, ces petits mensonges subtilement glissés par ci par là . . . _

_Non, elle n'avait absolument rien remarqué de ce jeu des sentiments._

_Mais après tout qui aurait pu savoir à quoi pensait Sasuke ?_

_Qui aurait pu deviner que lorsqu'il la regardait avec cette expression si particulière au fond des yeux c'était « lui » qui voyait à travers ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, ses yeux couleur du ciel ou ses adorables moustaches sur ses joues halées ? _

_Qui aurait pu deviner que lorsqu'il l'embrassait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse c'était à lui qu'il rêvait tant de transmettre toutes ces sensations et sentiments à travers cet échange buccal ? _

_Qui aurait pu deviner que lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour cette nuit avec tant de passion et d'ivresse c'était encore et toujours à « lui »qu'il pensait quand il retraçait fiévreusement la moindre de ses courbes, quand il gémissait son nom ou quand il jouissait en elle ? _

_Non, personne n'aurait pu deviner le fond de la pensée d'un garçon aussi impénétrable et flegmatique que Sasuke Uchiwa. _

_Et surtout pas Nana Uzumaki. _

_Au moment ou la blonde se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter amoureusement « je t'aime » tout ce à quoi elle avait cru un jour, ses espoirs, tout son bonheur illusoire et utopique se brisa en mille morceaux._

_-Je t'aime aussi . . . Naruto . . . _

_Ces mots sonnaient indéniablement la fin de son beau rêve. _

_Car même si elle lui donnait tout, son cœur et son corps,_

_Désormais, elle ne recevrai plus jamais rien en retour._

_Que des larmes et des tristesses infinies._

_C'était la pire nuit que Nana Uzumaki avait passée depuis bien longtemps. _

FIN FLASHBACK.

Quand les yeux de Nana s'ouvrirent lentement, c'était pour se perdre dans un regard profondément sombre et ténébreux . . .

-Itachi-sensei . . . ? Murmura- t-elle d'une voie pâteuse en se relevant doucement du lit ou elle était couchée.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son élève reprendre doucement ses esprits.

En effet, tout en ignorant pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance tout à l'heure sur le terrain d'athlétisme, ses pensées n'étaient pas concentrées sur Naruto qui était partit précipitamment, ou la déroutante décision de Sasuke mais seulement sur l'état de santé de sa jeune élève. Inconsciemment, il avait été très inquiet quand il l'a vu s'effondrer brusquement sur le sol, ses longs cheveux blonds formant une auréole autours de son visage, complétement inconsciente.

A ce moment là plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de s'occuper d'elle. Ce fut donc avec un sourire exprimant pleinement son rassurement que le brun s'adressa à elle :

-Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il doucement d'une voix inhabituellement douce et tendre.

Nana écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sans d'abord lui prêter attention, en regardant le lieu ou elle se trouvait actuellement.

Elle se trouvait entre les murs blancs d'une infirmerie totalement vide, l'infirmier Kabuto s'étant rendu comme tos les autres professeurs et enseignants sur le terrain d'athlétisme pour assister à la compétition sportive qui avait d'ailleurs commencée, allongée sur un des lits tandis que son jeune professeur de Français était assis sur une chaise réservée aux visiteurs face à elle.

Nana se remémora alors comme un film passant en boucle dans son esprit les évènements rapides et inattendus qui s'étaient déroulés auparavant, provoquant son malaise soudain : la venue d'Itachi complètement bouleversé . . . La lettre déchirante de Sasuke. . . Ses mots cruels d'adieu . . .

_D'adieu . . . _

Son regard qui commençait dangereusement à s'humidifier se reporta alors sur celui visiblement inquiet de l'Uchiwa avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix assurément contrôlée :

-Ca va bien sensei. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené ici.

Itachi lui sourit gentiment avant qu'elle n'y réponde aussitôt par un autre plus rayonnant encore, étrangement, en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Etrange, car pour la jeune fille cela avait toujours été un réel supplice de croiser les yeux de l'ainé des Uchiwa qui lui faisait tant douloureusement rappeler Sasuke tellement leur ressemblance était frappante. Cependant à ce moment même ou les regards des deux protagonistes semblaient se noyer l'un dans l'autre, contrairement au sentiment de nostalgie et de peine que la blonde ressentait habituellement dans ce genre de situation, une douce chaleur apaisante se diffusait agréablement dans son cœur. Peu habituée à ressentir cela, son cœur s'étant familiarisé avec la froideur de la déception et du rejet, Nana ne s'en formalisa pas et se racla audiblement la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

-Sensei, demanda t-elle d'un ton abrupt, ou est Naru-chan ?

La jeune Uzumaki cru voir les yeux d'Itachi se voiler légèrement. Elle crut au départ se tromper, son regard ayant immédiatement après repris son expression habituelle d'impassibilité et de froideur qui lui était si propre.

-Je pense qu'il est partit chez Sasuke, suggéra t-il ignorant également ou s'était rendu le blond juste après le malaise de sa sœur jumelle, trop occupé avec cette dernière pour le voir s'éclipser aussi précipitamment. Enfin, connaissant Naruto, c'est ce que je pense.

Nana agrandissa ses yeux avant de baisser tristement sa tête, son cœur se contractant douloureusement.

Encore une fois elle avait été inutile.

Encore une fois c'était Naruto qui avait pris les devant tandis qu'elle, elle s'était faiblement évanouie.

Son frère, lui, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à aller arrêter le brun, quitte à sacrifier sa participation à une compétition qui lui tenait réellement à cœur.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Nana ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Naruto.

Indéniablement, son amour pour le jeune bun était bien long d'égaler celui de son jumeau à son égard.

Maintenant Nana ne pouvait plus rien faire, ça elle le savait désormais pertinemment . . .

-Alors il va vraiment partir aux Etats-Unis ? demanda t-elle d'une voix absente et étranglée, contrôlant encore le peu de nerfs qui lui restaient pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant son professeur , s'étant promis de ne plus jamais mettre sa fragilité et sa sensibilité à nu pour ne plus souffrir encore une fois à cause de ce qu'elle appelait sa « faiblesse ».

Elle fut néanmoins interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix lointaine et presque inaudible d'Itachi :

-Je suis désolé.

-Pardon ?

Avec un élan de désarroi, la jeune fille remarqua quelques gouttes d'eau discrètes commençant à se nicher à la commissure des yeux abattus du jeune homme.

-Mais non vous n'avez pas à vous excuser voyons ! Objecta t-elle d'une voix enjouée mais pourtant vacillante à la fois. Ce n'est pas du tout de votre faute voyons ! Vous n'avez pas à vous . . .

-Si, l'interrompa-t-il d'une voix brisée, son visage, crispé par un profond sentiment de culpabilité, péniblement baissé vers le carrelage blanc de l'infirmerie. Tout est de ma faute . . . Si seulement . . . Si seulement je ne lui avais pas dit la vérité . . . Il serait . . . .

Ses paroles chancelantes s'étouffèrent dans un léger hoquet mais ce sentiment de responsabilité écrasante persista douloureusement dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant alors inlassablement la gravité énorme et terriblement pesante de ce qu'il avait fait . . .

Sasuke allait partir aux Etats-Unis à cause de lui.

C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Si seulement il avait réussi à vaincre le dilemme qui l'opposait entre ne pas vouloir à son frère du fait que son geste était totalement justifié et légitime et entre ne jamais lui pardonner pour gratifier la mémoire de Haku. . . S'il avait juste seulement écouté la demande supplicative de son père qui l'avait presque imploré de ne pas dire la vérité à Sasuke . . .

Si seulement il n'avait pas remplacé son amour fraternel pour lui par cette haine féroce vouée à son égard depuis tant d'années alors indéniablement,

Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Son père, sa mère, Naruto, Nana . . .

Ils n'auraient alors jamais eu à endurer l'immensité de la douleur qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de ressentir à cause de la décision de Sasuke.

_Par sa faute, à lui et à lui seul._

Cette idée le détruisait littéralement, cette idée lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Perdu dans ses pensées terriblement sombres, il lui fallut un instant pour entendre imperceptiblement un sanglot étouffé.

Avec un élan d'effroi inconnu, il réalisa alors que Nana pleurait à chaudes larmes, son visage parsemé de multitude de larmes caché par ses mains halées.

Un frisson de panique glacial lui traversa presque immédiatement le long de son échine avant qu'il ne s'approche plus près de l'Uzumaki et ne prenne la parole d'une voix paniquée et tremblante :

-Uzumaki-chan . . . ne pleure pas s'il te plait . . . ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. .. Ca va aller, les choses finissent toujours par aller mieux plus tard, tu sais ?

Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, prouvant une fois de plus que les Uchiwa étaient peut être la meilleure question charisme et beauté mais qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour s'améliorer dans le domaine des relations humaines.

Pourtant Nana ne s'en formalisa pas, réellement reconnaissante de la tentative de consolation de son professeur, et leva doucement son visage inondé de larmes mais pourtant rayonnant par un petit sourire timide.

-J-Je ne m'inquiète pas sensei , assura la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante tout en nettoyant d'un geste vif l'humidité présente sur son joli minois. Je sais que ca va aller mieux . . . Le pire, c'est que ca finit toujours par aller mieux, finit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux aux lèvres. Je . . . Je sais que Naru-chan réussira à arrêter Sasuke ! Je sais que . . . Que c'est le seul qui en est réellement capable !

Itachi la regarda fixement, totalement silencieux, une légère lueur brillant au fond de ses prunelles sombres tandis que Nana lâcha un sanglot incontrôlé avant de reprendre de plus belle :

-C'est parce que Naru-chan . . . Il a un pouvoir spécial, mon père le disait souvent, poursuivit-elle la voix de nouveau pleine de larmes. Il a quelque chose en lui . . . Quelque chose de très rare et très beau qui lui permet de si bien comprendre les gens . . . D-D'etre rapidement et facilement ami avec des personnes pourtant radicalement opposées de lui. . . C'est pour ca que je suis certaine qu'avec cette force, Naru-chan réussira à stopper Sasuke quitte à lui botter les fesses pour cela !

Elle eut de nouveau un rire nerveux qui se transforma rapidement en sanglot.

Pour la première fois, étant longtemps habitué à regarder Nana comme une simple élève comme une autre et de surcroit étant sans cesse obnubilé par Naruto , Itachi réalisa à quel point elle était belle , malgré ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur prenant visiblement le contrôle, d'un geste d'une infinie douceur l'ainé des Uchiwa attira Nana contre lui, la serrant tendrement entre ses bras protecteurs et réconfortants.

Il ne savait définitivement pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut être un coup de tête qui sait, mais franchement en ce moment même, Itachi s'en moquait complètement.

Nana, quand à elle, lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte que son professeur l'avait sans prévenir pris dans ses bras. Légèrement hésitante et rougissante, elle se permit quand même de succomber à la douce chaleur de cette étreinte.

Elle ne savait définitivement pas pourquoi elle aimait ce contact charnel. Peut être un moment de faiblesse qui sait, mais franchement en ce moment même, Nana s'en moquait complètement.

Le silence régnait en maitre sur l'infirmerie, seul les souffles irréguliers des deux protagonistes se faisaient imperceptiblement entendre à travers les murs blancs.

Itachi, serrant toujours l'Uzumaki dans ses bras, lui caressa doucement ses longs cheveux blonds détachés qui reposaient mollement sur ses épaules, l'air complètement apaisé.

-Tu l'aimes encore, n'est ce pas . . . Sasuke ? demanda t-il d'un murmure chaud près de son oreille. Pourtant, tu le lui as laissé si facilement . . . Acte rempli de noblesse ou au contraire de stupidité ?

Aucune réponse ne fut prononcée.

-Uzumaki-chan ?

-. . . .

Il remarqua avec attendrissement que la jeune blonde s'était profondément endormie dans ses bras, une bouille adorable dessinée sur ses traits candides et mignons.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire sincère avant de déporter lentement son regard vers le lit voisin de celui de son élève.

Avec un élan de nostalgie, il se remémora le souvenir du jour ou il avait amené Naruto dans ce lit d'infirmerie le jour ou il s'était blessé . . . C'était sur ce lit ou ils avaient eu leur premier contact maladroit . . . C'était sur ce lit qu'il avait volé le premier baiser du blond . . .

_Premier et dernier baiser . . . _

Les yeux menaçant à tout instant de se remplir de nouveaux de larmes du à cette remémoration douloureuse, le brun préféra poser ses orbes de jais sur le visage paisiblement endormi de sa jeune élève.

Alors soudainement, un sentiment étrange l'envahissa , une émotion très différente de celle de la douleur et du chagrin qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques minutes auparavant . . .

-Finalement, murmura t-il dans un petit sourire en posant ses lèvres sur ses lumineux cheveux d'or, toi et moi on est pareil . . .

Ces mots sonnaient-ils le début d'un nouveau rêve ?

**DEBUT FLASHBACK :**

_Le silence de la pièce fut de nouveau interrompu par le bruit sec de l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée de la pièce. _

_-C'est bon maman, on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda d'une voix lointaine Sasuke sans pourtant se retourner. _

_-Sasuke . . . . _

_Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent au maximum au son de cette voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de Satsuki. _

_Cette voix qu'il aimait tant, cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis tant de tant, cette vois qu'il craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre . . . _

_Non, ca ne pouvait pas être lui . . . _

_Pas maintenant . . . _

_Pourtant lorsqu'il se retourna difficilement vers la porte de sa chambre, le nœud de son ventre se contractant alors plus, c'était pour se perdre dans un vaste et magnifique océan de bleu . . . _

_-Naruto . . . ?_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La chambre était plongée dans un long silence pesant dans lequel s'imprégnait les pensées et sentiments des deux jeunes hommes qui étaient silencieux face l'un à l'autre.

Naruto Uzumaki, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, était à bout de souffle après avoir couru à en perdre haleine à travers les longs et interminables couloirs que constituait le vaste manoir des Uchiwa.

Pour la première fois son visage, parsemé de gouttes de sueur, n'exprimait pas clairement ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Pourtant intérieurement il se félicitait de la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir par hasard croisé Tenmari, venue de sa fac spécialement pour voir la compétition, qui l'avait conduit sans hésiter et sans broncher en moto au manoir des Uchiwa.

Le souffle irrégulier du blond se stabilisa lorsqu'il réalisa avec joie qu'il était arrivé à temps.

Il leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Sasuke Uchiwa et le regarda avec une telle intensité que ce dernier frémit légèrement.

Ce dernier était totalement pétrifié, face à son lit ou reposait toujours sa valise entrouverte, depuis qu'il avait vu Naruto dans sa chambre. A moins d'un mètre de lui se trouvait la personne qu'il aimait secrètement et qu'il avait pensé perdre pour toujours et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir pensant un temps qui lui sembla long comme l'éternité. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé par de multiples questions et incertitudes concernant la venue de l'Uzumaki chez lui en ce moment précis ou il comptait le quitter à jamais en s'en allant aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à sa majorité.

Le souffle calme du brun devint irrégulier lorsqu'il réalisa avec tristesse que Naruto était définitivement venu au mauvais moment.

Car le voir en cet instant, Sasuke le savait pertinemment, cela rendrait le départ plus douloureux encore qu'il ne le fut jamais.

Le jeune Uchiwa n'était pas doué pour les adieux après tout.

Il leva ses froids yeux noirs vers Naruto et le regarda avec une telle austérité que ce dernier frémit légèrement.

Sasuke espérait que l'Uzumaki aurait compris qu'il ne voulait pas le voir ni lui parler et qu'ainsi chacun s'en irait tranquillement par son chemin radicalement opposé.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Car les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi.

En un bref instant, les yeux habituellement doux et rieurs du blond se remplirent brusquement d'une lueur ardente de rage et de colère tandis que la fureur déformait les traits candides de son visage.

En un bref instant, tous les sentiments passés sous silence depuis les derniers évènements, tel la douleur, la tristesse ou la frustration, se déversèrent brusquement dans son cœur, provoquant alors une explosion de fureur de la part de Naruto à la simple vue de Sasuke.

-TEME !! cria-il de toute la force de ses poumons en se jetant sans crier gare, essayant frénétiquement de lui assener des coups de poings déchainés à la figure.

Sasuke, d'abord légèrement surpris par une telle initiative, arbora rapidement une expression suffisante et évitant habilement chaque coup du blond avec une facilité rageante.

En effet, d'habitude si Naruto n'était pas très fort en combat en corps à corps, actuellement ses coups étaient encore plus désorganisés et inefficaces que d'habitude étant portés par la force du désespoir plutôt que sur une ultérieure réflexion de ses mouvements d'attaque.

Cette attitude froide et impassible énervait encore plus le blond qui mettait encore plus de force et de frénésie dans ces coups, mais qui pourtant n'atteignirent nullement le brun. Il n'en pouvait définitivement plus de le voir aussi calme et indifférent tandis que lui, il l'avait l'impression que son âme se déchirait douloureusement à chaque minute passée.

Sasuke profita du désordonnément et du manque de précision des coups de l'Uzumaki pour y trouver à la vitesse de l'éclair une faille avant d'attraper fermement ses deux poignets. Naruto lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il se retrouva violement plaqué contre le mur blanc et froid, ses bras relevés au dessus de sa tête par le brun adossé à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. Il était trop près. Il sentait même son souffle nerveux lui chatouiller le bout de son nez.

Les deux adolescents durent faire un effort énorme pour ne pas rougir et maitriser leurs pulsions hormonales qui les sommaient de se jeter violement l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser comme des damnés.

- Lâche-moi !

-Seulement si tu me promets de te casser sur le champ, Usuratonkatchi, répondit d'une voix froide le brun tout en essayant de ne pas faire paraître son malaise face à leur proximité.

-Jamais de la vie ! Cracha le blond avec colère. Merde, lâche-moi immédiatement Sasuke !

-Seulement si tu fais ce que je viens de te dire.

Naruto se débattit vainement pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'Uchiwa mais cela n'eu aucun résultat, Sasuke de plus forte corpulence que l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier ne voulant absolument pas céder au chantage, se contenta de lui jeter un regard terriblement noir.

-Pourquoi ? Vociféra de nouveau le blond avec une telle puissance qu'il s'en fit mal à la gorge. Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ca sans rien me dire ?! Je compte si peu pour toi pour que tu me laisse derrière toi comme une sale merde, c'est ca ??! Réponds Sasuke !! Pourquoi tu fais toujours des choses aussi stupides ?! Pourquoi ?? Sasuke . . .

Ses cris moururent progressivement dans un sanglot, ses nerfs et sa carapace qui le protégeait habituellement ayant définitivement défaillis et mis à nu sa fragilité.

C'était seulement au moment ou il risquait de perdre Sasuke qu'il réalise à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Quand il repensait à tous ces bons moments passés seul avec lui . . . Ces instants précieux ou il se sentait si heureux . . . Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de renoncer à tout cela. Au fond de lui, cela paraissait comme une évidence claire et nette : il ne devait pas le laisser partir.

Car Sasuke n'était pas seulement un camarade de classe, un ami ou une personne chère, non.

C'était beaucoup plus fort que cela.

Car intérieurement, Naruto savait que pour lui, le brun était comme une âme sœur, l'homme de sa vie, sa moitié en quelque sorte.

Ils étaient comme deux éléments indissociables, comme le soleil et la lune, le jour et la nuit ou le Ying et le yang.

Naruto sentait comme une vérité omnipotente que Sasuke était comme un « morceau » de lui-même.

Et le perdre, cela reviendrait au fait de perdre une partie importante et précieuse de lui-même.

Et ca, Naruto ne pouvait pas laisser faire aussi impunément et facilement sans se battre de toutes ses forces.

Après tout des personnes comme son père ou Gai-sensei ne lui répétait-il pas souvent qu'il avait en lui la force de l'esprit du feu ?

Sasuke regardait d'un air terriblement froid et glacial les larmes couler silencieusement sur le visage péniblement du blond qui essayait vainement de retenir ses sanglots incontrôlables.

Mais s'arrêter sur les apparences serait mal connaître les Uchiwa, maitres de la dissimulation des sentiments, et particulièrement Sasuke.

En effet, bien que le brun arborait fièrement une expression de froideur et d'impassibilité muette, au fond de lui c'était toute son âme qui criait avec la force du désespoir à chaque douloureuse larme de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke aurait pourtant tant souhaité le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler tendrement en lui assurant qu'il serait toujours à ses cotés et peut être . . . _Réussir à l'embrasser_ . . .

L'Uchiwa ferma durement ses yeux, desserrant brusquement sa prise sur Naruto, avant de s'éloigner à pas vif de lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Non, il était trop tard à présent.

Il en pouvait définitivement plus reculer.

Et plus rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cela désormais.

Pas même la volonté de feu de Naruto.

-Je te conseille de t'en aller Dobe. Va t'en, répéta t-il d'une voix qui menaçait à tout moment de trembler. Je dois y aller maintenant, ma mère m'attend au salon pour partir à l'aéroport.

-Non ! Tonna le blond en nettoyant d'un geste rageur les larmes sillonnées sur son visage halé. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu m'entends Teme ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, il se précipita devant la grande porte de la pièce et leva ses bras en forme de croix pour empêcher le moindre passage vers l'extérieur, une expression de défi dans ses prunelles bleutées.

Sasuke poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, passablement énervé sur la ténacité et l'obstination de l'Uzumaki, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton las :

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Dobe, ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le pense !

-Ca m'est égal !

Les derniers nerfs de l'Uchiwa lâchèrent alors. Il n'en pouvait définitivement plus de l'insouciance et de la puérilité du blond.

Quand allait-il finir par comprendre la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait ? Fallait-il lui dire en face pour le dégouter à jamais de lui et pour lui permettre enfin de s'éloigner d'une personne aussi sale de lui ?

- Bon sang Naruto, tu n'en comprends décidément rien ! Cria t-il à son tour en s'approchant dangereusement du blond qui pourtant ne bougea pas d'un cil malgré la fureur apparente de son ami sur son visage pale. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en vais !

Devant le calme de l'Uzumaki, il se décida douloureusement à lui dire la vérité, pour qu'enfin il ouvre les yeux sur sa vraie nature et que comme tous les autres il ne le regarde plus que comme un monstre, un assassin ayant volé la vie d'ne autre personne . . . Quitte à le perdre définitivement . . . C'était pour son bien, après tout qui voudrait côtoyer une personne amie d'un tueur ? Il serait vu comme lui, ni plus ni moins . . . Il pouvait bien se faire cracher à la figure, se faire pointer du doigt, mais Naruto . . . Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter de le voir souffrir à cause de sa présence à ses cotés . . . C'était indéniablement au dessus de ses forces . . .

-J'ai tué un homme Naruto ! Un homme tu comprends ! J'ai arraché une vie ! Moi et moi seul !!

A ces mots, Naruto frémit légèrement mais son visage déterminé et décidé n'arbora pas le dégout et la peur que Sasuke s'était attendu à voir après lui avoir révélé cette affreuse vérité qui lui pesait tant.

En effet le blond était déjà entièrement au courant, Itachi lui ayant tout appris sur le terrain d'athlétisme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, lors de sa venue avec la lettre d'adieu de Sasuke, les raisons du départ de ce dernier. Naruto avait sans hésité pensé que cet acte était justifié et légitime, une des raisons pour laquelle il ne comprenait pas la culpabilité du brun alors que s'il était lui aussi confronté à une telle situation il aurait probablement fait la même chose.

Ce fut pour cela que l'Uzumaki s'éloigna de la porte à pas lourd pour s'approcher lentement de Sasuke, le toisant toujours avec ce regard empli de fougue et de certitude dans ceux médusés de l'Uchiwa avant de prendre la parole :

-Maintenant tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et tu vas m'écouter attentivement, articula t-il d'une voix inhabituellement froide et maitrisée ce dont en fut terriblement surpris Sasuke mais qui le laissa néanmoins continuer dans sa lancée sans l'interrompre une seule fois lorsqu'il reprit avec un peu plus de fougue et de passion. Je m'en fous de ce que tu as fait, de ce que les gens en pensent ! Ils peuvent se garder pour eux leurs jugements parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas autant que moi ! T'es peut être terriblement chiant parfois, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne te considérerai jamais comme un espèce de tueur ! Et je sais aussi ce que tu ressens ! Je sais pertinemment que tu ne veux pas t'en aller, tu t'en sens obligé par pur sentiment de culpabilité ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu sais autant que moi que c'est vrai ! C'est pour ca que je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie sans que j'intervienne ! Tu m'entends Sasuke ?

Il reprit doucement son souffle après ce flot de paroles qui venaient directement du fond de son cœur.

Le blond aurait tellement espéré que ces paroles touchent Sasuke, le poussent à réfléchir mais visiblement d'après son impassibilité et son mutisme après ces paroles qui lui avaient demandé tellement de courage à prononcer n'avaient eu aucun impact. Un réel effroi commença à parcourir le corps de l'Uzumaki, ses yeux s'humidifiant progressivement tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient furieusement, quand il réalisa alors que peut être malgré tous ces efforts, cela ne serait pas assez suffisant pour arrêter et raisonner le brun sur sa décision.

Ca y est, il avait touché le fond.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus.

Il était arrivé à un stade de fatigue psychologique intense, à un degré de désespoir inimaginable qu'il n'avait pas pensé ressentir de nouveau depuis la mort de son père.

Ce genre de sentiments,

L'Uzumaki était fatigué de les supporter en silence.

Il aurait tellement voulu s'en libérer, les faire disparaître . . .

Pourtant il savait pertinemment que cela serait impossible si Sasuke s'en allait.

_Loin de lui . . ._

-Sasuke, murmura t-il faiblement en s'appuyant contre le mur, totalement effondré et affaibli .Ne t'en vas pas . . . S'il te plait . . . Mon père, ma mère . . . Trop de personnes m'ont laissé en arrière, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes aussi . . . Sa voix devint de plus en plus étranglée et inaudible au fur à mesure de ses paroles tandis que des larmes brulantes coulaient sur ses joues. J'ai peur, la solitude me fait peur . . . Ma plus grande peur c'est de te voir partir . . . De me laisser derrière toi comme les autres . . . Ca me fait si peur . . . S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas . . . Reste à mes cotés . . . Je . . . Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, j'en suis incapable . . . Je . . . Je. .

Sasuke, le cœur profondément touché par les paroles du blond, s'approcha l'air inquiet et totalement désemparé de ce dernier. Pourtant une parole étouffée de la part de l'Uzumaki e fit brusquement stopper sur son chemin, les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum, lorsqu'elle arriva à son oreille :

-Je t'aime . . .

Sa confession finit dans un sanglot audible, les mains recouvrant son visage rouge de honte après avoir dit cette parole sans même s'en rendre compte, tandis que Sasuke était toujours interdit et muet de surprise face à lui.

Naruto ne voulait définitivement pas croiser son regard même s'il ne regrettait aucunement des 3 mots qu'il venait de prononcer par accident même si ces dernières ne se révéleraient jamais réciproques.

Après tout, sa décision de le chercher, il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le prendre.

Et peut être que cette décision ainsi que celle de sa confession étaient mauvaises, mais de toute façon il ne saurait jamais s'il avait fait le bon choix.

Mais de toutes façons, son cœur n'en pouvait plus de tourner ainsi en rond.

Car penser à autre chose que Sasuke, oublier Sasuke, laisser partir Sasuke,

En somme renoncer à Sasuke,

C'était vraiment une douloureuse épreuve dont il savait qu'il n'en pourrait jamais sortir vainqueur.

Indéniablement.

-Naruto . . .

Les yeux de ce dernier aveuglés par un voile de larmes s'ouvrirent lentement pour face au visage rayonnant de bonheur de Sasuke. Avant même que le blondinet ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'Uchiwa l'attira tendrement dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre depuis qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de l'Uzumaki ces 3 mots qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre depuis si longtemps.

Naruto lâcha un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste inattendu de la part du brun qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas prit dans les bras depuis le jour de l'enterrement de son père, avant de fermer paisiblement les yeux en profitant de la douce chaleur qui le parcourait dans cette étreinte.

Sasuke, les yeux humides de larmes de joie, leva son visage réjoui pour faire face à celui rougissant et perdu du blond. Sans un mot mais avec une douceur infinie, le brun lécha chaque larme qui coulait sur son tendre visage, faisant légèrement frissonner le dernier au contact chaud et agréable de cette langue qui parcourait chaque recoin en dessous de ses yeux.

Puis l'Uchiwa, en voyant les yeux azurs dilatés par le désir, approcha doucement sa langue mutine des lèvres rosées de l'Uzumaki, les léchant lentement avant de poser délicatement sa bouche dessus.

Timidement d'abord, ils échangèrent tous deux un chaste baiser, lèvres contre lèvres, profitant ensemble de la douceur et du gout sucré de lèvres de leur partenaire respectif. Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'approfondir lorsque le brun demanda doucement la permission d'accès à la cavité buccale du blond. Ce dernier, débordant de joie à l'idée que ses sentiments soient réciproques, ne se fit pas prier et entrouva légèrement sa bouche, permettant à la langue de son nouveau petit ami d'explorer le moindre recoin de sa cavité buccale.

Ce fut alors un échange passionné qui se déroula, leurs lèvres moites et fougueuses s'entremêlant, se caressant et se bataillant pour prendre le contrôle dans un tourbillon étourdissant de sensations de pur plaisir. Sasuke colla le corps devenu brulant de Naruto contre lui, posant simultanément sa main contre sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que ce dernier passa ses bras autours du cou du brun, leurs gémissements respectifs s'étouffant dans leurs cavités buccales.

Lorsque Sasuke sentit son bas ventre commencer à s'échauffer dangereusement il préféra se séparer à contre cœur des lèvres du blond pour ne pas brusquer les choses en étant trop entreprenant alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se mettre ensemble . Naruto poussa un petit grognement de frustration mais arbora bien vite un petit sourire mutin avant de demander à l'Uchiwa, souriant de joie, d'une voix malicieuse :

-Est-ce que ca veut dire que tu restes au Japon, Sasuke-teme ?

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire avant de voler à nouveau un petit baiser au blond.

-Dobe, c'est seulement parce que c'est toi, murmura t-il sensuellement d'une voix chaude à son oreille en lui provoquant des longs frissons à travers son échine.

-Baka, dit-il boudeur en détourant son visage carmin sous l'œil amusé du brun qui recommanda de nouveau à rire d'une manière franche et sincère.

Naruto sourit, heureux de le voir ainsi contrairement à ses états habituels de taciturnité, avant de se jeter de nouveau dans ses bras en ronronnant presque de bien être.

C'était la dernière chose que souhaitait Sasuke.

En effet tout à l'heure il avait du faire des efforts énormes pour ne pas laisser ses hormones déborder dangereusement lors de son baiser enflammé avec le blond. Mais ce contact rapproché finirait certainement par briser les derniers remparts moralisateurs qu'il s'était fixé et qui avait sans cesse menacé de faillir tout au long de leur échange charnel. Surtout en ce moment même tandis que le blondinet était en train de se frotter inconsciemment contre son membre qui risquait d'un moment à l'autre de « s'éveiller » et de prendre entièrement le contrôle sur ses actes. . .

-Sasuke ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda innocemment le blond en relevant son visage inquiet vers celui crispé et haletant de son petit ami. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Ngh . . . C'est à cause de toi, Usuratonkatchi . . . Nnnghh . . .

Naruto leva un sourcil, ne voyant visiblement pas de quoi le brun voulait parler, et dans un mouvement brusque appuya encore plus son bassin contre celui de Sasuke , accentuant alors encore plus le contact prononcé contre son membre furieusement dressé et provoquant de ce fait un long soupir d'aise de la part de l'Uchiwa.

Ca y est, il était définitivement arrivé à ses limites.

-Sasuke ? Sasukeeeeaaaaaaaaa . . . !!

Naruto rougit furieusement lorsqu'il réalisa sa position des moins embarrassantes : il se trouvait juste en dessous, fragile et à la merci, d'un Sasuke, excité et enfiévré.

En effet, le brun étant arrivé aux limites maximales que pouvaient supporter son corps avait poussé le blondinet contre le lit, renversant au passage d'un geste impatient sa valise qui était tombée dans un bruit sourd en éparpillant toutes ses affaires sur le sol, se retrouvant à présent à cheval et empli d'excitation au dessus de l'objet de ses désirs.

Sans crier gare il se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres du blond, les dévorant avec ferveur et passion, tout en caressant sa peau halée sous son T-shirt. Naruto, d'bord complètement perdu face aux gestes du brun qui était vraiment devenu très entreprenant, se joignant à son baiser fougueux tandis que la langue de Sasuke quitta sa bouche pour se diriger vers le cou, la fine ossature et la clavicule du blond qu'il lécha et embrassa avec une envie non retenue . Naruto commençait à annihiler de grandes bouffées d'air, son souffle devenant progressivement irrégulier et les joues carmines, perdu dans des sensations nouvelles qu'il vivait actuellement avec Sasuke.

-Sasuke . . .

L'Uchiwa remarquant avec joie que la lueur de désir au fond du regard de l'Uzumaki ne cessait de grandir à mesure de ces caresses, il continua de plus belle en enlevant d'un geste impatient le T-shirt du blond qui commençait sérieusement à devenir gênant par la suite. Puis il ne se fit pas prier pour commencer son exploration des sens à travers le torse finement musclé de son petit ami qu'il s'amusa à embrasser , léchouiller et mordiller le moindre recoin de sa peau qui lui faisait tant envie depuis longtemps . Naruto gémissait doucement, la tête en arrière et ses mains tremblantes dans la chevelure de jais du brun, profitant des délices que la bouche et la langue de ce dernier lui infligeaient. Il poussa un cri plus aigu que les autres quand Sasuke s'attarda sur ses tétons durcis par la jouissance, se perdant définitivement dans un monde inconnu de sensations de plaisirs infinis.

Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, l'Uzumaki commença timidement à passer ses mains sous le pull de Sasuke, caressant sa douce peau crémeuse, avant de s'attarder sur ses fesses fermes et musclées qu'il empoigna massa à pleines mains. Le brun se délecta de ces caresses qui le décidèrent définitivement à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Sa langue traça un long sillon de salive brulante tout le long du torse du blond, faisait littéralement tordre de plaisir sous lui ce dernier, avant de d'introduire dans son nombril pour y mimer l'acte sexuel. Lorsque Naruto sentit les mains chaudes de son futur amant passer lentement sous son boxer noir avec une furieuse intention de l'enlever le plus rapidement possible, il arrêta immédiatement son geste.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Grogna le brun visiblement mécontent de s'être fait interrompu en pleine action avant de se radoucir immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa le regard rempli de peur et d'appréhension du blondinet. Naruto, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Sa . . . Sasuke, je . . . Je ne l'ai jamais fait et . . . Je . . .

Le brun arbora rapidement un sourire destiné à l'apaiser de ses craintes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, ca va bien se passer. Je serai très doux, promis, lui assura t-il en lui nettoyant d'un geste rempli d'amour les larmes de peur qui commençaient à perler aux commissures de ses yeux azurs.

-Mais . . . Comme c'est ma première fois, commença l'Uzumaki d'une voix tremblante et hésitante. … Comme c'est la première fois que je vais le faire alors que toi tu as déjà . . . Je . . . Je ne voudrai pas te décevoir . . .

Il tourna rapidement son visage rouge de honte après avoir avoué ce genre de choses terriblement embarrassantes que peu auraient e le courage de dire.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser péniblement la tête, son visage s'obscurcissant légèrement.

Visiblement Naruto pensait encore, peut être inconsciemment, à la fois ou ils s'étaient disputés et que le brun lui avait dit, sans le penser nullement d'ailleurs, qu'il le décevait.

Il devait beaucoup en avoir souffert.

En fait, c'était lui qui l'avait probablement déçu après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Comment Naruto pouvait-il réussir à lui pardonner aussi facilement alors qu'il l'avait tellement brisé par ses paroles et ses mots cruels ?

Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait mériter cet ange ?

Décidément, le brun ne le comprenait pas . . .

-_Naruto . . . Je suis désolé . . . _

Sasuke leva le menton du blond pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux avant de prendre doucement la parole d'une voix terriblement tendre et douce :

-Naruto, je t'aime. Rien de ce que tu diras ou fera ne me décevra jamais, tu comprends ?

Naruto, le cœur débordant de joie et de reconnaissance, attira le brun dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément à plein bouche, devenant plus entreprenant dans ces échanges buccaux ou leurs langues menaient dans un rythme effréné un ballet des plus sensuels et enivrants.

Ces mots, qu'est ce qu'il avait tant voulu les entendre !

Le brun entremêla une dernière fois sa langue avec celle du blond avant d'enlever d'n geste vif son pull, dévoilant son fin torse pale aux traits harmonieux et biens tracés sous le regard lubrique de son futur amant rougissant, avant de s'attaquer au short et au boxer gênant de ce dernier .

Sasuke regarda avec désir la nudité du blond, se délectant de ses rougissements face à cette situation plus ou moins embarrassante, avant de se dévêtir totalement lui aussi. Il leva délicatement la cuisse pale du blond, n'ayant jamais été exposée au soleil , avant d'y déposer une multitude de baisers papillons sans d'abord prêter attention au grognement de frustration de l'Uzumaki , pressé d'aller plus loin et plus vite. L'Uchiwa estimant qu'il avait fait assez languir d'impatience son futur amant, caressa avec une lenteur infinie son membre chaud et dressé, arrachant des frissons de plaisir de la part de ce dernier. Frissons qui se transformèrent bien vite en râles rauques lorsque le brun en embrassa tendrement le bout.

Excité par les tremblements effrénés du blond, Sasuke continua sa douce torture un sourire pervers aux lèvres avant de prendre entièrement son sexe dans sa bouche, lui imposant un rythme langoureux de vas et viens frénétiques qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que les cris d'un Naruto qui perdait définitivement pied dans cette effervescence de pur plaisir s'amplifiaient graduellement à travers la pièce.

-Sasu . . . Sasuke, haleta le blond visiblement au bord de la jouissance, je . . . Je vais . . . Aahhhh . . . !

Sasuke, tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, refusa néanmoins de se reculer, volant offrir jusqu'au bout cette jouissance au garçon qu'il aimait.

Après un long râle de plaisir, l'Uzumaki se libéra dans la bouche du brun qui recracha ce liquide âpre et amer sur sa main, l'imbibant sur ses longs doigts pour ce qu'il allait suivre avant de se pencher sur Naruto pour échanger un baiser langoureux légèrement au même gout que sa semence.

Profitant de la détente semi-lascive du blond, Sasuke en profita pour diriger sa main vers sa fesse halée, la caressant sensuellement et avidement, avant d'introduire un doigt préalablement lubrifié dans son intimité.

Lorsque le blond sentit cette présence étrangère à l'intérieure de son intimité, il lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif étouffé par leurs cavités buccales en plein baiser.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, seulement étrange.

Ce fut seulement lorsque l'Uchiwa y joigna un deuxième doigt en le mouvant imperceptiblement à l'intérieur de lui pour trouver cet endroit si spécial qu'il cherchait que le blond poussa un cri de douleur prononcé en stoppant immédiatement leur échange buccal . Sasuke, légèrement inquiet, s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto pour lui souffler d'une voix chaude et remplie de désir :

-Ca va aller, Naruto .Ca risque un peu d'être douloureux au début mais rien de bien méchant, finit-il en lui léchant amoureusement le lobe de son oreille avant de se concentrer sur ses doigts qui exploraient toujours l'intérieur chaud et étroit de son intimité.

Ce dernier hocha rapidement la tête, faisant confiance à Sasuke pour la suite des événements, avant de pousser soudainement un cri perçant de plaisir.

Sasuke arbora un sourire de fierté et de victoire : il venait enfin de trouver le point qui enverrait Naruto au septième ciel.

De plus en plus excité, le brun se positionna en face de l'intimité du blond avant de poser son regard empli de désir dans celui légèrement appréhendant du blond.

-Je vais y aller. Accroche-toi bien à moi.

-O-Ok, répondit Naruto, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, en passant ses bras atours du cou brulant de son futur amant qui allait bientôt le prendre et ne former plus qu'un avec lui.

Sasuke embrassa de nouveau le blondinet tout en introduisant le bout de son membre dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Cependant il arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit avec effroi des larmes couler sur le visage crispé de douleur de l'Uzumaki.

-Détends toi, lui murmura t-il gentiment en lui caressant avec douceur son visage en nettoyant au passage ses larmes de douleur.

-Continue ! Ne . . . Ngh... . Ne t'arrête surtout pas !

Lorsque l'Uchiwa estima qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à Naruto pour s'habituer à la présence étrangère de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, il commença lentement à se mouvoir arrachant des cris mêlés de douleur et de plaisir de la bouche de son amant.

Néanmoins, Sasuke l'avait bien préparé ultérieurement et le plaisir ne tarda pas à prendre intensément le dessus pour les deux adolescents qui se perdaient dans une pure sensation de jouissance à chacun des coups de rein du brun.

Débarrassé de toute appréhension et timidité, Naruto commença à déhancher son bassin afin d'inciter son amant à aller plus vite, plus fort et plus profondément en lui afin d'atteindre un degré de plaisir plus élevé et incommensurable encore.

Requête rapidement acceptée avec joie par Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à accélérer ses mouvements, lui donnant sans retenue des coups de butoir qui l'enfonçait littéralement dans le matelas, lui arrachant des cris incontrôlés de jouissance à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce point spécial qui leur faisait tout deux voir les étoiles.

-Ahhh . . . Oh, ouiiii . . . Sasuke . . . Aahhhh . . .

-Naruto . . . Ngh . . . haa . . .

Dans cette chambre remplie de râles et de gémissements jouissifs, les deux adolescents en chaleur et en sueur partageaient le fuit de leur amour, ne faisant plus qu'un dans le mélange indistingué de leurs fluides corporels, en s'offrant mutuellement l'un à l'autre.

-Sasuke . . . AAAhhh, oui . . . Ahh . . . Sasu . . .

-Na. . . Ahh . . . Naruto . . . !

Dans un dernier coup de rein Sasuke, n'y tenant plus, se libéra d'un liquide brulant à l'intérieur du blond dans un râle puissant suivi quelques instants après par ce dernier qui libéra un jet crémeux contre le ventre musclé du brun. Leurs deux corps brulants et couverts de sueur tombèrent mollement contre le lit, complètement épuisé après leur ébat, essayant tous deux de reprendre leur souffle.

L'Uchiwa attira le blondinet dans ses bras, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, avant de se couvrir de son drap frais et après un dernier baiser et un « je t'aime » échangé, ils plongèrent ensemble dans les bras de Morphée, enfin véritablement heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur moitié à laquelle ils étaient destinés. . .

* * *

Epilogue : 5 mois plus tard.

La relation amoureuse qu'entretenaient Sasuke et Naruto s'était officialisée au lycée de Konoha provoquant d'une part le désespoir des membres du fan club de l'Uchiwa et d'une autre part le ravissement du nouveau club Yaoi Sasunaru dont Nana Uzumaki était la présidente. D'ailleurs les membres de ce club populaire se délectaient de prendre en photo les deux tourtereaux en train de s'embrasser au bout des couloirs. Bien sur une inscription du club demandait aux membres d'avoir des jambes rapides pour pouvoir échapper à la fureur de Sasuke lorsqu'il les surprenait en pleine séance de matage . . .

La cote du brun étant montée en flèches chez les adoratrices de yaoi, elle fut néanmoins en baisse libre du coté des membres du club d'athlétisme et de leur professeur Gai qui le tenait pour responsable de l'absence d'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, Naruto Uzumaki, et qui selon eux avait provoqué de nouveau la victoire pour le lycée de Suna et une troisième place pour leur lycée.

Malgré tout, Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas, bien trop heureux aux cotés de Naruto et qui grâce à qui devenait moins taciturne et plus ouvert aux autres.

Satsuki Uchiwa était retournée seule aux Etats-Unis seule et complètement heureuse au moment ou elle venait chercher Sasuke dans sa chambre 5 mois auparavant et qu'elle avait entendu des drôles de bruits provenant de la porte de sa chambre. . .

Tohru Uchiwa s'était inexorablement rapproché de ses fils, surtout Sasuke qui commençait enfin à comprendre son père, même s'il savait que cela prendrait un peu plus de temps avec Itachi à propos de l'histoire d'Haku Mizukuni, mais malgré tout il gardait patience et courage.

Du coté d'Itachi et Sasuke, sans dire qu'il y avait vraiment une différence dans leur relation, certains ayant pu remarquer une amélioration sensible de leur rapport, les deux ayant décidé chacun de leur coté d'oublier les fautes de leur passé et de se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Cela avait réellement fait plaisir aux jumeaux Uzumaki qui savaient désormais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le fossé qui les sépare ne soit bientôt comblé grâce à leurs efforts et volonté mutuelle. . .

Hatake Kakashi avait fini par emménager chez Iruka Umino pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier et pour le plus grand malheur des oreilles de ses filleuls lors de leurs ébats enflammés presque chaque nuit .

C'était à ce genre de moments que les deux jumeaux bénissaient intérieurement l'inventeur des précieuses boules quiès . . .

Les élèves du lycée Konoha était friands de rumeurs sur les couples, qu'ils soient Yuri, hétéro ou yaoi. Aujourd'hui après le sujet tant exploité du couple Sasuke-Naruto, un nouveau sujet de commérage sur un prétendu couple était né : Itachi Uchiwa-Nana Uzumaki.

Depuis quelques temps les élèves avaient pu constater un rapprochement évident entre les deux protagonistes mais personne n'était véritablement en mesure de prouver une relation amoureuse entre eux puisque de toute manière les deux principaux intéressés le niaient farouchement à chaque fois qu'on leur posait la question.

Pourtant Hinata Hyuga aurait juré voir au détour d'un couloir leurs mains s'entremêler tendrement.. . .

Mais cela, c'était définitivement une toute autre histoire . . .

FIN

Auteur : Voila, c'est la fiiiiiiiiiin ! Beuhhh , j'suis triste !! Vous allez me manquer mes petits bishos d'amour !

Persos : Pff, du balai ! On t'as assez vu comme ca ! Ca nous fera des vacances !

Auteur : Méchants ! Après ce long chapitre et ce lemon que je vous ai tapé avec amour, vous osez me parler de la sorte ?! OUiiiiinnnnn !!!

Persos : Complètement irrécupérable . . .

Auteur : Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre . . . Maintenant lâchez vos comms pour me dire s'il vous plait ce que vous avec pensé de mon premier lemon !

Persos :. . .

Auteur : A la prochaine pour peut être une prochaine histoire encore plus sadique, guimauve et remplie de beaux bishos yaoi ! XD Bisous à tous !


End file.
